MI AMADA PRINCESA
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: Un universo casi alterno..donde un reino, una conspiración,un pilar, un cristal, la lealtad, la amistad y el amor se ven envueltos en un solo propósito la confianza..¿en quien confías tu?...entren lean y dejen reviw.. SYS TERMINADA!
1. PROLOGO

_**si ya acabo AMARTE (aprovecho para agradecer todos sus reviws y a todas las personas k me siguieron asta el final)y así k lo prometido es deuda aquí mi otro fic el cual es un universo alterno..bueno casi por k si utilizare algunas ideas de la gran y talentosa naoko takeuchi como se habrán dado cuenta ya llevaba tiempo anunciándolo pero cambie el sumary debido a k me surgió u idea mucho mejor jaja sin mas por ahora disfruten de ella.. ..**_

_**MI AMADA PRINCESA**_

La fría y blanca nieve cae lenta y suavemente sobre el palacio de cristal...sobre el milenio de plata...pero sobre todo ..sobre todo..sobre un caballero cuya mirada solo denota tristeza...Por primera vez fighter fiel caballero.. fiel.. guerrero... y fiel amigo..ocultaba un inmenso pesar dentro de su corazón..quien lo conoce sabe lo k en esos momentos sufre esa zafira mirada..sabe lo k sufre su corazón...

Un caballero mas de cabellera rubia y un mirar asta el momento enigmático se acerca a el colocando su mano sobre su hombro haciendo k voltee..

-acaso no piensas entrar..?-cuestiono..

-sonrió un poco en negación..-si entro no se de lo k seria capas..

-suspira..-tal vez pero..la reina pide tu presencia..

-lo se pero...-suspira..-uranus

-si..

-tu crees k esto es lo correcto..

-k?

-sonríe un poco y lo mira..-es k yo..

-suspira..-Seiya antes k nada eres fighter protector de este pilar..y guardia personal de la princesa..no debes olvidar eso..

-suspira algo molesto.-lo se..

-y entonces

-haruka yo...

-fighter!-una hermosa chica de cabellera aguamarina llego a la escena..-

-suspira..-k sucede neptune..

-lo mira..-la reina esta muy molesta y pide tu presencia..

-suspira agobiado ya no dice nada solo se dirige a la entrada de aquel palacio..-

♥ SYS ♥ 

camina lo mas lento k puede por los finos y elegantes pasillos de aquel espléndido palacio., pasillos donde había varios guardias k al solo verlo se inclinaban para saludarlo sin duda alguna el era un caballero muy respetado y a la ves temido siempre portando su traje de caballero..una afilada espada a su costado... una capa rojiza..aunk lo k mas resaltaba era su insignia...una insignia k lo distinguía como fighter..principal protector de sus majestades y del pilar.. cada ves esta mas cerca del salón principal...toma un poco de aire antes de poner su mano sobre la cerradura sabia k lo k presenciaría no seria nada satisfactorio..y al abrir sonrió un poco al ver a la hermosa princesa..bailando con un noble..ella no lo noto rápidamente se dirigió con aquélla k había pedido su presencia .al llegar sonrió e hizo una reverencia

-su majestad..

-suspira.-fighter!-hablo muy seria..fighter sonrió y la miro el era una de las pocas personas k se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada..-

-mando llamarme

-suspira en realidad no podía enfadarse con el..sonrió un poco.-quédate.. la ceremonia aun no termina aun puedes disfrutar de ella..-

-sonrió y nego..-me encantaría pero..

-sonrió y lo miro autoritariamente..-es una orden..

-sonrió sarcásticamente..-directa?..-la reina rió un poco como es k el era el único capas de desafiar sus ordenes..

-si..para su total incomodidad es directa fighter...además muy pronto llegara el momento..

-suspira algo agobiado.-lo se..

-fighter

-si..

-sonrió ..-siéntate aquí a mi lado..

-que!-se extraño un poco..-no creo k sea correcto k yo un simple protector..

-es una orden..

-suspira..-y supongo k también directa..

-si así es..-sonrió Seiya le correspondió y tomo asiento a un costado de ella

-sabes mi hija luce hermosa..no lo crees..

-a..yo..-se sonrojo un poco al mirarla lucia un largo vestido color blanco sin mangas estaba con su singular peinado el cual le daba un toque de inocencia…unk pudo notar a la perfección sus celeste..unos celestes k ciertamente conocía bastamente bien…

-ven vamos a saludar ..-se puso de pie fighter suspiro un poco y la siguió muy de cerca..la reina le ofreció su mano y el sin dudar la tomo..ambos se dirigían a la princesa la cual aun se encontraba bailando con aquel joven..

-hija..-llamo ..

-medre..-sonrió al verla e hizo una pequeña reverencia..

-su majestad..-hablo aquel joven uno de mirar azulado muy profundo..y cabellera corta algo azulada tomando su mano para besarla..

-siempre tan galante príncipe Endimión.. –sonrió un poco la reina..

-solo procuro ser caballeroso..

-la reina sonrió.-hija me permitirías algunas palabras con el príncipe Endimión..

-sonrió y afirmo..

-fighter..

-si..

-ahora vuelvo..-al decirlo tomo la mano de Endimión, fighter solo hizo una reverencia en forma de despedía..la reina y Endimión terminaron por ausentarse de aquel salón..la princesa lo miro por unos instantes para después dirigirse al balcón..Seiya sonrió un poco y la siguió..

-suspiro y lo miro..-no te preocupes no me pasara nada así k puedes irte..-se noto ironía en sus palabras, ironía k por supuesto no pasaron inadvertidas por el..

-sonrió..-acaso estas molesta..-se acerco un poco a ella..

-molesta..-sonrió sarcásticamente.- claro k no por k debería de estarlo si solo..-lo miro..sus celestes se notaron algo tristes..-si solo…

-Seiya sonrió se recargo un instante en el balcón solo admirando la esplendorosa noche..la nieve seguía cayendo..-perdóname..

-k?.-se extraño acaso se disculpo..?.-per..perdonarte..

-afirmo..-yo se k tendría k haber estado aquí desde el inicio pero..

-la princesa sonrió un poco..-me..me dolió tu insistencia Seiya..-lo hizo lo llamo por su nombre ..y..y a el encantaba..le gustaba k lo llamara por su nombre..

-en verdad?

-afirmo..-si..pork..por k..-bajo su mirada algo apenada..-por k quería k tu fuereras el primero en bailar con migo..-termino algo ruborizada..

-sonrió dulcemente acercándose a ella para tomarla de la barbilla y así ambos terminaran mirándose... un mirar dulce, mirar k le agradaba a ella.. le gustaban sus zafiros..algo misteriosos pero a la vez cálidos..mientras que a el le gustaba la calidez que desprendía de su hermosa mirada celeste..herencia de su madre ..-serenity yo…

-con k aquí estabas fighter..-una voz los hizo abandonar aquélla atmósfera..

-k sucede uranus…-dijo algo molesto viéndolo..

-sonrió un poco..- bueno pues…

-vaya serenity con k estabas aquí..-una voz mas llego..a interrumpir..-ven vamos tu madre tiene k hablar con tigo..-se dirigió a ella para tomarla de la mano..

-pero príncipe Endimión.. –trato de replicar un poco..

-Seiya suspiro un poco e hizo una reverencia.-con su permiso princesa yo me retiro..-al decirlo entro al salón uranus sonrió e hizo una reverencia para después salir tras el..serenity termino suspirando con resignación y se dejo guiar por Endimión

-lo hiciste a propósito..

-sonrió un poco..-dime quien eres?

-k?..-paro y lo miro..

.-suspiro.-el príncipe Endimión estaba muy cerca, si no hubiese llegado a interrumpir yo primero ,dime k estabas a punto de hacer..?

-yo..-suspiro y lo miro..-rayos!!-presiono sus puños con algo de furia uranus sonrió un poco y coloco su mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.-ven vayamos con la reina..

-nego y quito su mano de su hombro..-ve tu yo ..yo estaré en los jardines

-y la reina.. -solo lo miro e hizo k parara su camino.-fighter la reina se molesto en pedir tu presencia, lo menos k podrirías hacer es..

-nada..-lo dijo fuertemente..-yo le dije claramente k no quería estar presente..

-suspiro.-te atreviste a contradecir sus ordenes.?

-sonrió un poco.-ordenes?..haruka sabes k nunca .nunca sigo sus ordenes al pie de la letra..

-lo se, y eso es lo k no logro entender..

-k?

-lo mira..-la desobedeces, no haces lo k te indica.. la retas!..y..y aun así te tiene muchas consideraciones..

-suspiro.-ciertamente ni yo se por k lo hace, así k..-lo miro...-así k ve y..discúlpate por mi..-al decirlo salió del palacio importándole muy poco la mirada de su amigo..y la de algunos invitados pues notaron aquélla amena platica..

♥ **SYS **♥

vio como salía del salón..

-serenity..

-lo siento madre.-.sonrió un poco.-decías..?

-sonrió..-ay hija hoy estas algo distraída..

-bu...bueno es k..

-sonrió un poco..-tu madre decía k si ya estas lista..

-lista..?-pareció no entender..

-sonrió..-si en un par de minutos se hará el anuncio oficial..-dijo con una sonrisa la reina..

-a..anuncio?..

-si.-sonrió y beso su mano.-de nuestro compromiso..

-quedo paralizada..¿"compromiso"? ...

-sonrió..-si hija tu y el príncipe Endimión anunciaran su compromiso oficialmente..es por eso, k es esta celebración..

-yo..-no sabia k decir su madre le había dicho k se anunciaría algo importante pero..pero compromiso?..-yo..

-su majestad..-llego saludando haciendo una reverencia..

-uranus..-correspondió aquélla reverencia..pero después miro a todas direcciones..-y fighter..?

-el.-sonrió un poco.-me pido k lo disculpara..pues..

-cambio su expresión a algo molesta..-dile ahora mismo k quiero verlo..

- se lo dije su majestad pero..

-.pero nada..-suspiro un poco tratando de recobrar algo de compostura...-hija..

-si..

-la miro un momento.-ahora vuelvo...príncipe Endimión en cuanto llegue con fighter el anuncio podrá realizarse..

-de..deacuerdo..-ciertamente no entendía por k la presencia de ese individuo era muy importante para la reina..serenity solo bajo un poco la mirada..sabia las razones de Seiya para...para no querer estar presente..¡momento!..acaso el sabia el verdadero propósito de la celebración, y era por eso k no quería estar presente desde el inicio..?..acaso el sabia k se anunciaría su compromiso..?

♥ **SYS** ♥

la nieve seguía cayendo..el frió lograba quitarle algo de tensión..realmente se sentía muy mal..su mirar zafiro el cual siempre estaba lleno de confianza..de calidez..de valentía ahora..ahora no expresaba nada..

-fighter..

-suspiro al escuchar la voz y volteo un poco..-su majestad.-termino sonriendo y realizando una reverencia...

-lo miro por breves instantes para después darle la espalda..-el anuncio será dado en unos minutos..entra ahora..-y emprendió su camino hacia adentro pero dejo de caminar al escuchar una risa..

-me pide k entre..?..acaso solo juega con migo?..

-k..? -se extraño y volteo a mirarlo..

-sonrió..-si es lo k hace, juega con migo..

-jugar..?.-lo miro de nueva cuenta, fighter lejos de intimidarse por esa mirada ...se la sostuvo firmemente no apartando sus zafiros de esos celestes..

-sabe por k no entre no es así?..sabe por k me rehusó a estar presente..sabe por k .por k -su mirar zafiro empezó a cristalizarse..la reina lo noto..sus zafiros empezaron a temblar..

-no, no lo se.-contesto firmemente.

-por favor!!-hablo irónicamente ciertamente ya estaba olvidando quien era pero mas quien estaba frente a el..-si lo sabe..y es por eso..k pide mi presencia..quiere k este presente cuando la gran noticia sea dada..cuando serenity..

-princesa..serenity..-corrigió..

-sonrió un poco...-princesa..si eso..princesa..-termino diciendo ya no conteniendo algunas lagrimas...la reina solo las observaba..veía sus zafiros inundados de ellas pero aun así no los apartaba de ella..-princesa serenity..-sonrió iluso.-la próxima heredera del pilar..la próxima hereda al trono lunar...pero sabe algo..ella no es eso..no es una heredera..no es solo una princesa ella es..-callo al sentir una bofetada..así es la reina se la dio..-

-mida sus palabras..!!

-bajo un poco la mirada sobando un poco su mejilla..-medirlas..?-nuevamente la miro..-no..ya no puedo medirlas, por k en este momento me olvido de quien soy yo..y.

-guarda silencio o dirás algo de lo k después podrás arrepentirte..!!-termino desafiándolo con esos celestes..ciertamente esos celestes tenían muchas expresiones..

-fighter pero k estas diciendo...?.-una voz mas llego, uranus..el cual sin k se diera cuanta siguió a la reina y estaba escuchando atentamente no muy lejos..

-no te metas haruka..-reclamo Seiya..-

-suspiro..tratando de recobrar compostura..-creo k esta charla no tiene sentido..uranus vuelve al salón y usted y yo fighter-lo miro- al termino de la celebración hablaremos..y.

-yo ya no tengo nada de k hablar..

-k?..

-suspiro y coloco su mano en su pecho..haruka se extraño acaso?..acaso..

-la reina supo sus intenciones y sonrió.-eso es lo k quieres..?..renunciar a la corona..traicionarme!..

-nego..-traicionarla..?-sonrió..-no..yo jamás la traicionaría y eso usted lo sabe...

-entonces regresa esa insignia a su lugar..!

-suspiro haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras...-así..así como tampoco traicionaría mis sentimientos..

-Seiya no sabes lo que dices..regresa esa insignia a su lugar..-ahora hablo uranus..

-suspiro un poco-te equivocas haruka si se lo k estoy diciendo..y haciendo..yo..fighter..

-no sigas!!-trato de hablar nuevamente haruka..

-yo fighter renuncio al pilar..y a ser el guardia personal de la princesa así como también a proteger a la corona y a su..majestad..-termino sonriendo un poco al mismo tiempo en k realizaba una reverencia..termino por quitar su insignia, una hermosa luna creciente..

-la reina ya no dijo nada mas solo bajo un poco la mirada y serró su puños..por enfado?...por k la desafió?.o tal vez por tristeza?..o quizás.. y solo quizá por coraje al no poder hacer nada para impedir su decisión..pero aun así alzo su mirar celeste con decisión y lo miro..-retírese ahora mismo..en este momento su estancia aquí es considerada como la estancia de un intruso..

-pero..pero su majestad...-trato de hablar uranus..

-uranus acompaña a este individuo a la salida y te espero en el salón la noticia será anunciada ahora mismo..-al decirlo le dio la espalda y emprendió su camino al palacio..

-suspiro al verla alejada..-descuida conozco la salida..-bromeo un poco..

-medio sonrió.-estas seguro de lo k hiciste..?

-si creo k es lo mejor..

-Seiya..

-si..

-por k lo hiciste..?

-k fue lo k escuchaste..

-en realidad todo.

-sonrió..-pues esa es la razón.

-pero..

-haruka..-yo..yo cometí un grave error.

-sonrió.-el amor nunca es un error..

-k?.

-.sonrió.-Seiya yo fui testigo de todo lo k ocurría entre tu y la princesa..yo fui testigo de..de cómo ella la princesa se..

-no lo digas..

-k?

-no lo digas por k si lo haces ahora mismo podría secuestrarla..y créeme eso te costaría tu nuevo puesto.-sonrió ciertamente nunca se perdería su buen humor, aun en situaciones difíciles nunca faltaba ese toque tan especial k tenia..

-nuevo puesto?.

-si así es..-le ofreció la media luna..

-pero..

-a partir de ahora tu las protegerás..-sonrió y paso aun lado de el para retirarse..

-no te despedirás..?..

-k?

-en el lago, te aseguro k ella estará ahí..-al decirlo se dispuso a entrar Seiya solo lo miro extrañado acaso..?

♥ **SYS** ♥

la reina llego y se dirigió a Endimión para conversar..serenity estaba muy preocupada pues fighter..no Seiya ,no había entrado con ella..

-sabe a esta hora el lago luce mas hermoso..

-k?.-se extraño al escuchar la voz..-u.uranus..

-sonrió e hizo una reverencia..-princesa..

-donde esta Seiya..? y..y por k no a entrado con mi madre..?

-suspiro..y sonrió un poco..-vaya al lago...ahí esta esperándola..

-k?

-sonrió.-vaya yo me encargare de justificar su ausencia ..

-pero..

-ande o no podrá despedirse..

-des..despedirse..?..eso si k ya no el gusto..despedirse? pero por k?..ya no quiso preguntar rápidamente salió del salón en dirección al lago..

-suspiro un poco viendo como se alejaba...

-uranus..

-sonrió al escuchar la voz..

-k sucede neptune pensé k aun estarías de guardia en la parte sur...

-sonrió y se coloco a su lado..-lo hizo verdad?.

-afirmo..-si..sabia k lo haría..pero..

-sonrió..-es lo mejor y el lo sabia..

-lo se..ahora solo espero k la princesa comprenda sus razones..

-descuida..lo comprenderá..

-eso espero..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el ruido de algunas luciérnagas y su luz era lo único k daba ambiente al gran lago...estaba sentado sobre una roca solo admirando el panorama..pero un pequeño ruido hizo k volteara..

-prin..-pero cualquiera k fuese el nombre o palabra a mencionar, ya no salió de sus labios pues un sabor dulce se lo impidió..y al ya no sentir calidez alguna sonrió mirando esos celestes..dueños de aquél sabor adulce..-

-por..por k no entraste con mi madre..por k..por k haruka me dijo k te despedirías..por k..-tenia tantas preguntas..

-el solo se limito a sonreírle..-por k me iré..

-k?..-su mirar empezó a cristalizarse.-ír..irte?..pero..pero

-sonrió.-es lo mejor..

-mejor..-nego-no..tu no..

-serenity cometí un error al enamórame de ti.

-k?..crees..crees k nuestro amor es un error...?!..-le reclamo...sus celestes empezaban a inundarse de inimaginable tristeza..

-tal vez no error pero..

-llévame con tigo..

-k?.

-yo..yo quiero irme con tigo..-lo decía ya no conteniendo sus lagrimas..-llévame con tigo.-termino aferrándose a su cuerpo..le gustaba sentir su calidez..y tenia miedo..tenia miedo de ya nunca volver a sentirla..

-sutilmente se separo de ella y delicadamente seco sus lagrimas..-aunk quisiera eso, no es posible..y..y tu lo sabes..bombón..-le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa k solo ella conocía..

-sonrió.un poco..-hacia..hacia tiempo k..k no me llamabas así..-termino diciendo con algo de felicidad en su palabras...

-y créeme te seguiré llamado así..auk solo sea en mis sueños..

-Seiya yo..

-nego y la tomo de la barbilla..-recuerda...k siempre..pase lo k pase y suceda lo k suceda...siempre..siempre serás...mi amada princesa..-termino robándole un beso fugas en los labios para después desaparecer entre el espeso bosque..

-espera..-dijo en voz cortante..-espera..-seguía inmovilizada..-Seiya!!-termino con un grito desgarrador..

**notas de autora..**

si ya aki jaja si esta medio loca y si yo también jaja por subir esta sin haber actualizado **sueños **pero enserio y se k algunas me van a matar pero es k me e trabado si me trabe ya no se como continuar y weno este fic ya lo tenia en mi desquiciada cabecilla desde hace alguna semanas. Jaja y asta ahora me anime a subirlo espero sea de su agrado pues pienso hacerlo muy..muy romántico jaja claro k eso si ustedes gustan k la continué enserio acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias..y solo denle clic en sibit reviw go y listo jaja por ahora y esperando k su lectura aya sido agradable se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **_tSuKi Ai KoU_** §


	2. Chapter I

**capitulo I**

_**Search for you love…**_

_**Tú siempre has estado brillando tan resplandeciente**_

_**Tu cara sonriente es como una pequeña estrella**_

_**la he estado atesorando (eterna luz de estrella)**_

_**en ese día no podré venir y protegerte**_

_**sostengo mis lágrimas de resentimiento adentro de mi**_

_**sigo sintiendo el dolor (no te olvidaré amor)**_

_**Buscando tu amor, los cristales del cielo**_

_**buscando tu amor, por favor no empieces a llorar**_

_**buscando tu amor, realmente**_

_**deseo ahora abrazarte y tenerte cerca de mi**_

_**tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)**_

_**puedes oír mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)**_

_**dónde estás ahora? mi amada princesa**_

_**contéstame, contéstame a mi**_

_**enseguida, contéstame a mi**_

_**contéstame, contéstame a mi**_

_**tan suavemente, contéstame a mi**_

_**corriendo a través del cielo distante de la noche**_

_**ahora pediré un deseo a una estrella fugaz**_

_**susurrando: deseo estar contigo (por favor díselo a ella, luz de estrella)**_

_**como el tiempo pasa, nos volvemos adultos**_

_**finalmente he comprendido eso**_

_**las piezas rotas no son suficientes (por favor quédate a mi lado amor)**_

_**buscando tu amor, en el océano plateado**_

_**buscando tu amor, el barco flota a la deriva**_

_**buscando tu amor, en esta locura**_

_**estaré fuera de tu alcance**_

_**tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)**_

_**puedes oír mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)**_

_**dónde estás ahora? **_

_**mi amada princesa**_

_**contéstame, contéstame a mi**_

_**enseguida, contéstame a mi**_

_**contéstame, contéstame a mi**_

_**tan suavemente, contéstame a mi**_

la obscura noche impedía visibilidad alguna..y la espesa neblina hacia peor a un el ambiente..la hierba estaba tan seca por el frió k se oía su crujir cada k alguien pasaba sobre ella...algunas sombras podían distinguirse entre el tenue ambiente ...sin duda alguna esa no era una buena noche para pasearse por el espeso bosk..pero aquellas sombras no paseaban..se ocultaban..

-estas seguro k es por aquí...?-se oyó el susurro de una voz varonil...

-claro k es por aquí..-le replico una sombra k iba por delante..-además..-pero no siguió debido a k otra sombra, la cuál estaba justo delante de el se detuvo..-oye..-reclamo..

-shh..-susurro..-guarden silencio...nos están siguiendo..

-k!!-las dos sombras pararon su camino y voltearon a todas direcciones..

-pero no se ve nada...-reclamo la primera sombra..una perteneciente a unos hermosos ojos esmeralda..

-será por la neblina..!!-dijo sarcásticamente..aquélla sombra k advirtió su peligro..

-oye..-trato de reclamarle

-guarden silencio este no es un buen momento para discutir.. –hablo la segunda sombra una perteneciente a un mirar violeta..

-tienes razón..-al decir esto sonrió y lentamente empezó a desenfundar su espada..los otros al ver eso no dudaron e hicieron lo mismo..

-parece k será una larga noche..-sonrió mirando como se acercaban varias sombras .el viento comenzó a soplar meciendo un poco su cabellera negrisa..

-rayos! y yo k quería dormir temprano..-al decirlo saco su espada completamente aquel peliplateado de mirar esmeralda

-al menos tendremos el consuelo de k ellos tampoco pasaran buena noche..-sonrió poniéndose en guardia aquel castaño dueño de esos enigmáticos violetas..lentamente aquellas sombras k los amenazaban empezaron a acercase para k en instantes los tres quedaran rodeados..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-esto..esto es simplemente imposible!!-gritaba con furia un sujeto de cabellera rubia..

-vamos no te exasperes..después de todo no es tu culpa..-sonrió un poco aquélla chica de cabellera aguamarina..aquélla chica de un mirar tan azul como el agua de los mares..la única capas de calmar su mal humor, un humor k desde hace poco había empeorado y la razón...

-lo se..-la miro..

-la chica sonrió..-entontes si lo sabes por k estas así..?

-suspiro.-era mi oblicagion, la reina me lo pidió ..me pido proteger el cristal y le falle..

-suspira..-uranus..el cristal fue robado apenas hace algunas horas ..y bueno prácticamente no fue nuestra culpa debido a k apenas llegamos...

-suspiro algo mas calmado..-lo se pero unas horas neptune..solo unas horas antes y.,y hubiéramos atrapado a esos rufianes...

-pues si lo vez de esa manera..-sonrió y coloco su mano en su hombro.-vamonos ya no tenemos nada k hacer aquí...

-suspira...y medio sonrió..-si creo k es lo mejor además.. la reina no tarda en llegar de ilusión...

-sabes algo.

-si..

-me pregunto si ese cristal hubiera sido robado si..-bajo un poco la mirada..-si el hubiese estado aquí...

♥ **SYS ♥**

el canto de algunos pajarillos y la suave brisa por la mañana la hacían sentirse bien..le encantaban esos tranquilos amaneceres ...

-buenos días princesa..-sonrió al verla mirando los jardines ,ella sabia k era lo primero k hacia por las mañanas mirar y admira los jardines..

-buenos días luna..-saludo cortésmente..-mi madre aun no regresa?.

-nego.-aun no, pero por la tarde estará de regreso..el k esta aquí es el príncipe Endimión..

-suspiro un poco y tomo asiento.-así k ya llego..

-si así es la esta esperando en el salón..

-ya veo..dile k enseguida bajo.

-sonrió y afirmo..para después salir..al verla abandonar la habitación volvió a concentrar su vista en los jardines..medio sonrió y se dirigió a un pequeño buró...lentamente abrió uno de los cajones..y saco un pequeño cofre...uno k a pesar de ser pequeño era muy bonito tallado en plata y una hermosa estrella justo en la cubierta..coloco una pequeña llave ..una k siempre colgaba de su cuello..y al abrirlo una sonrisa surco sus labios una sonrisa k poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse para dar paso a..algunas lagrimas..lagrimas k siempre derramaba al ver el contenido..k..qué es lo k contenía aquel cofre?..pétalos de una rosa k a pesar de el tiempo aun no se marchitaban...

**flash back**

entro al salón su tristeza aun era notable...

-princesa..

-lo miro..sus celestes temblaban querían seguir llorando..

-suspiro un poco..-michiru..-llamo a la de cabellera aguamarina la cual junto con el, al ver a la princesa se acercaron a ella..

-si..

-lleva a la princesa a su habitación..

-pero haruka...la reina podría..

-suspira un poco..-yo me encargo de justificarla..

-afirmo y tomo a serenity de la mano para k ambas subieran a su habitación...al estar fuera de ella michiru la miro..

-princesa..yo.-no sabia k decir ,como consolarla.. ciertamente aunk quisiera no podría imaginarse el sufrimiento k vivía en ese momento..

-no dijo nada abrió su habitación y cerro la puerta...pero ..pero se sorprendió al ver a esos zafiros ..

-se..Seiya..-rápidamente se dirigió a el y lo abrazo...la abrazo para..para seguir llorando..-Seiya..

-bombón..-lo dijo en un susurro un susurro suave..y cariñoso...para después separarse de ella, a pesar de k le sonrió sus zafiros expresaban inmensa tristeza..delicadamente seco sus lagrimas hacinándola ruborizar..-bombón..-suspiro un poco realmente no sabia por donde comenzar..-yo..

-no..no te vas a ir verdad?..-lo miro con algo de esperanza..pues tal vez se arrepintió y era por eso k estaba ahí..

-medio sonrió..-lo siento...pero..pero es lo mejor..como..como te lo dije en el lago..yo..

-le dio la espalda algo molesta aun lloraba..-entonces por k estas aquí..?por k no te as ido..?por k quieres hacerme sufrir así.-volteo..para mirarlo.-por k..?!!-reclamo ya no volviendo a contener su llanto..-por..por k..!!-se dejo caer de rodillas...-por..por k.

-suspiro realmente le dolía el verla , le dolía verla triste...lentamente se agacho para estar a su lado..

- lo miro nuevamente al sentir su presencia junto a ella.. -por...por..k..?

- sonrió al mismo tiempo en k le extendió una hermosa rosa roja..una rosa muy hermosa en verdad su rojo era bastante intenso..-por..por k no me quería ir sin desearte feliz cumpleaños..-

-lentamente la tomo entres sus delicadas manos..-te..te volveré a ver..?

-¿qué si me volverás a ver?..-sonrió un poco tomándola de la barbilla..-no lo se..pero si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse..ten por seguro k este corazón.-toco su pecho..- te seguirá perteneciendo.. y..y cada k mires una estrella imagina k su resplandor es mi amor k no a muerto..y k sigue protegiéndote.-delicadamente seco el resto de sus lagrimas unk el..el también empezó a sollozar..- por k siempre serás mi amada princesa y...y la dueña de mi alma..-al termino de estas palabras lentamente la acerco a el para...para besarla..un beso muy diferente a los demás..ciertamente un beso de despedida..

-te amo...mi dulce princesa...-se puso de pie,..y así como entro ,salió del balcón..serenity lo único k pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie lentamente y presionar aquélla rosa en su pecho..

-yo..yo también te amo..mi..mi amado y fiel guerreo fighter..

**fin flash back..**

dio un largo suspiro serrando el cofre..ciertamente aun tenia algo de esperanza en volver a verlo algún día...tal vez no muy lejano..

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban tan agotados k terminaron pasando la noche en el bosk...no muy lejos de un pequeño lago... ciertamente aquellas sombras k no eran otras si no mas k algunas pertenecientes a algunos guardias les dieron algo de trabajo..afortunadamente ellos fueron mas hábiles y terminaron escapando.. antes de k llamaran refuerzos..

-bostezo tomando asiento en una roca..- rayos! por su culpa no dormí bien..-decía malhumorado aquel peliplateado..

-sonrió..-vamos Yaten no te quejes da gracias de k aun seguimos con vida..-sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua aquel dueño de mirar violeta..

-sonrió.-si creo k esta vez si la hicimos ..-empezó a reír...-por cierto y Seiya..?

-suspiro..-arriba..

-k?..-pareció no entender pero después medio sonrió al ver a aquel dueño de mirar zafiro recargado en una rama, en lo mas alto del árbol..solo..solo admirando el lago..

**flash back**

-princesa es hora de k regresemos al palacio..-decía en tono algo autoritario..mirándola..veía como es k se encontraba en la orilla del lago..se había quitado las zapatillas y estaba jugando un poco con la cristalina agua..

-Seiya..

-si..-se acerco un poco a ella..

-sonrió y lo miro se veía tan hermosa k el no evito ruborizarse un poco..aunk todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir agua justo sobre su rostro..sonrió y nuevamente comenzó a lanzarle agua ,Seiya no evito sonreír y acompañarla en el juego..parecían niños de apenas unos 6 años.. ambos riendo y lanzándose agua...

**fin flash back**

-Seiya!!-sin duda esa voz lo aparto de esos pensamientos dio un largo suspiro y bajo de aquel árbol..

-k sucede..

-es hora de irnos.. el solo afirmo dando un ultimo vistazo al lago para después marcharse ... si así es aun guardaba la esperanza de algún día volverla a ver..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-estas bien?.

-medio sonrió y afirmo..

-suspiro ciertamente no le era muy grato el k nunca le prestara la mas mínima atención..-serenity..

-si..

-paro de caminar y la guió hasta la fuente para k ambos quedaran sentados y así poder charlar..-e hablado con tu madre.

-lo miro..-sobre..nuestro compromiso.-lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta..

-si..aquélla noche no se llevo acabo debido a k tu madre..

-medio sonrió..-Endimión..

-si..

-sonrió un poco y lo tomo de la mano..-entremos...?..

-suspiro..-aquélla noche también desapareció fighter.-ese nombre sin duda hizo un temible hueco en el corazón de serenity...suspiro y medio sonrió..- podrías decirme por k era tan importante su presencia..!

-yo..-en realidad no lo sabia..esa noche...

**flash back**

después de haber llorado y asegurase de k ya no quedara lagrima alguna..bajo..pues su madre ya la había mandado llamar un par de veces..venia junto uranus..

-medio sonrió..-asegúrese de no verla a los ojos..

-k.?.-ya no pregunto nada mas pues en ese momento llegaron..

-su majestad..-uranus hizo su respectiva reverencia y se retiro..

-hija..

-si..-su mirada la tenia agachada..

-suspiro un poco..-ya es muy tarde..algunos invitados ya empezaron a retirase y bueno fighter..-al escuchar ese nombre nuevamente sus celestes empezaron a temblar..al parecer la reina no lo noto..-el..el se a marchado...-sonrió un poco y coloco su mano sobre su hombro serenity aun no la miraba...-se aran algunos cambios y creo k el anunciar su compromiso ahora no seria muy oportuno..-sonrió un poco..-no lo cree príncipe Endimión..?

-medio sonrió.-por mi no hay problema..el compromiso puede acuciarse cualquier día

**fin flash back**

-no..no lo se..-lo miro..

-suspiro un poco y se puso de pie..-bien no se si ya te lo menciono tu madre pero el compromiso se anunciara en la tierra..

-k?.-se extraño.-creí k..

-en realidad nuestro compromiso debió anunciarse desde hace ya algunos meses sin embargo.-la miro..- e tenido paciencia debido a k tu madre a estado muy preocupada por la desaparición de los cristales arcoiris..

-lo..los cristales?..

-si así es..y..

♥ **SYS ♥**

algunas personas comprando..algunos niños corriendo de aquí para aya y por k no alguna k otra parejita besándose ,era la atmósfera k vivían al estar ahí no hace mucho acababan de llegar.. al lugar..

-bostezo un poco..

-quieres dejar de hacer eso..me esta provocando sueño..-lo dijo algo mal humorado..

-sonrió..-vamos Yaten yo no tengo la culpa de k no ayas dormido bien..

-si claro y supongo k tu si dormiste bien..

-pues...

-ya basta ..-llego una tercera voz con algo de comida en manos..-no puedo dejarlos solos ni 5 minutos pues ya comienzan a discutir..

-pues eso deberías de decírselo a Seiya Taiki..

-a mi?..y a mi por k si tu eres el k se esta quejando..

-yo...

-si tu..

-pero si..

-basta ustedes dos..!!-dijo algo molesto..después suspiro un poco ciertamente aquellas discusiones a pesar de k ya se había acostumbrado aun lo sacaban de quicio..termino sonriendo un poco..-por k no comemos un poco..

-vaya pensé k nunca lo dirías..muero de hambre..

-tu siempre tienes hambre..

-k kires decir con eso..

-yo..!!

-suspiro agobiado..-y aquí vamos de nuevo..-suspiro de nueva cuenta y mejor tomo asiento en una pequeña roca k no estaba muy lejos ,empezó a comer mientras ellos seguían con su pequeña discusión, la gente k pasaba solo los miraba y Taiki hacia cara de "yo no los conozco" (ja)

♥ **SYS ♥**

-su majestad..-entro a aquel salón haciendo una reverencia..temía su reacción pues sabia k desde ya hace tiempo su humor no había sido muy bueno..

-lo miro por breves instantes...-el cristal de ilusión desapareció..

-k?..-se sorprendió..-de..desapareció..pero.crei k..

-suspira..-esto ya esta empezando a preocuparme uranus..

-yo..-no sabia k decir...bueno en realidad como decirle..-

-k ahí del cristal de calisto..?

-suspiro y bajo un poco la mirada.-de..desapareció..

-k dices!-se sorprendió..pero después tomo asiento su mirar siempre seguro ahora solo denotaba preocupación..

-nosotros.-.suspira.-cuando llegue ya había sucedido su majestad intentaron seguirlos..mas sin embargo no dejaron rastro alguno, quienes quieran k sean ..son muy hábiles..

-o..o mas bien tienen un buen líder..

-pues..

-se puso de pie..-tenemos k encontrar a quien esta tratando de reunirlos..además ya han desaparecido 3 cristales..

-e..eso significa k...

-así es tal vez su próximo blanco será el cristal de la luna...

-pero..-sonrió un poco..-intentar entrar al luna seria suicidio..

-tenemos k planear algo..

-a..a k se refiere..?

-solo sonrió un poco y se dispuso a salir del salón..-te dejo a ti k pienses en ello..-al decirlo salió

"pensar en ello?"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-suspiro un poco fastidiado ciertamente ya se había cansado de k aquél viejo no dijera palabra alguna...-vamos dilo...-nuevamente pregunto ahora su afilada espada estaba justo sobre su cuello..

-ya..ya le dije k no..-hablo nerviosamente aquel viejo..

-acaso quieres morir!!..-sonrió maliciosamente..

-mas bien diría, k el k quiere morir es usted..-se escucho un una voz justo a sus espaldas..acompañada de un buen filo de una espada justo sobre su nuca..

-ki..quien eres.?-pregunto nerviosamente pues aquel filo cada vez lo sentía mas cerca..

-sonrió..un poco..-no creo k te interese saberlo...simplemente arroja esa espada y lárgate..

-sonrió un poco..y lentamente se puso de pie...para después voltear completamente y verlo...-tu!!-lo dijo nervioso y ahora con un inmenso temor ciertamente esos zafiros lo hicieron temblar en segundos..

- vaya con k eras tu..-sonrió al verlo ya había sospechado al verlo de espaldas..pues no cualquiera tenia su cabellara rubia larga y ondulada..además de vestirse algo ridículo

-sonrió un poco y se puso en guardia para pelear.

-en..enverdad kires pelear con migo..?.-lo dijo incrédulo..

-sonrió ampliamente..-por k no..?además si te mato..mi señor estará muy contento..

-no me digas!!-una voz mas llego..una perteneciente a unos esmeraldas..

-vaya...pero miren a quien tenemos aquí..-sonrió entrando un castaño..ciertamente sus violetas estaban muy tranquilos a pesar de la situación k se estaba viviendo..

-rápidamente guardo su espada..al verlos..con uno según el podría, pero ya enfrentarse a los tres..el sabia perfectamente k seria un suicidio seguro..-es..esto..esto no se quedara así..!!.-rápidamente salió de aquel sitio..

-sonrió..un poco y guardo su espada..-se encuentra bien señor..-se dirigió a el y lo ayudo a levantarse..

-si muchas gracias..

-k es lo k quería ese sujeto..-hablo el peliplateado mientras ayudaba a acomodar una silla pues el lugar estaba destrozado..

-querían saber mas sobre los cristales arcoiris..-una voz mas llego una perteneciente a una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza..

-señorita kakyu..-hablo aquel viejo..

-sonrió.-arkimedes podrías dejarme a solas con los chicos..

-sonrió y afirmo..-desde luego señorita..

-al ver al viejo salir tanto Taiki como Yaten tomaron asiento..

-tu no piensas sentarte Seiya..?..-lo decía mirándolo

-suspira..-así estoy bien..

-sonrió un poco..- lo consiguieron..?..-pregunto inmediatamente..

-Taiki sonrió y debajo de su blusa saco un pequeño costal café amarrado con un pequeño lazo y se lo ofreció..la chica sonrió amplimante y lo abrió..

-per...perfecto...no pensé k lo conseguirían tan rápido..-lo decía sorprendida al ver el contenido una magnifica joya..( bueno en realidad eso parecía)

-fue fácil hacerlo..-hablo Seiya el cual estaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia fuera por una pequeña ventana.-mas sin embargo la reina serenidad ya a empezado a movilizarse..

-k?..

-suspira y la mira..-si no quieres k él se apodere de los cristales restantes tendremos k robar el cristal de la luna antes k ellos..!!

**continuara...**

**hola... ay espero k les este gustando jaja ni yo estoy muy segura de lo k estoy publicando jaja pero no se preocupen mientras a ustedes les guste y me manden reviw la continuare y la llevare asta sus ultimas consecuencias jaja muchas gracias por sus reviw de apoyo para continuarla..en verdad k me a gustado k me dejaran uno y k me perdonaran por no actualizar mis demás fics.. pero k creen y es oficial la actualización de STARLIGHT Y SUEÑOS estar disponible el jueves..la razón muy sencilla ya tengo mas de la mitad de cada cap (weno del respectivo fic) solo k no e publicado ya k no me convencen mucho algunos retallitos pero solo retallitos así k esperen la actualización..ok..se despide su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	3. Chapter II

-ro..robar el cristal de la luna?..-lo dijo sorprendido...-acaso te as vuelto loco..seria suicidio..-termino reclamado..

-sonrió.-tal vez para unos simples ladrones..pero nosotros somos algo mas k eso..-los miro el castaño empezó a reír..

-es verdad pero tenemos k planear muy bien la estrategia

-así es en la luna hay mucha vigilancia..

-y no solo eso e oído k a traído a mas guerreros..

-el único k les podría dar algo de problemas seria el general uranus..-llego sonriendo un niño de aproximadamente unos 10 años su mirar era azulado el cual solo expresaba nobleza..su cabello grisáceo lo tenia corto y algo ondulado..

-eliot!..-hablo Seiya y sonrió un poco..

-hola chicos..-sonrió y tomo asiento a un lado de kakyu..

♥ **SYS ♥**

choco su puño contra una pequeña mesa k tenia al frente y se puso de pie mirando molesto a las personas k estaban frente a el..suspiro molesto ya estaba arto de tener k lidiar con esos tontos..

-me puedes decir en k rayos estabas pensando!!

-yo..-no sabia k decir esa mirada negra profunda solo encerraba rencor..ira pero sobre todo maldad.. su cabellera negrizca algo larga y ondulada..si buen mozo no habría k negarlo...pero solo veía ese mirar ese mirar k le decía k lo k le esperaba no seria muy grato..-yo..yo solo..-suspiro tratando de elegir las palabras correctas..-yo..

-sonrió..comenzó a caminar todos los demás se hicieron a un lado..para dejarlo pasar...-sabes k podría matarte ahora mismo..?..-lo miro..el solo retrocedió sabia k si podía..sabia k su vida corría peligro..

-yo..

-sonrió y saco su espada una muy afilada una color negra...su empuñadura de oro sólido y la apunto justo sobre su garganta...

-yo...lo siento..pero Seiya!!-al escuchar ese nombre desistió un poco en seguir apuntándole..

-acaso dijiste Seiya?...

-yo..si..si el..

-suspiro y retiro el filo..aquel rubio amenazado suspiro aliviado..

-sonrió-a si k nuestro ladrón numero uno ha vuelto...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces hoy por la noche..

-si así será..hoy por la noche lo esperaremos...

-bien entonces si ya todo esta arreglado me retiro..-se puso de pie..-hasta hoy en la noche...compermiso...-al decirlo reverencio un poco y se dirigió a la salida estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien mas entro.. èl al verlo sonrió y termino saliendo..

-ocurre algo uranus...

-afirmo un poco-si su majestad...-sonrió y la miro por breves instantes..-la pequeña dama a llegado..

-sonrió un poco..-dile k pase..

-a..si.-lo dijo no muy convencido..

-sucede algo uranus ..?.

-yo.-suspiro un poco realmente nunca había cuestionado a la reina en nada pero ahora se veía en la necesidad..-me preguntaba si la pequeña dama sabia sobre..-suspiro y la miro fijamente..-si estaba enterada sobre los acontecimientos k transcurrieron durante todo el periodo de su ausencia...-desvió la mirada un poco..

-a k te refieres..

-suspiro.-lo k sucede es k al llegar a preguntado..por..-la miro..-a preguntado por fighter..

-bajo un poco la mirada hacia tiempo k no escuchaba ese nombre pues había ordenado k se dejara de mencionar y..y aquel k lo nómbrese podrirá correr con muy mala suerte..alzo su celeste mirada la cual denotaba seguridad.-dile k pase..

-afirmó.-enseguida.-al decirlo hizo una reverencia..

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban en el lago.. ambas paseando seguidas muy de cerca por 4 presencias...

-entonces..se fue..-la miro un poco triste ..

-afirmo y medio sonrió..-el..el día de mi cumpleaños..

-se sorprendió un poco.-y por k?..

-no..no lo se..-suspiro y tomo asiento en una roca..-solo..solo me dijo adiós..-bajo la mirada sus celestes empezaron a temblar..querían llorar..ella lo noto y sonrió tomando asiento aun lado de ella..-sabes..creo..creo k es lo mejor..

-k?

-si..-se puso de pie.-digo después de todo Endimión ahora es tu prometido..

-pero..Rini...-miro sin entender a su pequeña hermana una niña k si no fuese por el tamaño y por su cabellera rosada se juraría k son gemelas..

-sonrió.-alégrate serenity..Endimión es un chico muy apuesto...además heredero a el trono de la tierra al menos nuestra madre pensó en un buen partido..

-k?..

-sonrió..y la miro..-ay al menos yo quiero k haga lo mismo con migo..

-k?.-se sorprendió..sin duda alguna esa no era su hermana..-pero Rini k..k estas diciendo..!-le reclamo un poco..

-k..k digo?..-

-si..-se puso de pie.-si no mas recuerdo tu también estabas enamorada de Seiya!!-al escuchar eso Rini medio sonrió y bajo la mirada..-y..y ahora me dices k es lo mejor el estar comprometía con alguien a quien no amo..y..-suspiro un poco..-me..me doy cuenta de k durante este tiempo as cambiado..

-no..no e cambiado..-lo dijo en un susurro..

-k?..

-suspiro y la miro..-y..y nuestra madre..?-termino sonriendo..

-la miro le había cambiado la conversación mas sin embargo esa conversación seguiría, tal vez no ahora pero si después-supongo k en el salón principal...hace unos momentos pidió unos minutos a solas con Endimión...

-serenity..

-si..

-medio sonrió.-nada..oye..

-si..

-ellas son las sailors scouts de las k tanto me hablo artemis...

-sonrió y afirmo dirigiendo su mirada a las cuatro presencias k no estaban muy lejos de ellas..4 guardianas vestidas de traje de marinero diferentes vestimentas una verde representante del trueno una chica castaña y mas alta k las otras tres..una mas vestida de rojo su cabellera negrisa y larga representante del fuego...otra mas de cabellara azulada un poco corta al igual k sus ojos su mirada denotaba sabiduría..y por ultimo aunk no menos importante una de cabellera rubia y larga k si se peinase igual k serenity se juraría k son idénticas..

-si así es es..ellas son las sailors..

-sonrió.-vaya..y..y realmente son fuertes..

-no lo se..

-k?

-bu..bueno..solo están como mis guardianas..realmente llegaron hace poco..

-ya veo..

-princesa ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

la tarde ya empieza a caer...el sol oculta su resplandor..

-suspira..-estas seguro..-lo mira no muy convencido por el plan..sabían k lo harían pero jamás imaginaron k tan pronto..

-sonríe..-claro k si..esto no puede fallar..

-pero quien lo ara..

-creo k el mas indicado seria Seiya..

-Seiya?..

-si..además..-baja la mirada pera después dirigirla hacia fuera.. estaban en un acabaña cerca de un lago..Seiya estaba afuera sentado en una roca solo...solo admirando el lago..

-medio sonrió mirando a la misma dirección..-lo se conoce muy bien el palacio..

**flash back**

el día era perfecto se encontraba acomodando un poco las rosas

-veo que nuevamente los rosales..se ven celosos..-lo dijo acercándose por su espalda..

-y..y que le hace pensar eso..?.-aun de espaldas..

-sonrió..-por que al ver su belleza han ocultado un poco de su aroma..-se acerco a ella susurrándoselo en el oído..

-ella volteo y sonrió ampliamente al verlo..

.-princesa..-dijo dulcemente haciendo una reverencia..

-ella lo miro un poco molesta..-cuantas veces voy a decirte que me llamo serenity..

-sonrió y alzo la mirada..-y cuantas veces le voy a decir que no es correcto que yo me dirija a usted por su nombre..

-mm-lo miro algo resignada..-tal vez pero sabes aun así yo si te seguiré llamando por tu nombre..- sonrió logrando robar un rubor que no era algo extraño para el ya que le encantaba sentir esa sensación..-se..i..ya..

-pues...

-captan!..-una voz los hizo abandonar aquella conversación...

-suspira..-que sucede?

-la reina pide su presencia.

-enseguida voy...-suspiro un poco..-párese ser k por el resto del día se librara de mi presencia princesa..

-que!..-se extraño un poco mirándolo pues no entendió..

-sonrió mirándola y deposito un cálido beso sobre su mano..-compermiso..-para después retirarse ..

**fin flash back..**

miro la cristalina agua la cual ya empezaba a reflejar la resplandeciente luna llena..medio sonrió..-"mi amada princesa...pensaras en mi..o..o ya me as olvidado..."..

-Seiya..!!-aquel llamado lo hizo abandonar por completo aquellos pensamientos..

-k sucede eliot..

-sonrió y se sentó a su lado.-están seguros de lo k aran...?

-afirmo.-si así es..hoy por la noche el cristal de la luna estará en nuestras manos..

-pero..

-.sonrió y coloco su mano sobre su hombro.-descuida todo saldrá bien..

-suspiro.-es..es k yo..

-si.

-se puso de pie y lo miro decidido.-quiero ir con ustedes..

-k?.

-si Seiya llévame contigo...yo...yo quiero ayudar.

-si vas solo causaras problemas..-una voz mas llego.

-es verdad eliot Yaten tiene razón

-pero..

-sin pero eliot.-se pues de pie..-tanto Yaten como Taiki tienen razón si vas solo terminaras estorbando..-al decirlo se dirigió a la cabaña..

-pero..

-hazle caso a Seiya y quédate aquí..-sonrió un poco..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entiendes..-la miro autoritariamente..

-si madre..-la miro y sonrió..

-bien entonces alístate no tardan en llegar los invitados..

-su majestad lamento la interrupción.,,.

-no te preocupes mi hija ya se retiraba..

-si así es.-.sonrió un poco.-compermiso.-al decirlo salió del salón..

-y bien uranus k sucede..?

-suspiro..-todo esta listo..pero esta segura...?

-segura?.

-si así es me refiero a k bueno el hacer una fiesta en estas circunstancias y mas sabiendo k el cristal de la luna podría...

-sonrió..-tal vez pero estoy segura de k tu te aras cargo de eso..además las sailors están aquí para cualquier cosa..

-lo se.-lo dijo no de muy buena gana pues sabia k si había llamado a las sailors era por k no confiaba del todo en el..-

-bien entonces si lo sabe por k esta tan preocupado..

-no..-sonrió..-no es nada..descuide.-la miro.-el cristal no será robado esta noche..-al decirlo hizo su reverencia y se retiro al reina suspiro un poco y dirigió su mirar a los jardines..."esta noche no...pero..-sonrió un poco.-fighter...algo me dice k ya no esta muy lejano nuestro encuentro..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Rini.

-si..

-sonrió un poco.-dime una cosa..

-si..-la miro..

-suspiro y tomo asiento a su lado..-k..k es lo k te dijo nuestra madre respecto a la ausencia de Seiya...

-pues..me dijo k se había marchado por decisión propia y k..-callo y la miro..-y...y me dijo k ahora era considerado un

-medio sonrió.-intruso..

-afirmo..-si y..-su platica se vio interrumpida por un pequeño golpe en la puerta...

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban en los jardines las 4 vigilaban un poco el perímetro pues había sido lo k se les había ordenado la hora de la celebración se aproximaba...k, k era lo k se celebraba..?el cumpleaños de la reina serenidad..

-me pregunto como será la celebración..-lo decía soñadora aquélla rubia...

-seguramente una muy bonita vinus..

-tu crees mercury..-miro a la de cabellera azulada..

-pues..

-claro k será bonita chicas..después de todo es el cumpleaños de la reina..-afirmo la castaña..Júpiter..

-dejen de hablar de eso..nuestro único trabajo ahora es el custodiar el palacio..-hablo firmemente.-.

-tu siempre de aguafiestas rei..es por eso k siosite (es hombre leí k es hombre solo k en la serie lo hicieron pasar por mujer debido a k bueno ustedes saben su relación con malacait y pues en horario para niños pues jaja seria entrar en otra categoría..no estoy en contra de eso pero creo k lo utilizare como es.. hombre ok..) no te hace mucho caso..

-k..?-se sonrojo un poco..-bue..bueno..eso no es de su incumbencia!!.-termino gritando y dándoles la espalda...

-si ,si lo k tu digas..-hablo optimista

-oye..

-disculpen..-llego a interrumpir...

-u..uranus..-hablaron las 4 sonrojadas..

♥ **SYS ♥**

las estrellas empezaron a palpitar anunciando la llegada de una esplendorosa noche..noche donde sin duda habría mas de una sorpresa..

el palacio lucia hermoso las luces hacían resaltar su brillo ..era todo un palacio de cristal , el lago reflejaba la hermosa luna..y un hermoso jardín su único escudo..

el bosk k lo rodeaba era custodiado por algunos cuantos guardias pues esa noche se llevaría acabo una celebración muy especial..pero..pero lo k nadie sabia era k ya dentro del espeso bosk se encontraban algunas personas k interrumpirían aquélla celebración y de una manera un tanto inusual...

**continuara..**

hola aquí ya con otro cap espero k les siga gustando esta trama pues es gracias a su apoyo k la estoy continuando enserio y no se preocupen k lo emocionante creo esta a partir..no no creo esta a partir del cap 4 jaja .. me da gusto el k les gustara..así k tal vez actualice mas rápido de lo k se imaginan..k pasara?..mm adelanto?..mm no lo creo jaja solo les dejo el titulo ok pues a partir del cap 4 todos los capis restantes tendrán titulo.. y ese es...

Entre..príncipes ,guardias y ladrones.,.

nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo...


	4. Chapter III

  
Capitulo III Entre..príncipes ,guardias y ladrones.,. Parte I 

pero lo k nadie sabia era k ya dentro del espeso bosk se encontraban algunas personas k interrumpirían aquélla celebración y de una manera un tanto inusual..

-las sailors no están por ninguna parte..-

-estas seguro..-cuestionaba..

-si..revise el perímetro y no están ...solo hay algunos guardias lo k es raro pues algunos nobles ya empezaron a llegar...seguro k ellas estarían aquí..?

-por supuesto k si..de ellas se ha hablado mucho..

-deben estar con la reina recibiendo su ultimas indicaciones...-se les unió una voz..

-comenzó a reír..al verlo, un traje color negro, y una hermosa rosa roja adornaba su saco..-vaya quien te viera, pareces todo un príncipe encantado..-empezó a reír a carcajadas

-suspiro un poco molesto.. Yaten hazme un favor y guarda tus absurdos comentarios quieres..

-k?..oye..

-chicos no es bueno empezar una discusión...-miro con molestia a Yaten para después mirar a Seiya..-Seiya..estas seguro.?..

-por supuesto k si.-sonrió y camino asta ellos..-.además soy el único k puede hacerlo así k..solo –los miro..-esperen mi señal –al decirlo se dirigió a la entrada de aquel palacio...

-Seiya!!-grito..

-si.-desistió y volteó..

-sonrió y le arrojo un pequeño antifaz Seiya lo tomo...-es para k no te reconozcan..

-sonrió.-créanme k necesitare mas k eso para k no suceda.-al decirlo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada..

-crees k todo salga bien

-yo solo espero k no hable mas de la cuenta..

-por k lo dices..

-suspiro .-no debe ser fácil para él ,el estar aquí..

-medio sonrió.-tienes razón..crees k lo reconozcan..?

-no lo se...

-no crees k lo mejor hubiera sido k entraras tu?

-sonrió..-no lo creo Seiya es el indicado..

-suspira..-solo espero k todo salga bien-suspira..-sabes no entiendo..por k precisamente esta noche ...

-sonrió y ya no dijo nada mas solo observo como es k Seiya se dirigía a la entrada principal sin ningún problema...

la brisa la sentía muy cálida...caminaba entre los jardines..veía y observaba k todo seguía igual los rosales seguían hermosos..la fuente aun arrojaba solo agua cristalina..y..y no muy lejos podía ver el hermoso lago al lado de ese árbol..de ese árbol único testigo de un amor..

**flash back..**

-si no entramos su madre podría molestarse..-lo dijo tomando asiento debajo de el frondoso árbol..-

-sonrió y se acerco a el ..-pues yo creo k se molestaría mas si me viese llegar toda mojada..-suspiro un poco y termino recargándose en el..Seiya se ruborizo un poco pero aun así paso su brazo detrás de ella y termino abrazándola..su único testigo la hermosa luna..reflejada en el lago..y algunas luciérnagas..

-Seiya..-decía con los ojos errados..le encantaba su calidez..

-si..

-bésame..

**fin flash back..**

su corazón sabia k la volvería a ver...el sabia k la vería pero..pero sabia..k..k eso implicaría un nuevo sufrimiento y..y el abrir de una herida..

-su invitación por favor..-un caballero estaba justo en la entrada recibiéndolos..Seiya lo noto y suspiro sacando algo debajo de su saco mientras caminaba por las escaleras hacia la entrada...

**flash back..**

-k es esto?..

-la invitación no te dejaran entrar sin ella..-sonrió mirándolo..

-pero..pero como la conseguiste eliot..no me digas k..

-a..no..no-sonrió..-no la robe si es lo k piensas...

-a no?..-lo miro sin creerle..

-enserio además es solo un copia..

-copia..?

-si mira es una imitación del sello real..-sonrió..-solo procura k no la mire con detenimiento pues podría darse cuenta..

-sonrió.-descuida..

**fin flash back**

suspiro por ultima vez colocándose el antifaz..antes de poner un paso dentro del palacio

-su invitación por favor..-le extendió la mano..

-Seiya sonrió y se la extendió..el guardia empezó a inspeccionarla ya llevaba algo de tiempo con ella..-le aconsejo k me deje entrar pues no querrá hacer esperar a los demás..-le decía Seiya sonriendo el guardia se le quedo mirando algo extrañado pero aun así asintió pues en realidad si había varias personas afuera esperando.

-bien puede entrar y diviértase.

-descuide k así será..-sonrió entrando..

-ya esta dentro..-dijo al verlo entrar

-si la invitación k le di realmente fue efectiva..-se les unió una voz

-eliot..!!-los dos voltearon..con asombro

-sonrió..-hola chicos..

-pero k estas haciendo aquí..-reclamo Yaten..

-bueno yo solo quería ver si..

-suspira..-regresa ahora mismo

-pero.

-si Seiya se entera de k viniste te ira muy mal..

-pero..

-eliot entiende Seiya no quiere k te involucres..-le reclamaba Taiki

-suspira..-yo..yo solo quería ayudar...

♥ **SYS ♥**

solo admiraba los jardines desde su habitación..veía como es k varios nobles ya empezaban a llegar pero lejos de preocuparse por la gente solo miraba al horizonte donde estaba aquel lago..

**flash back..**

-estoy esperando!! ..lo decía algo molesta pues serenity ..su hija la princesa..había llegado toda mojada al interior del palacio y no solo eso ..fighter quien se suponía la cuidaba ..llego igual k ella..sin duda solo esperaba una buena explicación..

-yo.-trato de hablar..

-Seiya sonrió y miro a la reina..-las ranas son de su agrado?..

-k?..-se extraño pero aun así lo miro con determinación.. y contesto...-no lo son..

-pues tampoco lo son para la princesa...

-k..?-se extraño aun mas..

-si..-sonrió y la miró de nueva cuenta ,la reina no apartaba su celeste mirada de el y el procuraba mantenerle sus zafiros.. -resulta k la princesa paseaba por el lago cuando una temible rana pareció y salto justo frente a ella...

-k?..-tanto la reina como serenity lo miraron sin entender..

-y bueno la rana después de cometer ese acto tan vil..la muy cobarde se oculto en el lago..y..

-y usted como gallardo caballero no podía permitir tal acto..-lo dijo incrédula..

-exacto..-sonrió mirándola..

-suspiro y sonrió con ironía.-ve a cambiarte serenity...

-yo..-no entendió pero después de mirar por un momento la sonrisa de Seiya sonrió y asintió..-enseguida...-al decirlo reverencio un poco y se marcho

**fin flash back..**

una sonrisa surco sus labios..ese día nunca lo olvidaría..el sonar de una puerta entre abriéndose la hizo voltear..

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaba tomando algo de vino pues se le ofreció inmediatamente después de k entro..veía k todo seguía igual..k la reina aun no cambiaba sus gustos y la decoración lucia espléndida sonrió un poco al ver el color puesto en cada una de las mesas y sillas..los candelabros brillaban ...y en la mesa principal estaba ella..sonriendo a los invitados como siempre... "me pregunto k sucedería si supieran de mi estancia.."..pensaba mientras terminaba su copa de vino ciertamente hacia tiempo k no disfrutaba de esa deleitante bebida...aunk claro sabia k el vino k ahora tomaba la reina era mucho mejor.. pues siempre acompañaba a la reina..de pronto lo vio..ahí parado junto a una chica de cabellera aguamarina..veía k seguía igual k siempre su traje portándolo con orgullo sonrió al ver k ahora lo único k cambiaba de el ,era la insignia k portaba en el pecho ,un insignia k antes le había pertenecido a el..

-sucede algo uranus..-lo dijo algo preocupada pues noto como es k de pronto desvió su mirada..

-nego.-no..nada..solo k..me pareció k alguien me estaba observando...

-sonrió un poco..-ven vamos con las chicas..-al decirlo lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron..Seiya suspiro aliviado y miro como se alejaban.. pues en cuanto vio k haruka había volteado se volteo de espaldas para evitar ser reconocido.."parece k debo de tener mucho cuidado.."miro a todas direcciones..-"aquí ahí algo raro.."pensaba un poco preocupado..mientras caminaba entre toda la gente no evitando sonreírle a las chicas con galantería.. hasta k llego al balcón..y observo hacia fuera..-"no hay vigilancia..se suponía k las sailors..custodiarían las entradas..-suspiro eso ya no le estaba gustando..-si no están afuera..entonces.. –miro nuevamente hacia dentro pero solo veía a chicas comunes y corrientes..suspiro..-

♥ **SYS** ♥

-ya tardo no lo crees..? –suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una roca, había ido a dar un vistazo alrededor..

-tranquilo lo mas probable es k este buscándolo..-respondió el castaño..

-yo mas bien diría k esta comiendo...-termino diciendo Yaten..-

-oye por cierto y eliot...?

-k?..-se puso de pie..-no, no estaba con tigo..

-suspira y se pone de pie..-.rayos! ese chiquillo..

♥ **SYS** ♥

-parece k no hay nada fuera de lo usual...-lo decía un hermosa rubia..

-es verdad.. .todo parece ir de maravilla mina...-dijo un de cabellera azulada al igual k sus ojos..

-por cierto no saben asta cuando piensa bajar la princesa...-hablo la castaña..

-no creo k tarde además el príncipe Endimión ya llego..-sonrió un poco la de cabellera negrisa..volteando a verlo..

-díganme por k no están bailando con sus parejas..-sonrió un poco una quinta voz k llego acompañada de un apuesto rubio..

-por k su príncipe los rapto..-nuevamente hablo la rubia y dirigió su vista a donde estaba el príncipe Endimión..y junto a el 4 sujetos mas, uno de cabello grisáceo y largo uno de cabellera rubia .otro de cabellera castaña y por ultimo uno mas de cabellera rubia como k mas larga ..

-a con k eso era..por cierto no han notado nada fuera de lo usual.

-a k te refieres...?-cuestiono la castaña...

-a nada en especial.-termino mirándolas.-solo procuren estar alertas.-al termino de estas palabras termino alejándose con michiru dejando a las chicas muy confundidas..

-sucede algo haruka..-nuevamente pregunto pues veía un poco de preocupación en su mirar..-piensas k tal vez alguien podría entrar...-termino diciendo lago preocupada..

-no lo se pero..-desvío su vista a un invitado...michiru volteo a su misma dirección..y vio como es k aquel sujeto al sentir su mirada salió del salón dirigiéndose a los jardines..-

"estuvo cerca..-suspiro aliviado..- pero en k rayos estoy pensando..yo vine por el cristal..no...no a" rayos!!-termino diciendo algo fuerte llamando al atención de un guardia..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-serenity..-sonrió dirigiéndose a ella depositando un cálido beso sobre su mano..

-príncipe Endimión..-saludo amablemente haciendo una reverencia..

-sonrió al verla y al igual k en serenity deposito un cálido beso sobre su mano provocando un ligero rubor..-vaya me doy cuanta de k ya te as convertido en toda una señorita

-muchas gracias por su cumplido...y en verdad me da gusto el k usted y me hermana estén comprometidos..estoy segura de k serán muy felices..

-sonrió.-lo se..-dirigió su vista serenity..-serenity gustas bailar..-lo decía ofreciéndole su mano..

-yo.

-anda hija ve..-dijo la reina mirándola..

-suspiro y afirmó.-me encantaría..

-bien.-tomo su mano...-compermiso.-hizo una pequeña reverencia y termino alejándose con ella..-

la reina sonrió y dirigió su vista a los invitados veía a gente divirtiéndose...pero por alguna razón a pesar de k era su cumpleaños no la estaba pasando muy bien ..y ella lo sabia..faltaba algo..o..o alguien...

**flash back..**

-suspiro y la miro..-ya se lo dije..no pienso ir..

- creo k ya olvido cual es su obligación..

-por supuesto k no la e olvidado...-le mantenía su mirada ..la veía fijamente sus zafiros no se apartaban ni un instante de esos celestes..

-pues a mi me parece k si la esta olvidando..el k usted se dirija a neptuno es muy importante...

.sonrió.-lo se..

-entonces..por k..se rehúsa?..sabe k si me lo propongo podría mandarlo a la fuerza...

-lo se...pero no se me hace justo k habiendo tantos guardias me mande precisamente a mi..

-suspiro realmente el lograr k fighter la obedeciera llevaba tiempo..-deme una razón para no mandarlo a cumplir una de sus obligaciones...

-solo una..-la miro desafiante..

-si solo una..-lo miro de igual manera ..para k negarlo le gustaba mantener esa clase de conversaciones con ella..si a pesar de k la sacaba de quicio le gustaba la manera en k de una forma u otra la trataba..

-sonrió..y se acerco a ella..-bien sabe k día es mañana..

-mañana?..-nego..-no lo se..

-sonrió..-pues yo si se..mañana es un día muy especial y no se me hace justo k yo siendo tal especial..no este aquí para ser el primero en felicitarla...-termino sonriendo logrando k la reina se ruborizara por un instante..

**fin flash back**

-madre..madre..

-a..lo siento.-se disculpo por un momento..pues su mente estaba divagando..-k sucede?

-sonrió.-podría retíreme..

-tan pronto..?

-si..

-suspiro y afirmo..-deacuerdo pero recuerda k ya no esta muy lejana tu presentación y el estar en ambientes como este serán mas frecuentes..así k debes procurar acostúmbrate..

-descuida..artemis me lo dijo..y se k debo acostúmbrame..pero..

-lo se..-suspiro..-descuida ve a tu habitación..

-muchas gracias..-al decirlo se dirigió a las escaleras..la reina miro como se alejaba para después centrar su vista a su costado..solo mirando un asiento vació...e..imaginándose la mirada cálida..de unos zafiros..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-donde se abra metido..-lo decía agobiado mientras bajaba de un árbol..

-no lo se ..crees k entro al palacio..

-que! pero si..

-shhh..-dijo de repente el castaño..haciéndole algunas señas de k guardara silencio..el peliplateado se extraño...pero aun así termino por callarse, el castaño se dirigió a los arbustos..

-a..acaso encontraste algo..-dijo lo mas sigilosamente posible..

-suspira y al voltear le muestra un pequeño trozo de ropa color amarillo...-parece k alguien mas busca lo mismo k nosotros..-termino mirándolo con preocupación..

-no me digas k..

-no lo se pero si es así ..-suspira..-tenemos k buscar a Seiya e irnos pues con ellos aquí el k nos descubran será mas fácil..

-si pero..y eliot?

-ni hablar el solo tendrá k arreglárselas..

-suspira..-por mi no hay problema.. pero si Seiya se entera de k lo dejamos los k estarán en problemas seremos nosotros..

-bien entremos al palacio , encontramos a Seiya le decimos lo k pensamos y..y haber k pasa..

-a..hablas de..de ..

-si Yaten te guste o no tendremos k lucir como príncipes..-termino sonriendo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonreía mientras observaba por la ventana desde el interior de una de las habitaciones..así es ya estaba dentro..al escuchar al guardia acercándose..rápidamente subió por un árbol y entro por uno de los balcones ahora veía a uranus rondando justo debajo de el.. "lo siento haruka pero tu puesto correrá peligro.." con ese pensamiento termino abandonando la habitación para así poder dirigiere al cristal..conocía cada milímetro de los pasillos y la localización del cristal...el la sabia..

**continuara...**

si..si lo se actualización rápida...ja como dije la razón es muy sencilla y esa son sus reviws..enserio muchísimas gracias ya k si sigo recibiendo como asta el momento y si son mas mucho mejor jaja actualizare mas rápido ja ( no se preocupen por la de **SUEÑOS** y **STARLIGHT** ya k si pienso seguirlas solo k no ah llegado la inspiración necesaria ya k bueno me gustaría darles una buena continuación digna de ustedes...) muchas gracias a...

**SERINA**

**ANITA-ASAKURA**

**ORKIDEA**

**MARIZA MAKOU**

**MOONSTAR**

**ODANGOPLAYER**

**VICKY KOU DE MALFOY**

**ERILL**

**SERENALUCY**

**MARISOL**

**KAROL**

**LESLY**

**LADY**

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie..muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y si eres una de las k no deja reviw anímate y déjame uno jaja por ahora y esperando k la lectura aya sido de su agrado.. se despide su amiga..

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	5. Chapter IV

**entre príncipes ,guardias y ladrones..**

**parte II**

sonreía mientras observaba por la ventana desde el interior de una de las habitaciones..así es ya estaba dentro..al escuchar al guardia acercándose..rápidamente subió por un árbol y entro por uno de los balcones ahora veía a uranus rondando justo debajo de el.. "lo siento haruka pero tu puesto correrá peligro.." con ese pensamiento termino abandonando la habitación para así poder dirigiere al cristal..conocía cada milímetro de los pasillos y la localización del cristal...el la sabia...

la música seguía escuchándose y ella..ella solo seguía observado asta k..

-su majestad..-se acerco un sujeto de cabellera grisasea algo larga..

-se sorprendió al verlo..-ar..artemis?..no..no te esperaba..k haces aquí?.-cuestiono enseguida..

-suspiro..-se k es un es una celebración muy especial pero..

-su majestad..-un sujeto mas llego uno de cabellera corta igual k el primero una grisasea..y un mirar azulado..hizo una reverencia.. para saludar..la reina al verlo mas se sorprendió..k hacia el ahí?..-

-suspiro y se puso de pie...-vayamos al salón para conversar..-dio media vuelta y termino alejándose seguida de artemis y el otro sujeto.

Estaba recargada en el balcón, Endimión había ido a dar algunas ordenes a sus escoltas..solo observaba hacia fuera...

**Flash back..**

-no quiero..

-hija no se trata de querer o no?..como princesa es tu obligación el pensar primero en el bienestar de tu reino.

-pero..así estamos bien..las relaciones con la tierra están bien no hay necesidad de..

-suspira.-no lo están..

-k?

-suspira..-lo siento es mi ultima palabra el príncipe Endimión llegara en cualquier momento..

-pero.-no sabia k mas decir..solo atino con voltear a ver a Seiya..el cual no decía palabra alguna..la reina paso aun lado de el y coloco su mano en su hombro para después marcharse sin decir mas...

-se..Seiya ..-lo miro..tal vez esperando alguna reacción departe de el mas sin embargo solo recibió a cambio una cálida sonrisa...

-le..le deseo lo mejor en su compromiso princesa..-al decirlo hizo una reverencia y empezó a dirigirse a la salida...su mirar expresaba un sin fin de emociones ..emociones k no pasaron desapercibidas por ella ..

-Seiya..-llamo pero no le hizo caso, puso su mano en la cerradura estaba por salir..-fighter..-este ultimo llamado hizo k desistiera...-yo..

-suspiro y sonrió un poco..-sinceramente se lo deseo-y termino por abandonar aquel salón..

**fin flash back..**

sonrió un poco..-Seiya ...

-luces hermosa..-una voz proveniente de sus espaldas la hizo salir de aquel recuerdo..

-gra..gracias.-.sonrió un poco apenada..

-serenity..

-si..-lo miro..

-sonrió en negación..-nada olvídalo..por k no entramos hace un poco de frió..

-asintió y lo tomo del brazo ambos terminaron por entrar..ya adentro observo como es k sus guardianas estaban bailando con los generales de Endimión...

-no sabia k se conocieran..-dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia una castaña feliz k se encontraba bailando con uno de los cuatro generales..

-sonrió..-no desde hace mucho ,los conocieron en una visita k hicieron a la tierra la reina pidió k fueran ahí antes de arribar aquí en la luna..-paro de caminar y la miro..-acaso no se lo menciono?..

-nego..-mi madre nuca habla abiertamente sobre los asuntos relacionados con los demás reinos..

-ya veo..pues eso cambiara pues cuando te cases con migo tu madre te cederá el trono..y por lo tanto los asuntos relacionados con los demás reinos ahora si serán de tu incumbencia..

-afirmo sonriendo un poco..

-ven te los presentare.-al decirlo la tomo de la mano y la dirigió con sus cuatro generales...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba por los pasillos seguían igual..k siempre..solo caminaba..su paso era el único eco..ya no estaba muy lejos de la ubicación del cristal..

**flash back**

salió del salón algo molesto y con una mirada que daba temor al solo verla ya k cada guardia k pasaba cada guardia k se limitaba a solo bajar su mirada para dejarlo pasar la reina lo había mandado llamar..con urgencia...esperaba y realmente hubiera preferido k la emergencia hubiera sido una batalla, a la noticia k le acaba de dar...

-fighter!!-una voz hizo k volteara y k al ver a la dueña de aquélla voz provocara un cambio repentino en su mirar

-pri..princesa..-lo dijo abandonando por un momento su enfado para después dedicarle una sonrisa y un mirar dulce

-suspiro algo molesta..-fighter cuantas veces voy a decirte k me llamo serena..

-sonrió y alzo la mirada.. ahora ambos caminaban hacia los jardines..

-le sonrió un poco..-mi..mi madre te mando llamar...k fue lo k te dijo..? le pregunto con curiosidad..

-.suspiro un poco..-acaso no lo sabe...

-nego...-

-pues..-la miro ella seguía mirándolo..el sabia k si seguía mirándolo así ,no sabría de lo k seria capas,..y mas..y mas ahora k la reina le acababa de dar tan agradable noticia..termino suspirando de nueva cuenta para sonreír lo mas sinceramente posible -no me gustaría ser descortés pero me tengo k retirar..-

-que?..-se extraño un poco..-pero..

-suspiro-compermiso princesa..-la miro y salió del palacio serenity solo vio como se alejaba..

**fin flash back..**

"bombón…-medio sonrió.-si...tan solo me hubiera alejado de ti desde k me dieron esa noticia..."..mas in embargo aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de algunos pasos así k decidió meterse un una de las tantas habitaciones para esperar a k las personas terminaran de pasar..aunk mas se sorprendió al ver k los dueños de esos pasos eran la reina, artemis y aquel sujeto..aquél sujeto fue el k mas le preocupo.. · "k rayos hace diamante aquí?" sin pensarlo dos veces se olvido por un momento del cristal y procuro seguirlos lo mas sigilosamente posible..

**SYS**

-encantada de conocerlos..-sonrió amablemente ..

-al contrario princesa el placer es todo nuestro.

-así es..jedite tiene razón..-respondió el de cabellera grisasea...malacait.. (escribiré como se pronuncia..no es k no sepa como se escribe si no k creo así se facilitara mas su lectura..)refiriéndose al de cabello rubio y corto..netflite aquel castaño solo sonreía y tomaba la mano de lita cariñosamente..aquélla castaña k ahora no era sailor Júpiter..siosite...aquél rubio de cabellara larga y ondulada también solo sonreía y de rato en rato miraba a rei aquélla chica k solo por esta noche no era sailor mars..mientras k mina..también conocida como sailor vinus..y amy conocida como sailor mercury disfrutaban de aquélla amena platica..habían notado como es k la reina había salido del salón ,por lo k supusieron k la celebración pronto terminaría sin ningún contratiempo..

mientras k en los jardines...

-entonces ese sujeto esta aquí..-hablo sarcásticamente

-así es..

- sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la entrada..-espera haruka a donde vas..!-trato de gritarle michiru..aquélla chica de cabellera aguamarina.. la cual solo termino por seguirlo algo enfadada...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba..lo k quería era encontrar a Seiya.. pero lo único k consiguió fue perderse..así es se perdió pues sin querer había terminado por meterse en el pequeño laberinto k había y no hallaba salida alguna... -genial..!.-camino asta toparse con un muro y dio media vuelta..-genial..!-.seguía caminado sin éxito alguno..-genial..!!!y ahora?...rayos..a quien se le ocurre poner un laberinto en medio del jardín...-termino diciendo molesto..-Seiya me matara..-suspiro agobiado y comenzó a caminar nuevamente tal vez y quizás con un poco de suerte saldría..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-k tanto miras Yaten..-lo decía ambos ahora caminaban hacia la entrada del plació..

-k?..-sonrió en negación.-no nada es solo k es curioso no lo crees?

-curioso?..y k es curioso..

-medio sonrió.-eso

-suspiro..-te refieres al ese laberinto..

-si..Seiya nos dijo k solo un tonto k no conociera los jardines terminaría entrando..

-es verdad.. se puede confundir fácilmente con la entrada del palacio.. desde cierto ángulo..-cayo de repente y lo miro...-y...y si eliot..

-nego y sonrió un poco.-por favor es despistado pero no creo k lo sea tanto..

-sonrió.-es verdad..

-su invitación por favor...

-entonces mi madre esta en el salón..

-así es princesa..-hablo michiru pues aunk quiso seguir a haruka este le dijo k se quedara vigilando al princesa...

-ya veo..

-por k no baila con el principie Endimión..

-nego un poco..-salió hace unos momentos con sus escoltas supongo k hablaran de algo importante..

-ya veo..

-michiru..

-si..

-crees k algún día volveré a ver a Seiya..

-michiru se sorprendió por la pregunta..realmente hacia ya algo de tiempo k no lo mencionaba..-pues...

-y ahí van..parece ser k no les interesa estar con nosotras..-suspiro algo desilusionada una rubia...al ver como los 4 abandonaban el salón junto con su príncipe Endimión..

-o..oigan..-dijo de repente algo sorprendida, y por k no? ..asta ruborizada..

-k sucede mina..

-despiértenme por k estoy soñando..

-k?..-la miraron todas ilusas..pero después desviaron su vista hacia donde la tenia mina..y..y también se sorprendieron al ver lo mismo k ella justo en la entrada dos chicos k estaba de más decir apuestos un castaño de mirar violeta y un peliplateado de un mirar esmeralda..entraban por la puerta principal..

-suspira..-mas vale k encontremos a Seiya lo mas rápido posible..-lo dijo no de muy buen humor..

-sonrió.-vamos Yaten no te quejes..-sonrió y tomo una copa de vino k se le fue ofrecida..-por k no, nos divertimos un momento en lo k lo encontramos, además no ahí mucha gente así k o esta en los pasillos buscando el cristal o esta con algunas chicas..

-.sabes algo k yo me inclino por la segunda opción lo mas seguro es k este con una chica..- suspiro con resignación y tomo un poco de vino

-sonrió..-mm no lo creo..-el terminar de decirlo desvió su vista por un momento pero solo ese desvió provoco k su mirar chocara con una hermosa peliazul...

-k sucede Taiki acaso viste algo?..

-sonrió un poco..-busca a Seiya en seguida vuelvo..

-k?..oye Taiki pero..-pero ya no le dijo nada mas, pues éste se mezclo entre los invitados..

-suspira con molestia.-k lo busk?.si como si fuera tan fácil..-desvió su vista a algunas personas con la intención de tal vez divisarlo pero..pero en cambio lo único k termino divisando fue a una hermosa rubia..de mirar azulado...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así k era cierto..cuando me entere no lo podía creer...

-y es por eso k vino..?.-cuestiono la reina firmemente..

-sonrió y se puso de pie..-así es ahora k fighter a desertado mi estancia aquí es necesaria..ya k no creo k en vinus exista un poco de entretenimiento..

-creo k no logro entender..lo k esta tratando de decirme es k.. cambie su puesto en vinus por uno aquí en la luna..?-dijo la reina incrédula..

-así es..quiero ser protector directo de la corona y asumir el puesto de fighter.. -Seiya al escuchar eso serró sus puños con algo de furia.."ocupar mi lugar..no..si..si el se queda en la luna..podría..." pero unos pasos lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos..unos pasos k se acercaban..poco a poco..al ver la sombra no dudo ni un segundo en terminar de alejarse y dirigirse lo mas rápido posible al cristal...con el ahí..y además las sailor el salir no le seria nada fácil..

♥ **SYS ♥**

mientras k en el salón ciertas personas no perdían el tiempo..

-por k no?

-ya se lo he dicho no me gusta bailar..

-sonrió con galantería.-si no le gusta bailar k hace en un baile entonces.

-sonrió un poco.-me divierto..

-divertirse..-sonrió de nueva cuenta y se coloco a un lado de ella –pues siento no saber su forma de divertirse, pues todo mundo esta bailando.

-no todo mundo-sonrió mirándolo ciertamente no podía apartar la vista de esos violetas aunk quisiera..- usted y yo no lo estamos.-sonrió-..

-entonces hagamos k ahora sea todo mundo- sonriendo le ofreció su mano para bailar la peliazul ciertamente no supo por k pero una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios..y termino cediendo..

sonrió un poco mirando como es k su acompañante no perdía el tiempo y ya tenia pareja..

-vaya amy esta bailando..

-amy.?-se extraño al escuchar una voz tras el y al voltear se encontró con los mismos ojos azules..y sonrió un poco..

-sonrió..-viene con usted..?

-sonrió un poco.-pues si, así es viene con migo..

-ya veo..son de algún reino vecino..?.-pregunto con una sonrisa..

-acaso es algún tipo de interrogatorio.-pregunto notando k quería saber mas..

-sonrió y nego...-no lo es , solo k si yedait llega y los ve bailando se molestara..

-yedait?

-afirmo y tomo un poco de vino.-

-acaso su novio..

-.sonrió negando..-ya quisiera..-lo dijo sarcásticamente..-en realidad la pretende pero amy es algo especial...

-ya veo..- veía k no estaba del todo mal, cabellera rubia algo larga pero sin duda lo k mas le había llamado la atención había sido su mirada..y termino sonriendo con galantería.-y usted no es especial..

-a..yo..-se puso algo nerviosa pues el tono k utilizo fue muy seductor..-

Yaten sonrió e hizo una reverencia..-gusta bailar..

-yo..-suspira un poco..-yo..no puedo..

-acaso no sabe..?

-no es eso si no k..

-sonrió..-acaso su novio se molestaría..

-dudo mucho k lo haga..-lo dijo en forma un tanto triste..

-Yaten sonrió..y sin permiso la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola a la pista..-pues siendo así hagamos k se moleste..-termino sonriéndole provocando un muy notable rubor..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-a..a Seiya le gustaba pasear por el laberinto..-lo decía con una sonrisa soñadora michiru la miraba ella sabia k a pesar del tiempo transcurrido para ella aun seguía ese sentimiento..

-lo se..-sonrió un poco..-sinceramente no se como logro memorizar el camino aun a mi me cuesta trabajo salir de ahí...

-sonrió mirando al entrada..

**flash back...**

-prin..princesa?..

-Seiya!!!-se lanzo a sus brazos estaba sollozando un poco..

-sonrió y se separo de ella..-si no sabe el camino correcto por k entra..?..

-por..tu culpa...-lo miro algo molesta..

-por mi culpa?

-si..por k ..por k te estaba buscando..

-k?.

-mi madre me dijo k te buscara...y como se k pasas horas aquí metido pues..

-sonrió...un poco..-

-de k te ríes..?

-no es nada..es solo k según recuerdo discutí con la reina hace algunas horas y hasta ahora me viene a buscar..?

-serenity enrojeció y jugueteó un momento con su dedos..-en..en realidad ..

-no..no me diga k se perdió..-rió por un momento..pero después cayo al escuchar un ligero sollozar..

-o...ocurre algo.?-ahora pregunto preocupado..

-lo siento..-lo abrazo..-pero es k no me gusta k me dejes sola..no me gusta...y cada k te enojas con mi madre lo haces..

-sonrió de nueva cuenta y la tomo del brazo.-venga salgamos de aquí..-pero ella no lo siguió..

-sucede algo..

-afirmo apenada..y seco algunas lagrimas..-no le digas a mi madre k me volví a perder en el laberinto..-lo miro con vergüenza..Seiya sonrió y delicadamente beso su mano..-descuide ese secreto será entre usted y yo..-termino por guiñarle el ojo para k ambos salieran tomados de la mano..

**fin flash back..**

sucede algo princesa..?-eso la hizo abandonar aquel pequeño recuerdo..

-no es nada..mejor entremos Endimión no tardara en preguntar por mi..-la miro, michiru afirmo pero ella lo sabia ella sabia k serenity seguía pensando en el..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no..no abre..-lo decía algo desesperado pues hacia un par de minutos k intentaba abrir aquélla puerta pero sin obtener éxito alguno..estaba muy preocupado pues no había guardias cerca de la puerta y generalmente ahí custodiaban mas de 4... esto ya le empezaba a preocupar..y si alguien mas ya estaba dentro?...

-"rayos!! vamos abre..abre.."-y por fin sonrió al ver como es k lentamente la puerta se abría...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-estas loco!!

-por supuesto k no además estoy seguro de k aria mejor trabajo k el tuyo..

-sonrió iluso.-en verdad crees k lo arias..-nego y miro a la reina la cual estaba dejando k siguieran con aquélla discusión. ..pues algo presentía..algo no muy bueno ...-su majestad con todo respeto yo creo k diamante no tiene nada k hacer aquí..

-como es tan seguro..?.-lo miro desafiante ambos se miraron la reina suspiro algo casada..-

-por k no discuten en otra parte..hoy es el cumpleaños de la reina y lo único k hacen es arruinarlo con tontas discusiones..-hablo cansado artemis..y algo molesto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió un poco y suspiro aliviado..ya k algunos guardias acababan de pasar justo debajo de el ..cuidadosa y lentamente abrió la puerta del balcón para entrar a aquel cuarto..ciertamente el salir de aquel laberinto le costo mucho trabajo..

-vaya estuvo cerca..-sonrió un poco.-"me pregunto donde estaré.."-lentamente empezó a recorrer la habitación pero..pero mas se sorprendió al ver como un pequeño bulto sobre la cama empezaba a moverse..quedo paralizado y más al ver como una hermosa niña de cabellera rozada y mirar celeste se incorporaba y lo miraba..no sabia k hacer ya lo habían descubierto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

pero k demonios es esto?..-no podía creer lo k sus zafiros veían..-no..no puede ser el cristal...-y justo en ese momento las luces en el palacio terminaron por ausentarse por completo...

**continuara...**

**notas de autora...**

**holap sip ya aquí dando lata jaja espero k les aya gustado y si aun le falta algo a esta celebración tan peculiar jaja y k creen piden reencuentro?..pues si lo abra jaja si un reencuentro muy especial en medio de una desesperante huida..(ups ya adelante ja) espero k quieran saberlo?...y mas k nada me den su opinión respecto a este cap..nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviws..se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

nos leemos en el cap V **lió en medio de un laberinto..sin salida..**


	6. Chapter V

**lió en medio de un laberinto..sin salida..**

pero k demonios es esto?..-no podía creer lo k sus ojos veían..-no..no puede ser el cristal...-y justo en ese momento las luces en el palacio terminaron por ausentarse por completo...

♥ SYS ♥

todos en el salón estaban muy confundidos...las chicas sigilosamente se fueron acercando a la princesa y los generales acababan de entrar con el príncipe..así k no se separarían de el..

-k...k fue eso..?..-dijo Taiki acercándose a Yaten pues cuando volteo a ver a su acompañante esta ya no estaba...

-no lo se..-dijo algo preocupado su acompañante igual desapareció..

-crees k Seiya..-lo mira..

-espero k no Taiki..espero k no..

♥ SYS ♥

la de cabellera rosada estaba acumulando aire para gritar estaba muy asustada pues la luz se había ido además aquél intruso podrirá hacerle daño..pero ..pero cuando menos lo sintió aquel chico de cabellera grisasea se encontraba cubriéndole la boca..

-no..no grite..no..no e venido a hacerle daño..-y por extraño k pareciera al pequeña niña sintió algo de tranquilidad al oír esas palabras..y desistió un poco el chico sonrió y lentamente la soltó..y le sonrió..-gracias..

-ki..quien eres?

-sonrió..nerviosamente..-pues..

-acaso un ladrón?..un bandido?..un..intruso..un...

-a..no..no..-rió un poco..-el no quiere k sea eso..

-el?..

-se dio cuenta de k sin querer lo había mencionado..

-quien es el?..

-no sabia k decir pues si mencionaba algo mas podría meter no solo en problemas a Seiya si no a el mismo y a otros dos mas involucrados..-pues..pues...-pero cayo al ver como es k la puerta de la habitación se abría sigilosamente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

corría por los pasillos estaba seguro k el cristal aun podía estar dentro del palacio...solo esperaba el no cruzarse con nadie en su camino...seguía corriendo esa falla de luz podría haberle facilitado la salida pero..pero tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre esto k ocurría..y..y justo en ese momento la luz regreso..se extraño aun mas y paro de inmediato su camino..-"k..k rayos esta pasando aquí.." camino lentamente hasta k alcanzo a distinguir una sombra

♥ **SYS ♥**

-parece k ya regreso por completo..-lo dijo diamante mientras tomaba asiento..-

-esto es muy extraño..

-a k te refieres uranus..

-su majestad podría ir a revisar el cristal..

-lo miró por breves instante para después asintir

-con su permiso..-iba a retirarse..

-uranus..-llamo asiendo k para su camino

-si..

-aun ahí muchos invitados asegúrate de k solo aya sido una falla de luz..

-descuide..-hizo su reverencia y se retiro..

-suspiró..-diamante..

-si..

-lo miró..-ve con uranus..

-diamante sonrió pensando k esa ya era su primera orden, indicio de k se quedaría en la luna..

-desde luego..-al decirlo hizo una reverencia y se retiro..

-su majestad esta segura de...

-lo miro..-esta no solo fue una falla..

-k..-la miro con sorpresa..-a k se refiere..?

-ve a la recamara de la pequeña dama y asegúrate de k siga dormida..yo iré al salón...y le diré a las sailors k deben estar alertas..

-afirmo y se retiro..

-concentro su vista en los jardines observando el laberinto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-parece k solo se trato de una falla...-sensatamente hablo la pelinegra..

-si eso parece..-suspiro un poco aliviada..

-menos mal...-hablo la rubia.

-no podemos con fiarnos..

-a k te refieres michiru..

-suspiró.-a k tendrán k salir a revisar los alrededores..tenemos k estar seguros de k solo fue esa falla ..

-las 4 afirmaron y se dirigieron a la salida..

-enverdad crees k?..

-no lo se princesa..pero no podemos confiarnos y menos ahora k se a escuchado de algunos bandidos..

-serenity...-llego Endimión seguido de sus generales..-k fue lo k ocurrió..?

-pues...

-aparentemente una falla de luz príncipe Endimión..-hablo michiru..

-y las chicas..-cuestiono enseguida un de cabellera grisasea..

-suspiro.-salieron a revisar k todo estuviera bien..

-.ya veo..príncipe nos permitiría..-hablo yedait mirándolo..

-afirmo..los 4 se dirigieron a la salida..

" a donde ira"...

-Taiki..Taiki

.-volteo a mirarlo..-decías..

-olvídalo..k tanto miras..?

-nada..-suspiro un poco y observo a algunos invitados..-busquemos a Seiya y vayámonos de aquí..esta no fue solo una falla ellos ya están dentro..

-crees k ya lo tengan..

-suspiro..-no lo se-..-pero si es así tenemos k irnos antes de k seamos nosotros a los k descubran e inculpen..-al decirlo empezaron a mezclarse mas entre los invitados, tal vez con un poco de suerte divisarían a ciertos zafiros..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-fue muy fácil...-decía una voz bastante ronca...

-es verdad no solo tenemos el cristal si no k..-sonrió mientras veía como es k su acompáñate tenia cubriéndole la boca a cierta jovencita..

-oye!!-se quejo y la descubrió por un instante pues la pequeña cautiva le mordió la mano..

-cuando mi madre y las sailors se enteren de k..-trato de hablar aunk no dijo mas pues nuevamente le cubrió la boca...

-cállate..!!-hablo autoritariamente.-y no vuelvas a morderme niña estúpida..-lo decía con una voz llena de furia..voz k le causo temor..

-sonrió...-vayámonos de aquí...el cristal ya esta en nuestras manos además...lo mas probable es k él ya se aya percatado de la ausencia del cristal...-al decirlo comenzó a jalar a la pequeña ,su acompañante lo seguía y le cuidaba las espaldas...aunk no era muy listo pues ya desde hace algunos minutos hubiera notado unos zafiros k los seguían muy de cerca..

" k..tienen planeado hacer con ella..rayos..esto..esto se esta complicando cada vez mas.."..seguía observándolos asta k sintió unos pasos detenerse a sus espaldas..rápidamente volteo y coloco su espada frete a el..

-tr..tranquilo..soy...soy yo..-lo dijo algo temeroso..

-e...eliot!.-lo dijo con sorpresa..

-yo..

-k rayos haces aquí..-lo dijo lo mas bajo k puso pues aquellos sujetos no estaban tan alejados y podrían escuchar..

-yo..

-te dije k esperaras en la cabaña..-le decía en forma de regaño..

-yo..lo siento...pero..

-suspiro.-no tengo tiempo para esto..tienen el cristal..y..-volteo a ver a la pequeña k estaba siendo llevada a la fuerza...-rayos!!

-Seiya..

-k..

-esa niña es..es la princesa..?

-suspiro..-su hermana..

-es..estuve con ella..

-k?..

-a..bueno yo trataba de encontrarte ,sin querer entre a su habitación y..

-estabas con ella y dejaste k se la llevaran..

-bueno yo...

.-suspiro.-busca a Taiki y a Yaten..diles k se vayan..y k los alcanzare en la cabaña..

-k pero...

-vete!! k no vez k estorbas..!!-al decirlo salió corriendo pues noto como es k los bandidos salían con la pequeña..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-maldición!!-gritaba con furia mientras se dirigía al salón...

-sonrió.-si yo hubiese estado aquí desde el principio esto no habría pasado..

-suspiro y lo miró incrédulo.-sucede k si estabas diamante...cuando la luz se ausento estabas aquí..

-bueno pero no tenia idea de..

-artemis!!-grito al ver como es k aquel sujeto de cabellera grisasea corría en dirección al salón..

-paro su camino..

-por k tanta prisa..

-los miro tenia una mirada llena de temor..

-k ocurre..?.-cuestiono diamante

-la...la pequeña dama..

-k?..

-no esta en su habitación..

-k!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban fuera del palacio ...

-regresemos...parece ser k no hay nada..-hablo la pelinegra

-no podemos..michiru dijo k..-hablo la castaña

-michiru no es nuestra superior, solo es una sailor mas..-hablo decidida la rubia..

-pues no pero..

-entremos...mina tiene razón..-al decirlo paso su brazo por detrás de ella..provocando un ligero rubor..

-así es además aun la celebración no termina..-sonriendo tomo a lita de la mano..

-así es..entremos y divirtámonos..-termino diciendo el de cabellera rubia y corta..mirando seductoramente a amy la cuál debió su mirar un poco..

-así es..entremos..-al decirlo le sonrió un poco a reí y se dispuso a entrar..las demás se miraron entre si para después asentir y entrar ...

-parece ser k entraran..

-perfecto es nuestra oportunidad..-al decirlo empezaron a salir de entre las sombras unk no avanzaron mucho pues...

-a donde creen k van..-se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz..una voz no desconocida para ninguno de los tres..

♥ **SYS ♥**

pero k estas diciendo..

-lo siento su majestad pero..cuando llegue ella

-suspiro y tomo asiento..tenia k calmarse y no alarmarse pues había mucho en riesgo...serenity lo había escuchado todo ,ahora Endimión la abrazaba estaba sollozando un poco su pequeña hermana había desaparecido..

haruka estaba con michiru

aun deben estar dentro..

-tu crees..

-suspira...-ningún carruaje a abandonado la celebración así k debe estar dentro..o..

-en los jardines..?

-tal vez..y las demás..?

-las mande afuera..tal vez..

-medio sonrió..-pues ya no están afuera..-lo dijo no de muy buena gana viéndolas entrar con los generales..a todas muy felices..

su majestad permítame hacerme cargo de esto..le aseguro k tal vez la pequeña dama aun esta por los alrededores..-decía firmemente diamante..

-yo...

-k crees k esta pasando..-lo decía al ver la imagen, la princesa aun abrazaba a Endimión la reina conversaba no muy a gusto con artemis y diamante mientras k haruka ya había llegado con los demás..

-no lo se..pero hay algo k no me gusta..

-por..por fin los encuentro..-llego respirando con dificultad aparentemente había corrido.

-eliot!!

-Yaten lo tomo del cuello..-tienes idea de los problemas k causaste..

-yo..

-cálmate Yaten..-lo dijo al ver como es k algunas personas notaban su actitud Yaten suspiro resignado y termino soltándolo..

-dime eliot encontrase a Seiya..

-afirmo..

-y..y donde está..ya tiene el cristal..?

-nego..

-k!!

-lo tienen ellos y...y también a...

-a..

-a la pequeña princesa..

-k!!-ambos se sorprendieron..

-ahora entiendo el por k de esos movimientos..-desvió su vista a la reina k ahora estaba con todos dando algunas a ordenes..

-y k dijo Seiya..

-suspiró..-k nos fuéramos y..y k el nos alcanzaría...

-k..rayos..-sonrió..-con k quiere toda la diversión para el..

-pues..

-tu..-miro a eliot con autoridad..-regresa a la cabaña y si se te ocurre hacer el papel de héroe, yo mismo te regresare a donde te encontramos..-al decirlo salió enfadado Taiki solo medio sonrió eliot estaba muy asustado jamás había hecho enfadar de esa manera a Yaten..bajo la mirada apenado..

-descuida..solo quiere k no te involucres .-lo dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro..eliot alzo la mirada..-ahora regresa a la cabaña..

-eliot solo afirmo ..ahora ambos salieron..

-k sucede haruka..

-esos sujetos..

-k?..

-no lo se pero..-veía como abandonaban el salón..ahora miro a todas..-ustedes transfórmense y vayan a los jardines revisen cada centímetro..les queda claro..-miró a todas..las cuales afirmaron y salieron...

-nosotros podemos ayudar..-dijo firmemente siosite

-suspiro.-en ese caso no se separen de la princesa y de la reina... neptune..-miró a michiru la cual afirmo sabia k ella también tenia k transformarse..-acompáñame..-al decirlo salió con ella...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces...-lo miraba tenia a la pequeña ahora amenazada con una filosa espada justo sobre su cuello..

-ya les dije k no me importa..lo único k quiero es el cristal -los miraba desafiante aun tenia el antifaz puesto..

-sonrió.-o vamos crees k nos tragaremos eso..?..una vez fuiste protector y..y ahora pretendes decir k no te importa..

"Seiya"..pensaba ella lo reconoció en cuanto escucho su voz..además esos zafiros ,a pesar de el antifaz podía distinguirlos muy bien..no entendía.,.no entendía nada,.,estaba muy asustada y..y si enverdad ya no el importaba k le pasara algo a ella?..-se..Seiya..-por fin menciono su nombre.

-.sonrió un poco y termino por deshacerse del antifaz..-cuanto tiempo pequeña dama..

-si..eres..eres tu..-lo decía con algunas lagrimas..estaba muy asustada..

-vaya parece ser k ya te reconoció..ahora k aras Seiya...-dijo desafiante el otro sujeto k lo amenazaba con una filosa espada...

-sonrió un poco..-yo..sigo sin entender..yo lo único k quiero es eso..-lo dijo señalando el cristal-lo k le suceda a esa niña o a cualquiera dentro de este plació no es de mi incumbencia..-lo dijo sonriendo..y desafiándolos con la mirada..-así k..-se acerco a ellos pero entre mas se acercaba la espada presionaba su cuello..Seiya se percato por lo k paro de caminar..-hagamos un trato..

-trato.?

-si..-sonrió..-k les parece si me dan el cristal y dejo k se lleven a la princesa..

-k!!-fue la reccion de la pequeña y una expresión confusa la de los bandidos...

-Seiya sonrió..-díganme para k quieren el cristal..

-pues.-ambos se miraron Seiya sonrió ..realmente se alegro de k fuesen ellos los k le causaban problemas pues realmente llego a pensar k se trataba de alguien mas...-pues..por...por k es muy valioso..-termino diciendo uno de ellos

-Seiya sonrió-miren si se llevan a la princesa les aseguro k podrán obtener algo mas valioso k un tonto cristal...sin valor alguno..

-si..si no es valioso.. por k tu lo estas buscando..por k el gran fighter lo esta buscando..-lo dijo desafiándolo

-Seiya suspiro ..-ya me canse de esta charla absurda..

-k..

-de un hábil movimiento y aprovechado un momento de descuido con su espada logro desarmar a uno de ellos.. al cual ahora amenazaba con su espada..

-dame el cristal..-lo decía autoritariamente .. la pequeña solo observaba, su agresor comenzó a titubear..realmente lo k le habían dicho respecto a Seiya había sido cierto..empezó a temblar por un instante.. instante k aprovecho la pequeña y le mordió la mano..

-oye!!-se quejo pero la soltó pues realmente le dolió..la pequeña al ya no sentir opresión ninguna salió corriendo.. ante la mirada de Seiya...-"me dio gusto verte..rini"...pensaba mientras la veía alejándose a gran velocidad pero ese instante de descuido lo aprovecharon aquellos sujetos k salieron corriendo detrás de ella ..Seiya se percato y salió detrás de ellos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-deténganse ahí..-ambos pararon al escuchar la voz ya se habían percatado de k eran seguidos..-quienes son respondan..-cuestiono autoritariamente...

-ambos suspiraron y terminaron por voltear..

-solo unos invitados mas...-hablo el castaño

-los miró..-pues si es así por k tanta prisa por irse..? cuestiono neptune ambos al verla se sorprendieron un poco... realmente ella era una sailor?..Seiya les hablo de ellas y de cómo eran y como vestían..pero nunca se las había imaginado..también sabían k contaban con algunos poderes..

-suspiró y lo miró..-digamos k este tipo de ambiente no nos favorece..-hablo el peliplateado..

-suspiro.-lo siento pero no podrán marcharse..

-y se puede saber por k nos lo impedirán...

-sonrió un poco.-en este momento nadie puede abandonar el palacio así k se les agradecería si entran..

-realmente nos encantaría pero tenemos k irnos..además ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de temernos aquí la fuerza..

-pues...-iban a decir algo cuando escucharon claramente una explosión..k povenioa del lago..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-k..k fue eso.-lo dijo serenity algo asustada..pues la música paro de sonar..

-no lo se..-

-madre k esta pasando..-se dirigió a la reina...los invitados empezaron a inquietarse..la explosión resonó fuertemente..imposible no escucharla..

-no lo se..-se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta..quería saber k sucedía..serenity la siguió al igual k los demás..-artemis calma a los invitados..y asegúrate de k la música no deje de escucharse..

-a..si..claro.-al decirlo se dirigió al orquesta y la música nuevamente se escucho por l k los invitados supusieron k no era de importancia..seguirán bailando..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-suéltame!!!-pataleaba tratando de safarse pues nuevamente la habían alcanzado..-suéltame!!...

-chiquilla insolente no vez k por ti es por quien hemos venido..

-k!..-se asusto..

-Seiya no tardara en alcanzarnos fue una suerte el k se topara con las sailors..ahora creen k el es el intruso..

-menos mal pero aun hay guardias alrededor...

-sonrió un poco y se le ocurrió algo..-por k no entramos al palacio todos están buscando afuera...

-ambos se miraron...-enverdad crees k te aremos caso..?

-bueno yo solo decía además la entrada al plació es la mas cercana..-lo decía señalándola..-ambos se miraron nuevamente y al escuchar una explosión mas no dudaron y se dirigieron a la entrada señalada..-

" tontos.."..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-donde esta la pequeña dama..contesta!!-hablaba autoritariamente mars...

-se puso de pie ese ultimo atak no alcanzo a esquivarlo del todo..-"son...muy hábiles...sonrió"

-créeme no te conviene sonreír..

-lo se..

-k?..-las cuatro se miraron con confusión..

-bueno pues...

-chicas..-llego michiru seguida de haruka...Seiya al escuchar la voz tembló por un instante..si volteaba lo reconocerían ..Yaten y Taiki llegaron en ese instante..

-donde esta la pequeña dama responde..!!-ahora cuestiono haruka..

no..no podía hablar..si lo hacia estaría descubierto..

-responde..!-empezó a acercarse..

-mas vale k dejen de hacer preguntas..-hablo Yaten..el cual ahora tenia a neptune amenazada por la espaldada con una espada.-

haruka volteo..-demonios!!ustedes...-los miro con rencor..

Seiya sonrió por un momento...y miró a las chicas las cuales empezaban bajar la guardia...lentamente empezó a caminar metió su mano dentro del saco y saco un antifaz..sabia k tal vez no resultaría pero...pero tenia k arriesgarse..lentamente se lo coloco y dio media vuelta..para mirarlos..haruka lo miró..ambos se miraban..

-quien eres!!?.-cuestiono enseguida Seiya sonrió..no lo reconoció..

-alguien a quien no te gustaría conocer.-hablo Taiki ..

-k..-haruka lo miro confuso..

-rayos!!-hablo Júpiter,-no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados..-trueno de Júpiter resuena!!-lanzo el ataque Seiya y los chicos se percataron y de un hábil salto lo esquivaron..y aprovecharon para salir del lugar..

-tonta están escapando-dijo haruka saliendo el mismo de la confusión y empezaron a seguirlos..

corrían.

-Seiya k aremos..

-no podemos irnos tiene el cristal...y eliot..

-suspira..-se fue..Seiya tenemos k irnos, olvidemos el cristal, después lo recuperaremos..

-yo..-no sabia k decir podrían aprovechar y huir, pero el sabia k había algo mas k el cristal en juego..y fue cuando se percato de cómo es k esos sujetos entraban al..al laberinto..sonrió al ver eso..

-distraigan a las sailors..

-k.!

-distráiganlas y escapen de ellas

-k?..-ninguno entendía y pararon su camino.

-los miró..-los alcanzare y les aseguro k el cristal lo obtendré...

-pero..

-confíen en mi..-al decirlo ambos se miraron y asintieron...Seiya corrió en dirección al laberinto

♥ **SYS ♥**

-tranquila ya veras k las sailors la encontraran.-lo decía para tratar de calmarla..

-lo se pero.-volteó a ver a su madre estaba muy preocupada..mirando a los jardines.. y.. y fue cuando se percato de cómo un sujeto se dirigía a la entrada del laberinto..

"fighter"...en ese instante sin dudar empezó a caminar en dirección al laberinto..

-su majestad..

-madre..-serenity salió detrás de ella..

-serenity es muy peligroso k salgas sola..su majestad regrese..-veía a la reina la cual seguía caminado..

-madre k sucede..-llego hasta ella y la tomo del brazo..-madre..

-pero no la miraba veía en dirección a la entrada del laberinto..serenity lo noto y desvió su mirar pero solo para encontrarse aun sujeto de antifaz..entrando al laberinto..esa..esa cabellera..esa cabellera larga..sujetada de una coleta...

"se..Seiya"..en ese instante ya no el importo k situación se vivía salió corriendo en dirección al lago..

-sereniy!!-grito la reina pero fue inútil pues cuando menos lo noto ella ya había entrado..

-serenity..-llego Endimión...e iba a seguirla..

-espere..

-k?.-.volteo.

-si..si entra se perderá..

-k?.pero si solo es un pequeño laberinto..no creo k..

-suspira..-yo iré..

-pero su majestad es muy peligroso.-replico yedite

-yo conozco el laberinto..así k entrare...-al decirlo se dirigió al laberinto..Endimión dudaba..acaso el también entraría?...pero sonrió un poco y nego para si al ver como es k haruka llegaba con neptune y ambos entraban al laberinto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

"era Seiya estoy...estoy segura de k...de k era Seiya"..-caminaba no le importaba el rumbo, sabia k era el..lo sabia..su corazón se lo decía...pero cuando menos lo sintió una mano masculina la tenia sujeta del brazo serró los ojos pero..pero esa mano ,ese brazo y ese latir k surgió en segundos...era el.. sabia k era el, lentamente abrió los para encontrase un antifaz frente a ella..un antifaz k no le impidió ver esos zafiros..

**continuara...**

**h**olap jaj si soy mala jaja espero k les aya gustado si me tarde esta vez pero ahora k ya termino SUEÑOS..tal vez actualice mas rápido jaja enserio me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el cap muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fic ¡ah..!. casi lo olvido gracias por el apoyo brindado en sueños muchas gracias a las k me dejaron reviws y weno sigo esperando mas jeje ( a quiero pedir disculpas a SERINA por escribir mal el nick lo siento error de dedo.. pero enverdad gracias por tu apoyo..) ahora si espero reviws k pasara ahora?...se volvieron a ver..si ..por fin jeje aun falta mas..se lso aseguro.pues muchas cosas podrían pasar jeje espero k sigan con la lectura en ese fis ok ahora si sin mas se despide sui amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	7. entre lirios y rosas

**ACALARACIONES..**

Antes de comenzar con la lectura quisiera aclarar algunas cosas ..bien como se abran dado cuenta y como muchas de ustedes me lo han dicho en reviws no e escrito sobre serena y Seiya...pero tengo justificación lo juro jaja..y esa es k esta historia apenas esta comenzando..bien abran notado k el sumary lo e cambiado..la razón...es k ya!..ya encontré de donde salió esta historia jaja si fue mi primera historia en papel... jaj si la escribí hace mucho..y no la recordaba muy bien..la idea la tenia pero no la recordaba ( a k memoria) en fin lo k sucede es k e encontrado mis notas..y la trama k me salió esta muy wena a mi pesar claro ya k aun falta su opinión..jeje en fin a lo k quiero llegar es k esta primera parte de este fic (k acaba a la mitad de este capi..) es solo parte del **prologo **así es..el **prologo **lo dividí en capítulos...por lo k la verdadera historia dará inicio a la mitad del capitulo ( descuiden sabrán donde inicia ok pues pienso hacer dos partes de esta historia..) ..y k tendrán en esta historia? pues.. la historia de la reina serenidad..y de cómo Seiya llega a ser guardia de la princesa..si.. si sabrán su inicios..como se enamoraron y algo mas ..al igual k sabrán de un amor oculto jaja..ya empezando la segunda parte cambiare el opening y weno le daré continuación a...( weno lean y sabrán a k me refiero) ... por k ahora aclaro? mm pues verán hay varias cosas confusas k tal vez no entiendan...(descuiden me paso igual jaja si lo juro ..y en parte es por eso k quiero hacer algunos cambios..) espero no alterar nada y tampoco desanimarlas y k no dejen de leer ..así k si gustan k le siga lo are..ok..ahora si sin mas..disfruten de este capi...

♥ **SYS ♥**

lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrase un antifaz frente a ella..un antifaz k no le impidió ver esos zafiros..ambos se miraron..sus celestes..había soñado con volver a verlos, ella...ella no podía creerlo sus zafiros..esos zafiros llenos de calidez estaban frente a ella...sus labios trataban de articular palabra.. tenia tanto k decir..tanto k expresar...tanto k preguntar..mientras k el por su parte solo se limito a sonreírle.. y a atraerla a su cuerpo..quería estrecharla...quería sentir su calidez..nuevamente junto a su cuerpo...

-s..se..Seiya.-por fin menciono su nombre..un nombre k solo se atrevía a mencionar en sueños...-Seiya.-sollozaba en su pecho..

-la abrazaba..-mi amada princesa...-se limito a decir..dulcemente..

-es por aquí..!

-se escucharon voces...!.-sin duda esas pocas palabras los sacaron de aquella hermosa atmósfera..Seiya se separo de ella ..y la miró..

-tienes k salir de aquí..

-k?..-lo miró sin entender...

-Seiya le sonrió y la tomo del brazo...-vamos..-y comenzó a jalarla..ella no entendía..k hacia el ahí?.. acaso era el bandido..?.. no lo sabia..pero lo k si sabia era k..era k se sentía segura..segura y protegida no importaba k situación se viviera..mientras el se encontrara a su lado..así es..ese sentimiento aun seguía vivo..y latente

♥ **SYS ♥**

-donde esta la reina..!-cuestiono con autoridad pues había ido a revisar dentro del plació..

-entro al laberinto..-sensatamente hablo Endimión..

-k?

-intentamos detenerla pero no escucho ..-habo yedite

-ella.. el general haruka..y la princesa serenity están dentro..-termino por decir malacait

-suspiro con molestia..y se encamino al laberinto sin preguntar mas..no permitiría k haruka se llevara toda la gloria..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-si no me suelta lo lamentará!!!-la pequeña seguía gritando sabia k los guardias ya estaban dentro y k era cuestión de minutos o segundo el k la localizaran..

-maldita chiquilla tu nos metiste aquí..ahora nos dirás donde esta la salida...!-hablaba furioso uno de sus agresores..

-ya les dije k no lo se...

-k?

-es la primera vez k entro y..

-k?-ambos la miraron con furia..

-medio sonrió y saco una filosa espada y sin dudarlo la apunto justo en su cuello..-si no nos indicas la salida ..date por muerta..!

-la pequeña estaba atemorizada...no sabia k mas hacer..lo de entrar al laberinto fue una buena idea pero ahora...ahora se daba cuenta de k..de k tal vez tardarían en localizarla...pues los muros del laberinto eran enormes..y ella sabia k el único k conocía le laberinto era el...

-estoy esperando.-acerco la filosa espada aun mas a su cuello..

-yo..-suspiro..-de..deacuerdo..es..es por aya..-le señalo uno de los tantos caminos..no estaba segura pero al menos con un poco de suerte se toparían con algún guardia..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-su majestad lo mas prudente seria k regresara..

-suspiro..y volteo–ya he dicho k no pienso hacerlo, acaso se atreve a contradecir mis deseos...?..-lo miro...decidida..

-odiaba esa mirada..realmente haruka la odiaba...-de ninguna manera es solo k mi deber como protector implica-no sabia k decir...pero de pronto recordó a su inigualable amigo y de la manera en como lograba convencerla-implica –sonrió..-...eso protegerla y si no cumplo con mi trabajo usted podría...

-silencio!!-hablo enseguida pero ahora lo miró con molestia..-no...vuelvas contradecirme..y..-serró un poco sus puños..-y mucho menos te vulvas a atrever a hablar como el..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en k dio media vuelta para seguir caminando entre los muros...haruka se sorprendió por la manera en k hablo..

-vamos haruka no es conveniente hacerla enfadar el día de su cumpleaños..-sonriendo lo tomo del brazo...

-si el estuviera aquí...

-lo miró..-lo se..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-las..las perdimos..-lo decía agitado tratando de recobrar un poco de aliento pues en cuando se separaron de Seiya llamaron su atención utilizando algo de energía..

-no..no lo se...-trago un poco de saliva y lo miró..-confiemos en Seiya y...y regresemos a la cabaña..

-el peliplateado solo se limito a afirmar y a seguir corriendo entre el espeso bosque, si bien no lo conocían ,al menos sabían algunos atajos pues Seiya les había mostrado el lugar..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-demonios!! Escaparon..-grito parando su camino y tratando de recobrar algo de aliento

-tal vez fueron por allá..-lo decía llegando vinus..señalando el lago..

-no perdemos nada con ir..-dijo Júpiter siendo esta la primera en dirigirse al lago..las demás solo afirmaron y las siguieron vinus y mercury aun no podían creer k aquellos con los k segundos antes hubieran entablado mas k una conversación fueran unos rufianes..

♥ **SYS ♥**

de pronto paro de caminar ...

-k sucede..?-pregunto al ver k no se movía..

-ex..explícame por k..?

-k?..

-dime por k estas aquí..acaso eres tu..el..-lo miró.

-medio sonrió..-yo no soy el villano..

-k?..

-suspiro y trato de calmarse realmente el k se detuvieran a charlar en ese mismo instante no era muy conveniente...-tu sabes k..k yo no pedí ser protector verdad?..-la miró..serenity también lo miró y bajo por un momento su mirada celeste..Seiya sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla para k lo mirara...-serenity..yo.

-lo se..se k no pediste esto..ni mucho menos el protegernos pero..pero acaso...acaso eso te da derecho a..a traicionar a mi madre?..a..a traicionar a la corona..? Seiya yo..yo no se por k razón te fuiste..acaso es..acaso fue para seguir los pasos de tu padre..-empezó sollozar..-acaso es por eso..acaso..piensas hacer lo mismo k el..acaso..

-por supuesto k no!!!-grito de inmediato asustándola un poco..-por..por supuesto k no..-bajo un poco su mirar..tratando de calmarse un poco.-yo..yo solo quiero..quiero respuestas..

-res..respuestas..?..-lo miró sin entender..

-suspiró..-unas repuestas k desgraciadamente tu madre..-la miró..-no se digna a responderme..

-Seiya..-dijo en un susurro pues noto nostalgia en sus zafiros..

-la miró y medio sonrió..-te guiare a la salida y tal vez volvamos avernos..

-tal vez..?-sus celestes sollozaban un poco..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-mira niñita estúpida no estamos jugando..-lo dijo furioso pues nuevamente se encontraban frente a un muro..

-yo..-estaba a asustada ..estaba sollozando realmente pensaba k seria su fin..-yo...

-será mejor k la dejen ir...-esa voz hizo voltear a ambos..

-lo miró iluso.-y...y tu eres...

-suspiró..-diamante..general del planeta vinus y próximo protector ...

-sonrió ..-protector...-rió por un instante..-pues será una lastima por k si no nos dejas ir..no tendrás a quien proteger.-al decirlo miro a su compañero el cual afirmo y acerco su afilada espada al cuello de la pequeña..

"demonios" sonrió un poco..

-k es tan gracioso..?

-pues..k..están subestimándome..

-tu crees?...

-no lo creo..lo se...así k..háganse un favor y dejen ir ala pequeña...y...y denme el cristal..

-así k sabes k el cristal esta en nuestras manos..

-así es..fue muy tonto de su parte el arriesgarse en secuestrar a la princesa teniendo ya en manos el cristal..

-enveredad crees k es tonto..

-k?..

-esta niña nos sirve como escudo..así..k..-sonrió y coloco su palma de su mano frente a el..y..una onda de energía empezó a formarse..

-pero k..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-su majestad en verdad..

-silencio..!..-hablo y paro su camino mirándolos...-están del otro lado del muro..

-k.-haruka miro sin entender..al igual k michiru pero justo en ese instante se escucho una gran explosión..tirando algunos muros..

...-...

-vaya hubieras echo eso desde un principio y así nos hubiéramos evitado la fatiga de correr en círculos..-lo dijo algo molesto y dejando a la pequeña en el suelo pues se había desmayado diamante estaba semiinconsciente pues el atak le dio justo a el...

-suspiro algo cansado.-sa..sabes k estos poderes son prestados..y...y no podemos abusar..

-pues yo creo k les convendría abusar..claro si es k no quieren morir..

-esa voz.-ambos al escuchar esa voz voltearon con algo de temor..

-Seiya!!

-sonrió.-vaya asta k los encontré..-lo dijo iluso...y camino un poco asta ellos había dejado a sereniy no muy lejos indicándole el camino para k saliera sin ningún problema..aunk claro no se percato de k no le hizo del todo caso y lo siguió en cuanto se escucho esa explosión..-

-sonrió..-créeme no te gustaría ver k abusamos de ellos..bien podríamos matarse ahora mismo..

-sonrió un poco y suspiro..-les propongo un trato..

-k?..un ..un trato..

-su así es..yo conozco el laberinto como la palma de mi mano..se k se puede salir por dos sitios..

-dos sitios.?.-sonrió iluso.-no nos vengas con mentiras! claramente vimos un única salida...-hablo enfadado uno de ellos..

-chicos..chicos..chicos..no les conviene subestimarme.,.ahora estamos en medio ahí tres caminos par k lleguen hasta aquí...si no me equivoco haruka debe estar en camino..por uno de ellos tal vez las sailors no tarden en entrar así k están rodeados..

-corrección fighter estamos rodeados por k ..si no te as dado cuenta tu también eres un intruso..

-tal vez..-rió.-pero a diferencia de ustedes..yo se como salir..así k..entreguen el cristal..olvídense de la pequeña y..y les diré donde esta la salida..

-y crees k podemos confiar en alguien como tu..

-yo no pido k confíen en mi..solo..k..es mejor a..a tratar de afrentarme..-al decirlo..justo sobre su frete comenzó a brillar una insignia color carmesí...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-princesa!!..-grito haruka pues la vio...correr..serenity paro su camino..en ese instante...

-la reina al verla sonrió un poco y se dirigió a ella..-hija..

-ma..madre yo...

-suspiro y paso aun lado de ella...-neptune lleva a mi hija dentro del palacio

-k..madre pero..-no dijo nada mas la reina solo siguió el camino por el cual serenity pasaba antes de ser detenida..

-haruka suspiro...y siguió a la reina pero...pero algo ocurrió una explosión mas se escucho pero esta vez una bastante intensa ,una k provoco k los muros cayeran,.,neptune habla alcanzado a reaccionar y protegió al princesa..haruka se interpuso entre ambas por lo k solo pudo ver como un muro caía justo en frente de el impidiendo k siguiese a la reina..la cual pareció no importarle la explosión pues siguió su camino..protegida por su propio escudo..

...-...

sonrió mientras se agachaba a tomar el cristal..." tontos"..de pronto escucho..algunos ruidos detrás de el..pero sonrió ampliamente al dar media vuelta..frente a el...frente a el estaban esos celestes...

♥ **_§ ASTA AKI EL PROLOGO... § ♥ _**

**capitulo 1 **

**entre lirios y rosas**

Los pasillos del palacio estaban en silencio total pocos eran los guardias que se encontraban, unos cuantos custodiaban la entrada y otros mas un gran salón..de pronto ese silencio se vio interrumpido por unos pasos firmes y decididos..pasos pertenecientes a una gran dama..la cual era seguida por 4 presencias masculinas cada guardia que la veía pasar se inclinaba ante ella aunk paresia no importarle lo único que quiera y tenia en mente era llegar a esa habitación ..sus pasos cada vez se acortaban mas..ahora su paso eran dudoso no sabia si lo k vería realmente le gustaría..sin dudar mas coloco su mano sobre la cerradura indicándole a sus guardias k la dejasen sola..y así lo hicieron se retiraron..al verlos alejados entro a aquel salón..donde yacía dormido un pequeño infante..lentamente se acerco asta el...colocando su mano justo sobre su frente..

-su majestad..-una voz la hizo salir de algunos pensamiento y volteo un poco..

-cual es su estado..?-pregunto de inmediato..

-suspiro y se acerco a ella para quedar a su costado y mirar al pequeño..-descuide solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza ..estará bien..

-ya veo..-suspiro un poco y bajo la mirada..-y..y el..-lo miro..sus celestes temblaban ...no querían escuchar aquélla respuesta..

-suspiro..-lo siento..cuando llegue..era demasiado tarde..destruyeron el lugar..y..

suspiro y miro de nueva cuenta al pequeño..paso su mano sobre su frete acariciándola con gran ternura..

-disculpe mi atrevimiento...pero..pero k tiene planeado hacer con el pequeño?...

-volteo a míralo..-tengo planeado cumplir una promesa..

-una promesa?

-suspiro..-en cuanto despierte llévalo al salón...-al decirlo abandono aquélla habitación dejando muy confundido a aquel rubio de mirar esmeralda..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la noche ya empezaba a caer...las luces del palacio poco a poco iban encendiéndose ..iluminado así el hermoso jardín k lo rodeaba..estaba mirando los jardines...

**flash back...**

-y..y esto?..-lo decía algo incrédula...

-sonrió un poco..-es un lirio...-lo decía sonriendo mostrándole un hermoso lirio banco..brillaba ante la luz de la luna..-

-un..un lirio?..-nunca en su vida había visto uno

-afirmo..y el ofreció su mano..ella dudo un poco pero aun así cedió y lo siguió..llevaba el lirio en mano..-

-si los guardias lo ven ..podría no salir vivo..

-lo se..

-si lo sabe entonces..

-serenidad..cuantas veces voy a decirte k no me gusta la formalidad.-lo dijo parando su camino y mirándola en forma de regaño..-

-yo..-bajo su mirar y por un instante se ruborizo ...aunk mas se ruborizo al escuchar una risa.

-a..acaso te burlas de mi..-lo dijo indignada pero muy..muy ruborizada..

-por supuesto k no..es solo k..k te vez mas hermosa apenada..-al decir eso logro robar un nuevo rubor..y una sensación cálida dentro de su corazón...

**fin flash back...**

el abrir de una puerta la hizo abandonar aquellos recuerdos..unos recuerdos k surgieron desde esa mañana cuando se lo informaron…

-su majestad lamento interrumpirla pero..

-ya despertó?..-cuestiono ..

-e..pues..pues vera..-comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso..

-dije k si ya a despertado..-lo miró..detenidamente..

-bajo su mirar..-desapareció..

-k!!-se exalto.-como k desapareció..?

-bueno..pues cuando fui a revisarlo ya no estaba supongo k despertó y al verse en un lugar desconocido..pues..-bajo nuevamente su mirar no le gustaba mantenerle la mirada, en realidad nadie se atrevía...

-suspiro..-y k hace aquí?..búscalo..es solo un niño..

-e..enseguida..-al decirlo salió de inmediato..

-la reina suspiro concentrando nuevamente su vista en los jardines..sabia que esta era la primera de muchas..sin duda ese pequeño..le traería..algunas sorpresas..

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba...si solo caminaba..en cuanto despertó se asusto..se asusto al no ver nada conocido..su cabeza le daba vueltas pareciera como si una gran roca le hubiera caído encima...se sentía muy débil apenas si podía caminar..sabia k en cualquier momento se desmayaría de nueva cuenta..no recordaba como es k había llegado ahí...no recordaba como es k estaba vestido así..no recordaba nada...lo único k recordaba era su nombre..y eso por k tenia un pequeño dije justo en su cuello con el escrito, así k en cuanto lo leyó supuso k era su nombre, un nombre algo corto pero k le causo orgullo al leerlo..seguía caminando..pensaba k tal vez vería algo conocido..o al menos encontraría algo de comer..pues tenia mucha hambre..de pronto capto un deleitante olor..la cocina supuso.. sonrió..y dejo k el aroma fuese quien lo guiara..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-demonios!!-gritaba con furia..-como fue k sobrevivió..

-no lo sabemos..solo..-trato de hablar una voz mas..

-lo sentimos..-se justifico una voz suave..-

-suspiro y camino un poco entre ellos..-ni hablar..tendremos k esperar.

-esperar?..-se quejo uno de tantos..

-si..esperar..esperar a k los cristales nuevamente vuelvan a ser uno..-al decirlo..las sombras empezaron a cubrir a las presencias peor completo..logrando desaparecerlas..

♥ **SYS ♥**

llego asta el olor..y su mirar brillo al ver la imagen una cocinera ya algo vieja se encontraba moviendo un poco la cacerola..y junto a ella una hermosa niña aunk claro lo único que le importaba era el olor...lentamente empezó a acercarse..pero con torpeza pues sin querer tiro un baso de cristal...la cocinera volteo y se sorprendió al ver la pequeño..

-a..yo..-trato de justificarse..y se agacho a recoger los cristales..y sin querer termino cortándose con un trozo..y justo cuando intentaba llevar su dedo a la boca una suave mano se lo impido..una mano k delicadamente toco la herida...

-estas bien..-pregunto dulcemente mirándolo.. u mira k provoco una sensación extraña en su estomago k no era precisamente de hambre..podía sentir calidez dentro de ese mirar celeste..por su parte la pequeña jamás había visto un mirra zafiro tan cálido..

**continuara...**

**Si otra vez yo jaj k pasara?..aun falta por saber..espero quieran enterarse..ok..jaja esperare reviws ok..se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ TSuKi Ai KoU § **


	8. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2 cofre de recuerdos..**

**ENTRE LIRIOS Y ROSAS...**

-estas bien..-pregunto dulcemente mirándolo.. un mirar k provoco una sensación extraña en su estomago k no era precisamente de hambre..podía sentir calidez dentro de ese mirar celeste..por su parte la pequeña jamás había visto un mirar zafiro tan cálido..

-yo..-no sabia k responder...-yo..si..estoy bien.-al decirlo retiro su dedo de inmediato..-y..y tu quién eres?..-cuestiono poniéndose de pie..

-sonrió mirándolo..-yo soy..

-princesa...!-se agacho de inmediato la cocinera y la alzo de inmediato..-si su madre la ve en el suelo se molestara..-dijo en forma de regaño después desvió su mirar hacia el pequeño.-y..y tu quien eres?..un niño no puede estar aquí dentro..

-a..yo.-sonrió...y miró a la pequeña -eres una princesa..!-lo dijo emocionado..jamás había visto una..bueno al menos no k recordara..

-la pequeña afirmo..-si..me llamo serenity..y tu..

-a..yo..-no sabia k decir..-yo..pues veras..-jugueteo un poco con sus dedos..estaba algo nervioso pues el mismo no sabia concretamente quien era..- pues no creo ser un príncipe encantado..-contesto tiernamente rascando un poco su cabeza.. haciendo k la cocinera sonriera..al igual k la pequeña..

-con k aquí estabas..-esa voz hizo voltear a los presentes de inmediato..

-general uranus..-hablo la cocinera...

-suspiro y tomo la niño de la mano..-no se como saliste sin k lo notara el guardia...pero no es correcto k estés aquí..

-a..yo...

-suspiro..-siento los inconvenientes megan..-hablo refiriéndose a la cocinera –princesa...-sonrió haciendo una reverencia..para después marcharse..jalando la pekño..el cual a regañadientes dejo guiarse, aunk antes de salir y sin k lo notase uranus, le lanzo un beso a la pequeña princesa..la cual al ver la acción termino ruborizándose..

-parece k ya tiene un pequeño admirador princesa...-sonrió mirándola

♥ **SYS ♥**

Caminaban en silencio uranus ya había dejado de tomarlo de la mano..el pequeño solo veía el panorama observaba los hermosos cuadros..k adornaban los pasillos

-suspiro en realidad odiaba el silencio..-a donde vamos..?.

-al salón principal..

-a..tu quien eres?

-soy uranus protector directo de la reina..

-protector?..

-si así es..soy uranus..-lo dijo con infinito orgullo..-

-a..y para k vamos al salón principal..

-pues por k iras a ver a la reina..

-a..y para k la voy a ver...

-pues para ..-callo y suspiro.-deja de hacer preguntas..la reina dirá lo k tengas k saber..

-a..entonces ella me conoce..?..

-pues..

-sabe quien soy?..

-pues..-momento saber quien soy?..-acaso tu no sabes quien eres..?-lo miro en forma extrañada..

-pues...-bajo un poco la mirada..y nego..-solo se como me llamo...y..-alzo la mirada para verlo..-..también se k me duele la cabeza y k tengo mucha hambre...

-" así k no recuerda nada"..en ese momento se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta con una hermosa luna creciente justo en el centro,.una tallada en oro sólido..uranus abrió lentamente y miró al niño..-anda entra..-al decirlo el pequeño obedeció y ambos terminaron por entrar..

-su majestad ya lo encontré..-lo dijo refiriéndose a aquélla dama k observaba los jardines detenidamente-

-volteo algo seria pero toda seriedad desapareció al ver al pequeño k miraba con asombro el gran cuadro k estaba a su costado..uno donde estaba la pequeña..k acababa de conocer..la dama k tenia enfrente.. además de una pequeña de cabellera rosada k sostenía en brazos.. lentamente se acerco al pequeño..-tu..tu eres el..tu eres el hijo de Seiya...-lo dijo algo emocionada..uranus al escuchar el nombre se extraño un poco después miro al pequeño detenidamente..y sonrió iluso..como no lo había notado?..

-yo.-el pequeño la miro sin entender..-pues..

-suspiro.-temo k no recuerda nada mas k su nombre su majestad..

-k?.-se extraño.-te refieres a k

-suspiro.-tal vez..

-suspiro..-dime..como te llamas..?-aun lo miraba..

-pues creo k Seiya.-lo dijo inocentemente y caminado hacia la ventana pasando justamente a su costado..

-dime k es lo ultimo k recuerdas..

-pues..-paro de caminar y la miro..-no mucho.

-entonces si recuerdas algo..

-cuando desperté no recordaba nada...pero ahora si lo pienso pues..

**-**si-lo miró la reina detenidamente..

-la miró..la reina sentía algo extraño en esa mirada..esos zafiros eran muy profundos a pesar de ser solo un pequeño tenia una hermosa mirada..ahora desvió su mirar y lo cetro en los jardines..la reina suspiro resignada pues pensó k preguntándole al pequeño averiguaría mas..

-y dime..no recuerdas a tu padre...

-a..a mi papá...-aun miraba los jardines.."a..a mi papá" -yo.-volteo a mirarla..-yo..yo..-sus zafiros empezaron a cristalizarse..-mi..mi papá..el..-

-suspiro y delicadamente rozo su mejilla...-debes tener hambre por k no vas a la cocina y mañana platicamos..-lo miro tiernamente..uranus aun estaba sorprendido..esa ternura con la k hablaba..esos semblantes llenos de ingenuidad..esa mirada llena de..luz..nunca pensó en volver a presenciar esa actitud en ella..

-el pekño termino por sonreír

-bien-..se puso de pie.-uranus lleva a Seiya con megan para k le de algo de comer y dile k prepare una habitación..

-se quedara..?

-afirmo..

-suspiró algo extrañado y tomo al pequeño..-..compermiso..-al decirlo abandono aquel salón aun bastante extrañado por la actitud de la reina..

-miro de nueva cuenta los jardines.-"Seiya..yo..-suspiró...te prometo k cumpliré mi promesa.."

♥ **SYS ♥**

algunos pajarillos cantando..la suave brisa y el caer del agua en aquélla hermosa fuente era el exquisito ambiente k se vivía ese día..

"el lugar es muy bonito.." pensaba al ver por la ventana..no hacia mucho había despertado..e intentado salir..pero no pudo pues su puerta estaba serrada con llave...suspiro mirando ahora el lugar donde se encontraba una cama bastante elegante..sabanas de fina seda color azul..un tocador con toques dorados y plateados un espejo de cuerpo completo..y algunas cosas finas..sin duda muy diferentes a las k estaba acostumbrado ..si así es..durante su sueño había recordado, algunas cosas aun le parecían confusas pero de lo único k estaba seguro era de..de lo k le había sucedido a su padre..

**flash back...**

-Seiya baja de ahí.!!-lo decía molesto viendo como se encontraba en lo mas alto de un frondoso árbol...aquel sujeto era ya algo mayor su cabellera la tenia algo larga y un poco canosa...pero eso no impedía verlo atractivo sus facciones eran muy maduras y seguras..-Seiya te estoy hablando...-se cruzo de brazos..-suspiro pues solo veía al pequeño aun tratando de atrapar un pequeño grillo..suspiro de nueva cuenta..-si no bajas ahora mismo me molestare y..-y callo de repente..

-papá...mira ya lo tengo..-lo dijo feliz e iba a bajar, pero ahora ...

-shh-le hizo señas de k guardara silencio..

-k?..

-nuevamente le hizo señas de k se quedara hay y sin hacer ruido alguno...

-papá..-susurro el pequeño pues pudo ver claramente como es k su padre desenfundaba lentamente su espada..en cuestión de segundos desde lo alto pudo ver como es k algunas sombras ahora estaban frente a su padre..cruzando alguna palabras..

-donde esta!..-cuestiono con bastante rudeza una sombra..

-no se de k están hablando caballeros..quienes son ustedes?.-cuestiono caminado un poco..quería alejarlos de aquel árbol..-

-por favor..-escucho una risa..-tu eres fighter...sabemos muy bien quien eres.

-rió..-así k saben quien soy..** –**camino un poco mas cada vez se alejaba mas de aquel árbol Seiya solo veía como es k la sombra de su padre se hacia cada vez mas pequeña..-saben me da gusto el k lo sepan..-desenfundó completamente su espada ..Seiya lo pudo notar debido a k su filo brillo ante los pocos rayos de sol, pues cada vez mas se hacían menos..así es la noche ya quería anunciar su llegada...-en ese caso...

fue lo ultimo k escucho pues..solo podía entre ver como es k las sombras y su padre sostenían una pelea...de pronto una enorme explosión..y...y el despertar en ese lugar desconocido..

**fin flash back..**

llorar?..no..aunk quisiera hacerlo sus lagrimas se rehusaban a salir..tal vez por k aun tenia la esperanza de k todo fuese un sueño y su padre entraría por esa puerta regañándolo fuertemente por desobedecer...solo mantenía fija su mirada en aquélla cama ahora vacía..pero de pronto..de pronto llego la imagen de un hermoso cofre tallado en plata a su cabeza..

-"mi..mi cofre.."..rápidamente se dirigió al buró y empezó a sacar algunas cosas tal vez con un poco de suerte lo encontraría...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así k..-la miraba algo iluso..

-así es uranus..ese pequeño algún día se convertirá en protector.

-pero..

-acaso piensa contradecir mis ordenes..?.-lo miró desafiante..

-por..por supuesto k no pero..

-ese pequeño estará bajo tu tutela..es mi ultima palabra..-lo miró de nueva cuenta uranus ante esa mirada bajo su mirada algo molestó pero aun así afirmo.-si eso es lo k desea..esta bien ese niño se convertirá en protector y..y desde cuando quiere k comience su entrenamiento..

-lo hará en un par de días cuando tu hijo llegue..

-se sorprendió pero a la vez alegro.-entonces..

-si así es tu hijo algún día tal vez podrá tomar tu lugar..

"tal vez"..-eso lo extraño aun mas..

-suspiró..-ahora crees k Seiya este en su habitación?..

-afirmó .-desde luego yo mismo me asegure de k no saliera..-lo dijo orgullosamente mostrando una llave..

-espero k esa llave sirva no solo para poder controlar su estancia en su habitación si no también para lidiar con el..

"lidiar"

-la reina sonrió un poco y termino por abandonar aquel salón uranus suspiro resignado y la siguió..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Como mi padre solía decir..si no puedes salir por la puerta...intenta por la ventana...-sonrió mirando a lo alto..así es ya estaba fuera..-ahora..donde estará mi cofre..-sonrió de nueva cuenta para adentrase en los jardines pensando k tal vez cuando lo trajeron pudo haberse caído.-

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así k estaba en su habitación.?..-lo miró ilusa pues en cuanto abrieron se sorprendieron al ver el lugar prácticamente destrozado..ropa por doquier y algunas cosas rotas..

-yo..no me explico la llave yo ..-lo decía con ésta en mano..-yo..-suspiró resignado..-iré a buscarlo...compermiso..-hizo una medio reverencia y se retiró del lugar..

-suspiro y solo termino dirigiéndose a la ventana..

♥ **SYS ♥**

había caminado un poco ahora estaba buscando entre las rosas..

-hola!..esa voz lo asusto un poco y termino espinándose..

-auch!..-se quejo.-oye..-volteo algo molesto.-

-rio un poco.-lo siento te asuste..

-no k va..-lo dijo sarcástico chapándose la sangre k había logrado salir..

-rio un poco no sabia por k pero ese niño le causaba alegría..-creo k no nos hemos presentado..verdad?..

-la miro iluso.-si nos presentamos..tu eres serenity..una princesa..

-bueno si pero no me dijiste tu nombre..

-a..pues siendo así -sonrió y le extendió la mano.-mucho gusto yo me llamo Seiya..-la princesa se extraño un poco nunca antes alguien la había saludado de esa manera..pues siempre k un chico se presentaba con ella la tomaba de la mano y depositaba un beso sobre ella..

-k?..acaso mi mano esta sucia?..-lo dijo incrédulo pues la reccion de serenity fue algo extraña..-

-a..-sonrió negando y le extendió la mano.-mucho gusto Seiya..-ambos sonrieron..ese contacto fue leve pero para un niño de 8 años ese era el inicio de una bonita amistad..

-hermana!!..-llego una pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años tomándola por la cintura..-

-suspiró.-Rini cuantas veces voy a decirte k no me gusta k me abrases así...

-lo siento pero...pero mira..mira un..un insecto uno muy feo...-empezó a llorar abrazándola!-

se extraño un poco pero después desvió su vista y lo vio..un enorme insecto con 8 alas...

-a..-retrocedió al verlo.-a..-seguía retrocediendo junto a Rini..-ahhhhhh!!!!-grito en segundos pues ahora el insecto comenzó a volar a su alrededor..serenity solo comenzó a correr en círculos al igual k su pequeña hermana el insecto solo volaba sobre ellas mientras k ellas usaban su manos para tratar de alejarlo..-

comenzó a reír a carcajadas al verlas...nunca antes había visto a alguien correr despavorida por un pequeño insecto..pues donde vivía abundaban en cantidad..

-se..se ven tan..se ven tan graciosas..-seguía riendo..-po..pobre insecto..lo..lo asustaron ..-seguía riendo pero ahora tirado en el césped y tocando su estomago.. la risa era mucha..

-pero k pasa aquí?!!..una voz bastante autoritaria llego asta el lugar haciendo k las pequeñas se olvidaran del insecto y pararan su huida en segundos ..Seiya seguía riendo..al parecer la voz no el causo temor alguno..

-suspiro y paro justo al frente del pequeño Seiya..el cual seguiría riendo..-se puede saber el motivo de la risa..?

-es..es k..es..ella..el...el insecto..ellas..-no decía nada la risa lo vencía..-

-suspiro con molestia..-Seiya!!-grito..ese grito hizo k parara de reír. y se incorporo..aunk un reía un poco..

-suspiro de nueva cuenta..-ahora si..me puedes decir por k la risa.?.y..y como es k saliste de la habitación?..

-suspiro tratando de calmarse y lo miró..-tu no eres nadie para gritarme..

-k?..

-lo seguía mirando uranus veía ese mirar zafiro..sí era pequeño pero su mirar era bastante profundo..rio un poco..-acaso estas contradiciendo aun superior..

-superior...?

-lo miró y después desvió su vista a las pequeñas k poco a poco se acercaban..-megan.!.-llamo a la cocinera k había llegado con el pues lo había ido a buscar a la cocina y megan había perdido de vista a las pequeñas princesas..

-si.

-podrías llevarte a las princesas de aquí..

-sonrió y afirmo.-desde luego..vamos,.-al decirlo las pequeñas ya no dijeron mas y la siguieron Seiya solo vio como es k la actitud de ambas cambio..es decir parecían otras..sonrió.

-nos vemos serenity!!!-grito haciéndole señas de adiós..serenity vio la acción y termino por sonreír aunk esta vez la acompaño un pequeño rubor...uranus lo miró extrañado..

-serenity?..

-así se llama no..?..-lo seguía mirando uranus no sabia por k pero esa mirada le parecía la de alguien k lo desafiaba..-

-sonrió sarcásticamente.-princesa serenity..-corrigió-acaso no sabes la diferencia k ahí entre un niño como tu y una princesa..-ahora el lo miró desafiante..sabia k el niño se intimidaría ..bueno al menos eso pensó pues sucedió todo lo contrario el pequeño lo seguía mirando...todo paresia indicar un juego de miradas ..para averiguar quien apartaba la mirada de quién..

-vaya pensé k en cuanto lo encontraras lo llevarías al salón..-una voz lo hizo abandonar aquel juego pues al escucharla volteo de inmediato..-

-su majestad yo..

-podrías decirme como es k saliste.?.-miro al pequeño el cual no se sorprendió al verla si no se sorprendió por ver lo k tenia en manos..

-mi..mi cofre!!.-dijo en seguida..

-te refieres a este.-lo dijo mostrándoselo..Seiya no dudo ni un segundo..y se lo arrebato de las manos ante la sorpresa de la reina y de uranus..

-lo tenia en manos y la encaro en segundos..-por k lo tenia!!-pregunto en seguida..algo molesto..

-como te atreves a hablarle así acaso no sabes kien es..-intento hablar uranus al ver la desfachatez con la k aquel niño le dirigía la palabra a la reina..

-no me importa!!..-dijo mirando a ambos..esos zafiros ahora estaban muy molestos ..esos zafiros molestos eran iguales a los de el..

**continuara...**

**holap!! Jaja weno ya empezó esta historia muchas gracia por sus reviw y para animarme a seguir jaja sinceramente creo k ya la había regado jeje en fin aquí mi cap 2 espero k les aya gustado esto apenas esta comenzando y weno agradecimientos a..**


	9. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3 cofre de recuerdos... y.. y ¿amigos?**

-mi..mi cofre!!.-dijo en seguida..

-te refieres a este.-lo dijo mostrándoselo..Seiya no dudo ni un segundo..y se lo arrebato de las manos ante la sorpresa de la reina y de uranus..

-lo tenia en manos y la encaro en segundos..-por k lo tenia!!-pregunto en seguida..algo molesto..

-como te atreves a hablarle así acaso no sabes quien es..-intento hablar uranus al ver la desfachatez con la k aquel niño le dirigía la palabra a la reina..

-no me importa!!..-dijo mirando a ambos..esos zafiros ahora estaban muy molestos ..esos zafiros molestos eran iguales a los de el..uranus se sorprendió.. k clase de educación había recibido aquel pequeño k no se dejaba de nadie fuera quien fuera..aunk sonrió tontamente pues el sabia quien era aquel responsable..

-suspiro..-acaso ese cofre es muy importante..?-pregunto tratando de ser compresiva

-se calmo un poco estrechándolo sobre su pecho.-era..era de mi madre...-respondió con un hilo de tristeza...

-era?..

-afirmo..y la miro su zafira mirada empezó a cristalizarse un poco..aunk eso no impedía contacto alguno con sus celestes..-me..me lo dio antes de morir..

-ya veo..por eso es muy importante para ti..

-afirmo..

-la reina medio sonrió y se acerco a el tocando su hombro..-por k no me acompañas al salón..quiero hacerte algunas preguntas..

-por..por k estoy aquí..?-cuestiono ya mas calmado..

-suspiro..y lo miro..-todas tus dudas se aclararan..-sonrió.-ahora sígueme..-al decirlo le dio la espalda y se dispuso a entrar..-

-pero..

-k no escuchaste..-hablo uranus..

-si pero..

-pero..-nuevamente lo miró..

-tengo hambre...-dijo haciendo pucheros..la reina sonrió sin duda el era el hijo de aquel hombre...

♥ **SYS ♥**

ahora se encontraba en la cocina..megan le había servido un poco de comida...

-quiero mas!!-lo decía feliz mostrando el plato megan lo veía incrédula..pues ya había repetido tres veces..

-vaya jamás había visto a un niño comer así..-lo decía mientras servia un poco mas...

-sonrió..-mi mamá siempre me decía k lo mas importante del día era el desayuno..

-sonrió aun mas..-pues tu mamá tiene toda la razón..un niño en pleno crecimiento..necesita alimentarse bien...

-oye..

-si..

-y serenity?..

-se extraño..acaso había dicho serenity y no princesa?...-te refieres a al princesa serenity..

-suspiró..-si ella..no se por k le tengo k decir princesa si serenity se escucha mas bonito..

-pues..

se puso de pie..

-a..a donde vas..?

-voy a buscarla estoy aburrido y quiero jugar un rato...

-jugar?..

-si..-sonrió mirándola..megan suspiró y se acerco a el..-escucha no se quien seas realmente pero...pero la princesa no puede jugar contigo

-k?..y por k..-la miro algo iluso..-

-suspiró.. y termino medio sonriendo.-pues por k..

-veo k ya as terminado..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-princesa..princesa!..princesa!!-grito..

-a..-se asusto y brinco un poco.-lo..lo siento..

-suspiró..-no importa...-medio sonrió y se sentó a su lado..-princesa acaso sucede algo?..el día de hoy amaneció muy distraída...

-nego un poco..-luna..

-si..

-suspiró.-tu sabes quién es Seiya..?- pregunto curiosa

-Seiya?..-Seiya sabia k ese nombre era un tanto familiar..pero no..no lo sabia..

-pues..

-tu crees k mi mamá lo trajo para k sea mi amigo..?.-la miraba con sonrisa soñadora...

-pues..-amigo?..era verdad la princesa nunca había tenido un amigo es mas realmente no sabia a lo k se llamaba amigo pues con los únicos k convivía, eran solo nobles y la mayoría ya de mayor edad ...-pues no lo se.-sonrió un poco..

-suspiró y sonrió tomando el lápiz estaba tomando lecciones..-pues yo espero k si...-termino diciendo mientras la seguía mirando tiernamente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

silencio..era lo k reinaba...uranus veía al pekño el cual seguía sin articular palabra..la reina lo miraba, veía como es k el pekño trataba de no llorar..trataba de hacerse el fuerte..o...o solo tal vez trataba de imaginar k ..k lo k acababa de escuchar era mentira k su padre estaba con vida..y k en cualquier momento cruzaría esa puerta..la cruzaría y lo abrazaría como tantas veces lo hacia..

-a veces..el llorar es un signo de fortaleza..-finalmente hablo la reina..

el pequeño al escuchar eso nego serrando su ojos, no quería llorar no quería pues lo había prometido ..pero cuando menos lo sintió..sus mejilla estaban empapadas de ellas de lagrimas..lagrimas k salían por primera vez desde aquella vez de esos zafiros...la reina suspiro y se acerco a el colocando su mano sobre su hombro...

-a partir de hoy, este será tu hogar ..-sonrió un poco..-te quedaras a vivir aquí..en el palacio..

-Seiya la miraba..no sabia k decir..vivir en el palacio? ciertamente no se esperaba eso..-yo...-nego..-no quiero..

-k?.-se extraño..-y por k no quieres..

-por..por k quiero..quiero regresar a casa..con..-suspiro secando su pocas lagrima restantes..- con mi familia..

-familia?...pero ..

-quiero regresar con mis tíos..ellos deben de estar preocupados y..

-suspiró y se puso de pie..-lo siento pero eso no será posible..

-k?..-ahora el extrañado fue el pekño...

-a..acaso ellos también..-bajo su mirada temiendo lo peor...

suspiró..realmente no estaba muy segura pero sabia k si le decía k estaban con vida..los buscaría y no quería eso..no quería k el pequeño abandonara el palacio..-

-lo miro.-lo siento..

el pequeño al escuchar eso nuevamente serró su ojos..sus lagrimas seguían saliendo..pero después la miró..al recordar algo..-y...y ..y Taiki y Yaten..-pregunto

-Taiki y Yaten?..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no..no esta por ningún lado...- estaba muy preocupado..ya había revisado el perímetro dos veces tomo asiento a su lado..en una pequeña roca..cerca de los escombros de lo k lagunas vez fue un hermosa pero humilde casa...

-suspiro...-tal vez esta con ella

-te..te refieres a...-lo miro ahora con algo de asombro..no creía lo k le insinuaba aquel castaño..

-suspiro.-sabes..aun aunk suene ridículo ..espero k así sea..

-.k?.-sonrió en negación..poniéndose de pie para encararlo con lago de enfado..-no.. como puedes preferir eso..el debería estar con nosotros, con su familia..no con..-callo..por un instante..-no con ella...

-entiende..tal vez el se lo pidió, tal vez ya sabia k..

-me importa muy poco si lo sabia..-le dio la espalda mirando lo poco k restaba de aquel frondoso árbol..-ese niño debe..tiene k estar con nosotros...-finalmente lo miró..

-suspiró poniéndose de pie..-tal vez..pero..pero no te as puesto a pensar k el quería k creciera con ella...lejos de todo esto..-medio sonrió

-k?.

-suspira..-entiende..

-k quieres k entienda..!

-lo miro..-k ahora el pequeño Seiya tiene la opción de crecer lejos de todo lo k somos...

-k?

-ahora puede crecer con mas de lo k se pudo alguna vez imaginar...

-a k quieres llegar ,.sabes muy bien k ella..ella..

-ella cuidara bien de el..por k..-bajo su mirar..

-por k es su hijo..?...por eso..?

-si.-lo miro

-nego..-no ..aun aunk eso haga k le tome un poco de cariño a Seiya, nunca cambiara el hecho de que ella es una reina y el..el es y seguirá siendo el hijo de fighter.. el hijo de un ladrón...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba por los pasillos luna le había dado el permiso de retirase y su hermana estaba tomando la siesta del día así k quería ir a los jardines...cuando vio como es k su madre abandonaba el salón seguida de uranus para así dirigirse a la salida...paro su camino por un instante esperando a k Seiya saliera detrás de ellos, quería verlo..quería ver esos cálidos zafiros..pero no sucedió su madre termino retirándose junto con uranus..suspiró desilusionada..pues pensó k tal vez su madre ya había ordenado k el pekño fuera regresado a casa..y k tal vez nunca lo volvería ver...

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaba jugando en lo alto de un árbol cuando la rama de este se quebranto y el termino cayendo.. estaba sangrando y lloraba desconsoladamente..

una hermosa dama había visto aquélla imagen..lentamente abandono su lectura y se acerco al pequeño.. era muy hermosa, su cabellara era color carmesí resaltaba con los resplandecientes rayos del sol aunk lo k mas resaltaba de ella era esa mirada...una mirada llena de infinita ternura y calidez ,al llegar la pekño se agacho un poco para tomar entre sus suaves manos aquélla herida...-te dije que te caerías..-suavemente pronuncio en forma de regaño..

-si pero yo no sabia que se..que se rompería... la rama...!!! decía aun llorando

la dama sonrió dulcemente para después dedicarle un tierno beso en la mejilla..-no llores Seiya..no me gusta verte llorar..

-pero..pero..me duele!!!-lo decía aun llorando..

-sonrió un poco y lo abrazo..-no llores..no me gusta ver esos hermoso zafiros llenos de lagrimas..no me gusta..

-Seiya la miro y observo como los zafiros de su madre se opacaban un poco..-tu..tu también te caíste..?-lo dijo inocentemente pues se veía tristeza en su mirar..

-ella sonrió y nego..-no..pero tus lagrimas me ponen triste..

-el pequeño la miro y limpio sus lagrimas..-ya..ya no me duele..ya..ya no estés triste..

-la mujer sonrió y lo abrazo de nueva cuenta..-prométeme que siempre serás fuerte y k no lloras..

-te...te lo prometo..

**fin flash back**

" mamá **"**

**flash back**

la tormenta era feroz..los rayos y truenos resonaban con gran intensidad..-

-pero k rayos!!...-lo decía no creyendo lo k su ojos veían..su pequeño estaba totalmente empapado y lleno de lodo..acaba de cruzar aquélla puerta..

-yo..-no sabia como justificarse..

-me puedes decir donde rayos estabas..!-se oía algo de furia en su palabras, aunk en realidad no eran otras palabras, si no solo las de un padre preocupado..-..

-pues..-bajo su mirada no se atrevía a decirlo..sus zafiros empezaron a cristalizarse..

-Seiya te estoy hablando..

-yo..-no pronuncio palabra solo termino arrojándose a los brazos de su padre..dejando caer una hermosa rosa roja..su padre se extraño y recogió la rosa e hizo k su pequeño lo mirara..

-donde estabas..?.-pregunto ahora mas tranquilo..-

-yo..

-suspiro y lo abraso..-a veces..el llorar es un signo de fortaleza..-medio sonrió un poco..-no lloraste por k no querías verla triste..pero sabes..-se agacho y lo miro..-sabes..-se acerco a su oído..- es peor si guardas toda tu tristeza solo para ti..-se separo de el y lo miro dulcemente..le encantaban los zafiros de su pequeño..la única herencia k le dejo su madre-yo se k la extrañas..y yo también..pero..-sonrió...aunk fuese un poco..-pero no estas solo..siempre estará alguien aquí con tigo..así k si quieres llorar hazlo..-termino sonriendo, su pequeño bajo su mirada la cual en segundos fue inundada de delicadas lagrimas...acompañadas de un cálido abrazo de su padre...

**fin flash back**

"papá " serró los ojos sintiendo un poco de brisa..imaginándose la sonrisa de su madre y la sonrisa de su padre..a pesar de k su madre falleció cundo solo tenia 4 años de edad y la recordaba muy poco ,siempre ese recuerdo lo guardaría en su mente..mientras k su padre ..de el guardaría siempre sus sabios consejos y su forma de ser..así es todo mundo le decía k era idéntico a su padre k de no ser por esos zafiros seria su viva imagen ,con ese ultimo pensamiento sonrió..sabiendo k el recuerdo de sus padres vivirían por siempre en su corazón...seco una ultima lagrima..serrando aquel cofre...dio un largo suspiro mirando a su alrededor..jamás se imagino k algún día viviría en un palacio..aunk realmente eso no le causaba emoción alguna, el mil veces preferiría estar en aquel lago y en su pequeña pero única casa..la brisa la sentía muy fresca..las rosas le parecían hermosas aunk le pareció mas hermoso el ver a cierta personita de mirar celeste deleitarse con el aroma de las flores..sonrío y lentamente se dirigió a ella...

...-...

le encantaba el aroma de las rosas..ella había plantado algunas cuantas..luna le había enseñado a hacerlo..a pesar de ser aun muy pequeña cuidaba celosamente de ellas , le encantaba admirar sus colores los cuales resaltaban con la luz de día...

-hola..-hola..se extraño al escuchar esa palabra...pues ni siquiera su madre la saludaba así..aunk se alegro al escuchar aquélla voz..

-Seiya!!.-volteó con una gran sonrisa..al mismo tiempo en k lo abrazaba..ni siquiera la pekña supo por k lo hizo, pero se sintió tan feliz de verlo..k tal vez solo fue un impulso del corazón...Seiya por su parte sintió calidez ante aquel abraso una calidez diferente pues no era la misma k sentía la ser abrasado por su padre..o madre..lentamente se separo de el aunk algo ruborizaba ,es decir nunca antes había abrazado a nadie mas k a su madre o hermana..así k se asusto un poco tal vez Seiya pudo molestarse..-lo..lo siento..-dijo apenada..

-Seiya sonrió y la tomo de la mano..-me enseñas el reino..

-k?.-lo miro extrañada..

-bueno...lo k pasa es k si me voy a quedar a vivir aquí..yo creo k por lo menos tengo k conocerlo..-lo decía con una sonrisa..

-conocerlo..?-no entendía pero después sonrió ampliamente..-te...te quedaras a vivir aquí?!..

-el pekño afirmo.-pues eso dijo tu mamá

-enserio..

-afirmo..

-sonrió ampliamente..-entonces serás mi amigo..

-el pekño no entendía como es k la pequeña podía estar tan emocionada por ser la amiga de el...-pues ..-en realidad no entendía pero eso ya no le importaba sintió algo muy extraño dentro de su corazón al ver esa sonrisa..sintió como si ya nada mas existía a su alrededor..-pues si así lo kires..podemos ser amigos..-sonrió para después extenderle la mano..-bombón..-.termino diciendo...

-bombón..?.-la pequeña se extraño..-yo..yo no me llamo bombón..-lo dijo algo ruborizada...

-lo se pero no crees k se escucha lindo.,-lo dijo guiñándole el ojo cosa k la hizo ruborizar aun mas..

-pues..

-anda vamos..y mas la rato jugamos si..-la interrumpió tomándola de la mano para empezar a jalarla..hacia el bosque..

...-...

-su majestad..-aquel llamado hizo k quitara la vista de la ventana donde podía admirarse perfectamente todo el jardín..

-k sucede...?-pregunto firmemente se trataba de un guardia mas del palacio..

-me acaban de informar k la reunión de los 7 reinos se llevara acabo en un par de días..

-ya veo..bien..puedes retirarte..

-si compermiso-realizando una reverencia termino por abandonar aquélla habitación..la reina nuevamente centro su vista en aquellos jardines donde ahora veía como es k el pequeño Seiya estaba tomado de la mano de su pequeña hija..

**flash back...**

-a donde vamos..-lo decía algo intranquila pues la tomaba del brazo y no sabia exactamente a donde se dirigían, además de k no podía ver nada por la oscuridad..aunk realmente eso no le importaba podría estar así durante el resto de su vida al lado de el..le encantaba esa calidez..y esa mirada tan dulce k solo ella conocía..-

-tranquila ya mero llegamos...-lo decía tomándola de la mano..y al paso de algunos minutos de caminar entre tanta obscuridad ambos vieron la luz..pero la luz de la hermosa luna k se reflejaba en aquel lago..el panorama era exquisito jamás había visto la luna brillando tan intensamente..el algo ella lo conocía pero no ese reflejo..tampoco ese bello panorama..sonrió ampliamente..

-te gusta..-pregunto mientras la rodeaba por la cintura..y recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro..

-es..es hermoso..-no sabia k esta vista podía apreciarse..

-sonrió..-pues debes aprender a ser mas observadora serenidad..-

-mm.-sonrió y nego..-para k serlo ..si ahí alguien mas dispuesto a hacerlo y a mostrártelo..

-sonrió.-quizá..pero nunca esta de mas el observar..nunca sabes k es lo k podrás encontrar...

-sonrió y lo miró..-tal vez..pero ahora si observo a mi alrededor.. lo único k encuentro es a ti..-sonrió..

-bueno entonces no observes mas allá, ya k no me gustaría k encontraras a alguien mas..

-créeme k aun, aunk observara a mas de mil metros..nunca encontraría a alguien como tu..-al decirlo termino recargándose sobre su pecho...ambos terminaron abrazados ante aquélla hermosa luna...

**fin flash back...**

suspiro..-" acaso sucederá lo mismo.." pensaba mientras seguía mirando a los pequeños los cuales seguían tomados de la manos solo caminado.. " no..-medio sonrió..-yo me encargare de k no sea así.."

**continuara..**

ohayo yaa (HOLA) ay no se ni como disculparme por tan largo retrazo esk no se la inspiración se fue pero weno ya regreso jaj muchas gracia por los k la leen y esperan actualización prometo no demorar tanto jeje en fin espero k les siga gustando..y muchas gracia por su reviws..si a partir de el sig cap mejorar lo prometo..mas romance..un poco de mas recuerdos..y..algo mas..en fin esperando k la lectura aya sido de su agradó se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §


	10. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4 **

**la reunión de los 7 reinos...**

**parte I **

♥ **SYS ♥**

-demonios!!-grito ...-como fue k se les ocurrió! par de ineptos..-miro a todos sin excepción..

-lo..lo sentimos..-se disculparon unos cuantos ..pues la voz de aquélla persona se oía bastante furiosa..

-suspiró fatigado y tomo asiento en su ahora trono mirando a aquellas personas .aquel enfadado no era otro si no solo un joven de aproximadamente 17 años apuesto no se podría negar ante nadie, su cabellera grisácea y corta y un mirar profundo uno color humo..( no se si conozcan ese color pero simula el gris aunk mas profundo ..sinceramente adoro ese color.). ...justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-la..lamento la interrupción..-temerosa una voz se escucho..un proveniente de una joven..

-suspiro y sonrió un poco..cambiando de semblante..-no importa..-se escucho amabilidad en sus palabras..-ellos ya se retiraban -al decir esto lanzo una mirada a aquellas personas las cuales sin mas terminaron retirándose de aquel salón..

-dime..k es lo k quieres..

-sonrió un poco..-solo avisarle k el carruaje esta listo para partir a la luna cuando usted ordene..

-sonrió.-bien en seguida iré..-sonrió un poco la persona termino reverenciando y abandono el salón..al ya no estar presente detrás de aquel joven, ahora rey ,apareció una sombra sonriendo

♥ **SYS ♥**

ya habían pasado algunos días desde k la reina había decidido k el pequeño Seiya se quedaría a vivir en el palacio, de alguna forma se sentía feliz..sentía felicidad al saber k al menos una parte de él estaba con ella a su lado...la reunión de los 7 reinos se llevaría acabo esa misma noche con la llegada de reyes y príncipes de esos reinos...el palacio estaba muy decorado e impecable la fuente relucía mas de lo normal sin duda seria una espléndida noche..además de k seria algo especial..la reina aun le daba el permiso a Seiya de tener amistad con su hija..ya k aunk no kisera el pequeño aun le causaba problemas al desobedecer a uranus..pues aun no le hacia caso en absolutamente nada..además había llegado a gritarle a la reina un par de veces..ganado así algunos castigos departe de uranus ,castigos k parecían no importarle...es decir por ahora el pequeño podía hacer lo k el quisiera y por si fuera poco uranus había salido, ahora Seiya estaba bajo el cuidado de 6 guardias de la reina..¿6? si 6 pues nadie podía controlarlo..y hacer k obedeciera.. pero todo cambiara esa noche ...

-maldito chiquillo!!..-grito entre dientes mientras veía al pequeño corriendo hacia el jardín..

-sucede algo?..

-al oír la voz se sorprendió y volteo con vergüenza..-su..su majestad..-al decirlo hizo su respectiva reverencia..

-veo k aun no puedes controlarlo..

-a..pues..-suspiro..-lo siento pero sinceramente no se como es k uranus lo controlaba..

-sonrió un poco.-despreocúpate.. ni siquiera uranus podía controlarlo del todo, creo k la única persona capas de hacer k obedezca aunk sea en algo es mi hija..

-la..la princesa..?

-afirmo..-

-pues..

-la reunión será en un par de horas y quiero k Seiya se comporte como debe...-la decirlo termino por retirarse el guardia solo suspiro agobiado pues esa era la razón de la persecución ,el pequeño no quería tomar clases de etiqueta..-

estaba feliz arriba del árbol...se encontraba recostado, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir la suave brisa sobre su rostro aun extrañaba su casa..aunk lo k mas extrañaba era la compañía de dos pequeños niños..recordaba como es k le causaban muchos problemas a sus padres..ganándose así varios castigos..

-Seiya!!..-un grito departe de abajo lo hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos y sonreír ampliamente al ver a la persona k lo había llamado ,rápidamente bajo de aquel árbol..

-hola bombón..-dijo alegremente provocando un rubor en la pequeña..rubor k ya no la sorprendía ahora solo lo esperaba..si así es cada k estaba con el esperaba el momento en k el pequeño lograría ruborizarla..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-a..achu!!

-salud..

-suspiro y limpio su nariz..-gracias..-respondió un pequeño peliplateado de mirar esmeralda..-

-parece k aun sigues con eso..-reía divertido..un pequeño castaño..

-yo no le veo la gracia..

-vamos si fue divertido el k cayeras al rio..

-créeme k no hubiera caído si..-pero no siguió debido a k vio como es k su padre cruzaba la puerta sangrando de su brazo izquierdo..-papá..-dijo en un susurro..

-un castaño se le unió..-niños vayan afuera..

-pero papá..-ahora hablo el pequeño castaño..

-por favor..-lo dijo sensatamente..

-papá estas bien..-pregunto preocupado y como única respuesta solo recibió la sonrisa de seguridad k siempre le mostraba su padre..

-anda Yaten vamos..-dijo el castaño tomándolo de la mano pues en la voz de su padre se oía preocupación..

-pero..Taiki..

♥ **SYS ♥**

mientras en un reino no muy lejano..justo en un salón se encontraban conversando dos personas..

-así k es hoy...-decía con asombro un señor ya algo mayor bigote y algo de barba, su cabellera era un poco larga de color arena..

-si así es..hoy la reunión de los 7 reinos se llevara acabo en la luna..-felizmente hablo su esposa quien lo tomaba de la mano una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera carmesí..

-ya veo..eso quiere decir k..

-suspira..-así es..por fin después de todos los líos k se armaron por culpa de fighter se decidirá el destino de los cristales...

-termino sonriendo ante lo escuchado..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-el carruaje ya esta listo..sonrió un guardia dirigiéndose se a él, su rey ,un sujeto de cabellera corta y azulada apuesto sin duda alguna..a su costado estaba un pequeño el cual sin duda era su viva imagen ...

-bien –al decirlo sonrió mirando a su hijo..el cual correspondió el gesto y ambos terminado subiendo al carruaje..siendo observados desde una de las tantas habitaciones por una sombra de la cual solo resaltaba su sonrisa..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-en.entonces..-sonrió ante lo escuchado aquélla dama de mirar profundo..uno muy hermoso..su cabellera color lila la peinaba de media coleta en su cuello colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de media estrella...

-así es..hoy es el día..

-vaya sinceramente no me esperaba k la reunión se fuera a llevar acabo en tan poco tiempo ya k..-bajo su mirar algo trise..para después negar para si..y alzar su mirada..-ya k bueno tu sabes..-sonrió ampliamente..-ay no puedo esperar.. hace tanto k no veo a serenidad ..me pregunto como estarán sus pequeñas..

-por k no lo comprueba usted misma su majestad ..el carruaje ya la espera..

-sonrió ante lo escuchado..ella era la reina de calisto.. un reino no muy lejano además de k podría decirse constaba de muy buenas relaciones con el reino de la luna..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-jajaja-reía sin parar..-jaja

-oye kires callarte..!!-grito-auch..-pero callo al sentir un golpe sobre su cabeza..-oye!-ahora se dirigió a l culpable de aquel golpe muy molesto..

-esa no es manera de hablarle a la princesa jovencito..

-k?..-lo miro incrédulo...-entonces como quieres k le hable si se esta burlando..-se cruzo de brazos algo molesto..

-pues como se debe..con respeto..

-respeto?..—sinceramente aun no entendía k era eso de respeto

-si así es..ahora discúlpate como se debe..

-K!! y encima de k se burla me tengo k disculpar!...-dijo indignado..-a no..de ninguna manera..ella ..-la señalo..-es la k tiene k disculparse no yo.-termino diciendo cruzado de brazos algo molesto y algo ruborizado pero de vergüenza..ya k en primer lugar era esa pequeña la culpable de k se encontrara en aquel sitio, ya k no sabia por k pero no podía decirle k no a la pequeña, cosa k a veces lo molestaba...serenity ya se había callado había bajado la mirada apenada pero es k no había podido resistir la tentación de reírse al ver a Seiya intentando el hacer una reverencia...

-lo..lo siento..-termino diciendo serenity apenada y con mirada cristalina pues pensó Seiya estaba muy molesto con ella...

-pero princesa...-hablo el guardia..al escuchar su disculpa con algo de tristeza-

-sonrió...y miro a serenity el también pudo notar aire de tristeza en sus palabras..y eso no le gusto..-deacuerdo acepto tu disculpa bombón pero...auh!-si nuevamente recibió un golpe..

-bombón ?...a quien crees k te refieres...

-como a k a quien? pues a ella..-la señalo nuevamente..

-mira jovencito cuantas veces te voy a decir k..-y así empezó una pequeña discusión entre ambos, adulto y niño ank era mas niño k adulto..la pequeña miraba incrédula la discusión y si mas empezó a reír nuevamente..una sonrisa k la invadía siempre k estaba cerca de el.,una risa k había sorprendido a muchos en el palacio pues en raras ocasiones se le había visto reír..y desde k el pekño Seiya había llegado esa risa ya se escuchaba diariamente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

suspiro mientras dejaba el pequeño trapo en agua para k la sangre se lavara..para después tomar uno limpio y dirigirse a su amigo..y hermano...

-como te sientes..

-creo k ya mejor..

-medio sonrió..-los niños están afuera quieres k le diga a Yaten k..

-a no..-se apresuro a decir..suspiro un poco y termino recargando su cuerpo en aquélla cama...-parece k aun no estamos a salvo..

-lo se..además..

-tenemos k traer a Seiya con nosotros..-interrumpió enseguida..-

-k?

-escucha...ellos aun pueden encontrarlo.. y..y no podemos permitir k el..

-te preocupas demasiado..?

-k?

-escucha ,Seiya esta a salvo en la luna..ahí hay mucha seguridad el k entren o traten de entrar no les servirá de nada además ahora ya no lo buscan..a el. si. si no a nosotros..sabes k ahora k el cristal ya no es uno ..no les sirve de nada..

-suspira- lo se pero..-callo por un momento

-aquel castaño sonrió un poco..-se a k te refieres..-al decirlo concentro su vista hacia afuera donde estaban los dos pequeños, ambos lanzando piedras al río..-sabes

-si..

-lo mejor será irnos..

-k?..irnos pero..

-suspiro ...-es lo mejor..irnos de este ligar saben quienes somos..además si nos quedamos nuestros hijos corren peligro..

-lo se pero..y..

-sonrió un poco.-olvidemos a Seiya..

-k?..

-el ahora vivirá otra vida..una vida k ciertamente le corresponde..

-corresponder?..

-suspiro y se puso de pie..-no nos hagamos tontos tanto tu como yo sabemos quien era su madre..

-lo se..-suspiro y sonrió un poco.-quien diría k ella seria la culpable de todo esto..

-no solo ella..también nosotros..por--sonrió.. -bueno tu sabes..

-sonrió..-es verdad..ella renuncio a todo por estar al lado de Seiya...y..y mira lo k provoco..

-sonrió y nuevamente tomo asiento..-lo único k provoco fue k Seiya fuera feliz..

-feliz..-rió un poca.-tal vez aparentemente ya k..

-si..-medio sonrió.-nunca pudo olvidarla..

-suspiró y trato de ponerse en pie..-entonces nos iremos..

-si...nos iremos y trataremos de darles un mejor futuro a nuestros hijos..

-hablas de retirarnos?..

-afirmo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y yo gano..!-sonrió mientras veía como la pequeña lo miraba con enfado..,después de la pequeña discusión el guardia tenia k hacer un encargo y los dejo solos ..lo k ambos aprovecharon y Seiya llevo a serenity al lago..ahora ambos estaban lanzando piedras..y Seiya llevaba la delantera..

-eso no es justo haces trampa..

-claro k no...-sonrió.-yo no tengo la culpa de k sea la primera vez k lanzas un piedra-

-suspiró resignada..-si por eso digo k haces trampa..

-k?.

-si ,tu haces trampa por k ya estas acostumbrado pero yo..

-le pequeño la miro incrédulo.-enserio nunca habías lanzado una piedra..

-nego..

-entonces k hacías para divertirte...

-divertirme?

-si..k hacías para divertirte..

-pues..-bajo su mirada..diversión..?..en realidad no la conocía todo el día tenia lecciones ..su madre siempre le decía k eso era lo mas importante tomar lecciones para aprender a ser una buena princesa...a veces envidiaba a su hermana por k ella aun era muy pekña y casi todo el día se la pasaba durmiendo..-yo..-pero todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir agua justo sobre su rostro..-k?..

-sonrió..esto mi querida bombón es diversión.-al decirlo le lanzo mas agua..serenity lo miraba extrañada pero después sonrió y continuo aquel juego en realidad su primer juego y se alegraba de tener a Seiya junto a ella..no sabia por k pero a pesar de aun ser muy pequeña sentía un latido muy reconfortable al tenerlo a su lado un latido k surgía y la vez aumentaba con el pasar de los días..

-pero..pero k rayos pasa aquí!!!-sin duda esa voz los hizo estremecer..y voltear a la voz ,esa voz la conocían y bastante bien frente a ellos ahora estaba uranus...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-k tiene ahí:?

-m..-sonrió y nego.-lo siento..-al decir esto lo guardó.-no es nada..-sonrió un poco..-decías..?

-nada olvídelo

-suspiro..y miró a su alrededor no tardarían en llegar..-sabes algo

-si..

-suspiro- estaba pensando en mi hermana..

-su hermana?..

-afirmo..-si..no se nada desde k se fue...y renuncio a su destino...

-suspiro solo mirando el rostro de su reina..u rostro k ocultaban lago de tristeza hacia tiempo k no mencionaba su desaparecida hermana..unos la daban ya por muerta..-.

♥ **SYS ♥**

-estoy esperando..-desde hace algunos minutos había enterado Seiya esta lleno de lodo y todo mojado y la pequeña princesa estaba en sus mismas condiciones..

-lo..lo siento madre yo..

-silencio..!!.-al decirlo al pekña temerosa guardo silencio y empezó a sollozar..

-serenity k te he dicho sobre llorar..-hablo firmemente..pues nunca había visto a su hija en esas condiciones..-

-yo..

-fue mi culpa!!-intervino de inmediato el pequeño al ver la forma en k la pekña sollozaba..

-suspiró.-es de mala educación entrometerse en las conversaciones de los demás Seiya –dijo viendo al pequeño el cual la miraba ,serenity solo observaba y uranus estaba con semblante serio sabia k la reina esta vez si lo pondría en su lugar y la razón la reunión de aquellas personas..y lo k le acababa de informar..-yo creo k ya es tiempo de saber cual es tu lugar en este sitio..-lo dijo mas calmada y mirándolo..-

-mi lugar?..-respondió..

-así es tu lugar en este sitio ..

-yo creí k mi lugar era ser amigo de serenity.

-princesa serenity..-remarco..-y esa no es la razón..

-a no?.

-no..-suspiro sabia k ahora no se lo diría primero tenia k atender esa reunión tan importante y después le informaría ..uranus..

-si...

-lleva te a Seiya para k se cambie los estaré esperando en el salón ya sabes lo k tienes k hacer..

-por supuesto...pero enverdad quiere k.

-si así es ...y dile a luna k venga por serenity para k se cambie y dile k también la estaré esperando...serenity..

-si..respondió algo temerosa..-espero k esta situación no se repita..-al decirlo salió de aquélla habitación algo molesta realmente era la primera vez k la veían molesta uranus sabia k la razón no era precisamente esa situación si no mas bien lo k se avecinaba en aquélla reunión..

continuara...

-hola!!! SI ESTA HISTORIA VA PA LARGO JAJA espero k la sigan asta el final y no se haga tediosa aunk si eso llegar pasar díganme por fissss.. (aunk creo k eso no sucederá jaj) recuerden k apenas es el capi 4 eh? Así k no se preocupen ya en el sig cap las cosas mejoraran.. por k Seiya si Seiya y serenity crecerán jaj si el tiempo pasara rápido jaja para si poder entrar al climas del titulo..espero quieran seguir leyendo muchas gracias por su reviws espero me dejen uno se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	11. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5 **

**el nacimiento de fighter...y el hola a una princesa...**

-entendiste..

-sin respuesta..

-suspiro exasperado...que tan difícil era decir si?..-dije que si entendiste!!

-suspiro y termino medio sonriendo..-si..si entendí..

-bien mas te vale..ahora solo espera aquí asta que la reina mande por ti.-al decirlo salió..el pequeño solo escucho como es que la puerta se serraba tras el seguido de un ruido de llave..termino sonriendo ..siempre lo encerraban...suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana..podía observar mucho movimiento..algunos guardias de aquí para allá..y a la reina dando algunas ordenes..además ya había alcanzado a ver a algunos carruajes detenerse en la entrada..acaso habría fiesta..?..no estaba seguro de ello...pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que la reina estaba algo molesta con algo..o alguien..además estaba seguro de que se sentía muy incomodo con ese atuendo...ciertamente no le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente..mucho orden y disciplina a su alrededor lo sofocaban..el sabia que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso..a el le gustaba hacer lo que quisiera y sin nadie que le diera ordenes..su padre lo había educado par ello..para siempre hacer lo que el quisiera siempre y cuando al único que tenia que obedecer siempre seria a su padre y madre..así como también a siempre mirar a los ojos a las personas..dándoles a entender así que tu eres igual a el o a ella .el respeto si se lo habían enseñado..pero mas, a saber quien lo merecía.. la amistad el sabia muy bien su significado..su padre y madre se la enseñaron le dijeron que la amistad para alguien era lo mas valioso que alguna vez podría tener y que había que cuidarla como un tesoro..así como a nuca traicionar la confianza de nadie ..pero la enseñanza mas valiosa que el mismo consideraba era la que le dio su padre..nunca..pero nunca confiar en alguien que no se atreve a mirarte a los ojos...

-dio un largo suspiró las estrellas ya empezaban a resplandecer poco a poco..anunciando así la llegada del anochecer..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-bienvenidos..-anuncio luna mienta les indicaba el camino al salón..-por aquí por favor..la reina ya los espera..-sonrió mientras los veía pasar, veía como es que algunos tenían su semblante muy serio otros mas algo molestos..la única dama que al parecer lucia feliz era una de mirar violeta ..la cual saludo personalmente a luna dejando que los demás se adelantaran..

-buenas noches luna..

-sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia..-buenas noches su majestad...

-serenidad no esta en el salón verdad?..

-nego..

-sonrió..-podrías decirme donde esta..me gustaría cruzar algunas palabras con ella antes de que la reunión comience..tu sabes..con ellos presentes, el que hable con ella no será posible..

-sonrió y afirmo...-por aquí por favor..

-muchas gracias luna.-en segundos la siguió..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces..-la miro..

-afirmo..-no te preocupes..

-sonrió.-bien entonces espera aquí asta que uranus venga por ti..deacuerdo.

-si..-suspiro...-y...y Seiya..

-se puso de pie..-Seiya..el..-suspiró y la miró.-no te preocupes..el siempre estará a tu lado..

-me..me lo prometes..

-afirmo..-estará a tu lado pero no como tu amigo serenity..-eso sin duda extraño ala pequeña..estar a su lado pero... pero no como su amigo?..entonces si no seria su amigo..que seria para ella..?-la puerta sonó en ese instante..

-adelante...-anuncio con voz firme la reina y, acto seguido entro luna seguida de una dama, una no desconocida para ella pues en cuanto la vio sonrió amplimante...

-serenidad..-dijo en seguida aquélla dama la cual si dudar fue directo a ella para abrazarla...

-sasha pero cuanto tiempo..-dijo muy alegre..

-créeme que bastante..-termino separándose de ella con una grata sonrisa..-a propósito ella es serenity..-dijo mirando a la pequeña..

-afirmo..

-pero si a crecido bastante...-sonrió y la miro con una sonrisa..-un placer princesa..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que hacia una pequeña reverencia , reverencia que sin dudad fue correspondida..-veo que la as educado como se debe serenidad..

-hago todo lo posible..-suspiro..-y a que se debe tu presencia aquí..creí que estarías en el salón con los demás representantes..

-suspiro y su mirada se torno lago seria..-lo que sucede es que me gustaría hablar con tigo..

-con..con migo..

-afirmo..

-sobre..

-bajó su mirar y nuevamente afirmo.-así es..sobre eso..

-suspiró y miró a luna..-luna

-si..

-avisa que me retrasare un poco y lleva a serenity al jardín...

-enseguida..-al decirlo termino retirándose con la pequeña...al ver la puerta serrada tomo asiento solo mirándola

-y..y sobre que quieres hablar..?

-suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana.. –hace mucho que no se de mi hermana serenidad-al escuchar eso la reina se sorprendió un poco..-créeme mucho tiempo..además los cristales ya no son uno..-ahora la miró con determinación..-lo que significa que mi hermana tuvo un hijo...

-al escuchar eso la reina dio un largo suspiró ahora también sosteniéndole la mirada..-no se por que me lo dices si..

-sonrió.-por favor serenidad..-su tono cambio a uno sarcástico ese no era su estilo estimaba demasiado a serenidad pero hacia poco se había enterado de algo..-hace poco encontré el diario de mi hermana uno que llega exactamente a un mes después de el día en que se festejo aquí un baile muy importante...

-te refieres al día en que subí al trono oficialmente..

-así es..

-sinceramente no se a que quieres llegar sasha..

-suspiro y la miro nuevamente..- tu sabes perfectamente a que quiero llegar..

-pues..

-suspiro y camino un poco hacia ella..metió su mano bajo su atuendo y saco un hermoso dije..el cual era una media estrella –a esto...

-pero si..-estaba algo sorprendida..

-así es ,es la mitad de mi destino...,serenidad yo se que tu al igual que mi hermana sufriste mucho pero.

-nego.-sufrir sasha..no..lían no sufrió mas que yo..

-que..?

-sonrió un poco..- al menos ella fue valiente y renuncio a su destino y vivió feliz los últimos años de su vida..en cambio yo..

-que?..-se sorprendió.-li..lían esta..

-afirmo..

-en instantes sus violetas empezaron a cristalizarse...-mi..mi hermana esta...

-pensé que ya deberías saberlo..

-lo..lo imaginaba..mas nunca llegue a pensar que en verdad hubiera sucedido –dio un largo suspiró..-entonces solo significa una cosa serenidad..

-así es..por el bien de los 7 reinos los cristales nunca volverán a hacer uno...

-medio sonrió.-entonces si tiene un hijo..

-afirmo..

-y...y donde esta...?.-cuestiono enseguida con mucha alegría al menos sabia que una pequeña parte de su hermana seguía con vida..-esta con vida verdad?..-la reina no respondía.-dime esta con vida.!.-termino gritando..

-afirmo..-esta..esta aquí en el palacio y lleva el mismo nombre que su padre...

-sonrió.-quiero verlo..

-que?..

-quiero verlo..decirle quien es, decirle que.

-no!!..-dijo en seguida..

-que?..

-sasha entiende..el pequeño no debe saber quien era en verdad su madre..

-pero...

-suspiró..-su padre no quería que se enterara, es por eso que recurrió a mi antes que a ti para que fuera yo la que me encargara de criarlo..lejos de su destino..

-entonces fighter sabia que..

-afirmo..así es desde su nacimiento lo supo

-entonces era por eso que..

-así es esa fue la razón de revelarse al reino... y la razón por la cual se desato todo esta guerra..

-no entendía muy bien ..estaba muy confundida..pero al vez alegre..alegre de tener un sobrino..-fighter esta..

-bajo su mirar..-hace poco..

-ya veo ,supongo que ya sabia que moriría y fue por eso que te encargo a su hijo...-termino diciendo algo melancólica..

-algo así..

-que..

-bueno en realidad me pidió que..-suspiro-.me pidió que su hijo fuera convertido en protector..

-sonrió un poco..-ya veo..-dio un largo suspiro..-supongo que llevara su mismo nombre..fighter.. –termino diciendo con algo de orgullo al mismo tiempo en que le entregaba su dije..

-y..y esto..?

-le pertenece a mi sobrino..esta en tu decisión dárselo o no..yo no me opondré a que se quede a vivir aquí en tu reino..ya que estoy mas que segura de que fue la misma lían quien le pidió eso a fighter además ellos aun pueden buscarlo..recuerda que nunca estaremos a salvo, nuestro destino ya esta marcado...

-suspiró.-sasha yo..

-nego..-me retiro ..

-pero y la reunión..?

-esta fue mi reunión serenidad yo solo vine a esto...-.sonrió..-calisto siempre estará a tu disposición como uno de los 7 reinos principales...

-pero..

-me dio gusto saludarte así cono también el ver a tu pequeña..se que algún día conoceré a mi sobrino..

-pero sasha... aun no sabes que e decidido sobre los cristales..

-la decisión mas sabia , es el que permanezcan lo mas alejados unos de otros..así que tu decisión ya la se..serenidad dejaras un cristal en cada reino para que así..nuevamente todos tengamos que depender unos de otros..-dio un largo suspiró.-cuida mucho de mi sobrino..-nego.-no..mejor dicho cuida bien de fighter...-al termino de esto abandono aquella habitación serenidad solo sonrió y afirmo..-descuida..lo cuidare..

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió mientras bajaba del árbol nuevamente lo había conseguido..así es una vez mas ya estaba fuera de su habitación...aunque su sonrisa duro poco ya que justo sobre su espalda puso sentir el filo de una espada..algo temeroso volteo..y mas se sorprendió al ver que al dueño de aquella espada ,era un niño algo mayor que el dos años por lo mucho y aliviado termino dando un largo suspiro..

-cielos creí que eras el amargado de uranus..-comenzó reír aun poco aunque toda risa desapareció, al hora sentir el filo justo sobre su cuello..

-el pequeño sonrió..-no..no soy mi padre..

-pa..padre?..tu..tu eres el hijo de ..-estaba algo sorprendido

-así es..yo soy haruka..hijo de uranus..-lo decía mientras lo miraba Seiya sintió algo extraño al ver su mirada..sintió confianza en segundos..-

-vaya..no sabia que ese señor tuviera hijos..-al decir esto aprovecho un momento de descuido del pequeño de mirar esmeralda..y de un hábil movimiento de mano logro apartar su espada sorprendiéndolo un poco..

-vaya veo que eres algo hábil con las manos..pero..que tal lo eres con la espada..-dijo en forma de desafío mientras que dos sujetos ya mayores de edad se aproximaran a ellos...

-sonrió con nerviosismo.-en..en realidad no mucho..aunque claro si se como utilizarla mi padre me enseño..

-tu padre..?

-afirmo..-así es ,-sonrió -mucho gusto..-le extendió su mano..-yo soy Seiya hijo de..

-tu eres el hijo de fighter..-rápidamente hablo uno de los dos sujetos que se habían acercado..

-pues.. si así es..fighter era mi padre.-termino diciendo con mucho orgullo..algo que provoco la risa de los dos sujetos.

-.no entiendo el orgullo muchachito.

-que..

-así es..yo mas bien me sentiría humillado el saber que un ladrón sin escrúpulos sea mi padre...-el pequeño al escuchar eso serró su puños con furia

-acaso estas molesto...-rió aun mas..-vamos acaso no lo sabias..?..-los dos sujetos seguían riendo un poco..haruka noto como es que el pequeño solo mantenía su puños serrados y sonrió..en realidad quería ver que tan hábil era ya que el si había escuchado de fighter , además de que sabia algo mas de el..así es..sabia que no solo era un simple ladrón...-si quieres callarles la boca te recomiendo usar esto..-se lo dijo ofreciéndole su espada..Seiya se sorprendió un poco pero termino sonriendo...y tomándola..

-así que quieres pelear..-rio uno de ellos..-bien ..-desenfundo su espada..-veamos que tan hábil es el hijo de un ladrón..

-sonrió..-mi padre no era un ladrón..fighter era su nombre..-al decir esto sin mas terminó lanzándose a aquel sujeto...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo..?

-completamente rey milo ( no, no es milo de Saint Seiya ok) –decía mirándolo

-suspiro y se puso de pie su porte era majestuoso era un señor ya algo mayor bigote y algo de barba, su cabellera era un poco larga de color arena..-entonces mi reino acepta las condiciones...el reino de Reiya estar a su disposición..y le aseguro que el cristal estará salvo..

-sonrió..-muchas gracias..ya vera que..

-pues yo no estoy deacuerdo..-sin mas un rey mas se puso de pie uno joven de aproximadamente 17 años apuesto no se podría negar ante nadie, su cabellera grisácea y corta y un mirar profundo uno color humo..

-suspiró sabia que alguien se opondría .-se puede saber el motivo de su desacuerdo rey elios..

-sonrió con sarcasmo,..-uno muy fácil.. esta proponiendo que los cristales sean divididos entre los 7 reinos.. no es as?

-si esa es mi propuesta..

-pero se da cuenta de que si eso sucede...nuevamente tendré...tendremos que depender de todos ustedes..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que miraba a los demás..provocando así algunos murmullos entre ellos...-y créame que lo que menos quiero es depender de los demás reinos..nuestra independencia ya había sido alcanzada mi reino ya no dependida de nadie..

-suspiro y se puso de pie.-así es no dependía de nadie..nadie dependía de nadie..mi reino siempre a sido el pilar..siempre a protegido y cuidado celosamente de todos sus reinos..-ahora miro a todos quienes ahora guardaron silencio..-y que gane con eso..?-pregunto enseguida ya estaba perdiendo la cordura..-nada..no gane nada al contrario en cuanto se enteraron de el cristal de plata..su codicia y ambición aumento..provocando así..la perdida de muchas vidas..yo les propongo unificarnos..cuidar de ese poder .. juntos cuidar de el..al menos hasta que llegue el día en que el cristal realmente sea necesario..-termino diciendo firmemente..ante la sorpresa de algunos esta vez sus palabras sonaron mas a una suplica que a una orden...

-el reino de Ciria lo que menos quiere es una guerra mas..así que..también estoy deacuerdo.-termino hablando una dama cuya cabellera era rubia y larga..

-el reino terrestre también lo esta..-termino poniéndose de pie aquel sujeto de mirar profundo y azulado...

-sonrió ante o que escuchaba..así que sin mas nuevamente centro la vista en aquel joven..-y..y que opina rey elios.

-suspiro ya no le quedaba de otra..-deacuerdo..ilusión también esta a su disposición...

-sonrió..-siendo así esta reunión..

-espere..-hablo enseguida un sujeto ya mayor de mirar enigmático..

-que sucede..?

-suspiro.-supongo que tendremos protección extra ante cualquier tipo de ataque...

-suspiro y termino mirándolos..-su protección será como hasta el momento...si la amenaza es interna ese solo será su problema..pero si la amenaza no solo es hacia su reino si no al mío y al resto de la vía láctea..tenga por seguro que estarán a salvo..-todos se miraron mutuamente con cierto aire de desconfianza ,era verdad ningún reino confiaba en nadie..-y si quieren algún tipo de protección extra..discútanlo entre ustedes..esta reunión se da por terminada..y..pueden retirase cuando gusten..-al decirlo se puso de pie..-a..por cierto..fighter..-todos la escuchare se nombre se impactaron un poco..-a muerto..-se escucharon algunos murmullos, algunos de sorpresa otros mas de alivio..-pero su hijo esta aquí en mi reino...así que espero no se sorprendan si algún día les hace una visita..-al decir esto termino abandonando aquel salón..dejando muy intrigados y confundidos a algunos con lo ultimo dicho..ya no se preocupo con presentárselos formalmente ya que desde hace rato había mandado a uranus por el..y aun no parecía...

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaba muy sorprendido ..pues en cuanto llego vio a dos de sus soldados tirados en el suelo...a su hijo uranus sonriendo y apuntando con su espada a un Seiya sonriente que de igual manera le apuntaba a el...ambos se miraban..asta que sin mas el sonrió y bajo la espada..

-mucho gusto..soy Seiya..-le extendió la mano..-y realmente me da gusto el que podamos ser amigos...-el pekño rubio se sorprendió ante lo dicho..amigos.?..auque sin mas sonrió y bajo su espada..

-mucho gusto...-le correspondió el saludo...uranus solo sonrió ante lo escuchado aunque aun se sorprendía al ver a sus soldados tirados en realidad no estaba seguro de quien era el responsable de ello en ese instante llego la reina seguida de su pequeña hija..

-su majestad lamento no haber llegado a tiempo pero..-intento disculparse.

.-nego.-no importa..la reunión termino satisfactoriamente..-Seiya..-llamo al pequeño haruka al verla hizo una reverencia...

-su majestad..-miro a la reina para después desviar su mirada..-princesa...

-vaya veo que as educado muy bien a tu hijo uranus..

-sonrió..-es mi orgullo su majestad...

-suspiro..-Seiya..

-si..-la miro sonriendo..cosa que no le gusto uranus.-creí haberte dicho que cada que vieras a la reina y la princesa tenias que..

-no importa uranus..

-que?..pero..

-suspiró..-Seiya a partir de ahora tienes que ganarte el derecho de estar al lado de mi hija..

-que?..-ciertamente no entendía.. ganarse el derecho?

-sonrió..-así es a partir de hoy te iras a Urano..donde recibirás la educación y el entrenamiento adecuado para ser protector..

-que!!..-un..un prote que!!..-no entendía haruka veía incrédulo al pequeño serenity solo tenia su mirada cristalina, irse a Urano..entonces..solo significaría una cosa..que no lo vería en mucho..mucho tiempo...

-suspiró..-solo los protectores y saliros tiene el derecho de permanecer al lado de mi hija y al mío..si no eres uno de ellos no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí..

-no..no entiendo..

-suspiro.-mira niño lo que la reina quiere decir es que si quieres seguir al lado de la princesa tienes que convertirte en un protector...

-pero...a fuerzas tengo que ser eso..ni siquiera se lo que es..

-un protector es aquel que cuida y protege con su propia vida al pilar así como a sus gobernantes en este caso a la reina serenidad y a su hija..la princesa..así que piénsalo por que parto a Urano en unos minutos...haruka

-si padre..

-ven tengo que hablar con tigo..

-a..si..-sonrió.-compermiso.-acto seguido se retiro la reina suspiró y se alejo dejando a Seiya y a serenity solos...

-Seiya..dijo en un susurro.

-si..

-tu..tu quieres ser un..

-suspiro- no lo se..pero..bueno es que si no soy uno de esos no voy a poder estar con tigo y..

-sonrió..-de..de verdad quieres estar conmigo..?

-afirmo..-si..bueno..no se por que pero..-se ruborizo un poco..-me..me gusta estar con tigo..

-sonrió y lo abrazo..-a..a mi también me gusta estar con tigo..pro..prométeme que regresaras..-Seiya se sorprendió pero correspondió aquel abrazo..sonrió y se separo de ella..

.-a...a donde vas.-.lo dijo al ver como es que se alejaba..

-espérame..ahorita vengo.-al decirlo entro corriendo la palacio..serenity solo lo vio entrar..se sentía muy extraña a pesar de ser muy pequeña realmente no deseaba el que se alejara de ella..aunque fue corto el tiempo en que convivieron le tomo mucho.. demasiado cariño..le gustaba la forma en que la ruborizaba, en como lograba hacerla sonreír..o incluso enojar..no sabia que era ese sentimiento que empezaba acrecer en ella..

-toma..-llego un muy agitado Seiya el cual le ofrecía un pequeño cofre..

-y..y esto..

-sonrió.-era de mi madre..me..me lo dio antes de morir..

-pero..

-nego..-promete que lo cuidaras

-pero..

-cuando llegue me lo regresaras si..

-sonrió..-entonces si regresaras..?

-afirmo..-si..y te prometo que me convertiré en un prote..no se que..y regresare y siempre estaremos juntos..

-de..de verdad?.-lo decía muy feliz..

-afirmo..-es una promesa bombón...

**§ ... ---♥ SYS ♥--- ... §**

**...TIEMPO DESPUES ...**

suspiró serrando aquel cofre..hoy después de casi 10 años lo volvería ver..ese recuerdo era el mas preciado que tenia..

-"Seiya" sonrió tontamente hace años no sabia que era ese sentimiento y la verdad aun no estaba segura pero le alegraba el saber que lo volvería ver..se miro al espejo por quinta vez ,veía que ya no era una niña aun conservaba ese peinado la razón una muy sencilla pensaba que así el la reconocería al instante..su figura había mejorado ya no era la apariencia de una niña de 6 años ahora tenia la apariencia de una chica de 16 años su mirar seguía siendo el mismo..sus celestes seguían denotando solo nobleza..e inocencia...el sonar de la puerta la hizo salir de algunos pensamientos..

-adelante..

-con su permiso princesa pero la reina pide su presencia en el salón principal..

-sonrió y tomo aquel cofre..-muchas gracias luna enseguida iré..mi hermana ya esta abajo..?

-afirmo..-así es se adelanto hace algunos minutos..

-muchas gracias enseguida iré..-al decirlo nuevamente estrecho el cofre sobre su pecho para dirigirse al salón ..el camino se le hizo eterno ya solo esperaba el momento de volverlo a ver..y el momento en que la llamaría bombón.. detuvo su paso..y..y si no la recordaba?..un poco de miedo se apodero de ella aunque sabia que eso no seria posible...bueno al menos quería pensar en ello dio un largo suspiro y termino por tocar la puerta..

-adelante..-se escucho la voz de su madre sin dudar un solo segundo mas termino por entrar.. y lo vio..vio esos zafiros..su rubor aumento en segundos..acaso aquel chico de 17 años era Seiya..aquel apuesto caballero era el?..sonrió en un instante...

-se..Seiya..-dijo en un susurro..Seiya por su parte sonrió ampliamente acaso aquel ángel era ella..sin dudar se acerco a ella..serenity solo esperaba el momento en que la abrazaría mas sin embargo no sucedió..Seiya tomo delicadamente su mano acto que la sorprendió aun que mas la sorprendió el que la besara y pronunciara aquella palabra que jamás pensó escuchar se sus labios..-cuanto tiempo..princesa...

**continuara...**

hi ! hi ! si ,si lo se siglos y siglos sin actualizar jaja gomen es k la inspiración se me fue jaja pero creo que ya empieza lo weno..no?. jaja que pasara ahora..mm pues tendrán que esperar un poquito y créanme esta vez espero que sea poquito jaja muchas gracias por las que aun recuerdan este fic prometo ponerle mas empeño a esta pareja..por que creo que la historia como que se aflojo un poquito jaja pero weno ahora si alo k truje chencha...o es cruje jaja algo así..en fin espero me dejen reviw ok y esperando que la lectura les aya gustado se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	12. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6 **

**el cumplir de una promesa **

**y **

**el llorar de un corazón**

-se..Seiya..-dijo en un susurro..Seiya por su parte sonrió ampliamente acaso aquel ángel era ella..sin dudar se acerco a ella..serenity solo esperaba el momento en que la abrazaría mas sin embargo no sucedió..Seiya tomo delicadamente su mano acto que la sorprendió aun que mas la sorprendió el que la besara y pronunciara aquella palabra que jamás pensó escuchar se sus labios..-cuanto tiempo..princesa...

¿princesa? acaso dijo princesa..sus celestes quedaron en shock..donde había quedado ese bombón..?..o..o ese serenity..que acaso ya ni por su nombre la llamaría..a..acaso había olvidado su promesa..no sabia como reaccionar..

-sucede algo hija..pensé que te alegrarías de ver a fighter..

-fig..fighter..-.nuevamente dijo en casi un susurro..

-medio sonrió al ver su reacción..-es natural su majestad...ella no sabe que ahora me llaman fighter...

su majestad?..acaso se dirigió con respeto a su madre?..no no entendía..sin mas y ya sin decir nada termino saliendo del salón ante la sorpresa de su madre y hermana la cual solo veía algo desconcertada su reacción...Seiya solo la vio salir..su mirada expresaba un sin fin de emociones estaba dispuesto a dar un paso para seguirla pero...

-debe venir cansado...hoy en la ceremonia podrán hablar mas tranquilos..-sonrió..Seiya le correspondió y firmo..la reina comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sucederá en la ceremonia pero Seiya..el..el no escuchaba solo tenia su vista en aquella puerta serrada..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

solo miraba las rosas mientras estrechaba aquel cofre..no sabia por que reaccionó así..pensaba que tal vez su madre ahora estaba molesta pero...pero eso ya no le importaba ahora..ahora quería saber por que..por que Seiya ya no era el mismo..por que no le dijo bombón..quería saber donde había quedado aquel niño que le enseño el significado de un juego..de..de un amigo..tenia tantas dudas...sin saber por que..sus celestes comenzaron a llorar...sus primeras lagrimas sin razón aparente...no sabia por que sus celestes lloraban..tal vez y solo tal vez por que le dolió esa palabra..jamás le había importado..la escuchaba a diario pero..pero escucharla de sus labios..realmente le había causado un hueco muy profundo en su corazón..

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba el jardín...aunque en lugar de mirar rosas..miraba a aquel ángel...

-parece que ya no abra necesidad de encerrarlo..

-rió un poco ante la voz..y en segundos volteo.-es verdad ahora solo me bastaría con derribar la puerta para salir..

-acaso pensaba salir..?

-nego.-créame que si no viniera tan cansado..si..si saldría..además como ahora ya no soy un niño..el salir sin ser visto seria fácil ...-sonrió mirándola..sus palabras sonaron un poco diferentes..y ella lo noto..esas palabras mas bien le sonaron a desafió en vez de respuesta..

-rió un poco..-es verdad pero ahora que ya a crecido...sabe que no seria correcto hacerlo..

-tiene razón-camino hacia ella sin apartar su mirar de esos celestes ,celestes que veían que esos zafiros encerraban algo...-no es correcto mas no imposible ...

-lo seguía mirando..esas palabras ..ese tono...esa forma de decir las cosas, su porte seguro...si sin duda alguna..había adoptado por completo el carácter de su padre..termino sonriendo una vez mas...-siendo así le aconsejo que reconsidere lo que se anunciara hoy por la noche..-se disponía a abandonar aquella habitación..

-acaso puedo retractarme..?.-esas palabras lograron que desistiera en su intenciones...

-sabe que su decisión ya no esta en mis manos..así..así como tampoco en las suyas..-termino diciendo algo misteriosa para así poder abadanar la habitación..Seiya sonrió y nuevamente centro su mirar en los jardines..-es verdad esta decisión no esta en mis manos..-termino sonriendo mientras veía a aquel ángel acompañado de una pequeña de cabellera rosada..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-vaya si que fighter que es muy apuesto..estoy segura de que...-seguía hablando mas se dio cuenta de que no se le prestaba la mas mínima atención..-y..serenity me estas escuchando..

-a..si..si..

-aja..sabes pensé que te alegrarías de verlo desde que nuestra madre te dijo que hoy llegaba no hiciste nada mas que sonreír y ahora..-sonrió un poco.-tal parece que fighter..

-se llama Seiya..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al palacio...Seiya ,si ,para ella ese seguiría siendo su nombre..

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba solo el techo así es..desde que la reina salió y dio un vistazo al jardín se dejo caer sobre la cama..se sentía muy extraño..veía que la habitación seguía siendo la misma..pareciera cono si alguien hubiera ordenado que nadie entrara ni tocara nada... aun pensaba en la reacción que tuvo serenity al verlo...acaso no le dio gusto verlo?..mm no..el sabia el por que de su reacción, sus párpados poco a poco comenzaban a serrarse..el cansancio era muy notable.. pues había viajado desde Urano..Urano..un lugar que ciertamente le daba gusto el saber que no regresaría...pues su estancia en ese lugar no le traía muy gratos recuerdos..lo único bueno de todo lo que había vivido ahí..ciertamente había sido haruka ,pues a lo largo de su estancia en aquel sitio habían logrado entablar una amistad muy cercana..además de que sus habilidades con la espada habían aumentado considerablemente..sabia que ahora el que escuchara su nombre..temblaría de miedo...un leve toque lo hizo reaccionar un poco..

-quien es?..

-soy...serenity..

-"serenity?.." rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodo un poco su atuendo..dudo en abrir no sabia que aria si ella mencionaba algo..o si a el se le escapaba algo..dio un largo suspiro y termino abriendo la puerta..

-princesa no la esperaba..-lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que hacia una pequeña reverencia..serenity no dijo nada solo termino entrando..sin decir mas..-acaso su madre quiere verme?..-

-nego..estaba de espaldas..dudaba..pero..pero quería una explicación..quería saber por que había dejado de ser ..de ser solo "bombón.." así que se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos...Seiya al sentir su mirada se dio cuenta de sus intenciones..

-princesa yo creo que..

-princesa?...-pregunto ilusa..sus palabras mas que de ironía estaban llenas de tristeza..

-yo...

-princesa..-nego..-no..tu no me engañas a ti nunca te gusto llamarme así...donde..donde esta..

-si me disculpa creo que..-le dio la espalda así es..no quería verla a los ojos...había descubierto que ella seria la primera y la ultima persona a la cual no miraría directamente..coloco su mano en la cerradura quería salir antes..antes de..de que sucediera algo..

-sonrió un poco y sin mas lo tomo de la mano haciendo que desistiera en sus intenciones y la mirara..-donde esta aquel niño que me decía serenity?..donde esta mi amigo?..mi amigo que me enseño el significado de un juego?..de..de una amistad?..dime Seiya..dime donde esta ese niño que me hacia reír..enfadar..?donde esta el Seiya que me recibía con ..hola bombón..donde..-termino sollozando un poco mientras se aferraba a el con un abrazo..Seiya no sabia como reaccionar..que decir..su corazón comenzó a latir y simplemente se dejo llevar..se dejo llevar por aquel contacto..por aquel insignificante contacto y termino correspondiendo aquel abrazo...serenity lo sintió..sintió como ahora el pasaba sus brazos por su cintura..para corresponder aquel gesto..su corazón latió ..latió de forma inusual..de una forma que termino agradándole.. serenity termino separándose con una grata sonrisa..

-esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa que durante diez años fue su único pensamiento..-yo..

-nego y limpio sus lagrimas..extendiéndole un pañuelo con algo dentro..dudo en tomarlo sabia lo que era..sonrió un poco y termino tomándolo, delicadamente retiro el pañuelo para así dejar al descubierto aquel cofre de plata..

-lo..- la miro..

-afirmo.-lo cuide mucho...

-no era nada fácil..pero..pero..pero no tenia alternativa..así que sin mas lo cubrió nuevamente y termino regresándoselo..serenity se extraño..y Seiya...el solo dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente le dio la espalda..-perdone mi atrevimiento...

-que..-eso si que la extraño..atrevimiento?..de que?..acaso de aquel abrazo?..y..y por que le hablo de usted..-a..atrevimiento –sonrió..-..Seiya yo..

-en verdad fue una falta de respeto el haber echo eso princesa...-seguía sin mirarla serenity estaba mas que extrañada..Seiya miraba a la nada pero..no..el sabia que sus palabras le dolerían mas a el..que a ella..pero..pero también sabia que era lo mejor..-y..y le agradecería que me llamara como seré nombrado hoy en la ceremonia..-sin mas nuevamente volteo pero no la miro. simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia y termino abandonando aquella habitación..

¿qué había sido eso?..acaso..acaso había olvidado su promesa de estar siempre a su lado?..sintió un hueco muy profundo en su corazón..donde había quedado ese dulce e introvertido Seiya..¿donde?..ese era su único pensamiento...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba..solo caminaba por los jardines...su corazón sentía un hueco muy profundo..el sabia a lo que se enfrentaría si nuevamente veía esos celestes..así como también sabia que estaba dispuesto a sufrir la consecuencias de lo que ahora en adelante ocurriría..realmente le dolió ser él, él que destruyera su mirada ilusionada que noto en cuanto cruzo la puerta esa mañana...

♥ **SYS ♥**

aun permanecía en la habitación..inmóvil...no entendía..juraba que ese abraso había sido muy especial..pero..pero no entendía por que Seiya se comportaba de esa manera...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así que ya esta aquí..?

-afirmo..-así es..llego hace un par de horas..sinceramente pensé que llegaría con ustedes..-lo decía al ver a padre e hijo...así es frente a ella estaban uranus y su hijo..

-estaba planeado eso su majestad..pero ese muchacho quiso adelantarse..

-ya veo..

-y donde se encuentra ahora..?.-cuestiono el mas joven de los dos..

-sonrió.-en su habitación ,descansando , supongo que el viaje lo agoto, además la celebración no será hasta dentro de unas horas..

-me permitiría ir a verlo?...

-afirmo con una grata sonrisa..-adelante..

-muchas gracias...-realizo una reverencia...-con su permiso..-al decirlo termino retirándose de aquel salón..

-veo que hiciste un buen trabajo uranus..

-sonrió –no fue fácil..ese muchacho me causo muchos problemas...nunca me obedeció del todo y si me permite decirlo yo creo que aun no esta listo..

-que quiere decir?..

-medio sonrió..-nunca a seguido las reglas..su forma de hablar aun me parece muy descortés...

-lo se..

-lo sabe?

-afirmo.-hace unos momentos cuando estaba en su habitación con el, la verdad es que no sabia si me respondía o me desafiaba..además su mirada nunca la aparto de la mía..

-rió un poco..-lo ve..y aun así..cree que esta listo para..

-ahora rió ella..cosa que lo extraño.pues nuca se le veía a la reina sonreír y mucho menos reír..-sabe que no me interesa mucho su compartimiento..no lo se, quizás hasta resulte divertido el tratar de hacerlo obedecer mis ordenes..

-sonrió incrédulo..-se le parece a su padre no es así?..

-afirmo.-mas que eso..si no fueran por esos zafiros..juraría que es el..

-tenga cuidado su majestad..no resultaría bien el que lo comparara..

-que trata de decirme..?

-sabe usted lo que trato de decirle..ahora si me disculpa tengo que prepárame para hoy en la noche..-al termino de esto salió de aquel salón..

-sonrió mirando hacia los jardines..-"¿compararlo?"..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-gracias..-termino suspirando fatigado ese ya era al cuarto guardia que le preguntaba por Seiya así que solo se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a la reina que le indicara su habitación..estaba por dirigirse a un guardia mas cuando la vio...ciertamente le parecía ver a una diosa y lo mejor que se dirigía a el..–

-princesa..-saludó cortésmente..

-serenity no correspondió el gesto solo paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo sus celestes estaban perdidos en la nada..haruka medio sonrió y termino viendo como se alejaba pues quizás ya sabia la razón..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

-genial..lo que me faltaba..por estar tan pensativo..me e metido en el laberinto..-dio un largo suspiro aunque termino medio sonriendo..-quizás, quizás un recorrido no me haga mal..-sonrió y siguió caminado..no le importaba ir en círculos..ni siquiera le importaba que ya estaba obscureciendo..y que la celebración no tardaría en empezar..solo quería caminar y seguir perdido en sus pensamientos...

♥ **SYS ♥**

termino serrando el cofre...se sentía tan tonta...acaso en verdad Seiya había olvidado su promesa?..

-por..por que Seiya..por que ..-finalmente termino en llanto..sobre su cama..un llanto solitario

♥ **SYS ♥**

las estrellas ya empezaban a palpitar la llegada de la noche ya estaba mas que clara..el palacio lucia espléndido.¿y como no hacerlo? Si esa noche se anunciarían a los nuevos protectores..a los nuevos y designados guerreros que cumplirían con la misión de proteger no solo al pilar, si no al resto de la vía láctea..esos guerreros que jurarían lealtad eterna a los reinos..y sobre todo al pilar y sus gobernantes..algunos carruajes ya empezaba a llegar ..después de 10 años los 7 reinos..mas los reinos de los planetas vecinos..estarían reunidos..esa celebración era la mas importante ya que esos guerreros serian los responsables de mantener la paz...así como mantener alejado al caos

..-..

-veía desde su ventana la llegada de aquellas personas.." espero que todo salga bien.." sin mas se dirigió a su tocador..pero en lugar de mirarse en el espejo abrió un pequeño cajón..sacando de el un hermoso dije..para poder admirarlo.." lo siento sasha no pude , no puedo..ni pienso dárselo.."

♥ **SYS ♥**

-como que no sabes donde esta!!

-suspiró.-no se por que la molestia padre..sabes muy bien que el no puede faltar, tal vez solo esta dando vueltas por ahí..

-sonrió un poco.-vueltas?..vueltas!..bendita la hora en que se le ocurrió dar vueltas...sabes que..

-vamos deja de gruñir.. ya estoy aquí..-sin mas esa voz lo hizo callar..era Seiya que venia muy tranquilo..

-lo miró..-solo me alegro de ya nunca tener que verte..

-sonrió.-sabe yo pienso igual demás..

-Seiya..-hablo haruka..

-suspiró..-al contrario no sabe lo mucho que lo voy a extrañar..-dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro con una ironía que..bueno solo imagínenlo..uranus solo lo miro desconfiado y termino alejándose dejando aun Seiya sonriente..

-Seiya..

-lo siento haruka..acaso no era eso lo que querías oír..?

-suspiró resignado..-se que nunca te agrado mi padre pero no crees que al menos deberías darle las gracias..

-gracias!!..??-sonrió iluso.—si claro..gracias por todas las veces que me castigo y me dejo sin comer..gracias por todas las veces en las que me hizo desvelarme con los entrenamientos, gracias por..

-por haberte convertido en protector y poder estar a su lado..-termino diciendo haruka...cosa que callo a Seiya el cual sonrió un poco..-tal vez...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ay! Sere te vez muy linda..-decía la pequeña mirando a su hermana la cual lucia un vestido muy escotado y largo...-aunque no mas que yo..-termino rindiendo alegre mientras ella misma se veía en el espejo..admirando su vestido largo..pero lejos a que su hermana mayor respondiera, solo veía su reflejo..esa mañana pensó en solo lucir bien para el..pero ahora..ahora ya no sabia nada..dio un largo suspiro y termino con centrar su vista en aquel cofre que ahora estaba sobre la cama..

♥ **SYS ♥**

las personas comenzaban a llegar y a llenar aquel salón principal...

-luna...

-sonrió al ver a la que la llamo por su nombre..-su majestad..

-cuanto tiempo luna..

-en realidad mucho reina sasha..

-lo se..dime y serenidad..?

-no tarda en bajar ya que..

-dime donde están los que serán los nuevos protectores...?-..esa pregunta la extraño un poco..

-pues..

-sonrió y nego..-olvídalo..-lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que veía como es que dos gallardos caballeros entraban al salón principal...sonrió ampliamente y sin que se diera cuenta algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus violetas..la razón..el estar viendo unos cálidos zafiros.. "es..es la misma mirada de mi hermana" termino cubriéndose aquellas lagrimas de felicidad..

-sucede algo su majestad..

-no..no sucede nada luna...nada..-seguía mirándolo..

..-..

-por que te hice caso?..-decía un tanto enfadado aquel rubio

-vamos si sabes que querías hacerlo ,además yo no te obligue..

-si la reina ve que estamos aquí sin su permiso

-rió un poco..-aun no nos puede hacer nada..ya que oficialmente no somos nada..

-sabes que Seiya...

-shh..silencio la reina..

-que!..-volteo de inmediato..

-rió al ver su reccion..-caíste..

-suspiro no de muy buena gana..-sabes que, as lo que quieras yo me retiro al lugar donde deberías estar..-al decir esto se dirigió a la salida..

-"al lugar donde debería estar?"..miro a su alrededor... sonrió un poco..para después centrar su vista en aquel ángel que bajaba de las escaleras.. ...-el lugar donde debería estar..ahora..ahora es inalcanzable...

**continuara...**

hi,..hi si k si estoy actualizando rápido jaj esk estaba inspirada hoy jaja bien aquí mi capi la historia ya va mejorando así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo muchas gracias por sus reviws pero hubo uno que me dio un poco de risa jaja weno es verdad así que ya no la voy a poner a suspirar tanto ok jaja muchas gracias por sus comentarios todos los leo ok espero me dejen un reviw en este capi..ahora si sin mas y esperando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

(la actualización de STARLIGHT ya esta)


	13. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7**

**Mi promesa... **

"al lugar donde debería estar?"..miro a su alrededor... sonrió un poco..para después centrar su vista en aquel ángel que bajaba de las escaleras.. ...-el lugar donde debería estar..ahora..ahora es inalcanzable...

la gente la miraba, veía como bajaba con gracia y porte elegante aquellas escaleras..y el..y el se dirigió a la salida sabia que aun no era su turno para entrar..y estar junto a ella...

-di..disculpe..-esa voz hizo que desistiera en sus intenciones y volteara con extrañes..

-si..

-sonrió al verlo..sí, sin duda esos zafiros eran idénticos a los de ella

-sonrió un poco al verla no sabia por que pero sintió algo de confianza al ver esa mirada.. –acaso se le ofrece algo...?

-a..-sonrió de nueva cuenta..-tu..tu eres Seiya?..-

se extraño aun mas ¿cómo lo conocía?..-yo..

-pero que tonta..-dio un largo suspiro y termino por inclinarse un poco...-soy sasha la reina de calisto...

-Seiya al escuchar reina termino por corresponder aquel gesto..no sabia que es lo que exactamente ocurría -mucho gusto su majestad y si mi nombre es Seiya aunque dejare de serlo en un par de minutos..-no sabia por que pero ciertamente esa mirada le causaba mucha confianza...

-lo seguía mirando y sin mas le ofreció su mano, acto que lo sorprendió, pero termino con tomarla delicadamente ...

-me podría conceder algunas palabras con Seiya antes de que deje de serlo..?-la miró muy confundido..ciertamente no entendía y mas por que era la primera vez que la veía

-le aseguro que no tomara mucho tiempo...

-esa mirada nuevamente...afirmo con una cálida sonrisa..ya que a la vez le intrigaba el saber por que lo miraba de esa manera y así ambos terminaron por abandonar aquel salón...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba entre ellos ..eran su orgullo todos y cada uno de ellos..y en especial su hijo todos le miraban con mucho respeto... ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la ceremonia diera su inicio ... quería que todo resultara bien y sin ningún contratiempo ..aunque toda idea de perfección se vio desvanecida al ver un lugar vació entre la fila..

-donde esta fighter?..-cuestiono enseguida...nadie respondió..uranus termino dando un largo suspiro para después mirarlo sabia que si alguien tal vez le daba respuesta ese seria su hijo haruka la sentir su mirada suspiro con resignación..

-en el salón..

-que!! como que esta en el salón..

-quien esta en el salón uranus...

-bueno pues...-volteo un poco nervioso al ver a la reina..-

-dio un largo suspiro mirando hacia la entrada aunque mas la sorprendió el ver a fighter junto a ella, ambos recargados en al balcón..un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella y en segundos se dirigió hacia donde estaban ante la confusión de los presentes..

...-...

el silencio no era incomodo al contrario se le hizo algo acogedor pero veía que aquella dama no pronunciaba palabra además de que la hora ya se acercaba...sin mas sonrió y termino soltándola ,aquella dama la ya no sentir su brazo volteo a mirarlo..

-lo siento pero tengo que retirarme tal vez al termino de la celebración podríamos hablar..-al decir esto hizo una reverencia para retirarse pero no lo hizo debido a que aquella dama lo sostuvo...

-co..-dudaba no sabia como dirigirse a el pero también sabia que esa seria su única oportunidad..-a..a oído hablar de el planeta de las flores

-se extraño por la pregunta...y detuvo sus intenciones de marcharse..-

-sonrió mirándolo..-dígame a oído hablar de el?

**-**nego...-solo se que antes era considerado un segundo pilar para la vía láctea..

-so..solo eso?...

-afirmo..

-sonrió decepcionada..-ya veo.-.bajo su mirar Seiya estaba mas que extrañado…

-acaso sucede algo..?..pregunto con preocupación por su reacción

-nego y alzo su mirar..-sabes..-sonrió, Seiya noto algo diferente en ese mirar..noto cariño..y sinceridad..-tus zafiros son muy cálidos...-después de decir esto sin previo aviso termino robándole un beso fugas en la mejilla Seiya termino sorprendido por la reccion..sasha sonrió y después de inclinarse un poco termino retirándose..dejando a Seiya solo tocándose la mejilla

-parece que su desobediencia le trajo algo bueno...

-sonrió al escuchar la voz..y sin mas se inclino un poco..-la ceremonia muy pronto dará inicio...y no quisiera retrazarme..-al decir esto hizo una reverencia y termino marchándose al lugar donde realmente le correspondía .la reina solo lo vio marchar y termino sonriendo.."parece que no le dijo nada"

...-...

en otro lugar del mismo salón...dos sujetos conversaban

-parece que todo va de maravilla..-decía un sujeto de cabellera rubia y algo larga..

-si eso parece..-respondió aquel de mirar azulado

-sucede algo..?

-nego..-donde esta Endimión..?

-hay viene solo fue a dar un vistazo a los alrededores..-sonrió y se dirigió a su oído.-recuerda que algún día todo esto será de el...-termino separándose con una grata sonrisa..y con cierta mirada de intriga -nos vemos..

-ya..ya te vas...

-afirmo..-mi trabajo solo era asegúrame del que tu llegaras a salvo aquí ,así que ya me retiro..después de todo él..solo quiere eso..tu bienestar..y..y el de tu hijo..-después de decir eso sin mas termino abandonado aquel salón para que cuando se viera afuera desapareciera en medio de algo de neblina..

...-...

tomo un sorbo de vino..

-parece que pronto llegara la hora reí elios

-si eso parece..-decía al ver como es que la reina ahora estaba hablando con su hija menor ,su acompañante noto como es que miraba a la pequeña por lo que sonrió un poco...

-es verdad su hermano tendría la misma edad que la hija menor de..-pero callo al ver como es que elios rompió la copa de vino..

-rey elios..-dijo en un susurro

-yo no tengo hermanos..-dicho esto se dirigió a la reina serenidad..

♥ **SYS ♥**

nervioso..

-nego...serrando los ojos...

**flash back..**

-Seiya..dijo en un susurro.

-si..

-tu..tu quieres ser un..

-suspiro- no lo se..pero..bueno es que si no soy uno de esos no voy a poder estar con tigo y..

-sonrió..-de..de verdad quieres estar conmigo..?

-afirmo..-si..bueno..no se por que pero..-se ruborizo un poco..-me..me gusta estar con tigo..

-sonrió y lo abrazo..-a..a mi también me gusta estar con tigo..pro..prométeme que regresaras..-Seiya se sorprendió pero correspondió aquel abrazo..sonrió y se separo de ella..

.-a...a donde vas.-.lo dijo al ver como es que se alejaba..

-espérame..ahorita vengo.-al decirlo entro corriendo la palacio..serenity solo lo vio entrar..se sentía muy extraña a pesar de ser muy pequeña realmente no deseaba el que se alejara de ella..aunque fue corto el tiempo en que convivieron le tomo mucho.. demasiado cariño..le gustaba la forma en que la ruborizaba, en como lograba hacerla sonreír..o incluso enojar..no sabia que era ese sentimiento que empezaba acrecer en ella..

-toma..-llego un muy agitado Seiya el cual le ofrecía un pequeño cofre..

-y..y esto..

-sonrió.-era de mi madre..me..me lo dio antes de morir..

-pero..

-nego..-promete que lo cuidaras

-pero..

-cuando llegue me lo regresaras si..

-sonrió..-entonces si regresaras..?

-afirmo..-si..y te prometo que me convertiré en un prote..no se que..y regresare y siempre estaremos juntos..

-de..de verdad?.-lo decía muy feliz..

-afirmo..-es una promesa bombón...

**fin flash back..**

mostró sus zafiros después de dar un largo suspiro.. "la cumplí bombón..mi promesa esta cumplida.."

-Seiya..-esa voz lo hizo voltear..tanto a el como a haruka quien se sorprendió

-prin...princesa..-lo dijo algo sorprendido los demás al verla se inclinaron de inmediato..haruka sabia que su padre no tardaría en llegar..miro a Seiya, mirada que descifro en segundos y se acerco a ella..

-se puede saber que hace aquí..-todos miraban con atención..todos conocían a Seiya..sabían su forma tan peculiar de tratar a las persona por lo que unos ya suponían que esa noche habría un protector menos..

-se armo de valor para mirarlo...-ne..-vacilo un poco no sabia si en verdad decirlo..pero su corazón necesitaba respuestas y unas respuestas muy inmediatas..-necesito hablar con tigo..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba con decisión ..esa mirada Seiya la observo..veía determinación..aunque mas bien veía confusión..una confusión de la que sabia el era el responsable..trato de cobrar algo de compostura y termino desviando un poco su mirar

-lo lamento mucho princesa pero ahora yo...-callo al ver ahora su mirar celeste muy cristalino..

-hija pero que haces aquí?..-la reina serenidad había llegado con uranus..y eso le alegro a Seiya que de inmediato se despido con una pequeña reverencia y tomo su lugar entre todos los demás..

-yo.-trato de justificarse mas sin embargo nego...-nada..yo solo te ..te estaba buscando .-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía a la entrada del salón..la reina solo la miró..

-ya estamos listos su majestad..-anuncio uranus ,la reina sonrió...

en segundos las luces del salón principal fueron suspendidas..la gente guardo silencio absoluto, esa ceremonia era la mas importante pues se anunciarían a los guerreros que darían su vida en nombre de no solo del pilar, si no de la vía láctea..serian anunciados los guerreros responsables de enfrentar el caos y a los cuales se les brindaría un poder...

-bienvenidos..-ante la voz aquella persona se vio iluminada , se trataba de la reina serenidad la cual venia del brazo de uranus...las personas le daban paso al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaban para saludar..detrás de ella entraban algunos sujetos mas..entre ellos Seiya y haruka quienes ambos venían a la par seguidos de unos mas..la reina tomo asiento al mismo tiempo en que las luces regresaban por completo y tanto haruka como Seiya y los demás quedaban inclinados frete a ella..serenity ya se encontraba sentada a un lado de su madre y al de su hermana pero..pero lejos de concentrarse en su madre o en algunas cosas de importancia solo veía esos zafiros..

-hoy como es costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo yo la encargada de proteger el pilar y el gran poder que lo resguarda les presentare a los nuevos guerreros encargados de cuidar y vigilar ese poder..y este pilar ,guerreros que no tendrán otra cosa en mente si no solo el resguardar esta paz con la que siempre hemos vivido...así como también el recordarles..-guardo silencio mirando a los presentes y en especial a algunos reyes..-que su presencia es igual de importante que la mía en cualquier aspecto ...-sonrió mirándolos...Seiya se puso de pie seguido de haruka y los demás..-

-sus majestades..reyes de los 7 reinos...y planetas vecinos..ellos..-los señalo..-ellos son los nuevos protectores..y designados a la seguridad de mi reino..y al de ustedes..les presento con orgullo a uranus...-

-haruka se sorprendió jamás pensó que su padre le cedería su nombre..uranus sonrió con orgullo mirando a su hijo..los presentes solo seguían guardando silencio y en especial algunos reyes que no hacían otra cosa mas que mirar esos zafiros..y ese porte..ese porte les recordaba a alguien..sasha lo miraba..miraba con orgullo ese singular porte..era su turno para ser anunciado..aunque también sabia que algunos podrían oponerse..

-y por ultimo.. y el mas importante..el protector encargado de no solo mi seguridad si no la de mis hijas..y la del pilar..aquel protector que velara por este pilar sin importar que sacrificios conlleve...-seguía hablando mas sin embargo Seiya en ese momento parecía tener un juego de miradas con serenity pues ambos se miraban..

-les presento a fighter...

-"fighter" ese nombre hizo reaccionar a mas de uno..ese nombre..ese nombre todos lo conocían..en segundos murmullos y cuchicheos departe de algunos se escucharon...mas la reina no los tomo en cuenta..y siguió con la ceremonia...

♥ **SYS ♥**

neblina ...oscuridad...desolación..era lo único que había en esa deplorable atmósfera..que se vivía en un pequeño rincón de la vía láctea..

-10 años..10 años han pasado desde aquella vez..-se oía una voz llena de rencor...

-es verdad ya han pasado 10 años desde que fighter..nos arrebato nuestro poder...-termino diciendo una voz mas..

-eso es cierto..-llego a la escena una presencia mas..la cual se arrodillo en segundos..-pero también es cierto que su hijo sigue con vida..

-rió ante lo escuchado haciendo callar a ambos...-tienes razón el hijo de fighter y de ella sigue con vida y eso solo significa una cosa..-su sonrisa se amplio aun mas..-significa que aun podemos apoderarnos del poder de las estrellas...-termino diciendo mientras su risa se intensificaba ..y era acompañada por la de aquellas personas y unas sombras mas que aparecían en segundos tras el...-

♥ **SYS ♥**

la ceremonia oficial concluyo...segundos después de haber sido anunciados se les dio la insignia correspondiente...ahora solo se disfrutaba de un baile..príncipes ,princesas y reyes todos los reinos bailaban y disfrutaban ,esa era una de la pocas ceremonias donde desaparecían las diferencias..unos reyes mas ya se habían retirado..y no precisamente por aburrimiento...serenity se encontraba bailando con un chico de mirar profundo...y fighter..el..el asolo veía la imagen..

-aquel con el que baila es el príncipe Endimión..-una voz lo hizo salir de algunos pensamientos..y miro iluso al que lo llamo..

-lo se..-al decir esto tomo un sorbo de vino..

-Seiya..

-si..

-nego.-nada olvídalo...por cierto notaste la cara de diamante cuando se te nombro protector principal...

-afirmo con una grata sonrisa..-sinceramente aun no se por que tu padre accedió a entrenarlo..si desde le primer momento en que lo vi no me causo ninguna confianza...

-sonrió..-lo dices por que no te miraba a los ojos..?

-afirmo..-ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso..

-si..si lo se..

...-...

**flash back**

-toma..-llego un muy agitado Seiya el cual le ofrecía un pequeño cofre..

-y..y esto..

-sonrió.-era de mi madre..me..me lo dio antes de morir..

-pero..

-nego..-promete que lo cuidaras

-pero..

-cuando llegue me lo regresaras si..

-sonrió..-entonces si regresaras..?

-afirmo..-si..y te prometo que me convertiré en un prote..no se que..y regresare y siempre estaremos juntos..

-de..de verdad?.-lo decía muy feliz..

-afirmo..-es una promesa bombón...

**fin flash back..**

-te diviertes..- esa voz la saco de esos recuerdos..pues pregunto al ver a su hermana sola y pensativa pues Endimión se había retirado con su padre aparentemente para hablar...

-un poco..-medio sonrió

-ya veo..sabes le pediré a fighter que me enseñe a baliar..

-que..? –pareció no entender..-por..por que lo dices..

-sonrió y le señalo..a Seiya quien ahora bailaba con la reina...serenity solo miraba

..-...

-veo que le enseñaron algo mas que a manejar la espada..-decía la reina mientras seguía su ritmo sus movimientos eran precisos además de elegantes..

-créame que lo único que aprendí fue a mejorar mis habilidades..

-sonrió un poco...-entonces quien lo enseño a bailar así..?..-cuestiono mirándolo ,fighter le sonrió y la soltó delicadamente..-mi madre..-ante lo ultimo se inclino un poco..-con su permiso, no creo que sea correcto que un simple protector baile con usted.-.sin mas se retiro dejando a la reina con una mirada impactada...

..-...

salió..realmente no le gustaba estar ahí... su hermana había ido a pedirle permiso a su madre par retirarse pues ya era tarde..además Endimión seguía con su padre... se sentía muy extraña..pensó que la ceremonia seria perfecta pues bailaría con Seiya, así es..había planeado pedirle un baile..quería que el fuera el primero en bailar con ella mas sin embargo ..no sucedió..ya que nunca se espero el comportamiento tan distante que le mantenía ,es mas sentía que la evadía..y eso le dolía..cuando de pronto lo vio salir..lo vio salir y dirigirse al lago... esta era su oportunidad aun buscaba una explicación aun buscaba a su amigo..así que sin pensarlo mas corrió al lago..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ya te vas...lo dijo al ver cono se dirigía a la salida..

-sonrió y volteo..-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí serenidad..

-sabes pensé que se lo dirías..?-dijo acercándose a ella..

.-mas bien yo pensé en eso..pensé que se lo dirías ..pero no lo hiciste..

-no había necesidad de hacerlo..

-lo se..-sonrió un poco.-y me voy tranquila viendo como es que el ultimo deseo de mi hermana se concedió...Seiya es todo un protector

-fighter..-corrigió.-.ahora ese es su nombre..

-rió un poco..-no te confundas serenidad ,fighter esta muerto y aquel chico es..su hijo..-después de decir aquello salió son ya decir mas...serenidad medio sonrió.."es verdad es ..es solo su hijo"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-princesa yo creo que..

-princesa?...-pregunto ilusa..sus palabras mas que de ironía estaban llenas de tristeza..

-yo...

-princesa..-nego..-no..tu no me engañas a ti nunca te gusto llamarme así...donde..donde esta..

-si me disculpa creo que..-le dio la espalda así es..no quería verla a los ojos...había descubierto que ella seria la primera y la ultima persona a la cual no miraría directamente..coloco su mano en la cerradura quería salir antes..antes de..de que sucediera algo..

-sonrió un poco y sin mas lo tomo de la mano haciendo que desistiera en sus intenciones y la mirara..-donde esta aquel niño que me decía serenity?..donde esta mi amigo?..mi amigo que me enseño el significado de un juego?..de..de una amistad?..dime Seiya..dime donde esta ese niño que me hacia reír..enfadar..?donde esta el Seiya que me recibía con ..hola bombón..donde..-termino sollozando un poco mientras se aferraba a el con un abrazo..Seiya no sabia como reaccionar..que decir..su corazón comenzó a latir y simplemente se dejo llevar..se dejo llevar por aquel contacto..por aquel insignificante contacto y termino correspondiendo aquel abrazo...serenity lo sintió..sintió como ahora el pasaba sus brazos por su cintura..para corresponder aquel gesto..su corazón latió ..latió de forma inusual..de una forma que termino agradándole.. serenity termino separándose con una grata sonrisa..

-esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa que durante diez años fue su único pensamiento..-yo..

**fin flash back..**

-ra..rayos!!..dijo al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba una roca mas e iba a lanzar otra pero desistió al ver como es que una roca paso justo a su lado para que terminara rebotando varias veces sobre el agua, se sorprendió al ver al culpable..bueno mas bien a la culpable..

-pri..princesa..

-sonrió...-estuve practicando..-se agacho y tomo una roca mas ,mientras se acercaba a el ...Seiya seguía sorprendido y sin mas sonrió un poco sabia que no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable..-sabes... cuando llegaste creí que mi amigo había vuelto..-dicho esto lazo la roca con mucha intensidad...Seiya solo veía sorprendió serenity dio un largo suspiro y lo miró..-pero me equivoque..-Seiya seguía sin articular palabra así que sin mas evito su mirada una vez mas serenity bajo la suya y medio sonrió...-me equivoque por que..por que el que en realidad regreso fue un protector mas...

-princesa yo..

-nego..-sabes no entendía pero..-alzo su mirar-no entendía por que me trataste así la primera vez que nos vimos después de 10 años.. .pero sabes..-sonrió.-lo estuve pensando..y solo te diré..que..-se acerco el..Seiya retrocedió..un poco pues sus labios se veían muy tentadores..serenity sonrió cálidamente logrando ruborizarlo..y sin previo aviso deposito un dulce beso sobre su mejilla..-que as cumplido tu promesa Seiya ,ahora podrás estar a mi lado...

-princesa..-dijo en un susurro..

-serenity sonrió...-y ahora yo te voy a prometer algo..-dio un largo suspiró mirando hacia el lago..

-y que me puede prometer usted princesa..-pregunto tratando de no se..tal vez de sonar indiferente ante aquel pequeño beso...

-te prometo que algún día lograre que me vuelvas a llamar bombón..serenity..o amiga..-ante eso Seiya se sorprendió un poco...-por que sabes..ahora seré yo la que te enseñe el significado de eso..-dicho eso sonrió ampliamente..-te veo dentro..Seiya...-ahora si sin mas termino retirándose ..se retiro dejando a Seiya algo confundido termino sonriendo para si..

" si supieras que yo ya no puedo llamarte serenity..amiga .o bombón..simplemente desde este día..te as convertido en..en amada princesa.."

**continuara...**

hi hi..jeje tarde lo siento pero weno aquí mi capi espero quieran seguir leyéndome..muchas gracias por las que aun lo recuerdan..y me dejan reviw espero que este capi no sea la excepción eh?..ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §

pd: si saben como se llama el planeta de las flores..díganme por fis jaja es k no recuerdo..


	14. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8**

**Imposible ocultarlo...**

desde aquella celebración ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses...todo en el palacio transcurría normal haruka ahora conocido como uranus se encargaba de la seguridad del palacio, mientras que Seiya ocupaba su cargo de protector nunca se alejaba a mas de dos metros de la princesa..pues esa era su principal misión cuidar de ella mientras estuviera en el palacio ,ya que había ocasiones en las que salía..y esta era una de ellas...

-adelante...

-sonrió..-su majestad le informo que fighter acaba de llegar..-llego anunciando uno de los tantos guardias que custodiaban el palacio

-sonrió poniéndose de pie..-bien dígale que quiero verlo..

-enseguida..-al decir esto salió inmediatamente..la reina ahora dirigió su mirada hacia los jardines..mientras pensaba en como darle la bienvenida a fighter..pues le habían informado de algo no muy bueno..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el día era perfecto se encontraba acomodando un poco las rosas..aun le resultaba relajante el ocuparse de ellas...

la vio ahí..acomodando las rosas ,hermosa como siempre su cabellera dorada resplandecía, realmente le alegraba el volver y..y así poder estar a su lado nuevamente, además de que después de aquella charla en el lago su trato hacia ella había cambiado no era tan formal, pero tampoco tan atrevido, había aprendido a tratarla..de una forma un tanto peculiar ,al principio solo trataba de cruzar unas pocas palabras con ella pero simplemente no podía pues ella aun le recordaba aquella promesa..sin mas se acerco hacia ella..

-veo que nuevamente los rosales..se ven celosos..-lo dijo acercándose por su espalda..

-y..y que le hace pensar eso..?.-aun de espaldas esa voz..esa voz ya le era inconfundible su tono le encantaba ,ese tono que había adoptado..un tono que solo usaba con ella...

-sonrió..-por que al ver su belleza han ocultado un poco de su aroma..-se acerco a ella susurrándoselo en el oído ,le encantaba hacerlo..le gustaba ver como es que provocaba un ligero escalofrió en su piel cada que se dirigía a ella...

-ella volteo y sonrió ampliamente al verlo ,era el, sus zafiros siempre iguales...

.-princesa..-dijo dulcemente haciendo una reverencia...después de todo la formalidad no desaparecía.

-ella lo miro un poco molesta..-cuantas veces voy a decirte que me llamo serenity..-suspiró y se agacho a tomar unas rosas..-.así lo hacías cuando éramos niños..-termino sonriendo dulcemente..

-sonrió y alzo la mirada..-y cuantas veces le voy a decir que no es correcto que yo me dirija a usted por su nombre...tal vez eso era antes pues no conocía el significado de princesa pero ahora...-trataba de hacerse el indiferente..pero el ya lo sabia, sabia su forma que tenia de contraatacar pues no en balde esa pequeña charla ya era costumbre cada que se veían después de algunos días de ausencia..-

-mm-lo miro algo resignada..-tal vez pero sabes aun así yo si te seguiré llamando por tu nombre..- sonrió logrando robar un rubor que no era algo extraño para el ya que le encantaba sentir esa sensación..y ella lo sabia y le gustaba verlo..le gustaba ver como es que a pesar de siempre mostrarse indiferente ese rubor no desaparecía..-se..i..ya..

-pues...

-captan!..-una voz los hizo abandonar aquella conversación...

-suspiro con decepción-que sucede?

-la reina pide su presencia.

-enseguida voy...-suspiro un poco..-párese ser que por el resto del día se librara de mi presencia princesa..

-que!..-se extraño un poco mirándolo pues no entendió..

-sonrió mirándola y deposito un cálido beso sobre su mano..-compermiso..-para después retirarse ..

-espera..-alcanzo a decir antes de que terminara de alejarse aquel guardia ya se había marchado..-

-si..

-toma..-sin mas le extendió un racimo de rosas , las mimas que había alzado..Seiya se extraño un poco pero termino tomándolas con un poco de rubor..serenity sonrió...-son las que sembré no hace mucho..-quería charlar ..quería hablar con el..sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo ya que el terminaba con acortar las charlas ,pero ella quería hacerlo, le gustaba sentirse cerca de el..sentir que solo estaba para ella y para nadie mas..sentir ese cálido latido ,ese cálido latido que había descifrado no hace mucho..

-sonrió..sabia lo que pretendía, sabia que quería hablar con el...pero..pero aunque el mismo quería seguir con aquello no podía..no podía por que no desde hace mucho su corazón latió de una forma reconfórmatele, de una forma que le dio miedo..una forma que..que no quería descifrar, aunque claro ya era demasiado tarde..ya la había descifrado desde aquella vez ..desde que regreso y la había vuelto a ver..-muchas gracias..-finalmente dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de serenity se intensificara pues pensó que la platica comenzaría..-ahora si me disculpa tengo que marcarme si no su madre podría molestarse..-dicho aquello sin mas termino alejándose, serenity sonrió ahora con desilusión pues nuevamente había roto la pequeña charla, aunque no le importaba sabia que ahora que había regresado tenia todo el día y los que vendrían para cumplir su promesa..y lograr que la llamara nuevamente serenity..o mejor aun bombón...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-adelante...-pronuncio delicadamente al escuchar el leve toque en la puerta y sonrió un poco al ver de quien se trataba..-

-me informaron que quería verme..-dicho esto reverencio en seguida

-su sonrisa desapareció y su porte tomo una compostura bastante seria-le informaron bien así como también ya a de saber por que demande su presencia..

-medio sonrió era verdad ya lo sabia por lo que suponía se avecinaba una pequeña discusión..-pues..

-silencio fighter, silencio..acaso no conoce el significado de ello..?..-si sin duda los reclamos ya empezaban..- dígame que tan difícil es guardar silencio y mas aun tratándose de un asunto diplomático ,no tenia derecho..ningún derecho a intervenir en esa platica..-lo miró esperando alguna reacción mas sin embargo solo recibió a cambio un mirar bastante profundo de esos zafiros..-sabe que su osadía podría costar la relación que mantenemos no neptuno?...lo sabe?-cuestiono aun lo miraba..-dígame lo sabe..-el no respondía solo la mirada..-respóndame!!-exigió..

-creí que era mejor guardar silencio..-finalmente hablo y no precisamente con arrepentimiento..

-que?..! –lo miró incrédula fighter sonrió y dio un largo suspiro era su turno ..-

-créame que si se cual es su significado..

-entonces si lo sabe por que interrumpió..por que interrumpió al rey de neptuno mientras trataba de ...

-por que también conozco el significado de lo que es correcto y no lo es..

-que?..

-camino un poco hacia ella..-neptuno es un planeta muy poderoso por ser uno de los 4 planetas externos al igual que saturno.. y sabe lo que planea saturno no es así?..-la mira..la reina lo mira ambos se miraban..sus mirabas se retaban una a otra..

-la reina afirmo, nuevamente había cedido ante el..-lo que planee y mientras no tenga que ver con nuestro reino me tiene sin cuidado y..

-lo ve..-interrumpió la reina lo único que pudo hacer fue guardar silencio mientras ambos se seguían mirando..-ese es su problema ,de lo único que usted se preocupa es por la seguridad del pilar..si saturno y neptuno tienen una guerra donde se sacrifiquen vidas inocentes a usted no le importa...por eso me metí en aquella platica ambos estaban acordando las reglas de la guerra ...y..

-sonrió.-mas bien ese es su problema..

-que..

-la seguridad de este pilar es solo su prioridad lo que le suceda a otro reino nos debe tener sin cuidado..mientras no se trate de una amenaza que provenga de algún confín de la vía láctea los problemas de todo reino no nos debe de interesar...-trato de calmarse un poco..-fighter.. tal vez pienses que es correcto intervenir en decisiones pero..pero no es así...-lo miró y tomo asiento fighter solo la siguió con la mirada..-a veces ellos deben solucionar sus problemas por si solos y no esperar a que alguien mas trate de solucionarlos..lo que tu hiciste fue practicante decirles que el pilar se haría cargo de su problema...

-bueno yo..-ya comprendía lo que la reina le decía ,a veces y no sabia por que pero le daba la sensación de que hablaba con su padre..o..madre..

-la reina sonrió un poco..-veo que ya comprendiste..

-yo..

-dio un largo suspiro..- uranus y...-un leve toquido interrumpió aquella platica..

-adelante..-pronuncio la reina , se trataba de un guardia mas ...

-reverencio un poco.-lamento entrar así su majestad pero no encontramos a la pequeña dama por ningún lado..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Rini..Rini!!..-gritaba serenity en el jardín pero sin obtener éxito alguno...-pero donde se habrá metido...-su preocupación aumentaba pues la oscuridad ya llegaba..y de pronto lo vio..-y...y si entro..-sin pensar y sin importar el perderse entro al laberinto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

haruka movilizaba a los guardias en le bosque pues daba alguna ordenes..

-en verdad crees que esté ahí adentro?..

-por que lo dudas..-pronuncio al verlo era fighter que apenas llegaba

-lo que pasa es que a la pequeña princesa le aterra el bosque..

-sonrió sarcástico..-entonces dime donde podría estar ya fuimos al lago y no estaba..

-dio un largo suspiró.-revisaron arriba de los árboles..

-que?..

-a Rini le fascina hurgar en los nidos ,por mas princesa que sea sigue siendo solo una niña - sonrió pues era verdad si alguien conocía a ambas princesas era el ,ya que todo el día se la pasaba cerca de ellas..además había notado como es que de vez en cuando platicaba con ambas..

-ustedes!!.-llamo enseguida a unos guardias para dirigirse a ellos..Seiya sonrió no tardarían en encontrarla..sin mas y al ver el cielo obscurecer..decido entrar al palacio...

♥ **SYS ♥**

ahora se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia fuera y sonrió al ver como es que haruka venia con Rini detrás de el ,acompañada de algunos cuantos guardias mas supuso que serenity estaba con luna en la biblioteca pues no la había visto desde aquélla charla..bostezo un poco ya empezaba a notarse el cansancio del viaje que había realizado desde neptuno sin mas termino por tirarce sobre la su suave cama..era hora de descansar...y de pensar ,pues aquella platica con la reina no termino como esperaba..dio la vuelta para quedar hacia arriba solo mirando el techo y a solo preguntarse por que a veces tenia esa sensación al ver a la reina, de alguna forma le gustaba hacerla enfadar., le gustaba verla sonrojar de vergüenza cuando tocaba algún punto especifico así es en 4 meses aprendido a conocerla... comenzó a serrar su párpados el cansancio lo estaba venciendo y cuando estaba apunto de quedar derrotado.. el abrir brusco de la puerta hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara con molestia vio al culpable..

-se puede saber por que rayos!!

-serenity..

-que?..

-la princesa serenity no aparece por ningún lado..

-que!!..-sin mas salió de la habitación..

-espera fighter..Seiya!!!-termino gritando haruka, pero Seiya no el hizo caso..

afuera ya estaban algunos guardias la reina estaba con ellos pues después de llamarle la atención a Rini había ido a buscar a su hija pero ésta no se encontraba...fighter venia saliendo del palacio..un guardia se le acerco..

-capitán..-saludo.-el lago ya fue revisado, uranus a mandado a algunos al bosque...

-ya veo..-miraba todas direcciones los movimientos eran muchos..

-fighter..

-su majestad..

-tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar?..

-bueno..pues.-bajo su mirar no lo sabia pero después pareció captar algo.-ella sabia que la pequeña dama estaba perdida..

-pues..

-si así es además estaba ayudándonos a buscarla..-llego uranus..

-Seiya dio un largo suspiro..y comenzó a caminar..

-fighter a donde cree que va..

-sonrió.-a buscar a una princesita muy despistada..

-que?.-tanto haruka como la reina se miraron incrédulos aunque toda extrañes desaprecio al ver como es que fighter entraba al laberinto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-prin..princesa?..

-Seiya!!!-se lanzo a sus brazos estaba sollozando un poco..

-sonrió y se separo de ella..-si no sabe el camino correcto por k entra..?..

-por..tu culpa...-lo miro algo molesta..

-por mi culpa?

-si..por k ..por k te estaba buscando..

-k?.

-mi madre me dijo k te buscara...y como se k pasas horas aquí metido pues..

-sonrió...un poco..-

-de k te ríes..?

-no es nada..es solo k según recuerdo discutí con la reina hace algunas horas y hasta ahora me viene a buscar..?

-serenity enrojeció y jugueteó un momento con su dedos..-en..en realidad ..

-no..no me diga k se perdió..-rió por un momento..pero después cayo al escuchar un ligero sollozar..

-o...ocurre algo.?-ahora pregunto preocupado..

-lo siento..-lo abrazo..-pero es k no me gusta k me dejes sola..no me gusta...y cada k te enojas con mi madre lo haces..

-sonrió de nueva cuenta y la tomo del brazo.-venga salgamos de aquí..-pero ella no lo siguió..

-sucede algo..

-afirmo apenada..y seco algunas lagrimas..-no le digas a mi madre k me volví a perder en el laberinto..-lo miro con vergüenza..Seiya sonrió y delicadamente beso su mano..-descuide ese secreto será entre usted y yo..-termino por guiñarle el ojo para k ambos salieran tomados de la mano..

**fin flash back...**

-nego secando unas lagrimas..estaba recargada en uno de los muros..-no..no voy a llorar yo...yo encontrare la salida por mi misma..-sin mas emprendió el camino no estaba segura a donde se dirigía aunque muy en el fondo rogaba por que Seiya llegara en su auxilió en cualquier momento caminaba sin rumbo cuando vio como es que un de los muros podía escalarse..."tal ves.." -sonrió ante la idea

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ya tardo..-decía al ver como es que fighter no salía..

-sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada..-saldrá en cualquier momento después de todo la que esta dentro es serenity..-dicho esto abandono a un uranus muy confundido..¿qué le quiso decir?

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba, el rumbo no estaba muy seguro pero quería encontrarla pensaba que tal vez podría estar asustada... además la oscuridad impedía un poco la visibilidad y al dar vuelta la vio..

-prin..princesa!!..-grito con preocupación al verla prendida del muro..serenity al escuchar la voz se sorprendió e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio solo esperaba el impacto de la caída aunque no sucedió pues fighter había alcanzado a reaccionar..y se interpuso ,serenity cayo sobre el...

-es..te..te encuentras bien..-pregunto con preocupación abriendo un poco sus zafiros..

-se..Seiya.-sin mas se aferró a el con un abrazo para sollozar..-te..tenia miedo..

-Seiya sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo..-me legro de que estés bien..-logro susurrarle al oído..-serenity lo volvió a sentir , volvió a sentir aquella sensación..y lo miro..lo vio fijamente Seiya al sentir sus mejillas arder se puso de pie , otra vez había perdido el control frente esa cálida sensación..-

-volvamos al palacio su madre debe estar muy preocupada.-sin mas le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie..pero al tratar de ayudarla el fue quien perdió el equilibrio pues al parecer al tratar de aguantar el peso de serenity su tobillo perdió rigidez ..

-estas bien..-ahora fue ella quien pregunto pues Seiya estaba recargado sobre el muro , Seiya afirmo..solo era un pequeño dolor..-si no se preocupe por mi..será mejor que regresemos..

-serenity sonrió tomándolo de la mano..extrañándolo un poco.-por mi culpa te lastimaste..déjame ayudarte..-sin mas le ofreció su hombro para que se recargará Seiya estaba muy ruborizado..

-n..no...no es necesario..además...

-lo miró en forma de regaño..-es una orden directa..

-Seiya se extraño..serenity sonrió aun mas..-y sabes perfectamente que puedes rechazar cualquier orden menos una así..-Seiya sonrió..y lo hizo se recargo en su hombro ahora ambos se dirigían ala salida..-y ahora fue serenity quien se ruborizo..al sentir su calidez tan cerca ..

-se puede saber como lo sabe..?.-pregunto ambos caminaban..

-mm..

-si como sabe que no puedo rehusarme a una orden así

-sonrió..-mi madre..e escuchado algunas de sus ..platicas y cada que quiere dar por terminada una o quiere que hagas algo te dice.. "es una orden directa y no puedes rehusarte" lo dijo imitando un poco su voz por lo que la risa de ambos no se hizo de esperar..ambos rieron..juntos como lo hacían cuando eran niños..

-y ahora por donde..-interrumpió aquella risa serenity al ver dos caminos distintos..Seiya sonrió y le señalo el de la derecha serenity siguió el camino indicado..-sabes aun no se como es que lo conoces tan bien..ningún guardia a aprendido a memorizarlo...

-ya lo olvidaste..

-que?..

-sonrió..-la vez que te perdiste por primera vez..

-yo.-era verdad hubo una ocasión ...una donde discutió con el...

**flash back**

-a donde fuiste , te estaba buscando..?-..reclamaba un poco

-su madre me mando a Urano..-respondió secamente..

-pero por que no me avisaste crei..crei que iríamos al lago..-sonrió..-a..jugar como en ...

-yo ya no estoy para juegos...-nuevamente esa seques en sus palabras acompañadas de indiferencia..-

-que?..

-así es princesa..yo solo soy un protector mas..yo solo me encargo de su seguridad y de vigilar que no se encuentre amenazada..-vacilo un poco realmente le dolía lo que el mismo decía..-de lo demás no puedo , ni tengo tiempo de preocuparme...

-serenity solo lo miro decepcionada y salió corriendo de aquel lugar..corrió y termino con meterse al laberinto..Seiya al ver aquello no dudo y se metió en seguida..

**fin flash back..**

**-**no sabia donde te encontrabas el laberinto tiene una gran extensión ,a pesar de verse muy censillo ,realmente es muy complicado la noche ya empezaba a llegar ya había perdido la noción de tiempo que llevaba buscándote..yo..yo solo pensaba en encontrarte..y sin darme cuenta yo mismo me iba dando cuenta del camino que tenia que seguir...y fue cuando te vi y..

-sonrió.-me abrasaste..y..

**flash back**

la abrazaba.-no..no vuelva a meterse así ,si no sabe el camino..yo..

-te..te preocupaste..

-claro que me preocupe..-la miro..

-crei que lo que me pasara no te importaba..-desvió un poco su mirada..

-bajo la mirada.-mentí..

-que..-volteo a verlo..

-afirmo..-me importas mas de lo que te imaginas..pero..pero..

-se aferró a su cuerpo en un abraso..-perdóname por preocuparte Seiya...

**fin flash back..**

-y desde esa ocasión me e dirigido a ti como hasta ahora..

-sonrió y paro de caminar Seiya se extraño un poco..-lo se y me gusta..

-que?..

-bajo su mirar su sonrojo ya era muy notable..-me gusta por que desde ese día yo..-lo miro Seiya se asusto..se asusto de lo que diría..

-se..será mejor..-trataba de evadir aquella confección ,aquella confección que podría terminar siendo mutua

-nego y lo tomo de la mano Seiya estaba paralizado..no quería escucharlo...-me enamore..-demasiado tarde se lo dijo su rubor era muy notable..y él ..Seiya no sabia que decir, sabia que a partir de ese día su lucha ya no seria solo contra algunos reinos vecinos si no que enfrentaría una lucha mas arriesgada ..la lucha del amor...pero eso ya no le importo..ya no le importaba..en ese momento solo existían ellos dos..ellos solos en aquellos muros..y sin mas la abrazo...

-a..a partir de ahora..mi verdeara misión dará inicio..a partir de ahora yo..yo solo estaré a tu lado..no por obligación, no por ordenes..si no solo por..-se separo de ella..-solo por amor..-termino mirándola.

-no lo creía su sonrisa se intensifico..-Seiya tu..

-afirmo..-mas que a mi propia vida..-sonrió tomándola del mentón..-mas que a mi propia vida..mi..mi amada princesa..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba sus labios..primero solo fueron algunos tímidos roces para después convertirse en un cálido beso bajo la hermosa luz de luna...

**continuara...**

Hi hi ay yo se k no tengo perdón por retrazarme tanto pero weno aquí le sigo jeje no se me a olvidado este fic eh?..espero reviws para saber si les sigue gustando muchas grax por los que aun lo siguen me gustan sus reviws sin mas se despide su amiga

§ **TSuKi Ai KoU** §


	15. Chapter 9

**capitulo 9**

**nuestro secreto...**

-Seiya tu..

-afirmo..-mas que a mi propia vida..-sonrió tomándola del mentón..-mas que a mi propia vida..mi..mi amada princesa..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a sus labios..primero solo fueron algunos tímidos roces para después convertirse en un cálido beso bajo la hermosa luz de luna...

**fin flash back...**

toco sus labios serrando sus celestes aun podía sentir su calidez..su calidez rodeando sus labios..el latir tan acelerado de su corazón..aun podía sentir todas aquellas mágicas emociones ...suspiró..un suspiro lleno de amor sin duda..sonrió tontamente mientras veía su reflejo en aquel espejo...sabia que lo que dijo era verdad ,su lucha daría inicio pues..pues sabia que su amor no podía ser...la razón una muy simple..el era solo un protector.. un guerrero solamente, y ella..ella era una princesa..pero no cualquier princesa..si no la que en su futuro heredaría el pilar..y con ello la responsabilidad de ser la soberana de la vía láctea..aunque..aunque ese era lo que menos le importaba ahora solo pensaba en aquel beso..en aquel beso y en aquel sentimiento...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-fighter..fighter..Seiya!!.-..

-reacciono a la tercera -a..lo siento haruka decías?..-volteo un poco

-dio un largo suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió a el..Seiya estaba recargado en la pared solo viendo a los jardines..-que piensas hacer?..

-que?..

-medio sonrió..-sabes cual es tu lugar no es así..?

-dio un largo suspiró mientras se dirigía su cama..-lo se..descuida haruka eso lo se perfectamente..

-y entonces..?..

-no lo se..!!-grito un poco..-créeme no se por que lo hice..yo..yo solo..solo..-bajo su mirada..-

-nego mientras se dirigía a la salida..-si no aclaras las cosas ahora que estas a tiempo..podrías no solo salir tu lastimado..-dicho esto abandono la habitación ,Seiya dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama sabia que haruka tenia razón no podía darse el lujo de enamorase y menos de la princesa..al menos tuvo suerte de que fuera haruka quien los viera la salir...

**flash back**

sentía que realmente estaba flotando jamás pensó que de eso se trataba ese sentimiento , sentía gran calidez inundando todo su ser..sus mejillas ardían..lentamente termino rompiendo aquel contacto..y no precisamente por gusto si no por que el ruido de unos pasos que se detenían a su costado lo obligaron a hacerlo..

-u..haruka..-dijo en un susurro, así es era haruka que había decidido entrar a buscarlos pues ya habían demorado demasiado..

-yo..-intento hablar serenity..

-será mejor que entre princesa..-dicho esto dio media vuelta..tanto serenity como Seiya solo se miraba mutuamente...-

**fin flash back..**

miro al techo solo dando gracias a que haruka fue quien los descubrió ya que si hubiera sido la reina ahora mismo podría darse por muerto..sus párpados comenzaron a serrarse sin duda había sido un largo además de inesperado día..aunque también sabia que los que se aproximaban serian aun mas inesperados..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la luz comenzó a entrar en su habitación..con pesadez lentamente abrió sus celestes..

-buenos días princesa...

-buenos días luna..-respondió con una cálida sonrisa extrañándola un poco..

-vaya el día de hoy se ve muy feliz..se puede saber la razón.

-rió tímidamente..-eso luna es un secreto..-dicho esto se puso de pie..-el baño esta listo?...

-afirmo..

-bien..entonces no tardo..por cierto..-detuvo sus intenciones de entrar..

-si..

-sei..-nego..-fighter ya se levanto..?

-afirmo..-desde muy temprano..ahora esta en el área de entrenamiento..acaso se le ofrece algo..?

-.a..-nego..-no..nada..solo..-sonrió tontamente..-nada luna..nada..-dicho esto entro al cuarto de baño dejando muy extrañada a luna...

♥ **SYS ♥**

se encontraba sosteniendo un combate con tres guardias..su manejo de la espada era preciso además de que no perdían elegancia..todos observaban con atención, aun se sorprendían de cómo era capas de manejar a tres de los mejores guardias sin mayor esfuerzo...haruka sonrió desenfundado su espada al ver como es que termino por desarmar a los tres...sin dudarlo coloco su espada frente a el en señal de desafió ..todos sonrieron sabían que un gran combate se aproximaba y rezaban por que concluyera pues siempre pasaba algo y Seiya o haruka cedían sin anunciar ganador..

-listo?..-alardeo haruka..

-cuando quieras..-murmuro con ego

y así empezaron ,ambos daban golpes precisos..su elegancia sorprendía a todos en el salón..

-sonrió al verlo...-fighter!!..-esa voz sin duda lo distrajo..provocando así que el filo de la espada de haruka diera en un costado de su brazo produciendo una leve herida..

-arg..-se quejo..

-estas bien..?-pregunto al verlo tomado de su brazo..

-si..solo es un rasguño..-suspiro un poco y volteó a ver a la culpable..-pequeña dama cuantas veces le he dicho que no me distraiga mientras entreno..-la miró en forma de regaño...

-yo..lo siento..-bajo su mirar algo apenada todos solo se limitaron a reverenciar su presencia..

-bien no importa..-se dirigió a ella..-se puede saber que se le ofrece?..

-bueno..yo te estaba buscando por que...

-haruka medio sonrió..-el entrenamiento de hoy concluyo pueden retirase..-dicho esto todos salieron y haruka hizo lo mismo pues el sabia que Rini solía tener unas platicas muy familiares con Seiya y eso ante todos no era correcto..Seiya sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento...

-y bien dime que es lo que se te ofrece..?

-sin mas y sin esperar respuesta lo tomo del brazo..para dirigirlo a los jardines..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces..

-temo que si su majestad..los reinos están perdiendo cordura piensan que la estancia de los cristales en su reino es solo un signo de debilidad de nuestra parte...creen que nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de ellos..-sonrió un poco.-si en realidad supieran la verdadera razón de..

-calla..!..-ordeno de inmediato poniéndose se pie..-ni siquiera pienses en ello...los 7 reinos no deben saber que los cristales arcoiris dan origen a nuestro poder..ellos aun deben pensar que solo son fuente de energía..solo eso...

-sonrió.-le aseguro que seguirá así pero...-dio un largo suspiró realmente no sabia cual seria su reacción..- algunos reinos ya están haciendo alianzas..usted sabe que si se lo proponen los 7 reinos podrían unificarse..y teniendo los cristales con ellos pues..

-nadie mas que tu..y yo..sabemos lo que podía ocurrir, así que mientras tu no digas nada podemos seguir con todo esto..-miro detenidamente a uranus...

-lo se..

-entonces?..entonces cual es el motivo de tu preocupación?..-pregunto al ver ese gesto de duda..

-la...la reina de calisto..

-sa..sasha..?..-medio sonrió..-ella no dirá nada..

-lo se..

-si lo sabes entonces..?-si..sin duda por primera vez no entendía..

-esta muriendo..

-que?..-eso sin duda la hizo dar signó de sorpresa..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-uranus!!..-llamo al ver como se dirigía en dirección hacia el salón principal...

-princesa.-saludo cortésmente..

-sonrió..-no as visto a sei..a..fighter..-corrigió..

-esta en el lago con su hermana..

-ya veo..gracias.-sonrió pero sabia que tenia que decirle..-uranus..

-si..

-lo..lo que viste en el laberinto yo..yo quisiera pedirte que..

-nego.-yo no vi nada..así que con su permiso tengo que retirarme..-dicho esto se termino por alejarse...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-con cuidado!!..-gritaba desde abajo..

-suspiró.."soy un protector no una niñera...aunque..."- termino sonriendo al ver a Rini debajo de el..con una mirada un tanto preocupada dio un largo mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquello que se le ordeno bajara con sumo cuidado..y ya al tenerlo de un hábil movimiento bajo de aquel árbol..-

-bien aquí esta lo que ordeno..-

-gracias.-sonrió mientras tomaba aquel nido entre sus manos...

-y dígame para que lo quiere?..-pregunto curioso mirándola Rini sintió su mirada muy cerca de ella y no evito ruborizarse y Seiya lo noto..noto su pequeño rubor...por lo que no evito sonreírle con dulzura...

-los pajarillos salieron ayer del nido y mira..-sonrió mientras le enseñaba los cascarones..vacíos..y a los pajarillos piando

-a..así que por eso estabas arriba del árbol a tan altas horas de la noche..

-afirmo..-lo siento no quería preocuparlos..

-entonces por que no bajaste cuando uranus paso por aquí?...

-es que quería verlos nacer..

-sonrió un poco..-ya veo pero aun no me respondes para que lo quieres?

-a..pues por que los cascarones les estorban y así la mama no va a poder darle de comer a gusto a sus hijos..-dicho esto se agacho para sacar el resto de los cascarones, Seiya solo veía incrédulo aquello..aunque a la vez con cierta ternura sin duda aun era una niña..y solo daba gracias que no le dijo a nada la reina de que había sido el ,el que le había enseñado a trepar a los árboles...

-capitán..-una voz llego a interrumpir..

-que sucede?

-la reina pide verlo..a usted a y al pequeña dama..

se sorprendió un poco por que la reina querría ver a los dos y la mismo tiempo?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-si me permite yo no creo que...

-pues lo siento pero esta decisión ya esta tomada así que por favor diríjase a neptuno con su padre..

-afirmo no de muy buena gana viendo a su padre el cual solo se limito a reverenciar y salir..-con su permiso su majestad..-dicho esto salió junto con su padre..pasando a un lado de Seiya que le sonrió en forma de burla..burla que noto..¿acaso el ya lo sabia?..pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar pues se hacia tarde para irse, Seiya al escuchar el serrar de la puerta sin mas reverencio lo mismo que Rini..

-quería verme su majestad..?

-afirmo mirando a su hija..-Rini

-si..

-ayer solo te llame la atención por estar a tan altas horas de la noche afuera..así que es hora de que me digas que hacías arriba de un árbol?..

-a..yo..-bajo su mirar no sabia que responder sin duda su madre sabia como intimidarla..-yo solo..

-tomo asiento..-me lo puedes decir?..

-Seiya solo veía como la pequeña no sabia que responder..-su majestad yo creo que..

-será mejor que guarde silencio fighter por que no me gustaría preguntar como es que mi hija sabe trepar árboles..?

-e...pues..-se puso algo nervioso además de que se ruborizo un poco pero de vergüenza..

-estoy esperando Rini..

-alzo su mirada..-quería ver nacer a unos pajarillos y..

-y para verlos nacer tenias que treparte.?..-la miró con ironía..-Rini..tengo que recordarte que eres una señorita..además de ser una princesa y esa clase de cosas no lo hacen las princesas y menos las mas respetadas en la vía láctea...

-lo se pero..-bajo su mirada ahora cristalina Seiya lo noto ,noto esa mirada..e iba a hablar pero la reina nuevamente tomo la palabra..

-lo siento Rini no me dejas otra salida..

-que?..-tanto Rini como Seiya se sorprendieron un poco...

-prepara tus cosas..partirás a venus en unos minutos..

-que?.irme..irme a venus pero ,pero esta muy lejos mamá yo..

-silencio..-suspiró..-acaso no te e enseñado que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas que están habando además..

-pues yo creo Rini tiene razón , venus esta muy alejado de aquí y...

-sonrió en ironía viendo como Seiya la interrumpió..-lo de que es mala educación , también va para usted fighter.-eso hizo que Seiya nuevamente se ruborizara..

-e..yo solo..-miró al pequeña que ahora luchaba por mantener su lagrimas dentro de sus celestes..-lo siento pero yo creo que esta olvidando una cosa..

-olvidar una cosa y que clase de cosa..?-miró a fighter y Seiya la miró ambas miradas estaban fijas una en la otra..si..sin duda una discusión se avecinaba..

-olvida que además de ser una princesa ,después de todo es solo una niña..

-una niña que algún día tomara decisiones importantes y..

-decisiones que ahora no le deben importar..-reclamo enseguida sin apartar su zafiros de ella..-su majestad solo tiene 12 años..

-exacto y a su edad ya debería saber sus obligaciones..así que..

-yo no creo..-pero desistió en seguir hablando al sentir una pequeña mano sosteniendo la suya..-ri..Rini..-dijo en un susurro..

-lo miro...-mi madre tiene razón..ya es hora de que deje de ser una niña..

-pero..

-sonrió..-iré por mis cosas madre..-dicho esto reverencio y termino con abandonar el salón Seiya iba a seguirla pero.

-fighter..-la reina lo llamo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

termino solo con sentarse en el inmenso campo de rosas había ido a buscar a Seiya pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.."Seiya"..sonrió tontamente sosteniendo una hermosa rosa roja..rió un poco mientras se deleitaba con su aroma...estaba feliz..sentía como si estuviera flotando realmente nunca llego a imaginarse que de eso se trataba el amor..termino con tocarse los labios para imaginarse ese dulce beso..ese primer beso..dado ante la hermosa luna..

♥ **SYS ♥**

salió del palacio estaba algo molesto pero consigo mismo pues pensaba que era su culpa el que Rini se fuera...

sonrió al verlo salir..sin mas se puso de pie con la hermosa rosa..y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca sonrió aun mas..-Seiya!!..-grito al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba a sus brazos

-pri..princesa..-dijo algo extrañado mas serenity solo seguía recargada en su pecho.

-te estaba buscando..-se separo de el con una grata sonrisa...

-trato de recobrar compostura pues no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no nuevamente pues alguien podría notar aquello...

-sucede algo.?..-pregunto al ver su reacción..-acaso te arrepientes de..-bajo su mirar ahora sus celestes estaban llenos de dudas y tristeza , y el lo sabia, sabia que tal vez esa seria su oportunidad de terminar con esto pero..pero no..no podía su corazón y sentimientos eran mas fuertes...-termino con tomarla solo del mentón haciendo k lo mirara..sonrió..

-jamás me arrepentiría de haber tocado la luna..-sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios..

-capitán!!..-esa voz que llamaba desde lejos hizo que la soltara de inmediato y a serenity dar la espalda tratando de ocultar sus ardientes mejillas..-

-que sucede?..

-solo informarle que el carruaje que partirá a venus ya esta listo para partir..

-ya veo..-serenity al escuchar aquello se sorprendió ¿irse? pero si acababa de llegar..

-bien avísale a la reina ,yo iré a informarle a la pequeña dama..

-afirmo.-si como ordene..-dicho esto se alejo..

-te..te iras?..pero..pero si acabas de llegar Seiya...

-medio sonrió..-yo no seré el que suba al carruaje..

-que?..

-suspiro con algo de melancolía.-el carruaje es para Rini..

-que..!para..para mi hermana pero..peor por que..

-parece ser que fue mala idea el enseñarle a trepar en los árboles.. y..-y ya no dijo mas pues serenity se dirigió al palacio...

♥ **SYS ♥**

medio sonrió al ver como es que su hermana entraba, pues estaba solo mirando a través de la ventana..dio un largo suspiró antes de meter su ultima prenda a la maleta..

**flash back...**

-mira sere..mira..-sonreía mientras le enseñaba una pequeña rosa ..una muy pequeña pero muy bonita..

-es muy bonita..me la regalas..?

-nego estrechándosela en su pecho..

-entonces por que me la enseñas si no me la vas a regalar?

-sonrió y la miró algo ruborizada..-se..se la voy a dar a fighter..

-a..a Seiya!..-lo dijo algo exaltada aunque a la vez ruborizada aunque su expresión desaprecio al ver la cara de extrañeza que mosto su hermana..-a..digo a fighter..

-rió un poco ahora extrañando a su hermana..-

-y..ya hora de que te ríes..?

-de que algún día yo también le diré Seiya..

-que..hablas de que tu..?.-la veía con extrañes..y sorpresa..

-bueno yo..-lo dijo algo ruborizada -yo..

-Rini!!!..esa voz la hizo salir de aquel vago recuerdo..

-her..hermana..-dijo con sorpresa al verla inundad de lagrimas..

-nego.-no...no es cierto verdad..no..no te vas a ir..verdad?..-sonrió mirándola esperando un "no..me quedare" pero a cambio solo Rini puedo bajar su mirada..al mismo tiempo en que sollozaba un poco serenity al ver aquello solo puedo acercarse a ella para abrazarla..

-pri..-iba a decir algo pero prefirió callar al ver aquel panorama..un cálido abrazo entre hermanas...medio sonrió y prefirió abandonar la habitación antes de que notaran su presencia..-

-perdón.-.se disculpo mientras secaba sus lagrimas..serenity nego con una sonrisa..-quieres que hable con nuestra madre tal vez si le digo que ..

-nego..-fighter lo intento..

-que?..sei...a..no digo.-pero callo al escuchar su risa..una risa que la extraño un poco..

-me puedes prometer algo hermana..

-serenity se extraño aun mas pero aun así afirmo..-lo que quieras..

-pues...-bajo su mirar algo ruborizada..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-deja de dar vueltas quieres.-lo decía algo irónico al verlo de aquí para allá

-no puedo padre..es que..por que yo..puedo venir fighter pero yoo..-lo decía al punto de la histeria..

-río un poco..-si mandaba a fighter créeme que regresaríamos con la notificación de que nos han declarado la guerra..-

-suspiró con ego de resignación pues era verdad si hubiese venido Seiya ..la guerra seria para ellos..en ese momento la puerta principal del salón termino abriéndose..

-pueden pasar el rei los espera..-una voz les invito a entrar y ellos sin mas accedieron..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el carruaje ya estaba listo para partir..serenity después de haber estado con su hermana ,ahora se encontraba en el jardín con Seiya varios guardias estaban a su alrededor verificando que todo estuviera bien... Rini aun estaba con su madre..

-sabes algo fighter..

-si..

-Rini me pido algo..

-a si?

-afirmo..para después mirarlo estaba muy ruborizada...y Seiya lo noto..

-sucede algo..?

-es que..-empezó a mover sus dedos con nerviosismo..-bueno en realidad es algo que quiere que hagas..

-que yo haga?..-si sin duda no entendía

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces caballeros aceptan las condiciones..

-a eso hemos venido ya que en la reunión pasaba fighter no midió sus palabras así que su condicione serán aceptadas..-hablo el padre de uranus pues haruka no podía apartar la vista de aquélla chica de cabellera aguamarina iguales a sus ojos..unos ojos que reflejaban solo tranquilidad..aun no podía creer que ella fuera una sailor scout..una guerrea igual a ellos pues su traje era un poco extraño..aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que haruka sabia quien era aquella portadora del tan honorable titulo de sailor neptune...

-bien caballeros siendo así creo que esta visita concluyo y sailor neptune podrá partir al pilar con ustedes...aunque ustedes saben que si acepte hablar nuevamente fue por que nosotros mantenemos una muy buena relación con su reino..

-muchas gracias..por aun confiar en Urano, le aseguramos que el trato que hemos hecho se respetara al pie de la letra..

-eso espero.-sin mas se puso de pie para retirarse.-sailor neptune..

-si..-por fin había hablado y su voz era muy angelical sin duda le parecía escuchar una sirena..si..ya extrañaba escucharla..

-espero que aun ,aunque estés en el pilar no olvides donde esta tu lealtad..

-sonrió.-no se preocupe..yo se mi lugar...-dicho esto reverencio..y aquel rei termino saliendo del lugar dejándolos solos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-cuídate mucho Rini..-decía al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba..

-descuida así lo haré hermana..-sonrió mientras veía a fighter quien afirmo..

-cuídese mucho pequeña dama..-se agacho para depositar un dulce beso sobre su mano provocando así su sonrojo que además de tomar su mano se acerco a su oído para susúrrale algo... "te lo prometo.."

-Rini sonrió al escuchare eso y miró a su hermana la cual desvió su vista tratando de ocultar su tan enfadado rubor..

-madre yo..-ahora miró a la reina..

-cuídate y espero que cuando regreses seas toda una princesa..

-la pequeña solo pudo afirmar..y subir al carruaje..que en segundos partió en dirección a venus...la reina al verlo alejado entro al palacio lo mismo que los guardias pues la noche no tardaría en anunciar su llegada..fighter iba hacer lo mismo pero una mano se lo impidió..

-sucede algo princesa?

-en..enverdad lo harás?..-lo decía con algo de rubor..fighter sonrió pues sabia que se refería a aquello que le pidió la pequeña Rini, sin mas y observando que nadie los viera la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo..serenity se sorprendió..y mas cuando sintió un sabor dulce sobre sus labios..

-es un secreto..-sin mas reverencio -creo que es hora de entrar princesa..

-serenity estaba muy extrañada pero termino sonriendo..y accedió a entrar con el..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el ruido de árboles moviéndose al compás del viento era el único eco en esa solitaria noche...estaba sobre su cama solo mirando el techo ya que había decidido ir a descansar un poco mientras esperaba la llegada de uranus..cuando fue que escucho como es que una nave aterrizaba..justo en la entrada de los jardines.. sonrió.."parece que ya llegaron" rió un poco incorporándose sobre la cama.."me pregunto que cara tendrá.." sin mas termino hondonando su habitación...al estar fuera noto como es que bajaban dos personas .. se acerco a ellas

-vaya uranus tardaste mucho..-lo decía con ego divertido..uranus solo le sonrió un poco...-y vienes con michiru..

-lo miró con ironía..-no..

-a..no..?pero si yo pensé que..

-no viene con michiru fighter..-sonrió interrumpiendo..-solo viene con migo..sailor neptune

-vaya..-dijo con sorpresa..-en...enserio eres tu..-lo decía ahora viéndola pues estaba con su traje de sailor..michiru solo afirmo..-oye..-se acerco a su oído.-.y haruka ya cumplió su..

-creo que eso no te debe de importar fighter..-grito exasperado uranus con algo de sonrojo pues pudo escuchar a la perfección ese cuchicheo ..Seiya solo pudo sonreír un poco al igual que michiru..

-no..aun no la cumple..fighter..

-mm- puso gesto de pensativo..-pues yo creo que..

-por que no te metes solo en tus asuntos fighter y te encargas solo de tus deberes..

-que?..-rió un poco.-vamos uranus..no te enfades además mis deberes por el día de hoy están terminados la pequeña dama..-guardo silencio...-bueno ella partió a venus..y...-sonrió..-y la princesa serenity esta..

-por allá..-intervino neptune..señalando a la princesa que se dirigía al lago..-

-que?..-Seiya volteo algo sorprendido.-pero si yo..

-parece que a un tienes deberes..así que te aconsejo que no te metas en los míos..

-Seiya sonrió ..-bueno parece ser que aun no me iré a dormir..-sin mas se dirigió al lago..dejando solo a neptune y a uranus..

-parece ser que a Seiya le gusta su trabajo..

-si se la pasa todo el día con la princesa y..

-sonrió...-haruka..

-si..

-rió un poco..-enserio aun recuerdas la promesa..

-si aun la recuerdo..

-neptune solo estaba mirando las estrellas .-ciertamente desde aquí se aprecia mejor todo..

-michiru..-dijo al ver como es que su mirada estaba fija en el cielo..

-si..

-sonrió..-bienvenida al pilar..

-sonrió..-gracias...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-acaso no puede dormir..?

-se sorprendió al escuchar la voz aunque termino sonriendo..-pensé que estabas dormido..

-y yo pensé que usted también lo estaría..

-nego sentándose bajo aquel frondoso árbol..-no puedo se me hace difícil imaginar que mañana cuando despierte no estará mi hermana y no..

-se como se siente.-sin mas termino sentándose a su lado...-ya que yo también extrañare el que me distraiga durante mis entrenamientos..

-serenity sonrió recargándose sobre su hombro..-Seiya..

-si..

-crees que algún día podremos disfrutar de este ambiente sin tener que escondernos..

-sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo tras ella..-sinceramente..no lo creo..tu eres..

-lo se una princesa..pero.-se coloco delante de el aun hincada..-

-Seiya sonrió mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su labios..-te amo y eso es lo que importa ahora, además hemos descubierto la manera de vernos sin tener que fingir indiferencia ante nadie..

-hablas de..

-afirmo..-este lago y este árbol serán nuestros únicos testigos en toda la vía láctea de nuestro amor..te parece?..-

-sonrió lanzándose a sus brazos solo recargándose sobre su pecho..-te amo Seiya, te amo..

-y yo a ti..-sin mas y sin esperar a mas la tomo del mentón para lentamente acercase a sus labios...a esa fruta prohibida ..y a ese inigualable placer del amor..

**continuara... **

hi hi..jeje si tarde mucho pero weno aquí esta ..no me e olvidado de este fic y mas por k será el mas largo k escribiré jeje muchas gracias por sus reviws me gusta recibirlos..espero que aun quieran acompañarme hasta el final ya que lo weno ya empieza a partir del siguiente capi jeje si k si además de k la segunda parte de este fic estara aun mejor jeje weno ahora si sin mas y esperando reviws se despide su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	16. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10 **

**compromiso, lealtad ante todo**

**parte I**

su secreto de amor , el algo..si así es ya hacia cera de un maravilloso mes que había acontecido aquello ,todas las noches después de cerciorase de que todos en el palacio estuviesen dormidos se encontraban en el lago..era el encuentro de dos amantes que gozaban de su amor con todo el corazón..y esta noche no era la excepción..noche que ambos desafiaron pues no era buena idea el encontrase ,debido a que la reina llegaría en la madrugada de una visita echa a un lugar no muy lejano..

-princesa es hora de que regresemos al palacio..-decía en tono algo autoritario..mirándola..veía como es que se encontraba en la orilla del lago..se había quitado las zapatillas y estaba jugando un poco con la cristalina agua , le gustaba el verla pero sabia que ya era hora de regresar pues la hora de la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y la reina llegaría en cualquier momento ..

-Seiya..

-si..-se acerco un poco a ella..

-sonrió y lo miro se veía tan hermosa que el no evito ruborizarse un poco..aunque todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir agua justo sobre su rostro..sonrió y nuevamente comenzó a lanzarle agua ,Seiya no evito sonreír y acompañarla en el juego..parecían niños de apenas unos 6 años.. ambos riendo y lanzándose agua...ese juego que ya era costumbre , les gustaba sentirse como niños..les gustaba el olvidarse de sus obligaciones y de quienes eran aunque solo fuese por las noches..

-si no entramos su madre podría molestarse..-lo dijo tomando asiento debajo de el frondoso árbol..-

-sonrió y se acerco a el ..-pues yo creo que se molestaría mas si me viese llegar toda mojada..-suspiro un poco y termino recargándose en el..Seiya se ruborizo un poco pero aun así paso su brazo detrás de ella y termino abrazándola..su único testigo la hermosa luna..reflejada en el lago..y algunas luciérnagas..

-Seiya..-decía con los ojos serrados..le encantaba su calidez..

-si..

-bésame..

-sin mas soltó una ligera risa..-sabes serenity..-sí serenity, ya la llamaba por su nombre..la tomo del mentón para mirarla..serenity serró los ojos solo esperaba ese dulce contacto..ese contacto dulce y excitante, un contacto que sucedió ,aunque se extraño al sentir solo un tímido roce pues Seiya de improviso se aparto

-sucede algo?..

-se puso de pie bastante serio ..-alguien se acerca..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-yo creo que..-intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para decirle que no se preocupara y que todo saldría bien...

-nego..-fue muy clara uranus... su luz se extingue y..y si no se lo digo..

-sinceramente..-tomo la palabra..-no creo que exista la necesidad..

-que?..pero..-lo miró sin entender

-el no sabe nada del poder que mantiene dentro de el..ni siquiera cuando niño lo mostró...el esta muy ajeno de todo ese asunto...si se lo decimos eso lo alejara de usted..-ante eso sus celestes se impresionaron..uranus sonrió..-y se que no quiere eso..no quiere que se aleje..

-afirmo ..-es verdad no quiero..-dio un largo suspiró..-peor aun así y tal vez esa no sea la razón pero terminara alejándose de mi..

-a que se refiere?..

-a que a llegado el momento uranus..tenias razón las alianzas han comenzado..

-que?..pero..

-hace algunos días cuando fui a la tierra me entere y...-bajo su mirar..para después alzarlo con decisión..-y créeme no se cuando, ni se como , pero ya lo saben..

-que?..acaso habla de..-lo decía muy impresionado y a la vez asustado-entonces cederá..

-no hay otra salida..yo..-bajo su mirada por impotencia..-créeme no quiero hacerlo..no quiero pero..

-lo se..es necesario y despreocúpese que el entenderá..estoy seguro..comprenderá y terminara alejándose

-solo espero que así sea uranus..espero que entienda por que si no lo hace...no se que sucederá..-sonrió un poco.-quien hubiera imaginado que los amigos se convertirían en enemigos..

-rio un poco.-amigos su majestad..?usted sabia que no lo eran..

-lo se..él me lo dijo..y también a ti no es así?..

-si..y sinceramente me arrepiento por a verle dado la espalda..

-créeme uranus..no solo tu...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces acaba de llegar..

-si así es..-decía muy serio..-fighter ..

-si..-respondió sin preocupación..

-mas vale que encuentres una buena excusa para justificar el estado de la princesa..

-que?.-sin mas volteo a ver a serenity la cual venia exprimiendo su vestido pues aun escurra agua de el..

-y por supuesto que el tuyo..concluyo mientras se detenían frente a la gran puerta del salón...haruka sonrió pues esta vez tal vez Seiya no sabría que decir sin mas nuevamente sonrió pero esta vez en señal de triunfo, pues tal ves esta vez la reina si le daba un buen castigo..sin esperar a mas termino desapareciendo en medio de los pasillos mientras que Seiya y serenity quedaban solos..Seiya dio un largo suspiro armándose de valor y toco la puerta

-adelante...se escucho la voz suave de la reina..ambos después de mirarse mutuamente determinaron entrando..y al estar dentro ambos reverenciaron ,aunque solo pudieron percibir el mirar desentendido de la reina...

-pero..pero que significa esto?!..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-saldrás?..-decía al verlo dirigiéndose a una nave..

-afirmo..-iré a calisto..

-otra vez?..

-afirmo..-es necesario..-sonrió un poco..-haruka..

-si..-se extraño un poco pues rara vez su padre lo llamaba por su nombre ya que le gustaba llamarlo uranus..haciéndolo saber así que el era su orgullo..

-cuando vuelva..te gustaría regresar a Urano con migo?..

-que?..-eso si que lo extraño..-pero...

-sonrió un poco..-solo unos días..sabes hace mucho que no convivimos , además de que podrías visitar a tu madre..-sonrió- haruka estaba mas que extrañado por esas palabras..aunque aun así afirmo..

-le pediré permiso a la reina además fighter podrá hacerse cargo...

-se nota que le tienes mucha confianza..

-a..bueno..a pesar de todo es..

-rió un poco..-tu amigo..y eso es bueno haruka..la verdadera amistad es muy difícil de encontrar...y cuando la encuentras le tienes que ser fiel..y no dudar..recuerda que tu amigo será el único que..

.-sonrió.-el único que no te daría la espalada aun en la situación mas difícil,.lo se padre..pero hay veces en las que Seiya ..

-rió un poco..-lo se ..y descuida de eso se trata la amistad..-dicho esto estaba apunto de abordar aquélla nave

-padre..

-si.

-lo que me as dicho..no se pero..pero sonaste como si tu..

-tuve uno y el mejor..-sonrió melancólicamente.-créeme haruka amigos como Seiya..ahí muy pocos..-dicho esto ahora si termino abordando la nave ante un desentendido haruka ciertamente no entendió muy bien aquélla platica..solo termino viendo como la nave despegaba...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-estoy esperando!! ..lo decía algo molesta pues serenity ..su hija la princesa..había llegado toda mojada al interior del palacio y no solo eso ..fighter quien se suponía la cuidaba ..llego igual que ella..sin duda solo esperaba una buena explicación..

-yo.-trato de hablar..

-Seiya sonrió y miro a la reina..-las ranas son de su agrado?..

-que ?..-se extraño pero aun así lo miro con determinación.. y contesto...-no lo son..

-pues tampoco lo son para la princesa...

-que ..?-se extraño aun mas..

-si..-sonrió y la miró de nueva cuenta ,la reina no apartaba su celeste mirada de el y el procuraba mantenerle sus zafiros.. -resulta que la princesa paseaba por el lago cuando una temible rana pareció y salto justo frente a ella...

-que ?..-tanto la reina como serenity lo miraron sin entender..

-y bueno la rana después de cometer ese acto tan vil..la muy cobarde se oculto en el lago..y..

-y usted como gallardo caballero no podía permitir tal acto..-lo dijo incrédula..

-exacto..-sonrió mirándola..

-suspiro y sonrió con ironía.-ve a cambiarte serenity...

-yo..-no entendió pero después de mirar por un momento la sonrisa de Seiya sonrió y asintió..-enseguida...-al decirlo reverencio un poco y se marcho dejando a Seiya con una grata sonrisa..sonrisa que desapareció la ver la cara de la reina , una llena de seriedad

-acaso sucede algo?..-pregunto..con preocupación..

-fighter..

-si..

-durante la noche de tu nombramiento al reina de calisto hablo con tigo no es así?..

-pues si así fue pero..-no entendía..

-que fue lo que te dijo..?

-bueno solo me dijo que si conocía un planeta llamando kinmonkou y..

-solo eso?..

-afirmo..-si y sinceramente no entiendo por que..

-dio un largo suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa..-olvida lo que eh dicho..-lo miró..-ya es muy tarde así que mañana a primera hora vendrás la salón..ya que el asunto del que tengo que hablarte es de suma importancia...Seiya no entendía el por que de la actitud de la reina pero aun así asintió su mandato y termino abandonando aquel salón

♥ **SYS ♥**

la mañana ya llegaba y con eso su primera orden que fue el dirigirse urgentemente al salón..son sabia que le diría o pediría la reina pero algo le decía que no seria muy grato..aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver como es que haruka salía del salón..¿acaso también lo había mandado llamar?

-haruka!.-llamo..

-medio sonrió al verlo..y sin responder a nada solo coloco su mano sobre su hombro para poder retirarse..-saldré a un mandato a venus no tardaré mucho saludare a la pequeña dama de tu parte..-dijo secamente y termino desapareciendo entre los pasillos dejando a Seiya muy confundido..que sin mas toco la puerta del salón..

-adelante..se escucho ya una voz muy familiar tomo un poco de aire y termino entrando.

♥ **SYS ♥**

se deleitaba con el aroma de las rosas..

-fighter me dijo que usted misma las planto..

-se ruborizo un poco mientras se ponía de pie..-bueno me gustan las rosas y luna me enseño desde muy pequeña..además me gusta mas estar aquí en el jardín, que en la biblioteca tomando lecciones...-termino diciendo dulce e inocentemente neptune sonrió así es una de su obligaciones era el cuidar de la princesa, si es que fighter estaba ausente además de custodiar muy bien el palacio pues ya se escuchaban algunos rumores respecto a una amenaza..se había echo amiga de la princesa ya que serenity desde un principio le dijo eso , que si podían ser amigas y ella simplemente no pudo negarse..además de que también estaba enterada de lo que ocurría entre ella y fighter pues ya los había visto un par de veces..¿decir algo? no sabia que no era correcto pero haruka le pidió que no lo hiciera

-michiru..

-si..

-crees que Seiya ya aya terminado de hablar con mi madre..?

-no sabría decírselo...por que no entra? en lo que yo busco a uranus

-serenity afirmo y enseguida se dirigió al palacio..-

-neptune..-una voz hizo que volteara enseguida

-sonrió.-ahora mismo iba a buscarte..sabes..

-necesito pedirte algo...-interrumpió enseguida..¿pedir algo?

♥ **SYS ♥**

salió del salón algo molesto y con una mirada que daba temor al solo verla ya que cada guardia que pasaba cada guardia que se limitaba a solo bajar su mirada para dejarlo pasar , la reina lo había mandado llamar..con urgencia...esperaba y realmente hubiera preferido que la emergencia hubiera sido una batalla, a la noticia que le acaba de dar...

-fighter!!-una voz hizo que volteara y que al ver a la dueña de aquélla voz provocara un cambio repentino en su mirar

-pri..princesa..-lo dijo abandonando por un momento su enfado para después dedicarle una sonrisa y un mirar dulce -princesa puedo saber en que puedo ayudarla..- princesa? pero donde había quedado el serenity..aunque toda extrañes desapareció al ver como es que no muy alejados había algunos guardias

-podemos hablar?..sabes quería decirte que..

- no me gustaría ser descortés pero me tengo que retirar..-interrumpió Seiya..-.

-que?..-se extraño un poco..-pero..

-suspiro-con su permiso princesa..-la miro y salió del palacio dejando a serenity muy confundida pues el tono que uso Seiya simplemente no se lo esperaba

...-...

-no crees fuiste muy descortés..?..-una voz hizo que volteara antes de abandonar el palacio .-

-vaya se puede saber cuando llegaste?..-pronuncio con un ego lleno de ironía

-suspiro y se acerco a el..-..ya te dijo la reina verdad?

-que..-lo miro extrañado pero después suspiro y afirmo..-si me lo acaba de decir..

-y acaso eso es motivo para ser descortés con la princesa..

-que?

-Seiya fuiste muy grosero con ella si la reina te hubiese escuchado..

-y que querías que le dijera..¿muchas felicidades?..-termino diciendo con ego irónico

-fighter yo se perfectamente que tu y..

-suspiro con molestia , no quería hablar solo tenia un inmenso coraje..un coraje interno que simplemente no podía sacar..

-escucha solo le dije que tenia que retirarme y eso es precisamente lo que are , así qué con tu permiso..-lo miro e iba a irse..

-iras de una vez..?- pregunto no creyendo..

-no veo la necesidad de atrasar esto..-sin mas dio media vuelta para retirarse..

-uranus solo termino medio sonriendo sabia lo difícil que era para el.-te acompaño..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-están..están muy equivocados si ..si piensan que..que al reina cederá..-decía con mucha dificultad..varias sombras se encontraban a su alrededor..

-sonrió..-créeme que no pretendo hacer las cosas pacíficamente... el día cada vez esta mas cerca..y muchos reinos ya están a mi lado..-una sombra bastante misteriosas salía de entre la espesa neblina..-

-entonces..-su mirada se impacto..-tu..tu fuiste quien..-intentaba reconocerlo mas no podía

-quién les dijo de su poder..?si..yo fui, .la guerra esta apunto de surgir..la luna caerá..y junto con ella el brillo de las estrellas.. muy pronto ese poder estará en mis manos..y..-dejo de hablar ante una pequeña risa..

-créeme no te saldrás con la tuya..pues el hijo de las estrellas esta con vida..y..

-es verdad.-sonrió un poco ante su sorpresa –sigue con vida pero tu no lo estarás por mucho tiempo..así que despídete de este mundo..-dicho esto de la palma de su mano salió una onda de energía negra..-di adiós general uranus...-comenzó a reír seguido de las demás sombras..solo se vieron unos ojos esmeraldas desapareciendo entre la espesa neblina..

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba por el pasillo cuando de pronto toco su pecho..una sensación nostálgica llego a ella..y cuándo menos lo espero o sintió algunas lagrimas brotaron de esos celestes..-u.uranus...-

-sucede algo su majestad ..-un guardia que no estaba muy alejado pregunto con preocupación pues noto como es que tocaba su pecho..-

-afirmo.-dígale a fighter y a uranus que..

-lo siento.-interrumpió..pero fighter va en camino a la tierra junto a uranus y sailor neptune esta en camino a venus.. –temo que no hay nadie de alto rango aquí..-la reían no sabia que hacer..tenia un la presentimiento..presentimiento que aumento al saber que fighter y uranus iban a la tierra..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

mientras que no muy lejos en un remoto planeta llamado tierra...

-a si que ya es un hecho..-decía una voz algo misteriosa..

-si así es..la reina serenidad lo a aceptado..-sonrió con orgullo pues si principal pago ya estaba cumplido..

-perfecto..entonces..

-si..descuida la reina a aceptado y hoy mandara a alguien para confirmar...

-sonrió..-un protector, quizás..?

-supongo que si..

-ya veo..rio un poco..-.y tu hijo..?

-descuida ya esta al tanto , después de todo será rey

-la sombra afirmo..-así es..en eso quedamos y no te preocupes que serán protegidos , aunque tal vez..tengan algunos problemas..

-a..a que te refieres..

-sonrió un poco.-me retiro..-al momento en que lo decía neblina aparecía tras el...-

-espera..-demasiado tarde desaprecio por completo..-¡maldición se fue!..aunque.-sonrió un poco.."es verdad mi hijo será rey absoluto..y créeme que cuando eso suceda..tendrán que cuidarse de mi"..

-disculpe..

-que quieres!!..-grito enseguida molesto pues se suponía había anunciado que no lo molestasen..

-lo..lo siento pero el representante d la luna que a mandado la reina serenidad a llegado..

-sonrió.-perfecto dile que pase..

**continuara...**

si lo se no tengo perdón pero weno aquí ya jaja ahora que termino STARLIGHT (aprovecho para agradecer su reviws de opinión del final jej grax y si muchas esperaban enfrenamiento pero k creen en ésta y en ETERNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA lo tendrán ajaj) ahora tendré mas tiempo para actualizar..muchísimas gracias pro las que la siguen leyendo ,esto ya mejora jaja, espero reviws para saber si les sigue gustando ok se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** § **


	17. Chapter 11

**capitulo 11 **

**compromiso, lealtad ante todo**

**parte II**

aun estaban en los jardines esperando a que se les diera la orden de entrar..sus zafiros seguían clavados en la nada..y unos esmeraldas lo notaban, veían como es que ahora esos zafiros sufrían...de pronto un mal presentimiento se apodero de el..no sabia que era pero sentía que algo se le había sido arrebatado..

-disculpen..pero el rey a anunciado su recibimiento, así que síganme por favor..-aquélla voz saco a ambos de sus pensamientos y terminaron con seguirla..aunque esos esmeraldas aun veían esos zafiros, sin mas termino tomándolo del hombro.-yo seré el que hable.

-que..-paro de caminar para mirarlo..

-sonrió un poco.-te conozco , tienes un coraje interno y uno muy grande..créeme será mejor que yo hable ,por que si llegaras a decir algo sin pensar ,terminaremos saliendo con la declaración de estado de guerra..Seiya termino correspondiendo.-deacuerdo..

-haruka asintió y ahora así sin mas terminaron por seguir a aquella dama...

mientras en los jardines 3 presencias veían como es que haruka y Seiya desaparecían en los pasillos del interior del palacio..

-así que esos son los famosos protectores...-pronuncio uno de ellos , uno de cabellera grisasea..

-eso parece, llegaron muy altaneros diciendo que eran los protectores del pilar..-siguió aquel comentario uno mas , un rubio..

-protectores o no ,me gustaría comprobar lo que se dice de los guerreros elegidos por el pilar..-concluyo un castaño..

-que les parece si apostamos...-dijo un sujeto mas..uno que llegaba con un joven de mirar azulado y profundo ,al ver a aquel joven se inclinaron enseguida..

-príncipe Endimión..-saludaron al mismo tiempo..

-sonrió..-me pueden decir de que hablan..?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así que no hay nadie..

-temo que así es princesa..el capitán fighter salió con uranus en dirección al planeta tierra y sailor neptune en dirección a venus..así que yo me haré cargo de su seguridad en lo que llegan..-termino diciendo aquel guardia..

-ya veo...-dio un largo suspiro de resignación pues aún la actitud de Seiya la tenía muy inquieta, no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento

mientras que en el salón...aquella dama de porte elegante y siempre seguro estaba muy nerviosa y solo esperaba noticias.. el abrir de la puerta hizo que clavara su mirar celeste en aquel guardia que al estar dentro del salón se arrodillo en seguida

-su majestad..

-dígame que a sabido .?

-se puso de pie para mirarla aunque fuese un momento pues realmente esos celestes intimidaban a cualquiera..-nada..después de que el general uranus fuera a calisto para realizar su mandato me dijeron que de inmediato emprendió su camino en dirección al pilar así que...-bajo su mirada

guardo silencio tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas..-fighter y uranus fueron a la tierra en cuanto lleguen dígales que quiero hablar con ellos..

-afirmo.-como ordene su majestad..-dicho esto reverencio y retiro dejando a la reina solo sumida en sus pensamientos y con un mirar celeste cristalino ya temiendo lo peor

♥ **SYS ♥**

ambos guardaban silencio mientras que el rey revisaba un documento ,haruka seguía con un mal presentimiento mientras que veía como es que Seiya tenia sus zafiros sin expresión alguna..sabia que estaba sufriendo...

-esta todo en orden..-sonrió bajando aquel documento..-aunque me hubiese gustado que viniera serenidad a..-haruka iba a justificarla pero...

-la reina serenidad tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer..-respondió Seiya mirándolo fijamente y usando un tono muy peculiar...y haruka solo noto la molesta del rey así que..

-a lo que nos referimos es que estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos su majestad..así que se disculpa por su inasistencia ..-concluyo haruka mirando a Seiya en forma de advertencia quien solo se limito a sonreír con ironía y dirigirse a la salida..

-sonrió iluso..mientras se ponía de pie..-tan pronto se retiran..?

-ahora sonrió..- tenemos asuntos de importancia que atender..-dicho esto abandono el salón sin ni siquiera despedirse haruka sonrió y revendió.-con su permiso su majestad..-dicho esto abandono el salón y salió detrás de Seiya..un Seiya bastante furioso ya no podía ocultar su rabia al no saber por que precisamente tenia que mandarlo a el a entregar un papel...ese papel que cualquier guardia podía entregar...

-fighter.. fighter.. Seiya!!..

-que!!..-grito volteando y parando su camino ya estaban a escasos cm de la salida..

-entiendo que estés furioso pero..

-furioso?...-dijo iluso..-no haruka mas bien me siento utilizado..

-utilizado?..-no entendía

-afirmo guardando un poco de compostura..-por que haruka ..?por que precisamente a mi..? acaso es por desobedecerla..? acaso esto me gano por retarla...? acaso ella sabe que..

-nego..mirando ahora su mirar zafiro, ahora un mirar muy confundido..-si lo supiera ya..

-así que ya se retiran..-una voz llego a interrumpir aquella platica, Seiya suspiro con ironía..-lo que me faltaba..-murmuro molesto, sin mas volteo para encontrarse con los mismos 3 sujetos que los recibieron no de muy buena gana..mas uno mas..mientras que haruka los observaba fijamente..

-por que no se quedan un poco mas..?-intervino siosite

-vamos quédense.. saben nos gustaría entrenar un poco nuestras habilidades,

-así es hace mucho que no tenemos un entrenamiento digno-termino diciendo un tanto burlesco ..- además sabemos que..

-es hora de irnos..-sin mas coloco su mano sobre su hombro sabia que Seiya aun estaba molesto y no les convenía provocarlo ni a ellos ni a el ,además por el tono que utilizaban estaba seguro que solo buscaban el provocarlos...Seiya no dijo nada solo se limito a ignorarlos y pasar justo a su costado..cosa que hizo enfurecer a los 4 pues nadie..absolutamente nadie ignoraba a los 4 generales del príncipe Endimión...estaban apunto de irse cuando una espada quedo entre los dos..era netflite que apuntaba el filo justo a un costado de la mejilla de Seiya..

grave error..Seiya dio un largo suspiro y con su propia mano hizo a un lado la espada de netflite para que instantes después desenfundara su espada ... y se encontrara frente a frente con el..-en verdad quieres desafiar a un protector del pilar..?-pregunto con ego..

-sonrió el castaño..mientras se ponía en guardia..- y tu enverdad crees poder vencer a un general de la tierra...-contesto desafiante..

-rió iluso.-general?..sabes nada me daría mas gusto que ..

-pero haruka coloco su mano en la espada de Seiya para mirarlo..-tenemos que irnos fighter..la reina espera..-dijo casi en orden pues sabia que la rabia de Seiya podía salirse de control además de que ya habían permanecido bastante tiempo en el reino terrestre y la reina podía enfadarse..

-aquél de cabellera grisasea sonrió..-acaso quieren irse ,pues temen el ser derrotados por nosotros los generales de Endimión..

-Seiya ahora sonrió aun mas..y haruka sabia por que..esto ya no le gustaba..

-así que son los guardaespaldas del príncipe que heredara la tierra.-termino diciendo con ego de ironía.. ironía que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los 4..

-acaso te burlas del príncipe Endimión..-pronuncio bastante molesto malacait

-los miró fijamente, haruka solo se limito a guardar silencio ya sabia que sucedería..ya sabia que a estas alturas ya era imposible el siquiera intentar detenerlo..lo habían provocado y ahora se atenderían a las consecuencias

-burlarme yo..-nego..-no como burlarme de alguien que para respaldar su reino tiene que chantajear..

-retira lo que as dicho!!..-sin mas netflite ahora apuntaba justo en su pecho

-rio un poco..-si quieres pelear..pelea tendrás..-dicho esto con un hábil movimiento dio un gran salto colocándose a sus espaldas..-comencemos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

miro hacia fuera veía a su hija solo en el jardín y el aterrizar de una nave..neptune ya llegaba..pero a ella no le interesaba la llegada de ella si no la de ellos, no sabia por que ya habían demorado..no sabia que los había entretenido..y ahora con la desaparición del general uranus podía temer lo peor..sin mas serró los ojos por un momento para que al abrirlos sus celestes mostraran determinación..se dirigió a la salida del salón y lo abandono e hizo señas a un guardia para que se acercara..

-se le ofrece algo su majestad..?

-afirmo.-prepare una nave..salgo ahora mismo a la tierra...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-quería verme su majestad.-dijo al mismo tiempo en que reverencia..

-así es fighter...tengo algo que infórmale..

-informarme?..-no entendía solo la veía fijamente..

-así es infórmale y pedirle algo..algo que solo usted puede hacer..

-sonrió.-pues dígame que es eso que solo yo puedo hacer..-dijo haciendo gestos de total vanidad, lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en la reina..sonrisa que noto Seiya..

-quiero que te dirijas a la tierra y le entregues esto al rey Endimión .- le ofreció un papel..Seiya lo tomo..

-solo eso?..-dijo incrédulo pues pensó seria algo mas importante..

-si así es..solo eso..

-pues..si eso es lo que quiere..-decía aún incrédulo pues aún no creía que eso de suma importancia fuera un trozo de papel con el sello real puesto en el...-y puedo saber que es lo que estoy entregando.?.-pregunto..así es la curiosidad tenía que salir a flote..

-enverdad quieres saberlo?..

-pues..

...-...

el ruido de una espada al chocar con la suya lo hizo salir de aquel vago recuerdo y concentrase mas en la batalla que estaba sosteniendo..peleaba con netflite el cual no le estaba ocasionando ningún problema podía desarmarlo si se lo proponía pero no quería por ahora..ahora lo quería era demostrar que el era mejor...y los tres restantes lo veían, habían acordado con haruka que seria uno contra uno y que si alguien mas se metía haruka lo haría también..pacto que no respetaron pues justo en ese momento Seiya lanzo lejos la espada de netflite provocando la ira de los tres que sin dudar se lanzaron contra Seiya , haruka sonrió iluso una vez mas estaría apoyando una desobediencia de Seiya, sabia que seria reprendido..pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora sin mas desenfundo su espada..y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo..el manejo elegante de la espada departe de los 2 bandos ,4 contra 2 ,era preciso, el resonar de las espadas era el único eco..

Seiya daba golpes precisos los cuales eran esquivados pues el pelear con dos ya se le estaba dificultando un poco pues mientras esquivaba unos ,los otros venían por la espalda..aunque aun así trataba de no perder elegancia en el manejo de la espada

"recuerda , pase lo que pase el estilo es lo mas importante Seiya"..sonriendo se lo decía su padre..quien le enseñaba a como sostener una espada en manos...

sonrió ante aquellas palabras que llegaban justo ahora a su mente..

haruka mientras esquivaba y daba golpes precisos.. no apartaba la mirada de Seiya veía como ahora sonreía..aunque sabia su furia no había desaparecido..pero solo sonrió al ver como es que Seiya sostenía aquel combate sin ningún problema...

estaba recargado en un árbol solo mirando desde lejos aquel combate..sin mas se dirigió al lugar, era tiempo de ponerle fin a esa disputa..camino lentamente hasta que llego a ellos... e iba a hablar pero justo en ese momento una espada salió volando quedando clavada justo frente a el , era la espada de siosite que había sido lanzada gracias a un hábil movimiento de Seiya...el cual sonrió mirando en dirección a Endimión..todos lo notaron y pararon el combate..Seiya y Endimión se miraban fijamente..un reto entre miradas comenzó..ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro y eso no era bueno para haruka pues tal vez Seiya podría cometer una intromisión.. sin dudar se acerco a el colocando su mano sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo en que guardaba su espada..

-es tiempo de irnos fighter...-pronuncio en forma de orden, Seiya sonrió guardando su espada pero en ningún momento aparto sus zafiros de aquel mirar profundo , sin decir nada e ignorando que los 4 generales se habían inclinado un poco para saludar paso justo a su costado en dirección a su nave que ya esperaba

-haruka sonrió..-con su permiso tenemos que retíranos..-se dispuso a seguir a Seiya

-me gustaría saber sus nombres-dijo en tono un tanto autoritario..los generales sonrieron..haruka paro su camino...e iba hablar pero..

-en especial el de el..-dijo señalando a un Seiya de espaldas que aun caminaba...

-hey! acaso no escuchaste?..-hablo malacait pues no le pareció correcto el que ignorará a su príncipe, Seiya sonrió y haruka..el..el ya solo esperaba lo peor..sin mas Seiya volteó y no precisamente con una sonrisa de placer y arrepentimiento aun tenia una mirada retadora..

-yo solo recibo ordenes de la reina serenidad... y mi nombre no creo que le de gusto el saberlo...-respondió

-Endimión sonrió iluso...-yo no pretendo el darle ordenes solo hice una pregunta además sabe que su osadía ante mi , podría costarle su cargo..

-ahora rió ante la sorpresa de todos ,.haruka solo se limitaba a guardar silencio, sabia que esta vez hablaría de mas ...

-pues yo creo que mi cargo es lo de menos ante lo que usted podría perder..

-que!?..eso si que extraño a todos incluso a haruka..¿qué estaba diciendo?

-que podría perder mas que usted?..-ahora sonrió...-pues esta usted muy equivocado pues..-y justo en se momento se escucho el aterrizar de una nave..una nave que traía el emblema del pilar..una luna creciente..tanto Seiya como haruka se sorprendieron ..¿acaso la reina bajaría de ella?..y si..así fue en instantes de ella bajo la reina serenidad seguida de un solo guardia Endimión sonrió y se dirigida aquella dama seguido por sus 4 generales que después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Seiya terminaron siguiéndolo , después de que Seiya y haruka se miraran mutuamente hicieron lo mismo..

-su majestad..-salido amablemente Endimión mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su mano..

-sonrió –príncipe Endimión..-saludo

-la miro fijamente aunque solo breves instantes-pensé que no la vería hasta el baile..

-y así seria pero hace lagunas horas que mis protectores ya deberían estar en el pilar, así que pensé que tal vez aun estarían aquí..

-pues..-sonrió mirando a Seiya y haruka que ya se acercaban..

-su majestad..-saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo..

-la reina termino mirando a ambos aunque con algo de alegría al ver que ambos estaban bien..-se puede saber el por que aún permanecen aquí?..-cuestiono.. Seiya iba a responder pero..

-temo que fue mi culpa su majestad..

-la reina se extraño un poco aunque no mas que Seiya y haruka..-su culpa príncipe Endimión..?

-así es su majestad..lo que sucede es que les pedí amablemente a su protectores que si podían ayudar a mis generales en con su entrenamiento y pues.-sonrió...

-la reina miro ilusa a ambos y en especial a fighter , veía su mirada una mirada que leyó a la perfección, sin mas volteo con Endimión nuevamente..-pues me alegra que mis protectores le hayan sido de utilidad ,pero le agradecería que solo se limitara a darle ordenes a sus generales..ya que mis protectores solo están por y para el pilar..-termino mirándolo fijamente –ahora seria tan amable de decirle a su padre que permaneceré en la tierra hasta el día de mañana...

-Endimión ciertamente entendió aquella indirecta prácticamente le dijo que su palabra no valía nada ante la suya..pero solo se limito a sonreír en afirmación..-deacuerdo..-sin mas reverencio y se retiro al interior del palacio seguido de sus generales..ahora concentro su mirar en ambos...

-espero que su ayuda..-dijo en tono irónico..-no vuelva repetirse..

-ambos sonrieron en afirmación y en especial Seiya pues sabia que al reina había dado la cara por ellos pero después noto la cara de preocupación de la reina..

-acaso sucede algo?..-pregunto..

-afirmo..-como dije estaremos aquí hasta el día de mañana..

-aquí en ..en este reino?..-dijo dramáticamente y bastante irónico..

-fighter..-reclamo..

-nego aun estaba muy seria..-iremos a calisto..

-calisto?..ciertamente el extrañado fue haruka..

-se el por que de su extrañes uranus..y temo que esa es la razón , su padre no se a reportado desde que salió..Seiya se torno serio en segundos y ahora miró a un preocupado haruka..

♥ **SYS ♥**

miro hacia afuera solo mirando el palpitar de las estrellas así es ya obscurecía..el sonido de la puerta hizo que volteara de inmediato..

-con su permiso princesa..

-sonrió al verla -pasa michiru..-se dirigió a su cama y sentó enseguida – dime ya llegaron?..-pregunto con esperanza pues si era así tendría que ir al lago en seguida..

-nego.-temo que no lo harán hasta el día de mañana..

-que?!.-su expresión fue una de sorpresa y a la vez de tristeza pues eso significaba que su duda la acompañaría el resto de la noche..-ya veo...-suspiró tristemente para nuevamente dirigirse a la ventaba de su balcón..-parece que esta noche el lago estar muy solo..

-michiru solo se limito a observarla...

♥ **SYS ♥**

llegarían dentro de poco, Seiya iba sentado a un lado de la reina y haruka frente a ellos, su mirada ahora estaba en la nada..mientras que Seiya veía hacia afuera por una pequeña ventana ,ciertamente nunca había viajado así..es decir siempre iba con rumbo fijo y jamás viajaba por tierra para llegar a su destino ,por lo que estaba maravillado con lo que sus ojos veían..abundante vegetación y una flora y fauna impresionante..además de que pasaban justo ahora por un pequeño pueblo..le llamaban la atención mucho algunas personas comprando y vendiendo pues a pesar de la noche aun había bastante gente afuera..y algunos niños jugando..ciertamente eso fue lo que mas llamo su atención..los niños..

-fighter..-hablo la reina logrando así apartar su mirada de aquel panorama

-si..

-sonrió un poco..-por tu reacción ante lo que vez puedo asegurar que ya as olvidado que alguna vez viviste aquí..

-sonrió ante su comentario..-bueno pues si así es..-rió un poco..-pues solo viví 6 años y..

-5..-corrigió..

-Seiya se extraño..y la reina solo correspondió su reacción con una ligera sonrisa..

-parece que ya llegamos..-anuncio uranus al sentir el carruaje parar...y así sucedió el carruaje paro, en la entrada ya los estaban esperando y en segundos entraron , para Seiya era su primera visita en aquel reino , haruka ya había estado por lo que sin dudar dirigía su paso hacia el salón donde se les anuncio que la reina ya los esperaba...los tres terminaron entrado y para la reina fue una sorpresa el ver a la reina de calisto como si no le pasase nada, ya que uranus le había informado que se encontraba enferma y estaba muriendo..sasha al ver a Seiya sonrió ampliamente..

-bienvenidos..-anuncio en seguida..provocando así que Seiya y uranus reverenciaran..

-muchas gracias por recibirnos a tan altas horas de la noche sasha..-pronuncio amablemente la reina serenidad..

-descuida..-se dirigió a ellos..-se el por que de la visita y te puedo asegurar que después de que el general uranus cumpliera sus ordenes partió en dirección al pilar...

-la reina cambio su expresión a una preocupada..-eso mismo me informaron pero..

-cree que podamos revisar el perímetro..-intervino uranus en la conversación..

-la reina sasha afirmo..-desde luego..tienen el permiso de revisar los territorio de calisto..mas sin embargo..-guardo silencio mirando a los tres..-temo que el reino Reiya no estará muy deacuerdo en eso..

-a que te refieres..?

-sonrió un poco..-a que ya comenzaron las alianzas serenidad..a eso me refiero..

**continuara..**

hi hi..si se k no hay romance jeje pero eso es por ahora , ya k esta primera parte ya termina en el siguiente capi si k si así que prepárense por k como dije la segunda estará mucho ..mucho mejor si ya salen Yaten..Taiki..mina amy romance por ahí? siii jaja además de la revelación de varias intrigas..espero quieran seguir acompañándome hasta verle fin a casi lo olvido aclaro los 7 reinos están en la tierra ok.. muchas gracias por sus reviws leo cada uno de ellos y me gustan sus comentarios ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga ...

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** § **

**próxima actualización **_**eternal luz de esperanza ...**_


	18. Chapter 12

**capitulo 12 **

**mi amada princesa..la decisión de fighter..**

estaba mirando fijamente el gran espejo que tenia frente a ella ,su mirada solo denotaba preocupación y la vez temor , sabia que tal vez ya tenia que irse preparando para escuchar algo desagradable pues ya era muy raro el que uranus no diera señal de vida ..se escucho el tocar de la puerta y..

-voy a pasar su majestad..-en segundos entro fighter

-medio sonrió al verlo..-ya están listos?-pregunto enseguida

-sonrió mirándola-..si así es , de echo vine a decirle que ya nos vamos, la reina sasha nos proporcionara un carruaje y algunos de sus guardias nos acompañaran pues conocen mejor la zona además como es de noche pues..

-entonces que esperamos..-sin mas se dirigía a la puerta aunque paro su camino al escuchar la risa tan peculiar de Seiya –acaso sucede algo?

-afirmo mientras se dirigía a ella..no mas bien a la puerta..para que el fuera quién terminara colocando su mano sobre la cerradura..-esperamos el que usted se duerma

-que?..-sonrió ilusa..-sabe perfectamente que yo los acompañare..

-de ninguna manera..

-nuevamente sonrió con ironía.-acaso olvida que yo..

-negó mientras la miraba fijamente-de ninguna manera

-entonces..

-así como tampoco debe olvidar que yo me hago cargo de su seguridad y de vigilar que no este en peligro..no conocemos calisto..no conocemos reiya, ni siquiera conocemos un solo territorio de aquí..además..-sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco a ella provocando así su rubor..-si va me enojare con usted..-termino sonriendo solo como el sabe..dulcemente..Seiya noto su mirada por lo que sin mas reverenció..

-que descanse..-sin mas termino saliendo y la reina..ella reacciono hasta que escucho el serrar de la puerta

...-...

haruka ya lo separaba estaba detrás de la puerta.. había escuchado todo, medio sonrió al verlo y sin mas emprendió su camino a la salida , Seiya sonrió un poco pues sabia que haruka estaba muy preocupado y ya temía lo peor

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así que están aquí..

-así es los protectores del pilar están aquí.

-despreocúpense..sus reinos están a salvo..ustedes saben que mientras su lealtad este con mi señor todo estará bien.

-lo sabemos pero..viene fighter..su presencia aquí es igual de importante que la de la reina ,y créame , le temen mas a el que a ella

-sonrió..-lo se

-que?-dio un largo suspiro..-pero qué ahí si averiguan que el general uranus desapareció en nuestro territorio..yo sigo insistiendo que fue mala idea el eliminarlo aquí en la tierra..además fighter

-sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa..-mi rei elios , eso es precisamente lo que queremos, mi señor ya tiene todo planeado..lo que buscamos es separar a fighter de la reina serenidad

-que?..-seguía sin entender..

-así es..créame tal vez hoy sea el ultimo día que escuchara de fighter..como principal protector de la corona..-dicho esto una neblina comenzó a aparecer para que en medio de esta desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sabes serenidad en verdad pensé que irías..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se dirigía a ella – fighter es..

-medio sonrió..-es igual a su padre en todo el sentido de la palabra no es así?

-afirmo..solo eso puso hacer...-sasha..

-si..

-uranus me había dicho que tu..

-que estaba muriendo..?..medio sonrió en afirmación..-así es serenidad no me queda mucho tiempo, tu sabes que una descendiente de kinmonkou no puede vivir lejos de su estrella por mucho tiempo

-afirmo..sus palabras..-sabia de eso mas sin embargo me cerciore de que era verdad cuando me lo dijo y...

-entonces sabia que moriría..

-afirmo..-sasha te juro que..

-nego..-no me jures nada serenidad yo se lo que sucedió entre tu y mi hermana..ambas se enamoraron..se enamoraron de un mortal..

-yo..

-sonrió un poco..-y no de cualquiera si no de un ladrón..-rió un poco..provocando así la risa de serenidad pocas veces se le veía reír de esa manera..

-así es, de uno que robo nuestros corazones..aun recuerdo como es que ambas lo vimos por primera vez..-sonrió un poco.-su porte..su manejo de la espada..su sonrisa..la manera tan altanera de dirigirse a las personas-su mirada cambiaba conforme relataba ,se escuchaba muy emocionada..- y..

-así lo describió mi hermana en su diario

-sonrió nuevamente-también recuerdo como es que ambas hicimos un pacto..un pacto donde lían salió ganado..ella gano..

-te equivocas..

-que?.

-tu ganaste

-yo.-sonrió ilusa..-no sasha..yo no gane..ella renuncio a todo..renuncio a la corona de kinmonkou , no le importo el dejar que desapareciera ,total de ser feliz..y en cambio yo..yo acepte un compromiso , un compromiso que me convirtió en esto..y..

-sonrió un poco.-compromiso que ahora obligas a tu hija a cumplir..

-bajo su mirar..-yo solo..

-nego un poco..-le as tomado cariño verdad?..

-se sorprendió un poco..-yo solo...

-lo se , lo vez como su padre..pero te recuerdo que es su hijo..solo su hijo suyo y de lían mi hermana y por lo tanto..

-el hijo de las estrellas , lo se..-la miro decidida aunque sonrió un poco..-pero sabes..Seiya no es el hijo de las estrellas yo lo crié ,yo prácticamente lo vi crecer..iba a verlo a uranus , solo iba a verlo a el..y.

-comprendo..lo que tratas de decir es que prácticamente tu ahora eres mas madre que lían ( suena medio raro pero si se dice no?)

-yo solo..

-nego.-olvídalo..sabes tenia planeado decirle a Seiya toda la verdad antes de morir..pero despreocúpate..que no la sabrá

-entonces..

-así es serenidad lo poco que resta de lo que alguna vez fue un segundo pilar..morirá conmigo -sonrió mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su cajón, un libro con una hermosa estrella en ella –toma...

-y..y esto?..

-sonrió..-es el diario de mi hermana y.. y la prueba que te hace ganadora de ese pacto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias..-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento sobre una roca..este ya era al cuarto que le preguntaban algo sobre el paradero de su padre su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, los guardias que los acompañaban estaban muy alejados de ellos aparentemente pidiendo informes..

-sonrió un poco..-quieres ir mas adelante..?

-nego..-ya revisamos todo el territorio de calisto pronto amanecerá..así que..

-acaso te darás por vencido?..vamos haruka aun falta el reino de reiya e ilusión , ambos son vecinos de este reino

-lo se pero no tenemos el permiso para revisarlos

-Seiya sonrió..-y desde cuando un protector necesita el permiso para entrar adonde quiera ..vamos haruka ilusión esta mas cerca que reiya ,vamos ! además que pensaría tu padre si te viera derrotado por una simple orden.. de "por aquí no pasa" - termino sonriendo en forma alentadora- además ya tengo ganas de verlo para reclamarle el por que nos hace desvelarnos sin razón alguna...-termino sonriendo haruka afirmó sus palabras y ambos se dirigieron a ilusión, aunque haruka ya lo sabia , sabia que Seiya solo quería darle ánimos pues hasta el mismo ya temía lo peor..sus zafiros estaban llenos de preocupación..sin previo aviso Seiya termino deteniéndose..

-ocurre algo?..

-afirmo.-alguien esta justo detrás de nosotros..-dijo casi en un susurro

-haruka tomo su espada pero Seiya nego.-espera...-lentamente fue el que termino dando media vuelta y no había nadie..haruka sonrió..-parece que te equivocaste..

-sonrió iluso..-bueno pues..-cuando inesperadamente una bola de energía paso justo a su lado..haciendo que ambos saltaran para esquivarla

-Seiya sonrió ..-lo vez haruka yo nunca me equivoco..

-haruka sonrió..mientras desenfundaba su espada..-quien crees que sea..solo las sailors poseen este tipo de ataques..

-Seiya desenfundo su espada mientras se colocaba espalda con espalda con el.-lo se..eso quiere decir que no es..

-se escucho una risa malévola..-saludos fighter..

-pues sea quien sea ,conoce tu nombre..

-río un poco.-vaya no sabia que era famoso-dijo siguiendo aquellas palabras que sonaban un tanto burlescas

-mucho gusto..-delante de ellos aprecio un sujeto de cabellera negrizca..y mirar profundo..-vaya si que eres igual a el

-igual..?.-no entendía...pero sonrió.- no se a que te refieras pero sucede que llevo prisa..

-se escucho una risa una risa que hizo estremecer a ambos provenía de una silueta difícil de descifrar..pues la neblina de la fría mañana ya anunciaba su llegada..- idéntico tu padre..

-medio sonrió..-quién eres? y por que conoces a mi padre?..cuestiono en segundos..

-créeme no te gustaría saber mi nombre..al menos no por ahora..solo te diré que es un gusto y placer el tenerte frente a mi

-sonrió mas que iluso , haruka solo estaba alerta..-no entiendo el gusto...si mi padre..-bajo su mirar..

-nuevamente su risa.-era un ladrón?..Seiya al escuchar aquello serró sus puños con algo de enfado aunque termino cediendo...el lo sabia ..sabia que su padre en vida fue un ladrón ..y no cualquiera si no el mejor

-a..acaso lo conociste?..-pregunto tratando de ver su rostro...

-no solo a el ..sabes tu madre también era muy hermosa..-eso si que lo extraño y a la vez lo molesto, ese sujeto ,sea quien sea sabia demasiado de el..

-dime por que me dices esto?..que ganas con recordarme lo que fue

-acaso te acusa humillación el saber lo que fue?–pronuncio aquel sujeto

-río un poco para si...-te mentiría si te digo que no..pero tampoco me siento muy orgulloso, yo se lo que fue mi padre pero...

...haruka comenzaba impacientarse..

-no se que pretendes al hacernos perder nuestro tiempo de esta manera pero..

-uranus..no es así?..-termino mirándolo su mirada resaltaba entre la espesa neblina.. neblina –sabes tu padre fue muy valiente hasta el ultimo segundo..

-que!..-tanto haruka como Seiya se sorprendieron..-

-que es lo que estas diciendo?..-sin mas haruka desenfundo su espada y se dirigió a aquel sujeto apuntándole justo en el pecho.. mas sin embargo aquel sujeto desapareció justo frente a el haciendo su aparición ahora junto a aquélla sombra..

-solo te estoy diciendo que tu padre no nos dio mayor problema..fue muy fácil el acabar con el...-esas simples palabras hicieron que haruka lentamente bajara su espada y su mirada quedara perdida en la nada..

-quienes son ustedes .respondan .?-cuestiono Seiya al ver la reacción de su amigo..

-solo somos simples mensajeros..-aquella sombra se hizo un poco mas clara.. idéntica a la anterior , un mirar muy profundo y negrizco..-mensajeros que solo buscan el anunciar el regreso de lo que alguna vez tu padre trato de ponerle fin

-ponerle fin..?no entiendo, que es lo que están diciendo..

-dime algo fighter..sabes quién fue en realidad tu madre?..

-yo..

-o sabias que la reina a la que tanto proteges y respetas la conoció y no solo a ella si no a tu padre..sabes..el que seas protector no es solo coincidencia..además se que la reina siempre superviso tu desempeño..no crees que hay una razón para ello?

-yo..

-comenzó a reír ..-estas dudando no es así..?..créeme la reina serenidad no es lo que aparenta..-Seiya los miro fijamente a ambos haruka aún tenia su vista en la nada..pero ya comenzaba a serrar sus puños de puro coraje..--créeme el que estés en la luna y la reina se halla echo cargo de ti no es solo coincidencia ..si no destino..

-malditos como se atrevieron a matar a mi padre!!-por fin haruka reacciono –créanme pagaran por esto..!-empuño fuertemente su espada e iba a lanzarse a aquellos sujetos pero de inmediato desaparecieron para que en instantes varios guardias se encontraran ahora rodeándolos..-¿qué había sido aquélla platica? los rayos del sol anunciaban que el nuevo día ya estaba presente

♥ **SYS ♥**

-veo que le gusta mucho ese cofre princesa..

-sonrió mientras lo serraba..-me lo regalo Seiya, sabes me dijo que era de su madre

-de su madre?

-afirmo..-se que murió cuando Seiya apenas tenia 4 años de edad aparentemente sin causa alguna..creo que su cuerpo siempre fue débil..-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie..-bueno eso es lo que Seiya me dijo , pues en realidad no la recuerda mucho –la miro..y le extendió aquel cofre -quieres verlo..?

-puedo?..

serenity solo afirmo mientras se lo extendía y michiru lo tomaba aunque se sorprendió mucho al ver esa estrella..esa no era una estrella cualquiera, juraría que ya había visto esa estrella en alguna parte y no precisamente solo como adorno si no como emblema

♥ **SYS ♥**

llego al salón la reina ya los esperaba la cual al ver su expresión supo lo que mas temía..

-y uranus?..-solo eso se atrevió a preguntar..

-medio sonrió..-quiere estar solo..

-la reina solo mostró comprensión..mientras le daba la espalda para ocultar una mirada cristalina ,su fiel guerrero..su fiel protector..su fiel amigo y confidente en todo el sentido de la palabra había muerto..Seiya lo sabia y solo hizo lo mismo que con haruka después de que aquellos sujetos desaparecieran ,coloco su mano sobre su hombro..solo para darle a entender que todo estaría bien y que el se encargaría de hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron , la reina sonrió al sentir su mano y la tomo sorprendiéndolo un poco..en segundos volteo para ahora míralo fijamente..

-tiene idea de quién fue..?.

-aparto su mano del contando de la reina y se limito a mirarla fijamente..-los vimos..

-los vieron?..-se extraño pues si es que los vieron ..¿cómo es que los dejaron ir así como si nada?

-cruzamos una palabras y tuvimos una conversación muy extraña..-dijo seriamente..

-extraña?

-afirmo..-una conversación que involucraba a mi madre..y a mi padre..-eso si que sorprendió a la reina y Seiya noto su rostro..

-dígame que es lo que mi padre trato de evitar..?.-ahora cuestiono retándola con la mirada..-

-n..no entiendo..-guardo silencio mientras evitaba su mirada..-no entiendo por que pregunta eso si yo..si yo no..

-usted no lo conoció..lo se..pero.--trato de calmarse..-esos sujetos me dijeron que usted lo conoció a el y a mi madre..dígame es verdad..?- nuevamente la miró ahora solo esperando la verdad..-

-evito nuevamente su mirada..-que es lo que exactamente le dijeron esos sujetos fighter..?..ahora cuestiono ella y Seiya lo noto , noto como es que se rehusaba a responderle..

-sonrió con ironía..-solo que ellos buscan anunciar el regreso ,de lo que alguna vez mi padre quiso terminar..

-e..eso te dijeron?..-ahora cuestiono un tanto temerosa sus labios temblaron al decirlo..

Seiya solo afirmo su palabras..

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder..

-que?..

-en cuánto lleguemos mi hija tendrá que saber su obligación ..Seiya no hizo otra cosa si no solo nuevamente afirmar sus palabras, ya que la reina le dijo sus motivos para hacerlo, el sabia que el reino terrestre obligaba a la reina serenidad a aceptar ese compromiso para así evitar una guerra que no solo involucraba a los 7 reinos si no al resto de la vía láctea no sabia muy bien las arzones exactas solo dio medio a vuelta para dirigirse a la salida y evitar el que la reina notara algo en su mirada..no quería que notara unos zafiros sufriendo ..aunque..aunque la reina ya los había notado pues solo se limito a verlo abandonar el salón mientras reverenciaba .. " espero que comprendas y..y me perdones.."

♥ **SYS ♥**

-todo va deacuerdo al plan algunos reinos ya están de nuestro lado..aunque el que mas nos preocupa es el de calisto –anuncio un sujeto que se arrodillaba

-no hay de que preocuparse..-anuncio firmemente –la reina sasha no tardara en estar al lado de su hermana –sonrió mientras se ponía de pie –además hemos logrado nuestro cometido alejar a fighter de la reina serenidad estoy seguro que aquellas palabras le dejaron inmensas dudas..dudas que la reina serenidad no se atreverá a responder..lo se..-río un poco..-muy pronto ,muy pronto los 7 reinos y los reinos del sistema solar estarán en mis manos y...con al unión de la luna y la tierra el cristal de plata..-algunas sombras mas aparecieron detrás de el rodeándolo , sabían que el momento había llegado.. muy una guerra se desataría..una igual a la que años atrás..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el camino de regreso fue silencioso haruka no quería hablar..estaba muy serio cuando la nave aterrizo solo se limito a reverenciar y pedirle permiso a la reina de dirigirse a Urano a anunciar el trágico descenso sailor neptune los recibió junto a una serenity alegre que saludaba la llegada de Seiya con una grata sonrisa..sonrisa que había desaparecido al sentir y escuchar unas palabras de saludo muy frías y cortantes..la reina le había pedido que se dirigiera al salón principal donde ahora la noticia ya había sido anunciado fighter le había dicho a la reina que no quería estar presente que ese asunto no lo involucraba pero al reina solo se limito a responderle.." es una orden directa.."

-no quiero..

-hija no se trata de querer o no?..como princesa es tu obligación el pensar primero en el bienestar de tu reino.

-pero..así estamos bien..las relaciones con la tierra están bien no hay necesidad de..

-suspira.-no lo están..

-que ? pero...

-suspira..-lo siento es mi ultima palabra el príncipe Endimión llegara en cualquier momento..

-pero.-no sabia que mas decir..solo atino con voltear a ver a Seiya..el cual no decía palabra alguna..la reina paso aun lado de el y coloco su mano en su hombro para después marcharse sin decir mas...

-se..Seiya ..-lo miro..tal vez esperando alguna reacción departe de el mas sin embargo solo recibió a cambio una cálida sonrisa...

-le..le deseo lo mejor en su compromiso princesa..-al decirlo hizo una reverencia y empezó a dirigirse a la salida...su mirar expresaba un sin fin de emociones ..emociones que no pasaron desapercibidas por ella ..era por eso que no quería estar presente

-Seiya..-llamo pero no le hizo caso, puso su mano en la cerradura estaba por salir..-fighter..-este ultimo llamado hizo que desistiera...-yo..

-suspiro y sonrió un poco..-sinceramente se lo deseo-y termino por abandonar aquel salón..dejando atrás a una princesa confundida con inmensas ganas de llorara..

la noche ya llegaba nuevamente , las estrellas palpitaban..y el..el solo estaba sentado bajo aquel árbol solo admirando el algo ,su mente estaba perdida y navegando por los recuerdos de los dulces momentos que paso al lado de su princesa..sabia que todo lo que vivió siempre estaría en su corazón..sabia que no soportaría el verla en brazos de otro..ver como es que esos labios eran besados por alguien mas que no fueran los de el , se sentía mal , además el invierno ya anunciaba su llegada el frió cada vez se hacia mas intenso..

-se..Seiya..-aquella voz hizo que de inmediato se pusiera de pie ¿cómo es que no la escucho venir? Sin mas solo se puso de pie sabia que esto que diría le dolería mas a el pero..pero ahora sentía que su lealtad era primero ..

-princesa.-saludo reverenciando un poco mas sin embargo solo recibió como respuesta un cálido abraso..un abraso que lo sorprendió .pues sabia que ese abraso gritaba su amor hacia el..serró sus zafiros no quería hacerlo pero..pero no había opción termino separándose de ella serenity se sorprendió y lo miro fijamente..

-lo siento pero..-dio un largo suspiro mientras la veía..serenity lo miraba, lo retaba a que la mirara ..lo retaba a que sacara a flote sus sentimientos..pero esta vez no lo haría..con todo el dolor se su corazón, no cedería..no esta vez..-es tarde..será mejor que regrese al palacio..

-y..y si no quiero hacerlo..

-entonces llamare a su madre y..

-sonrió ilusa..-y le dirás que toda las noches nos vemos aquí..le dirás que durante todo este tiempo este árbol..-lo señalo-..y este lago..-volteo su mirada hacia aquel lago ya no ocultando alguna lagrimas..-fueron testigos de nuestro amor..?..se lo dirás..?.-grito con inmenso dolor..Seiya se sorprendió sabia que estaba sufriendo pero no...no cedería ..dio media vuelta e iba a retirarse..pero..pero no lo hizo pues serenity se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano..

-mírame!!..-grito desesperadamente..Seiya solo agacho su mirada serenity termino cediendo..

-comprendo...ahora comprendo que todo el amor que decías tenerme solo era una ..

-eso no cierto!!.-por fin se atrevió a mirarla.-eso..eso no es cierto..yo..

-entonces..entonces Seiya..por que no hablas con mi madre, ella te estima mucho y..

-y yo a ella le tengo un inmenso respeto y es por eso que tienes que aceptar...yo se cual es mi lugar..yo se que..que soy un simple protector .y..y es tiempo de que tu sepas cual es el tuyo -dicho esto reverencio y .. y termino alejándose..¿saber su lugar..? serenity solo lo vio dirigirse al laberinto..sabia que quería estar solo..y ella, ella solo sentía como la fría nueve caía sobre ella

♥ **SYS ♥**

tres días..tres días habían pasado ..tres días en que fighter solo era fighter y serenity..solo era la princesa serenity , tres días donde el lago termino congelándose por el inmenso frió y la nieve que no dejaba de caer.. tres días que le sirvieron a haruka para regresar aparentemente ya recuperado de la perdida ..y tres días que anunciaban la llegada de la gran noticia..

-he dicho que no..

-sonrió ilusa..-y yo eh dicho que es una orden directa..

-pues lo siento pero no estaré presente..-dicho esto abandono el salón dejando a la reina muy molesta.. fighter había cambiado mucho ella lo sabia ..su razón..tal vez también la sabia además fighter nuevamente hacia preguntas sobre si es que conocía a su padre y madre preguntas que siempre evadía..¿acaso ya lo estaba perdiendo?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió un poco..-sus gritos esta vez los escuchamos todos en el palacio..

-medio sonrió y termino volteando – pues lamento mucho que ninguno tenga otra cosa que hacer mas que escuchar conversaciones ajenas..

-haruka sonrió nuevamente..-enverdad no estarás presente..

-ya lo eh dicho además..

-sonrió..-averigüe sobre lo que me pediste..

-que!.acaso.

-afirmo..-y es verdad mi padre conoció a tu padre..

-en..en verdad?

-nuevamente afirmo mientras ambos caminaban..en medio de la espesa nieve..-no estoy muy seguro de que relación mantenían pero se que se conocieron..incluso tu padre fue a Urano un par de veces...además ahora que recuerdo..mi padre me hablo sobre el tuyo..

-a si?

-afirmo..-solo me dijo que..bueno solo lo que tu sabes..

-Seiya paro su camino tal vez encajando algunas cosas..-entonces si tu padre conoció al mío..eso significa que la reina serenidad si lo conoció

-en realidad no podría confirmarlo..ya se lo preguntaste..?

-cada que tengo la oportunidad lo hago y ella se rehúsa a responderme cambiando de tema..-sonrió..-sabes haruka..si la reina no me responde..tendré que buscar respuestas por mi propia cuenta..además..además por lo que tu y yo sabemos..una gran guerra esta apunto de desatarse..

-lo se, guerra donde el pilar..será el único blanco..

-tal vez no solo el pilar..

-a..a que te refieres?

-dio un largo suspiró mientras veía el cielo nevado..-a que tal vez esta sea la ultima noche que estaré aquí ...-¿ultima noche? A que se refería?..acaso?-si haruka..creo..creo que lo mejor será alejarme de la princesa serenity definitivamente ...

-lamento la interrupción pero al reina serenidad solicita su presencia capitán fighter –Seiya solo afirmo y se dirigió la salón dejando muy confundido haruka

caminaba lento y seguro ya había tomado una decisión..

-Seiya..-llamo y fighter escucho su nombre mas sin embargo lo ignoro..-fighter..! esta vez si volteó..-sucede algo princesa..?.-pregunto secamente ..secamente con ese tono que ya no era el de meses atrás..

y se dio cuenta..se dio cuenta de que aun la evitaba..y a ella le dolía..termino medio sonriendo –nada en realidad, solo quería saber si..si estarás presente hoy en el baile..-sonrió quizás con esperanza..quizás esperando una sonrisa..ya extrañaba la sonrisa que le dirigía solo a ella ..Seiya solo se limito a mirarla fijamente para así perderse en ese mirar celeste..no se fijo si alguien los observaba..no se fijo si es que en cualquier momento la reina podía salir del salón..no le importo solo se acerco a ella..sonriéndole dulcemente, le sonrió por breves segundos para lentamente acercarse a su cuerpo y rostro..serenity se sorprendió un poco acaso la besaría? Si..así es, unos dulces labios respondieron a su pregunta..fue un tímido y corto beso que ambos disfrutaron al separase serenity quería pronunciar algo mas sin embargo fighter sello su palabras con colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.. "temo que no estaré presente.." con su permiso princesa..-sin mas termino entrando al salón dejándola sin palabra alguna aunque con un extraño latir

-me mando llamar su majestad..

-así es fighter ..quiero que..

pero sus palabras no las entendía..no escuchaba..solo aparentaba poner atención, en realidad toda su mente estaba bloqueada en los recuerdos de su amor..hacia su princesa.. si así es ya había tomado una decisión..decisión donde lamentablemente solo el estaba involucrado...tal vez seria una decisión precipitada y ni siquiera pensada pero..el sabia que no soportaría el verla una vez mas y no probar esa fruta prohibida si así es a partir de ahora para el. su bombón se había convertido en solo su amada princesa..

**§... FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE ...§**

**capitulo V **

**lió en un laberinto sin salida II**

sonrió mientras se agachaba a tomar el cristal..." tontos"..de pronto escucho..algunos ruidos detrás de el..pero sonrió ampliamente al dar media vuelta..frente a el...frente a el estaban esos celestes...esos mismos celestes de tiempo atrás...esos celestes que mostraban las mismas emociones de tiempo atrás aunque quizás esta vez..ocultaban algo mas ...lo único que pudo hacer fue reverenciar ..

-su majestad..-pronuncio sutilmente

-fig..fighter..-por fin..por fin se atrevió a mencionar..menciono aquél nombre que ella misma había ordenado no se mencionara ..nombre que sabia seria el único que escucharía de ahora en adelante..aunque ahora lo que le preocupaba era ese cristal..ese cristal que traía en manos ,Seiya lo noto, noto como es que la reina ya no lo miraba..sino que solo miraba el cristal..sonrió ..esa sonrisa..la reina al verla se extraño un poco aunque también termino sonriendo..sonrió en forma de ironía correspondiendo aquella sonrisa despreocupada...

-vaya no sabia que ahora te dedicabas a robar..

-rió un poco..-yo no lo llamaría robar..

-a no?.

-nego..

-entonces como le llamaría al entrar a un lugar sin el permiso de nadie y hurtar una joya valiosa.-sonrió un poco..-a eso se le llama robar..y sabe cual es el castigo para eso..-termino retándolo..una vez mas lo retaba con la mirada y el..el hacia lo mismo

-lo se..mas sin embargo temo que no me quedare para recibirlo..-sonrió nuevamente sorprendiendo la reina..-

-sabe..temo que esta olvidando en que lugar se encuentra , a esta hora todos los guardias han rodeado el laberinto además uranus se encuentra justo detrás de estos muros ..así que dudo mucho el que salga sin ...

-lo se..-interrumpió- se que clase de precauciones se toma en estos casos..y sabe por que lo se..-rió un poco..- por que yo mismo entrene a esos guardias..y creo que usted es la que esta olvidando quien soy..una vez fui fighter protector principal de usted y de..y de serenity –así es la llamo por su nombre..y por que no hacerlo?..si después de todo ya no tenia por que ser formal –pero ahora..-miro a la reina..la miro con determinación y nuevamente retándola con la mirada..-pero ahora solo soy Seiya..el hijo de fighter... –dicho esto una hermosa estrella resplandeció justo sobre su frente..la reina solo se limito a ver como es que lentamente fighter desaparecía frente a sus ojos junto con el cristal en mano ...

**continuara...**

**hi hi si aki ya jeje espero k quieran saber mas sobre esta historia muchas gracias por sus reviws me gusta recibirlos ya que así se si les sigue gustando espero que este capi no sea la excepción y e dejen uno..¿ que pasara? Si ya salen los personajes que faltaban eliot ,Rini, Yaten. Taiki, mina, amy, a la kakyu esa jajaj espero me sigan leyendo sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	19. Chapter VI

**capitulo VI **

**confusiones..**

_**es gracioso cuando estoy contigo**_

_**el tiempo pasa tan suavemente**_

_**es la primera estrella en brillar por la noche**_

_**sobre el mar desértico**_

_**esta es magia que viene de la luna**_

_**lo se incluso sin decirlo,**_

_**que nosotros pensamos lo mismo**_

_**moonlight destiny**_

_**yo siempre quiero estar cerca,**_

_**de ti mas que nadie**_

_**bajo este inmenso cielo**_

_**eras tu, al que yo quería encontrar**_

_**las sonrisas y tristezas que los dos compartimos **_

_**yo lo siento de esta forma en mi corazón**_

_**si estoy contigo...**_

miraba hacia los jardines..los últimos guardias ya regresaban ..al mismo tiempo en que el día anuncia su llegada..sin duda su cumpleaños fue muy inesperado..aunque muy en el fondo sabia que había recibido el mejor de los regalos...la satisfacción de volver a ver esos zafiros y...

**flash back**

-pero ahora..-miro a la reina..la miro con determinación y nuevamente retándola con la mirada..-pero ahora solo soy Seiya..el hijo de fighter... –dicho esto una hermosa estrella resplandeció justo sobre su frente..la reina solo se limito a ver como es que lentamente fighter desaparecía frente a sus ojos junto con el cristal en mano ...

-sonrió mientras veía su mirada..- ah! lo olvidaba...-menciono antes de desaparecer llamando así la atención de la reina.. - feliz cumpleaños..-dicho esto y con una cálida sonrisa de sus labios, termino por desaparecer..haruka atravesó los muros segundos después con el resto de los guardias..y una princesa muy confundida..

**fin flash back..**

una cálida sonrisa surco sus labios ante ese recuerdo...

-su majestad...

-si..-volteo enseguida ante la voz..

-todos los guardias esperan en el área de entrenamiento como lo ordeno

-sonrió y sin decir mas abandono su habitación para dirigirse a aquel lugar donde anunciaría la desaparición oficial del cristal y donde además denunciaría al culpable..

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba no le importaba el rumbo, sabia que era el..lo sabia..su corazón se lo decía...pero cuando menos lo sintió una mano masculina la tenia sujeta del brazo , serró los ojos pero..pero esa mano ,ese brazo y ese latir que surgió en segundos...era el.. sabia que era el, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrase un antifaz frente a ella..un antifaz que no le impidió ver esos zafiros..ambos se miraron..sus celestes..había soñado con volver a verlos, ella...ella no podía creerlo sus zafiros..esos zafiros llenos de calidez estaban frente a ella...sus labios trataban de articular palabra.. tenia tanto que decir..tanto que expresar...tanto que preguntar..mientras que el por su parte solo se limito a sonreírle.. y a atraerla a su cuerpo..quería estrecharla...quería sentir su calidez..nuevamente junto a su cuerpo...

-s..se..Seiya.-por fin menciono su nombre..un nombre que solo se atrevía a mencionar en sueños...-Seiya.-sollozaba en su pecho..

-la abrazaba..-mi amada princesa...-se limito a decir..dulcemente..

**fin flash back**

"Seiya"

-hermana..-una pequeña voz la sorprendió un poco, por lo que rápidamente trato de ocultar su cristalina mirada .

-sucede algo Rini ? acaso te hicieron daño?.-pregunto ahora con preocupación pues en cuanto llegaron y notaron a la pequeña inconsciente la llevaron a su habitación , serenity quiso quedarse con ella hasta que despertara.

-nego..

-me alegro mucho –trataba de animarla con una sonrisa..

-pero sabes...de no haber sido por el ,ahora..-guardo silencio recordando todo lo que había ocurrido..-bueno yo..

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al balcón..-me pregunto que sucederá ahora?..ahora que Seiya...

-con su permiso..-llego luna con un poco de agua ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

veía a través de la ventana..solo miraba hacia el horizonte esperando con gran impaciencia el aparecer de unos zafiros...zafiros que distinguió a lo lejos..

-ya esta aquí..-sonrió mientras ahora dirigía su mirada a 3 presencias..de las cuales una estaba placidamente acostado tratando de conciliar unos minutos de sueño, otro mas bebiendo un poco de café y el ultimo solo sentado sobre una pequeña silla ... el abrir lento de la puerta termino llamando la atención de aquellos tres..

-vaya hasta que llegas!.-pronuncio en reclamo incorporándose sobre la cama

-se puede saber por que demoraste tanto..?-ahora pregunto dejando a un lado su taza de café..aquel de mirar zafiro solo trataba de justificarse con una sonrisa..aunque de pronto miro a aquel que aun se encontraba en al pequeña silla, sonrió dirigiéndose a el.-acaso tu no piensas reclamarme?..

-nego..-yo..-pronuncio lo mas bajo que pudo para después mirarlo..-lo siento fue mi culpa..

-Seiya dio un largo suspiro.-es verdad es tu culpa..-eliot al escuchar eso se sintió mal y Seiya lo noto - ya que si tu no hubieses entrado..-guardo silencio eliot solo esperaba un fuerte reclamo.. pero Seiya solo..solo termino sonriendo para colocar su mano sobre su hombro..-no habría visto a mi princesa..-ante eso ultimo termino sonriendo y eliot sonrió al escuchara aquello..lo mismo los otros dos..aunque claro no la otra presencia que anuncio su llegada..-así que debo darte las gracias por tu desobediencia aunque claro espero no se vuelva a repetir ..

-eliot ya no hizo ni dijo otra cosa solo termino abrazándolo..-me da gusto que estés bien..-Seiya correspondió aunque de momento su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas para que en segundos perdiera el sentido..

-Seiya!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

el silencio reinaba ..nadie pronunciaba nada, en cuanto la reina llego anunciando ese nombre, todos quedaron en shock..y mas aquel rubio al cual de inmediato se le vino a la mente aquel encuentro con ese sujeto de antifaz..

"como no me di cuenta?" eso era lo que su mente se repetía ...

-uranus..

-si..-respondió saliendo de sus propios pensamientos..

-a partir de ahora se tomaran medidas drásticas... el cristal de la luna a desaparecido , y con ello se anuncia la desaparición de 4 cristales..los únicos que aun están a salvo son los de el reino de cirius ,reiya y el del reino terrestre ,todos aquí sabemos lo importantes que son esos cristales, -guardo silencio..-los bandidos a los que atraparon ..-miro a todos..-¿dónde se encuentran ahora?

-en la torre...sailor neptune junto con sailor mars se encuentran resguardando la salida ,sailor vinus y sailor mercury están con la princesa..mientras sailor Júpiter esta en el bosque con algunos guardias asegurándose de que todo se encuentre en normalidad-respondió firmemente uranus

-bien siendo así regresen a sus actividades ya que a partir de ahora tenemos que tener mas cuidado pues..-vacilo un poco ocultando su mirada confusa..pero después termino mostrando con decisión aquellos celestes..-ahora fighter es un traidor...-dicho esto se dirigió ala salida dejando a todos muy confundios aunque mas a unos esmeraldas

-uranus..

-si..

-ve a la torre y averigua mas sobre esos individuos..no sabemos quien fue quién los mando..

-insinúa que..

-afirmo..-algo me dice que no actuaron por su propia cuenta ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-maldición!!..-gritó con inmenso enfado..pues le acababan de informar que aquellos que había mandado por un simple encargo estaban ahora en manos de la corona..

-se lo dije..-aquella voz lo hizo cambiar un poco de expresión..-le dije que eso sujetos solo empeorarían las cosas...-sonrió un poco saliendo de entre las sombras..-aunque de lago debe sentirse feliz..

-sonrió al mismo tiempo en que volteaba su mirada para ver fijamente a aquélla dama muy hermosa..- y de que se supone tengo que alegrarme..

-sonrió.-pues de que ahora sabemos que fighter ya sabe su descendencia-...termino sonriendo misteriosamente...

♥ SYS ♥

con gran esfuerzo logro mostrar sus zafiros..dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que tocaba su cabeza..dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sobre una cama y en un lugar muy conocido...

-te encuentras mejor..-sonrió mirándolo..

-afirmo..-solo fue un desmayo solo eso..

-se puso de pie ofreciéndole un poco de agua..-toma..

-gracias..-la tomo incorporándose completamente sobre la cama , aun su cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas pero solo eso..-por cierto y los chicos...

-Taiki y Yaten fueron al pueblo por un poco de comida..y la señorita kakyu..bueno ella tu sabes que..

-medio sonrió.-si lo se nunca esta y nadie sabe donde diablos se mete..-dio un largo suspiró pero después noto algo inusual en la mirada de eliot..-sucede algo?

-a..bueno..

-si..?

-es solo que por mi culpa ahora todos en el reino lunar saben que tu..

-rió un poco.-tarde o temprano se enterarían... después de todo yo ya no soy bienvenido en ese reino desde que mi corazón fue entregado a su futura soberana..

-pero tu no eres menos que ellos Seiya..-reclamo un poco..-todos nosotros sabemos que tu..

-nuevamente rió un poco mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía a la ventana ante la sorpresa de eliot..- te diré lo mismo que le dije a la reina serenidad..yo solo soy Seiya el hijo de fighter..-guardo silencio por un momento.-mi madre..ella bueno...

-vaya con que ya despertaste...-era Yaten que llegaba junto a Taiki ambos con algo de comida ...

-pensé que tardarían mas..-hablo eliot mirando a ambos

-no menos precies nuestro talento de convencimiento ,además..-rió un poco mirando a eliot..-adivina quien pregunto por ti..

-po..por mi..!..-se sorprendió un poco ..

-Taiki sonrió.-sabes eliot al menos deberías de ir a verla..o mejor dicho a verlas..-termino sonriendo provocando así el enrojecimiento de eliot , ya sabia a quién..no mas bien a quiénes se referían..

-Seiya al ver su reacción comenzó a reír..-vaya con que el estar con nosotros, te esta afectando...

-e..eso no..-intentaba justificarse..

-vamos eliot no intentes negarlo..las traes locas...-intervino Yaten

-e..eso no..-intentaba aun argumentar algo pero sabia que ellos tres sabían como molestarlo...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-en que piensas?..-pregunto al verla muy sumergida en sus pensamientos

-no es nada... es solo que..bueno..-bajo un poco la mirada algo apenada..

-sucede algo..?

-puedo contarte algo sin que se lo digas a nuestra madre..

-serenity afirmo..le agrado al idea de que su hermana fuese como antes..que confiara en ella..

-anoche cuando esos sujetos me..-guardo silencio pues el solo pensar en aquello le causaba miedo..-bueno ..

-sonrió- que sucedió?-pregunto al menos para tratar de seguir aquella pequeña charla y hacerla olvidar aquel amargo momento

-bueno pues..-comenzó a juguetear con su dedos..

-si?..

-u..un niño entro a mi habitación ..

-que!!.-eso si que la hizo ponerse de pie por la gran impresión..

-sshhh!..-hizo señas de que guardara silencio pues alguien podría escuchar..

-lo..lo siento..-se justifico y sentó nuevamente..-un niño?

-afirmo para después sonrojarse..-su mirada era muy cálida..

-serenity termino sonriendo..-y lo conozco..?..acaso era un invitado.

-nego.-no..no lo se -dio un largo suspiro..-solo se que..-guardo silencio..mientras que el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba..-solo se que se llama eliot..

-eliot?..

-afirmo para después solo quedar sumida en ese pensamiento..ya que después de la noche de ayer eso era de lo único que le causaba satisfacción recordar y ciertamente no sabia por que ..

**flash back**

la de cabellera rosada estaba acumulando aire para gritar estaba muy asustada pues la luz se había ido además aquél intruso podrirá hacerle daño..pero ..pero cuando menos lo sintió aquel chico de cabellera grisasea se encontraba cubriéndole la boca..

-no..no grite..no..no e venido a hacerle daño..-y por extraño k pareciera al pequeña niña sintió algo de tranquilidad al oír esas palabras..y desistió un poco el chico sonrió y lentamente la soltó..y le sonrió..-gracias..

-qui..quien eres?

-sonrió..nerviosamente..-pues..

-acaso un ladrón?..un bandido?..un..intruso..un...

-a..no..no..-rió un poco..-el no quiere que sea eso..

-el?..

-se dio cuenta de k sin querer lo había mencionado..

-quien es el?..

-no sabia que decir pues si mencionaba algo mas podría meter no solo en problemas a Seiya si no a el mismo y a otros dos mas involucrados..-pues..pues...-pero callo al ver como es que la puerta de la habitación se abría sigilosamente..

-lo siento tengo que irme- dicho esto estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación por aquel balcón ..

-espera..!..-hablo deteniendo su salida..

-si..

-co..como te llamas..

no sabia si responder la puerta podría abrirse en cualquier momento pues noto como es que ya estaba apunto de abrirse..aunque después de mirar nuevamente ese mirar sonrió cálidamente..-eliot.. me llamo eliot

**fin flash back **

una sonrisa surcos sus labios..

-conozco esa sonrisa..

-ante eso se sorprendió pues se suponía estaba solo ..-se..Seiya..

-se coloco a su lado tomando asiento en una pequeña roca..-quieres contarme..

-a..bueno pues..-guardo silencio.-bueno en realidad no se

-no sabes que?..

-bueno es que..no se..

-sí, me acabas de decir que no sabes..pero no me as dicho que es lo que no sabes..

-bueno pues eso ..no se...yo solo..-guardo silencio y Seiya noto como es que un pequeño rubor se ponderaba de el..

-si?..

-no se..!!.-dijo drásticamente Seiya solo se le quedo viendo con cara de what ..-será mejor que ..-cuando inesperadamente una niña de cabellera azulada llego lanzándose a sus brazos para así derribarlo y quedar justo sobre el.. -eliot!!

-para..para..-solo eso pudo decir pues la niña lo estaba sofocando ante la mirada confusa de Seiya..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-malditos se rehúsan a contestar nuestras preguntas..-decía furioso uranus pues el interrogatorio ya había durado y aun no conseguían nada ...

-crees que en realidad vengan departe de alguien..?

-por supuesto que si neptune..muy pocos son los que saben de la existencia de esos cristales..solo los soberanos de los reinos lo saben..además ahora con Seiya jugando al ladrón no..no se que pensar..-termino diciendo muy confundido..-no..no lo se..y si en verdad el ..

-neptune nego.- no creo que Seiya busque los cristales para hacer algo malo..tu lo conoces..o no?..

-haruka termino medio sonriendo.-yo..-su mirada mostraba confusión..-en realidad..no se que pesar..-sin mas termino adentrándose en los jardines dejando algo confusa a neptune...

♥ **SYS ♥**

salió por un momento...quería sentir la suave brisa sobre su cara..sentía una enorme confusión, una confusión que solo venia de su corazón.., estaba feliz por que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver esos zafiros..pero a la vez sentía temor de que ahora fuera considerado un traidor...sabia que esa palabra cambiaba todo..sabia que el volver a verlo ahora seria imposible..sentía inmensas dudas...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así que viniste sola parapara...-tranquilamente pregunto Taiki..

-afirmo mientras seguía tomando a un eliot algo avergonzado del brazo..-vine por que parapara se sentía muy sola en el palacio...

-muy sola..-pregunto Seiya algo confuso..-acaso tus hermanas no están..?

-nego..-últimamente el rey elios a estado de muy mal humor y mando a seresere al reino principal junto a junjun a un encargo de no se que..-.dio un largo suspiro.-parapara esta muy triste por que no ahí con quien jugar..-pero sonrió de momento.-por eso vine a visitar a eliot

-y vesves..-ahora pregunto Yaten

-vesves..?mm ella esta encargándose de la cocina y como parapara no quiere morir envenenada pues..-los tres al escuchar aquello sonrieron aunque algo llamo al atención de Seiya ..

-dijiste el reino principal?..

-sip..

-eso quiere decir que ilusión y el reino terrestre son aliados..-al decir aquello todos se miraron mutuamente

-parapara se safo de eliot y tomo una manzana para darle una gran mordida..-y no solo de el..

-que?..que quieres decir parapara..

-bueno pues...-miro a eliot de una manera un tanto provocativa pues eliot se sonrojo de momento al ver esa dulce mirada..-a parapara no le gusta ser chismosa además si el rey elios se entera de que les dije algo ..echará a parapara del palacio y..

-Yaten sonrió..-que te parece si nos dices y a cambio eliot pasara el resto de la tarde con tigo..

-enserio!!..-sus ojos se iluminaron enseguida..lastima que eliot no opino lo mismo..

-que oye Yaten pero yo..-pero no dijo nada mas pues Yaten rápidamente le cubrió la boca..-

-Seiya sonrió y termino guiñándole le ojo a parapara.-te lo prometemos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el agua era bastante cristalina..sobre todo la del gran lago que era rodeado por algunos árboles..una hermosa fuente adornaba el inmenso jardín que solo estaba rodeado de inmensidad de rosas de todo colores..algunos guardias custodiando la entrada y unas aves revoloteando, así era el ambiente de ilusión...

-como que no esta..!!

-yo le dije que no saliera pero nunca hace caso..-dijo algo molesta una de cabellera rojiza la cual se encontraba moviendo un poco la comida estaba subida sobre un pequeño banco pues estaba muy alto..-además como no esta ni seresere ni junjun..yo sola no puedo controlarla..

-termino suspirando con resignación..-entonces ahora esta con eliot y ellos verdad..

-afirmo.-si.. parapara me dijo que los vio en el pueblo consiguiendo comida y..

-parapara..vesves..!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

ambas estaban a unos cuantos metros de la princesa..solo observándola

-sucede algo vinus..desde que amaneció as estado muy distraída..-pregunto al verla muy pensativa

-nego.-.no es nada..es solo que aun no puedo creer que los chicos con los que bailamos..

-miro a la misma dirección que vinus..miro a su princesa..una que ahora solo estaba mirando hacia el horizonte -me pregunto quien será fighter..

-que?..-eso si que la extraño..pues pensó que mencionaría a cierto castaño..aunque a la vez sabia que lo hizo para no profundizar mas el asunto pues al fin y al cabo ahora eran solo enemigos ..solo eso – sinceramente no lo se..pero tal vez si le preguntamos a neptune..ella ...

-nego..-no quiere hablar de eso..le pregunte pero evadió el tema..al igual que el general uranus..lo único que se de momento era que fighter era un protector..

-que..un..un protector..!..-dijo muy exaltada y sorprendía

-sshhh mina..

-lo ..lo siento..-dijo apenada pues ambas notaron como serenity al escucharlas volteo en seguida..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la noche ya llegaba las estrellas ya parpadeaban..

-ya llegue!!-llego una muy contenta parapara

-se puede saber por que llegaste hasta ahora..?-pregunto una joven, una de cabellera negrizca, larga y ondulada, además con un tono de regaño..

-lo..lo siento negerenia..-se disculpo enseguida -pero..pero parapara estuvo con eliot y..

-al escuchar ese nombre sonrió cálidamente para después mirarla en forma resignada –parapara no crees que tu y tus hermanas sofocan demasiado al pobre niño

-tal vez pero a eliot no tuvo otra salida esta vez..

-como que no tuvo otra salida..

-pues por que parapara hizo un trato con Seiya y los chicos..

-que?.. -eso la extraño demasiado..-un trato..?..como que un trato..explícame parapara

-a pues recuerdas a las visitas que tuvo el rey elios no hace mucho..

-afirmo..pero después capto enseguida –no, no me digas que le dijiste a Seiya..

-afirmo..sonriente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

**continuara..**

**hi hi ya aquí nuevamente dando lata en este fic jaja espero que esta segunda parte vaya mejor y me digan si es que les sigue gustando ya salieron mas personajes y aun falta por saber espero reviws por que esto se va a poner mejor lo prometo pero por ahora se despide su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	20. Chapter VII

**capitulo VII **

**El final de un sufrimiento **

-por que no?

-ya se lo he dicho, no me gusta bailar..

-sonrió con galantería.-si no le gusta bailar que hace en un baile entonces.

-sonrió un poco.-me divierto..

-divertirse..-sonrió de nueva cuenta y se coloco a un lado de ella –pues siento no saber su forma de divertirse, pues todo mundo esta bailando.

-no todo mundo-sonrió mirándolo ciertamente no podía apartar la vista de esos violetas aunque quisiera..- usted y yo no lo estamos.-sonrió-..

-entonces hagamos que ahora sea todo mundo- sonriendo le ofreció su mano para bailar la peliazul ciertamente no supo por que pero una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios..y termino cediendo..

**fin flash back..**

una sonrisa surco sus labios ciertamente aquella peliazul había llamando su atención ..

-se puede saber en que piensas..-llego preguntando al ver como es que sus violetas estaban completamente perdidos entre las estrellas

-a..-nego-..no es nada..

-o mas bien en quien, tal vez?

-eso provoco un rubor muy notable en aquel castaño..-n..no entiendo a que te refieres..

-vamos Taiki si yo vi a la perfección como bailabas con esa chica..

-sonrió un poco..-al igual que tu lo hacías con esa rubia.. –jaque mate, claro que si..Yaten termino muy ruborizado..

-a..buen yo..

-comenzó a reír un poco pues era muy raro el ver a su hermano ruborizado..

-se puede saber de que hablan chicos..

-ambos se miraron para después negarse así mismos , sabían que no podían decírselo..no pues si lo hacían Seiya tendría excusa para molestar..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no sabia que parapara hacia mal al decirle a Seiya..

-no hacías mal al decirle a Seiya..parapara..-

-enserio parapara no hizo mal vesves

-por supuesto que no, lo que hiciste mal fue hacer ese tonto trato..-concluyo una de cabellera verde

-es verdad parapara como se te ocurre pasar toda la tarde con eliot sin nosotras.. intervino una de cabellera rosada

-bueno yo..

-sabes que parapara, deberíamos castigarte..

-es verdad junjun tiene toda la razón..mereces un buen castigo -todas terminaron mirando a parapara maliciosamente mientras ella quedaba muy asustada en medio de las tres..

♥ **SYS ♥**

cuidadosamente salía de ilusión ..no podía permitirse ser vista, cautelosamente cruzo aquel jardín para después adentrarse en el bosque

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Yo sigo insistiendo que es mala idea , no podemos confiarnos..además

-además que..

-Seiya te das cuenta de que realmente fue una suerte de que llegaras a la tierra y no a otro planeta

-Taiki tiene razón Seiya..aun no sabes manipular a la perfección la tele transportación , puedes llegar a otra parte , inclusive a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces..

-sin contar que tal vez la información que nos dio parapara puede ser errónea

-pues debo arriesgarme cierta o no la reina serenidad tiene que..

-vaya con que eso era..

-a que te refieres Yaten

-como que a que , aún una parte de ti sigue siendo protector , te das cuenta de que si te llegan a ver no saldrás con vida...

-pues lo siento pero ya tome una decisión..iré a ver a la reina serenidad..-dicho esto termino desapareciendo..ante la mirada resignada de Taiki.., Yaten ..y un eliot que veía a través de la ventana

recordaba esa ultima conversación tal vez tenían razón, el crujir de la hierba hizo que parara su camino..alguien se acercaba y si no quería ser visto tenia que ocultarse..su cabeza le daba vueltas sabia que aun no la controlaba , además era la primera vez que la usaba para tele transportase de un planeta a otro..y todo en solo dos días seguidos..tal ves podría perder el sentido pero lo que ahora quería era llegar a ella... y tal vez a alguien mas ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias negerenia..

-sonrió en negación mientras colocaba comida sobre la mesa..-no se preocupe señorita kakyu , cuando parapara me dijo que los había visto en el pueblo tratando de conseguir comida pues..

-por cierto ya llegaron seresere y junjun de..

-afirmo –no tardaron mucho..lo que me preocupa ahora es el joven Seiya..enserio fue a..

-si así es..quiere poner al tanto a la reina serenidad de todo lo que ocurre..después de todo ahora cree que tal vez si lo sabe pueda intervenir y evitar la guerra

-dio un largo suspiro...-pero ahora ustedes tienen dos cristales no es así ?

-es verdad tenemos dos..pero los desaparecidos son 4..así que tenemos que averiguar quien tiene los otros dos...

♥ **SYS ♥**

su mirada la tenia en las estrellas aun estaba muy preocupada además mañana un mensajero de la tierra llegaría con un documento muy importante, uno donde practicante cedía ante sus condiciones , dio un largo suspiro para después dirigirse a la puerta ya era tiempo de regresar a su habitación para al menos tratar de descansar un poco, coloco su mano sobre la cerradura y justo cuando estaba apunto de abrirla sintió una presencia tras ella..sonrió ,conocía esa presencia..

-fighter.. –pronuncio

-su majestad..-se limito a contestar

-dio media vuelta para encarar esos zafiros..-sabe que se arriesga mucho al estar aquí dentro ,ahora usted es un traidor a la corona, además eh ordenado que se hagan rondas nocturnas y no pasara mucho para que..

-sonrió y camino hacia ella..-lo se

-si lo sabe entonces...

-solo eh venido para hablar con usted...

-hablar con migo?..acaso ahora quiere hablar , primero viene a robar algo muy valioso y después pretende presentarse así como si nada y solo para hablar?..usted si que esta muy equivocado yo no..-pero callo al sentir un fuerte brazo sujetándola además de un mirar zafiro retador ..

-pues lo siento pero no le estoy pidiendo permiso –la reina lo miraba..veía esos zafiros..Seiya cedió un poco –solo quiero que me diga donde esta la reina a la que le brinde mi fidelidad

-que?..-eso si que la extraño Seiya vio sus celestes y termino soltándola

-dígame dónde esta la reina a la que le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera en otros reinos , dónde esta la reina que hacia valer su palabra ante cualquier persona ..esa reina que se gano mi respeto..y mi confianza..ande, dígame dónde está? –termino retándola ante esa pregunta..exigía respuesta inmediata

-esas palabras y ese tono..no sabia que responder...Seiya sonrió con decepción ..aun la miraba –creo que me equivoque al venir..yo buscaba hablar con una reina no con una persona que ahora es solo una..-callo al sentir una fuerte cachetada sobre su mejilla aunque eso fue lo que menos lo sorprendió, si no que fue el mirar cristalino de esos celestes ...

-no tiene idea de por que lo hago-por fin contesto y sus celestes aunque aun estaban cristalinos mostraron determinación- cree que no se que ilusión.. la tierra, reiya ,cirius , todos los reinos están en mí contra..cree que no lo se!!-termino gritando...

-Seiya sonrió ante la sorpresa de ella..-creo que lo que no sabe es que aún..tiene personas dispuestas a arriesgarse por usted..-termino acercándose a su rostro para limpiar esa pequeña lagrima que ya estaba saliendo –personas como yo..-después de decir aquello así como entro salió por la ventana..serenidad solo lo vio salir.. "eres igual a tu padre.."

..-..

...llego hasta un árbol donde termino recargándose..no..no podía tele transportarse..era muy arriesgado ¿pasar la noche ahí?..si eso paso por su mente pero ¿donde? ya había varios guardias rondando por el bosque..aunque sonrió al ver el algo...sin mas termino dirigiéndose a el..

...-...

la noche sin duda estaba en completa tranquilidad solo escuchaba el sonar de agua al compás del viento lo mismo que las ramas de los árboles..sonrió serrando sus celestes..solo para recordar..recordar momentos a su lado..ella lo sabia..sabia que ahora solo podía disfrutar de el , solo en su mente...aunque ..aunque tal vez su mente ya le estaba jugando una broma..y una muy pesada pues ahora sentía como si el la estuviese rodeando entre sus brazos...podía sentir su calidez..su respiración..su amor..

-mi amada princesa.. –ese susurro..esa voz..ese tono tan .tan seductor..si..era el..no..no era una broma... sus celestes empezaron a derramar lagrimas...lagrimas que delicadamente fueron borradas...

-se..Seiya..-solo eso susurro antes de perderse por completo en la calidez de un abrazo..

sonrió al ver aquello

-sailor neptune..

-que ocurre sailor mercury..

-la princesa..la as visto..creí que estaba en su habitación pero..

-sonrió y volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa..- por las noches visita el lago..

-sonrió.-ya veo entonces..

-pero no le gusta que nade la moleste...-dijo enseguida al ver como mercury se dirigía hacia allá - yo iré después y me asegurare de que este en su alcoba ..así que puedes retirarte y decirle a sailor vinus que haga lo mismo, por esta noche yo la cuidare

-pero..-pero ya no dijo nada pues noto como salir neptuene aparentemente se dirigía al lago ...si así es sailor neptune se percato de la llegada de Seiya y también de cómo entablaba una conversación con la reina, no estaba segura de que habían hablado..de lo único que estaba segura era de que ahora su princesa estaba feliz.. ¿uranus? el..el ahora no se encontraba..

...-...

aquel abrazo tuvo que romperse..ahora ambos solo se miraban..

-Seiya..yo..

-nego..mientras atrapaba sus labios en una cálido beso..uno corto pero largo para ambos –si me ven podría ya no salir con vida

-entonces..-dijo con decepción..bajando su mirada

-así que..

-y no te importa..?-ahora alzo su mirar celeste..Seiya rió un poco y nego..

-no si muero entre tus brazos .. -serenity sonrió..mientras un rubor atrapaba sus mejillas su tono realmente la seducía...termino por sonreír ..

-pero yo no quiero que mueras...

-aún si es entre tus brazos..?-pregunto..y ella ,ella nuevamente termino aferrándose a el..

-aún aunque sea entre mis brazos..prefiero tenerte a unos cuantos planetas alejado de mi, a saber que nunca mas volveré a sentir tu calidez..

-sonrió mientras besaba su frente ... – te conformarías con eso..?

-afirmo con un rubor bastante notable..-si es necesario para que sigas con vida, me conformare con solo saber que tu corazón me pertenece..-guardo silencio por un momento perdiéndose así en aquellos zafiros que la veían fijamente..-por que me sigue perteneciendo , ¿verdad?..-ahora pregunto con un poco de duda ..duda que desapareció al sentir nuevamente ese roce mágico y delicado sobre sus labios ...ese roce que paso de eso a ser algo mas intenso...ya que ese beso paso de los labios al delicado cuello de la rubia ..serenity sonrió ese deleitante roce provoco un despertar indescriptible en su corazón..algo excitante y a la vez ardiente...Seiya sonrió pero termino separándose..

-creo que tengo que irme..-pronuncio en un susurro ¿realmente eso quería? pero antes de hacer algo o imaginar algo...ahora fueron sus labios los atrapados en todas aquellas emociones... dejaron que fueran sus sentimientos los que hablaran, Seiya en medio de besos y existentes carisias termino llevándola hasta aquel árbol...donde quedo justo sobre ella. para terminar solo admirando aquellos celestes en medio de ardientes mejillas ...-segura? que...

-coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma...-ambos sonrieron..para que así terminaran solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, unos impulsos que solo salían desde lo mas profundo de su ser ¿ que si alguien los vio?...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió rozando su mejilla, le parecía ver dormir a un ángel..jamás pensó que pasaría esto..¿arrepentirse? no..ni por un solo instante paso por su mente aquello..termino colocándose su espada en su costado..era tiempo de irse.. aunque nuevamente su corazón fue mas fuerte y termino robando un dulce beso sobre aquellos labios que sabia serian los únicos que probaría

-no tarda en amanecer..-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante aquella voz-te doy un minuto parea irte

-sonrió y sin voltear termino desapareciendo de aquel lugar..

♥ **SYS ♥**

no pudo dormir..aquélla visita que tuvo por la noche la dejo muy pensativa..durante toda la noche solo aquellas palabras recorrieron su mente...

"dónde esta la reina a la que le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera en otros reinos , dónde esta la reina que hacia valer su palabra ante cualquier persona ..esa reina que se gano mi respeto..y mi confianza..ande, dígame dónde está?"

-sonrió por un momento..

" creo que lo que no sabe es que aún..tiene personas dispuestas a arriesgarse por usted..-termino acercándose a su rostro para limpiar esa pequeña lagrima que ya estaba saliendo –personas como yo.."

serró sus celestes para después abrirlos con determinación..ya había tomado una decisión..

-su majestad..-

-si

-el mensajero que a manado el rey Endimión a llegado..

-afirmo con unos celestes decididos..-dile que pase..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-vaya..vaya..se pude saber por que rayos llegas a esta hora..?-reclamo fuertemente..

-no dijo nada solo sonrió y termino por entrar a aquélla cabaña donde ya lo esperaban otras tres presencias mas..-lo siento..

-da igual..y dime..-esos esmeraldas se tornaron serios en segundos..- que dijo la reina serenidad..se lo dijiste?

-sonrió iluso..-ya lo sabia

-que..-todos se tronaron sorprendidos

-si así es ya lo sabia..

-entonces ya no podemos hacer nada Seiya..si la reina serenidad ya lo sabe..eso quiere decir que esta dispuesta a sacrificarse..

-tal vez...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-con su permiso princesa..-era luna que entraba con un poco de agua..

-déjala ahí por favor..-sonrió cálidamente

-esa sonrisa..si sin día esa sonrisa era muy diferente..-el día de hoy amaneció con una sonrisa cálida princesa..-dijo luna tranquilamente –quizás debería reconsiderar el dormir cerca del lago mas seguido -eso hizo que se ruborizará por completo..era verdad uranus fue quien la encontró dormida bajo aquel árbol Seiya ya no se encontraba..

-a..bueno yo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-inaudito!!..-con este fuerte reclamo termino abandonando el salón con aquel documento en mano uranus se sorprendió al ver como la reina salía segundos después de el..

-uranus..-llamo enseguida..

-si..

-prepara una nave y avísale a mis hijas que iremos al reino terrestre..

...-...

aquel mensajero lucia muy molesto..y antes de abordar su nave de regreso una sombra apareció tras el , aquel mensajero solo pudo pronunciar .." se nego" y en medio de una sonrisa saliente ,aquella sobra desapareció y la nave despego en segundos ..

♥ **SYS ♥**

Seiya en medio de besos y existentes carisias termino llevándola hasta aquel árbol...donde quedo justo sobre ella. para terminar solo admirando aquellos celestes en medio de ardientes mejillas ...-segura? que...

-coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma...-ambos sonrieron..para que así terminaran solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, unos impulsos que solo salían desde lo mas profundo de su ser..

una sonrisa surco sus labios realmente nunca llego a imaginar que eso ocurriría..ahora sabia que su princesa solo sería de el y de nadie más..¿luchar por ella? si quizás había llegado el momento..

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaba recargada sobre la puerta , escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era su costumbre pero no pudo evitarlo...se llevo al mano a la boca de la impresión y en segundos empezó a correr...

-pero que te pasa negeneria parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma..

-nego..-vesves..

-si..?

-ve..-guardo silencio ,no estaba muy segura pero aquélla sombra que aprecio y aquella platica le hacían temer lo peor..- vayan..-ahora miro a ,las otras tres que estaban sentadas –vayan son Seiya y los chicos y díganles que...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-esto será muy divertido..la reina serenidad ya saco sus colmillos y viajara a la tierra para ponerle fin a nuestros chantajes...

-si me permiten opinar ya se había tardado..-intervino una sombra mas..

-es verdad..-ante aquélla voz todos guardaron silencio y dejaron que pasara entre ellos...su mirada ..esa mirada una muy profunda negrizca y llena de rencor..-a llegado la hora...

-Alen..-llamo de inmediato a un sujeto que termino arrodillándose frete a el..

-si..

-a llegado el momento de colocar la primera pieza del rompecabezas..

-afirmo con una grata sonrisa para desaparecer en segundos ante la sonrisa de todos los presentes...

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban en la nave Uranus a su derecha y neptune a su izquierda uranus veía una mirada diferente en esos celestes de la reina ..vinus y mercury venían a los costados de serenity mars y Júpiter iban sentadas a los lados de Rini , todas iban en la nave..esperando el aterrizar en el reino terrestre...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-trataban de recobrar el aire pues en cuanto negerenia las mando no dudaron en ir corriendo a la cabaña donde estaban los chicos...ahora estaban tomando un poco de agua la cual se las ofreció eliot..quería ir pero sabia que solo estorbaría

...-...

corrían..solo corrían..pues lo que les dijeron las niñas era muy grave si eso era cierto la nave que traería a la reina serenidad y a las sailors corría peligro

♥ **SYS ♥**

-que ocurre..?..-pregunto al sentir el aterrizar de la nave..-acaso ya llegamos..?

-uranus nego mirando a través de la ventana.- pues parece que no..el reino terrestre se ve muy lejano desde aquí..-dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie ..-bajare a ver que ocurre..-la reina asintió mientras que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella serenity solo iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos Rini lo mismo..ninguna pronunciaba palabra pero todas terminaron reaccionado ante una inmensa explosión que hizo temblar la nave..

-que..que ocurre?..

-no lo se..-rápidamente neptune se pudo de pie y miro a través de la ventana ese panorama no le gusto uranus encaraba a un sujeto con su espada en mano..-vinus mercury quédense aquí y no se separen de la reina..y de las princesas..mars y Júpiter bajen con migo..

-que esta ocurriendo neptune..

-sonrió.-nada su majestad..-dicho esto bajo seguida de mars y Júpiter..para que en segundos se escucharan mas explosiones alrededor..

-que esta pasando..-Rini empezó a asustarse por lo que enseguida fue con su hermana..

-la reina opto por cerciorarse ella misma de lo que ocurría , se asomo por la ventana y vio una gran pelea..sus guerras peleando valientemente contra .. ¿guardias del reino terrestre? –se puso de pie bastante furiosa..si por primera vez sus hijas y las sailor presenciaban su mirada molesta...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-pero que?.-los tres pararon y quedaron sorprendidos ante aquél panorama..aunque sonrieron al mismo tiempo en que desenfundaban sus espadas..

-esto será muy divertido..!!—dicho esto aquel peliplateado se lanzo contra algunos cuantos..

-ni hablar parece ser que no nos queda de otra..-sin mas aquél castaño fue en ayuda de su compañero..

solo esperaba el impacto de una gran bola de energía pero al abrir su ojos solo se sorprendió al ver aquellos zafiros desafiando a su agresor..

-necesitas ayuda..

-sonrió..mientras se ponía de pie..-creo que de ti menos que nadie..-dicho esto termino encarándolo..en ese momento la reina seguida de todas las sailors de la nave..encontrándose como primera imagen aquellos zafiros..

-sonrió..-sabes que..

-vaya..miren nada mas , ya llego el hijo de las estrellas..-al decir aquello ahora sombras fueron las que aparecieron..ahora nadie se movía..Seiya sonrió..

-acaso me buscas a mi..

-afirmo..-eh estado esperando conocerte..-escuchaban todos ...

-pues yo creo que el gusto te durara muy poco..

-tu crees..-sin mas empezó a cumular gran cantidad de energía..el impacto seria letal y atraparía a todos a su alrededor..y eso le preocupada a Seiya..la reina sus amigos..las sailor...estaban demasiado cerca..tenia que alejarlas o..al menos el tenia que alejarse..

-cuidado..!!..-rápidamente dijo uranus..-protejan a la reina..y la nave

¿nave?..Seiya reacciono enseguida eso significaba que su princesa estaba dentro.. "maldición.." ahora eso su mente se repetía, pero tenia que actuar rápido , no sabia si funcionaria pero tenia que arriesgarse..serró los ojos dejando que fuera su insignia la que brillara ante la sorpresa de todos.. aquél sujetó sonrió y cedió un poco en su ataque..Seiya mostró sus zafiros al mismo tiempo en que logro lanzar un poco de energía acumulada en la palma de sus manos aquél sujeto..el cual sonrió esquivando aq1eulla energía..nadie creía lo que veía..uranus estaba muy sorprendió..la reina no sabia que pensar las sailor tampoco.. mientras que neptune..estaba impactada no por el ataque si no por la insignia que apareció en la frete de Seiya..

-quien eres?..-cuestiono enseguida Seiya..

-sonrió..-quieres saberlo..-te invito a seguirme..sin mas apareció entre algunos árboles..y Seiya el..el se adentro en el bosque para seguirlo...la reían serenidad no dudo ni un segundo e hizo lo mismo..siguió a Seiya..

-madre..-era serenity que por fin al no saber nada había decidido abrir pues su madre le había dicho que no lo hiciera

-su majestad regrese...-ordeno uranus

-nego.-no..no puedo..-al decir esto salió en dirección la bosque solo detrás de fighter..-

-madre!!..-grito serenity al momento en que las chicas se colocaban delante de ella para protegerla..innumerables sombras ya empezaban a aparecer y comenzaban a rodearlas...Yaten y Taiki sonrieron..sabían que ya no podían safarse de aquélla situación.

♥ **SYS ♥**

-que?..quien..quien eres...-por fin logro alcanzado..estaba justo frete a el..

-soy quien acabara con tu vida...-dicho esto hizo aparecer una espada en sus manos..

-sonrió mientras se disponía desenfundar su espada..-en verdad crees que tu..

-no creo lo se..-de un movimiento de su mano hizo relucir lagunas chispas que fueron directo a Seiya..logrando así inmovilizarlo..

-no..no puedo...no puedo moverme ..-pronuncia con dificultad pues aquél sujeto creó una especie de campo y que impedía movimiento alguno en el..

-eres un..

-un cobarde por atacar así..-empuño fuertemente aquella espada..-tal vez..tal vez no ...sonrió y termino por lanzar aquella espada justo sobre su corazón...no podía moverse.. serró sus zafiros esperando el impacto pero no sucedió..ya que sus zafiros quedaron en shock al ver como caía un cuerpo pesadamente frente a el..era la reina serenidad que sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso y ella fue quien recibió el filo de aquélla espada ,espada que al cumplir su cometido termino por desaparecer..Seiya no lo creía...la sangre de la reina fluía frente a sus ojos..la sombra responsable desaprecio con una grata sonrisa formada en sus labios

-po...por...por que..-lo decía sin entender sus zafiros los serró..por primera vez no quería..no podía verla a los ojos..se arrodillo junto a ella tomándola de su cuerpo..

-mi..mírame..-lo decía difícilmente la perdida de sangre aumentaba.. sonrió y con las pocos fuerzas que le restaban logro tomarlo por el mentón..Seiya el sentir tan suave contacto abrió los ojos y... la miro..-mírame y..perdóname..

-per..perdonarla..?..-se extraño un poco..

-sonrió levemente ..- pro..prométeme..que la..que la cuidaras..

-nego..-re..resista..haruka no esta lejos y..y..-trataba de animarla aunque el..el y su corazón sabían que no resistiría..

-sonrió un poco..-resistir..?..a..acaso es..es una orden que..que.. me das..-sonrió un poco-

-afirmo con una sonrisa ..con una cálida sonrisa...-y..y para su desgracia una totalmente directa..

-arg.-se quejo un poco Seiya presionaba la herida trataba de impedir que fluyera mas sangre pero todo era inútil..estaba perdiendo mucha..

-resista..

-nego..-

-por favor..-suplico sus zafiros empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas su reina...su amiga .. su madre estaba muriendo...lentamente se puso de pie dándole la espalda ..-haruka no esta muy lejos si me apresuro sabrán donde estamos y..

-Seiya...-lo hizo lo llamo por su nombre..Seiya se sorprendió y paro su camino..la reina ..trato de ponerse de pie pero era inútil su fuerza cada vez disminuía mas..Seiya nuevamente se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano...-no...no te vayas...-pronuncio con una sonrisa su mirar celeste mostraba cierto temor pero a la vez esperanza...un mirar que termino por centrar en lo alto del árbol donde se encontraban recargados.-un..un lirio..-termino sonriendo ampliamente ella sabia que no resistiría ella sabia..que.. moriría..-

-un..un lirio.?-miro hacia arriba y era verdad justo en una rama había un hermoso lirio blanco..-so..solían ser mis favoritos y..y él lo sabia..

-el?..-no entendía la reina cada vez trataba de serrar sus celestes, mas Seiya no la dejaba, presionaba con mas fuerza su mano cada que lo intentaba ,no quería dejar de ver ese inconfundible mirar, no quería...

-afirmo..-la..la cuidaras..verdad?..-lo miró..cada segundo que pasaba le resultaba mas difícil el respirar..-pro...prométeme que la cuidaras..

-mas..mas que a mi propia vida...así..así como también a usted..a..a ti..-termino sonriendo un poco..cada segundo que pasaba sentía menos esa calidez..sentía frió..-

-a..a mi..-nego.-no..yo..,yo ya fui protegida..y..y por el mejor..-termino sonriendo ,una delicada lagrima resbalo de sus celestes Seiya se extraño un poco pero aun así termino por secarla delicadamente..las primeras estrellas de la noche ya empezaban a palpitar..

-sonrió un poco.-lo se..

-suspiro..con dificultad...-mi..mi sufrí..mi sufrimiento a terminado..

-su..sufrimiento..

-afirmo..-uno..uno que..que empezó desde..desde el día en que subí al trono..

-que.?.no..no entiendo..

-sonrió un poco pero solo..solo termino con acercarse al cuerpo de Seiya el se extraño por lo que hizo.. la reina dio un ultimo suspiro y presiono la mano de Seiya acercándose aún mas a el...las ramas de los árboles empezaron a mecerse ,la brisa aumentaba..

-Seiya..-lo miro..-po..podrías abrazarme..

-Seiya no sabia como reaccionar..¿abrazarla? ¿acaso pedía un abrazo en esas circunstancias? pero sabia que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que vería ese mirar.. y lo hizo, la brazo, un abrazo cálido ,lleno de infinito afecto y agradecimiento sus zafiros lloraban...la reina lentamente serró sus celestes una sonrisa surco sus labios ,una última sonrisa acompañada de un débil susurro..-eres..eres igual de cálido..que el..-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dejar de presionar la mano de Seiya.. Seiya solo sintió el resbalar pesado de su mano al caer...

-su...su majestad...-menciono en un débil susurro

-en ese momento llego haruka y quedo helado al ver la imagen Seiya solo abrazando a la reina... la cual tenia su vestido blanco empapado de color carmesí...

**continuara..**

hi hi!! Hay estaban inspirada , se noto no? jaja espero reviws ya empieza lo weno si k si.,,espero quieran saber mas ..muchas gracias por sus reviws..se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	21. Chapter VIII

**capitulo VIII **

**revelación y destino **

-en ese momento llego haruka y quedo helado al ver la imagen , Seiya solo abrazando a la reina... la cual tenia su vestido blanco empapado de color carmesí...

-pero que..

-Seiya termino poniéndose de pie ..-haruka yo..

-nego bajando la mirada..-vete..

-pero..-intentaba acercarse..

-vete antes de que lleguen las sailors!!.-grito fuertemente encarándolo

-Seiya no sabia que hacer aun estaba conmocionado por aún tener bajo sus pies aquél cuerpo inerte y sin vida alguna .-haruka yo..

-dije que te fueras!!..-nuevamente grito pero ahora amenazándolo con su espada..Seiya afirmo sus palabras y termino por adentrase aun mas en el bosque, sabia que haruka lo hacia por protegerlo , haruka al verlo alejado termino por bajar aaquella espada para acercarse a aquél cuerpo, termino arrodillándose para después tomarla de la mano..-su..su majestad ...

-ma..madre..

uranus volteo ante aquel susurro lleno de nostalgia ..solo pudo ponerse de pie y bajar la mirada..no sabia como mirarla...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-cuidado!!.

-aún mantenía los ojos serrados..dejaba que aquellos fuertes brazos la sobreprotegieran ..esos brazos que la convirtieron en su prisionera en tan solo unos instantes

-estas bien...?-pregunto separándose por un momento de ella

-afirmo solo eso podía hacer..se sentía tan tonta ¿en que momento había bajado la guardia? ...

-me alegro...-logro susurrar aquello antes de desaparecer junto con su compañero...

-estas bien..- coloco su mano sobre su hombro al ver como es que aun no reaccionaba su compañera mientras miraba como es que aquellos caballeros que fueron en su auxilio se adentraban en el bosque

-dio un largo suspiro no...no sabia que contestar...-y..y la princesa..-evadió su pregunta haciendo otra..

-en cuanto aquellos demonios desaparecieron se adentro en el bosque junto con su hermana, neptune ,mars y Júpiter salieron tras ella...

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder..-sin mas salió corriendo en dirección al bosque..dejando a su compañera con una leve sonrisa..la conocía y además había presenciado aquello...aquello que ni ella misma se explicaba..esos sujetos habían llegado a ¿ayudar? y enverdad que ayudaron, mientras ellos combatían a aquellos enviados del reino terrestre , ellas se encargaban de aquellos misterios demonios que habían aparecido, unos demonios que así como aparecieron desaparecieron...sin pensar en mas fue tras su compañera peliazul aunque a pesar de aquella situación..en verdad le había alegrado el ver aquellos esmeradas nuevamente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

corría por el bosque...aun tenia su imagen muy presente aquella ultima sonrisa..aquel ultimo contacto...aquellos últimos susurros , de repente detuvo su camino, solo..solo chocando su puño contra el árbol mas cercano

-maldición!!..-grito lo mas fuerte posible..su coraje era inmenso..habían matado a su reina..frente a sus ojos..y el..el no había echo nada...dejo que el dolor lo invadiera..dejo que el dolor fuese mas fuerte que el y terminara con dejarse caer..se dejo caer dejando así que el llanto lo venciera ...

-se..Seiya..-ambos solo eso pudieron susurrar al verlo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la impresión fue demasiada, aún no podía moverse..ni siquiera había intentado acercarse...todas ya habían llegado..la única en reaccionar fue Rini quién de inmediato abrazo a mars..la sailor mas cercana...nadie creía lo que veía, su reina estaba muerta ...neptune intento acercarse a serenity pero en ese momento innumerables guardias llegaron al lugar , todas al verse rodeadas no dudaran en colocarse al rededor de las princesas...

-serenity...

todos ante aquélla voz reaccionaron..incluso serenity , era Endimión quien venia respaldado por sus 4 genéreles..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la noche ya había llegado por completo , las estrellas no brillaban como de costumbre,.todo era cubierto por un manto de total obscuridad, para ser sincero ni el mismo supo en que momento había llegado ahí ,quizás fue solo su inconsciente el que lo guió..no estaba seguro..de lo único que estaba seguro era que podía pasear sin ningún problema , no había muchos guardias..medio sonrió al ver en dirección al lago..ese lago que una noche antes fue testigo de una entrega de amor, sin ningún problema termino entrando al palacio caminaba lenta y firmemente por los pasillos ..hasta que se detuvo frete a una puerta ..dudo en colocar su manso sobre la cerradura..no estaba seguro..pero..pero sentía la necesidad de entrar...

sonrió al ver lo que había dentro..realmente nunca había entrado..empezó a percibir aquel aroma..aquel aroma que le era inconfundible , aquel aroma que sabia que ya nunca volvería percibir ..y cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento sobre aquélla amplia cama se percato de algo que había sobre el buró , un libro..no..no un libro..se acerco a el..y..y al tenerlo entre su manos no evito expresar sopesa ente aquélla portada...una hermosa estrella

♥ **SYS ♥**

-don..donde esta mi hermana...

-medio sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado..-en la habitación de al lado, las demás sailors están con ella ...

-que..que pasara ahora?..-preguntaba sin expresión..aun no podía asimilar nada ,luchaba con todas su fuerzas el ocultar sus lagrimas , pues en cuanto Endimión había llegado ordeno que todas fueran directo al palacio..uranus sabia que era mejor hacer eso..por ahora...

-sinceramente no lo se..uranus ahora mismo trata de hablar con el rey Endimión.. exige explicaciones..pero todos se rehúsan..y..-callo al ver los celestes de la rubia unos celestes cristalinos , medio sonrió y por impulso termino abrazándola..sabia que ella preferiría el estar rodeada por otros brazos pero ahora era lo menos que podía ofrecer...y no paso mucho para que fuera un llanto el que terminara escuchándose

♥ **SYS ♥**

dudaba en abrirlo..aun mantenía solo su vista fija en aquella portada...se percato de que había un separador colocado en el..¿acaso alguien ya lo estaba leyendo? Dio un largo suspiro y termino abriéndolo...comenzó a hojearlo , supuso que era un diario al ver algunas fechas..aunque mas lo impresiono el ver aquella firma.._**lían **_el nombre de su madre..de la impresión tomo asiento..¿qué hacia el diario de su madre en aquella habitación?...sin pensarlo mas comenzó a leer..

" _estoy tan feliz.. me han dicho que muy pronto podré subir la trono_ _como representante de kinmonkou , y por lo tanto tomar mi lugar como la soberana del segundo pilar... a veces tengo miedo por no saber como comportarme, pero estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento sabré como tomarlo con responsabilidad . ..estoy feliz por que se que este es mi destino..aunque..sabes..hay veces en las que pienso... en las que pienso que seria maravilloso conocer aquel sentimiento del que tanto habla serenidad ese sentimiento que los mortales llamados humanos..expresan como amor..me pregunto si algún día yo lo conoceré.."_

¿qué significa esto?..nuevamente comenzó a leer..

" _hace algunos días que no te escribo ..la razón..es que me han hecho repasar el protocolo mas de lo acostumbrado, quizás es por que mi nombramiento ya esta muy próximo ..sabes muy pronto habrá un baile en el reino lunar nos han invitado..vino la reina personalmente, lastima que no venia serenidad..me hubiera gustado tanto hablar con ella , te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy feliz..ya que muy pocas veces ,personas como yo que llevan sangre kinmonkou pueden abandonar su estrella ..estoy tan feliz..quien sabe y a lo mejor conozco a alguien especial._

_la verdad es que no puedo escribirte tanto, tal vez la próxima vez..y cuando mi vida no sea tan rutinaria termine de rellenar todas tus hojas bacías.."_

"_lo se tiempo sin escribirte..pero sabes ..lo eh conocido..si..lo conocí_..-Seiya no evito sonreír un poco._.-su mirada..yo se que fue su mirada la que me hace sentir esto..sierro los ojos y veo su rostro...sabes fue como si..no..no lo se..aun ni siquiera se como escribirlo..recuerdo tan bien sus palabras...me encontraba paseando por ese magnificente reino..realmente el reino lunar es muy hermoso..y mas sus jardines...acababa de llegar y serenidad estaba algo ocupada con algunos invitados ..cuando me agache para tomar una rosa..su aroma era muy exquisito , aún con la brisa de la noche se percibía a la perfección y fue cuando justo frete a mi..apareció una rosa más ..una hermosa rosa roja.._

" _estoy buscando a la persona capas de hacer marchitar esta rosa con su sola presencia.."_

_sus palabras provocaron un escalofrió en mi piel..pero no un escalofrió de miedo..no, provoco uno cálido..sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo..y creo que lo noto.._

"_y parece ser que ya la eh encontrado.."_

_su sonrisa..,esa sonrisa que me mostró fue tan..no sabia que hacer..sentía que mis mejillas ardían al máximo y termine tomando aquélla rosa entre mis manos...solo con poder decirle.."gracias"..realmente me hubiese gustado decirle algo mas que eso ..correspondió mi gesto con una sonrisa mas..ambos terminamos mirándonos y justo en aquel momento innumerables guardias del palacio lunar comenzaron a rodearnos..no sabia que ocurriría , y fue hasta que neptune me jalo bruscamente hacia atrás cuando comprendí que aquel hombre era un intruso en aquella celebración ..me sentí muy confundida...serenidad llego seguida de algunos guardias y aquel hombre al verla le sonrió..le sonrió de una manera diferente a la que me había sonreído a mi ..._

_-"princesa".._

_pronuncio y termino reverenciándola...y fue cuando los guardias terminaron amenizándolo con una espada en mano..sentí una fuerte punzada en mi corazón..pero, pero no te preocupes..no paso nada..aquél gallardo caballero tenia todo bajo control. desenfundo su espada y se dispuso a dar batalla ,manejaba ágilmente su espada..y nunca perdía elegancia..su sonrisa nunca desapareció de sus labios tanto serenidad como yo lo observábamos ..note algo distinto en la mirada de serenidad..no se..quizás también se impresiono por la manera en que termino por desarmar a todos los guardias , al terminar su cometido nuevamente nos miro..y con una reverencia termino por correr hacia el bosque..supongo que por que a lo lejos ya venia uranus con algunos guardias mas..serenidad tenia su vista en aquel bosque.._

"_lo conoces?.." no evite preguntarle_

"_se llama fighter"..solo eso me dijo antes de que entrara al palacio..no entendía..¿acaso ya lo había conocido..?..pero no lo sé, me alegró que me dijera que no..,sabia su nombre por que uranus entre dientes lo había pronunciado... me muero de ganas de que aquel dichoso baile de sucesión lunar llegue..tal vez lo vuelva a ver..."_

serró por un momento aquel diario..estaba confundido no entendía muy bien...ahora sabia que la reina si había conocido a su padre..además de que era muy amiga de su madre..realmente le costaba trabajo el querer seguir leyendo , de pronto escucho como es que la puerta de la habitación empezaba a abrirse sin mas dejo que su insignia brillara y terminara por desaparecer del lugar

♥ **SYS ♥**

salió de aquélla habitación..para que se encontrara con esos esmeraldas..

-ya se durmió..?-pronuncio..seriamente..mas de lo acostumbrado..

-afirmo..-hace algunos minutos..aunque la verdad no creo que ayude mucho el estar aquí..crees que podamos regresar..

-nego chocando su puño contra la pared..-no podemos..

-que?..

-ahora resulta que estamos obligados a permanecer aquí..

-no..no entiendo..

-ni yo ..por ahora será mejor que descanses..-dicho esto le sonrió y se dirijo a la salida..

-espera..!

-si...

-y tu?..no descansaras..

-sonrío negación..-yo estoy bien, además..

-haruka..-guardo silencio..-que..quien estaba con la reina cuando..

-dio un largo suspiró..-fighter..

-se impresiono demasiado..-no..no pensaras que fue..

-yo..yo ya no se que pensar neptune..no..no lo se..-sin mas termino abandonando aquel palacio

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y ahora donde estoy..!!.-decía frustrado la verse en medio de un bosque sin nada que alumbrara a su alrededor - creo que debo aprender a controlar este poder..-

-en efecto.. tienes que aprender a controlarlo..

-ante aquella voz volteo en seguida y no creía lo que sus ojos veían..-re..reina sasha?..

-sonrió..cálidamente..

-no...no me diga que estoy en calisto...-sonrió despreocupadamente.-bueno al menos estoy en al tierra y no en..

-se equivoca –interrumpió..

-que?..

-sonrió mientras le hacia signo de que la siguiera..-temo que no estas en la tierra..

-a..a no?.-pregunto desconfiadamen6te..

-nego y notando que Seiya la seguía de un movimiento de la palma de su mano hizo que algunos árboles cedieran camino dejando mas que sorprendido a Seiya..frente a el ruinas de un reino..-pero..

-sonrió.-estas en kinmonkou...

-que!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

¿seguir dormida?...no..se sentía muy sola... no sabia que pensar..no sabia que imaginar..su madre..su madre ya no estaba con ella..necesitaba consuelo además ,además no sabia que pasaría ahora..y por si fuera poco esos zafiros se rehusaban a abandonarla, incluso en ese momento

"Seiya"..termino abrazándose a si misma dejando que delicadas lagrimas fluyeran de esos celestes.."te..te necesito"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-amy..amy!!.

-a..-sonrió un poco..-lo siento mina..decías.?

-nego..-olvídalo mejor no te digo en quien estabas pensado..¿o si?

-que!!..-eso hizo que se ruborizara..

-sonrió-a entonces si pensabas en el..

-a..bueno..yo..

-rió un poco..-sabes aun no se si en verdad son amigos o enemigos..

-a que te refieres..

-bueno es que... el día de la celebración del cumpleaños de..-guardo silencio.,pues en realidad ninguna sabia como se sentía..ya que realmente no habían convivido mucho con ella .-bueno.-sonrió un poco..-entraron como intrusos y ahora ..bueno tu sabes nos ayudaron..-dio un largos suspiró..-amy..

-si..

-tu crees que volvamos a verlos..

-medio sonrió...-no lo se..y la verdad es que todo esto me preocupa..

-ahora la desentendida fue ella..-no..no entendió..

-la verdad es que no creo que nadie lo entienda..por ahora será mejor intentar descansar..-sonrió un poco..-por lo menos hasta que amanezca...

♥ **SYS ♥**

su palma tenia contacto con lo poco que restaba de los pilares de un palacio...su zafira mirada aun estaba clavada en aquél panorama..no crea que antes aquellas desoladas ruinas fueron algo mas que un simple planeta...

-increíble verdad..-con su suave voz logro captar su atención ..

-bueno..-no sabia que responder..-yo..

-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las tantas rocas..- sabes..tu madre..-al decir madre Seiya no evito voltear a verla para prestarle un poco de atención..-fue una gran persona..-Seiya ante eso sonrió..-quizás solo fue la manera en la que se enamoro lo que llevo a kinmonkou a desaparecer..-sonrió al ver su reacción - Seiya..

-si..

-tu sabes cual es tu naturaleza, no es así?

-solo se que mi madre estaba destinada a gobernar este pilar... la historia no la conozco muy bien..-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado ,quizás para tratar de encontrar mas respuestas a esa verdad incompleta , sasha no evito sonreírle y tomarlo de la mano..Seiya se sorprendió un poco..-quieres conocer toda la historia..

-que?..

-sonrió mientras lo tomaba de ambas manos..-me refiero a que si estas listo para saber cual es y será tu destino..-Seiya no sabia que decir o hacer sus zafiros estaban muy confundidos..

-yo..-bajo su mirada, sasha logro tomarlo del mentón para hacer que la mirara..

-dime, lo estas..?

-me gustaría decir que si..-sonrió..provocando así la risa de sasha..-pero..

-te la diré..

-entonces cree que este listo..?

-tal vez lo estas desde el día en que decidiste seguir tus sentimientos..-sonrió..soltándolo de las manos.-sabes eso lo heredaste de tu madre...la verdad es que mi hermana ...

-sonrió un poco...-me resulta difícil de creer que una reina sea mi tía..

-y a mi me resulta difícil de creer que un chico tan apuesto sea mi sobrino ya que por generaciones solo mujeres eran las destinadas a cumplir con nuestro linaje -ante eso Seiya no evito ruborizarse apenado..-aunque sabes eso es bueno ya que significa que por fin sabremos que clase de poder oculta kinmonkou –Seiya la miro sin entender..sasha nuevamente sonrió ante su reacción dio un largo suspiro...y como si el tiempo retrocediera sasha empezó a relatar

-hace mucho tiempo..la vía láctea tuvo dos guardines..dos guardines que cuidaban celosamente de ella..la luna y la estrella , aquellos dos guardianes que recibieron el nombre de pilares..la luna que cuidaba de el sistema solar haciéndose cargo de la paz en todos los planetas conocidos y la estrella haciendo cargo de las constelaciones y teniendo bajo su mando a tres planetas del sistema solar externo –sonrió al ver la reacción de Seiya ente eso ultimo..-si así es este pilar era mucho mas poderoso que el pilar de la luna llena ya que también nos hacíamos cargo de vigilar las sombras...

-vigilar las sombras.?.-pregunto confundido..-

-afirmo..-Seiya no solo humanos son los enemigos.. .hay mal mas poderoso rondando por el espacio ...

- el caos..

-afirmo..

-creí que la luna era la que se hacia cargo de ello por tener a las sailors scouts bajo sus ordenes...

-nego con una sonrisa..-las sailors scouts no están bajo las ordenes de nadie..simplemente están para ayudar en casos necesarios..ellas eligen a quien brindarle su fidelidad...la reina serenidad tiene relaciones estrechas con todos los planetas y es por eso que algunas sailors están a su servicio..

-ya veo..entonces las sailors podrían ser también..

-enemigas?..si así es...

-ya veo..-bajo la mirada ahora comprendía algunas situaciones y de por que neptune a pesar de estar en el pilar jamás recibía ordenes directas de la reina..

-ambos tenían un convenio –siguió con el relato..-" nadie se metería en sus asuntos ajenos fuese cual fuese la situación..si en determinado caso algo llegase a pasar se tomaran las medidas necesarias para que la paz no desaparezca.." ese fue el convenio firmado por todos y cada uno de los representantes , todos lo respetaban y se vivió una era de magnifica paz... sin ambiciones..sin avaricia..sin nada que pudiera ocasionar un desequilibrio..pero..-guardo silencio..y Seiya presto mas atención..-pero por azares del destino en un pequeño planeta del sistema solar se supo de nosotros...

-que?..-no entendió.-acaso nadie...

-nego..-así es nadie sabia de nuestra existencia en aquel pequeño planeta ya que por ser muy primitivo la misma reina que gobernaba en aquel entonces acordó aquello

-ya..ya veo..

-no se le tomo importancia, los gobernantes de aquel entonces pensaron que tal vez seria una manera mas para fortalecer la paz..y se nombro a un rey..el cual seria el embajador y tendría voz y voto en nuestras decisiones..-sonrió con ironía-rey que supo el origen de nuestro poder..

-el..el origen de su poder?..hablan de..

-afirmo..-así es..se supo de la existencia del cristal de plata..-volteo a míralo tal vez esperando alguna reacción mas de su parte pero no sucedió nada..-acaso ya lo sabias?..

-kakyu me lo dijo..en realidad ella me contó algunas cosas..me dijo que yo era el hijo de las estrellas..

-afirmo..-así es, lo eres.., el caso es que aquellas personas al enterarse exigieron que se les diera poder...que ellos también tenían el derecho a gozar de el..por esa razón surgieron las primeras disputas...nadie se ponía de acuerdo..incluso ambos pilares comenzamos a tener diferencias...se llego a un convenio , el cristal de plata..fue separado ..y así..

-se crearon los cristales arcoiris..

-así es..nadie sabia que esos cristales juntos daban origen a aquel magnificente poder..nadie lo sabia hasta que..-guardo silencio.-el se entero..

-el?..

-afirmo..-un gobernante de uno de los 7 reinos...esos reinos que creo la tierra y que el pilar acepto..un rumor vagó por aquél planeta y de inmediato se empezó la disputa por aquellos cristales..tal y como sucede ahora..

-ya veo..pero aun no entiendo mi padre..acaso el..

-afirmo con una sonrisa..- tu padre en aquel entonces era un ladrón..créeme su existencia llego a oídos no solo de el planeta tierra si no de varios planetas incluido este..fighter , así lo conocían... el al principio solo robaba por diversión... le gustaba demostrar que era el mejor..-dio un largo suspiro..mientras veía aquél libro sobre su mano, termino sonriendo..-aunque lo conocerás mejor si terminas de leer..

-a..yo..-se avergonzó un poco..

-fighter por error termino robando el cristal de ilusión

-error?..

-así es..y ese error lo orillo a conocer a tu madre y a la reina serenidad...y tal vez algo mas...

-ya veo..pero aun estoy confundido..no entiendo por que..

-por que te dije destino?...-termino poniéndose de pie –por que este Seiya ,esté..-señalo aquellas ruinas..-este es tu destino ,tu destino es hacer renacer kinmonkou..hacer renacer esta estrella y junto con tus aliados volver a establecer la paz.., además en tu interior se oculta un poder..

-un..un poder..?

-afirmo..-no en vano eres el ultimo descendiente de kinmonkou

-ultimo descendiente..?

-afirmo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente..-no me queda mucho tiempo -..sonrió..-los enemigos no son humanos..son sombras sedientas de poder...-.lo miró con algo de esperanza..- lee las ultimas paginas..en ellas encontraras las ultimas respuestas... y tus aliados no tardaran en aparecer frente a ti

-aliados..-no entendía..-todo esto es muy confuso..-se puso de pie –aliados que clase de aliados.. además..además que puedo hacer yo!!..-estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia..-kakyu apareció frete a mi diciéndome lo mismo que tu..que es necesario el surgimiento de kinmonkou para establecer nuevamente la paz, no termino de entender que es lo que mi padre trato de evitar..

-tu padre trato de evitar esto..no entiendes que si la tierra llega a unificarse todos caeremos en una temible guerra , y con eso la avaricia..el rencor..la ambición.. crecerá y con ello..-bajo un poco la mirada..

-el..el surgir de las sombras..-concluyo

-afirmo..-Seiya tienes que..

-creo que ya basta por explicaciones, no lo cree reina sasha..-ante aquélla voz ambos voltearon..y mas quedaron impresionados ante la presencia..

♥ **SYS ♥**

termino mostrando sus zafiros con gran dificultad..la cabeza le daba vueltas..

-donde?..-volteo a todas direcciones ese lugar era desconocido aunque no lo era aquélla persona que tiro el agua que traía en manos para lanzarse a abrazarlo..

-se..Seiya!!

-bom..bombón..-susurro débilmente..¿cómo es que llego a ella?...

**continuara...**

hola!! ya aquí , esto creo k ya tiene mas enredos jaja pero no se preocupen muy pronto solo será solo sere y Seiya jaj (espero que sea pronto ) muchas gracias por sus reviws espero que esta historia aun les siga gustando y me dejen comentario aun falta por saber..pero por ahora se despide su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	22. Chapter IX

**capitulo IX **

**inocente o culpable**

-se..Seiya!!

-bom..bombón..-susurro débilmente..¿cómo es que llego a ella?...solo atino con corresponder aquel abrazo húmedo..¿húmedo? si podía sentir su pecho ya húmedo por aquellas lagrimas..lagrimas de las que de alguna forma lo hacían sentir culpable...no estaba seguro de que hacia ahí..en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro si es que había estado en kinmonkou o si solo había sido un sueño, termino apartándola un poco para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa y limpiar aquellas lagrimas...

-sonrió un poco..al sentir tan suave caricia-me..me hubiera gustado tanto despertar a tu lado..

-Seiya sonrió aun mas rozando su mejilla..-es que parecías un ángel ..que..que no quise despertarte...-se acerco para así besar su frente..-y sabes a mi también me hubiera gustado ver tus celestes pero..

-tenias que irte..lo se... .sonrió mirándolo..a ambos les gustaba perderse en sus miradas..-te..te vez cansado..-pronuncio mientras rozaba su mejilla..Seiya no evito serrar su ojos sintiendo todas las emociones posibles..ese roce..ese insignificante roce lo hacían sentir magia dentro de su corazón..se sentía cansado..sí , no lo podía negar..aun sentía que todo estaba girando a su alrededor...

-sa..sabes..-termino por retirar su mano y Seiya con una sonrisa termino mostrándole sus zafiros.-.si.

-mi..mi madre..ella..-ahora bajo la mirada , en su voz se escuchaba tristeza...-ella..

-la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla..para mirar aquellos celestes fijamente ..-lo se..

-lo..lo sabes?..

-afirmo sus palabras..

-entonces...

-se torno serio..¿acaso se lo diría?..le diría que el estuvo con ella y que su madre murió por protegerlo ..? ¿acaso se lo diría?-yo..yo estaba con ella...

se puso de pie inmediatamente sin decir nada estaba algo impresionada pues si es que Seiya estaba con ella como es que su madre termino...muerta, Seiya pareció captar y leer esos celestes..por lo que el también se puso de pie..-lo..lo que sucedió fue que...-desistió en seguir hablando al sentir una presencia tras el..

♥ **SYS ♥**

maldición..!! donde diablos se metió!!..-grito con bastante furia .. mientras chocaba su puño contra la mesa logrando así que cayera ..el sol ya empezaba a anunciar su llegada

-cálmate Yaten..

-que me cálame Taiki..no sabemos donde diablos pueda estar..desapareció frente a nuestros ojos..y lo peor es que ese poder que tiene lo debilita demasiado..

-Taiki ahora observo esa preocupación de Yaten en su mirar ..preocupación que ahora el compartía pues tenia razón cada que Seiya la utilizaba quedaba completamente exhausto sin mencionar que era impredecible el lugar a donde llegara..lo que significaba que..

-rayos!!...-ahora fue Taiki quien choco su puño

-y ahora.-miro sus violetas..queriendo leerlos.. y lo logro.-no..no me digas que..

-tal vez..

-medio sonrió con ironía...-vamos ahora o.. esperamos a que amanezca..

-ir..?ir adonde?..-pregunto eliot quien acababa de despertar por el fuerte golpe dado en la mesa pues el sueño lo había vencido apenas hacia unas horas..

-al reino terrestre no es así?..

-al..al reino terrestre..pero señorita kakyu .-trato de replicar un poco eliot..

♥ **SYS ♥**

no pudo hacer nada..realmente ni siquiera pudo empuñar su espada ,estaba demasiado exhausto, el sabia que podía perder el sentido en cualquier momento ..además el numero de guardias era impresionante ... se rindió sin ni siquiera dar pelea... serenity venia con dos guardias tanto por la parte de enfrente y atrás que la resguardaban, Seiya venia justo tras ella seguido de mas de 4 guardias a su alrededor, es decir por enfrente por detrás por su izquierda y su derecha..

-tampoco es necesario que me empujes..!!.-dijo bastante molesto al sentir un leve roce en su costado además de que su visibilidad doble no ayudaba en mucho ...dio un largo suspiro al ver como es que serenity solo se limitaba a voltear de reojo..sonrió..si así es le sonrió ..sonrió cálidamente solo para ella quien le correspondió el gesto...tal vez lo hizo en señal de que todo estaría bien aunque ella lo sabia..ella sabia en el fondo que algo no andaba bien ..llegaron a la entrada del palacio donde Endimión y sus 4 generales esperaban ,inmediatamente Endimión fue con serenity para tomarla de la mano..acto que no le gusto para nada a Seiya ...

-se pude saber por que saliste sin mi permiso..!! -reclamo enseguida jalándola un poco..

-Seiya iba a objetar algo pero..

-le aconsejo que la suelte príncipe Endimión ..por que le recuerdo que aún aunque estemos en su reino..ella sigue siendo la princesa del pilar...-era haruka que venia seguido de neptune ,no estaban seguros de que pasaba solo veían a varios guardias frente a ellos

-Endimión termino cediendo y dio media vuelta..-será mejor que vayas a tu habitación serenity mañana hablaremos ...

-pero..-intento objetar algo mientras miraba hacia atrás..queriendo encontrar a Seiya entre tantos guardias ...

-por cierto lleven al prisionero a la torre..-sin mas que decir entro al palacio con sus 4 generales, los cuales tenían una grata sonrisa de satisfacción formada en el rostro

¿prisionero? Ni haruka ni michiru entendieron a que se refería ..fue hasta que uno de los guardias empujo con brusquedad a Seiya haciendo que cayera exactamente frete a ellos sorprendiéndolos..

-pero que..-haruka era el mas sorprendido

-Seiya sonrió al verlos y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo despreocupadamente, serenity iba a acercarse pero varios guardias se interpusieron ...

-oigan creí haberles dicho que no ...-un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a invadirlo..su cuerpo no resistió mas el cansancio y cayo ante la sorpresa de todos..

-Seiya!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

veían a su alrededor ,solo veían guardias y mas guardias sin mencionar que ahí estaban los 4 generales de Endimión..aparentemente hablando con algunas sailors...

-así será mas difícil poder entrar

-crees que será mejor venir por la noche?..

-tal vez sea lo mas conveniente pero..bueno realmente no estamos seguros de donde pueda estar..puede estar incluso dentro del palacio

-entonces.-sonrió..y se puso de pie pues ambos estaban escondidos detrás de algunos arbustos –primero ahí que averiguar eso..

-que?..-se puso de pie al igual que el.-a que te refieres..

-a que seria mejor averiguar donde esta y después venir por el..

-y como se supone sabremos eso..?

-Yaten sonrió mirando hacia aquel frondoso árbol mientras veía aquella rubia..fijamente .-a que tal vez podríamos utilizarlas..después de todo nos deben un favor..

-nos deben..?- no sabia a que se refería pero después de ver a la misma dirección que Yaten, termino sonriendo al ver aquellos ojos azules...

...-...

-entonces..

-tendrás que ser mas inteligente si quieres un sí como respuesta yedait.-termino diciendo con una sonrisa triunfal

-rió un poco mientras la sujetaba del brazo nuevamente..- acaso me estas llamando tonto..-termino diciendo muy molesto

-sonrió mientras terminaba por zafarse..- tómalo como gustes..-finalizo con una expresión molesta..

-vamos chicos no es bueno discutir..-intervino sailor vinus..

-vinus tiene razón ..después de todo si ahora vamos a servir a un mismo reino yo creo que ...

-que estas diciendo?-hablo molesta mars..-nuestra lealtad la tiene el pilar y no este reino

-siosite sonrió ..-créeme no pasara mucho para que el pilar desaparezca

-que tratas de decir-hablo algo inquieta vinus

-lo que trato de decir es que cuando la princesa serenity se case con el príncipe Endimión les guste o no estarán obligadas a servir a la tierra...

-obligadas?.-intervino mars..-ya quisiera ver que lo intenten..-dicho esto se alejo junto con Júpiter..la cual solo había guardado silencio pero que tenia las mismas ideas que mars..su lealtad estaba con el pilar y con nadie mas...tanto mercury como vinus se vieron mutuamente ya no sabían que opinar..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió al ver como es que entraba , con dificultad termino poniéndose de pie.-vaya cuento tiempo no es así haruka

-tan despreocupado como siempre...-respondió seriamente

-sonrió..-bueno no puedes culparme..ya que..

-me puedes decir que diablos haces aquí?..-pro fin pregunto y con bastante furia de por medio

-Seiya termino sonriendo..si aun sonreía a pesar de la situación y del lugar donde se encontraba su singular sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro – bueno eran demasiados no pude hacer nada, además..-callo al escuchar ahora la risa de haruka..

-no te hagas el desentendido y dime por que rayos dejaste que te atraparan..se muy bien que no te hubiera tomado ni 10 minutos el desaparecer de su vista..dime por que no lo hiciste?

-Seiya afirmo..-bueno pues..-ahora caminaba dentro de la celda..haruka solo lo miraba seriamente..Seiya por fin dejo de caminar y termino mirándolo fijamente..-haruka..

-si..-respondió seriamente

-crees que puedas conseguirme algo de comer...por que muero de hambre..

-haruka después de sonreír irónicamente por aquella respuesta termino chocando su puño contra uno de los barrotes de la celta que por lógica termino rompiéndose..-deja de hacerte el gracioso !! desapareces por casi un año ,te presentas como un ladrón y a un así estas tranquilo?..acaso no te das cuenta de la situación

-Seiya dio un largo suspiró mientras lo miraba fijamente..-situación..?hasta donde yo se de lo único que estoy inculpado es de haber entrado a este reino sin permiso ..

haruka le dio al espalda..- el rey Endimión afirma que tu asesinaste a la reina

-que?..-eso si que lo impresionó bastante..-que yo...,no haruka ..yo.-al ver que haruka no volteaba para verlo..dudo..-a..acaso tu ..me crees capas?..haruka tu crees que yo..que yo la asesine,crees que yo le puse fin a su vida -haruka no volteaba..-maldición haruka te estoy hablando!!!..-ahora fue Seiya el que choco su puño con bastante furia..

-y que quieres que diga..?que quieres que opine si tu estabas con ella!!.-finalizo mientras lo encaraba..

-es..es verdad..-ambos callaron su discusión al escuchar aquella voz..

-..serenity-pronuncio Seiya bastante sorprendido

-..princesa..

-dime Seiya es verdad!!.-se acerco a la celda dejando que las lagrimas la inundaran mientras se recargaba en los fríos barrerotes-es verdad que tu..que tu estabas con ella..-termino mirándolo a los ojos –que tu..

-Seiya termino suspirando con decepción ..-no puedo creerlo..

-ambos lo miraron con sorpresa..

-no puedo creer que..que me crean capas..que yo...

-serenity que haces aquí ?...

-pri..príncipe Endimión..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba con desprecio a Seiya ...-vaya parece ser que ya despertó..-sonrió.-dígame que tal su noche?

-Seiya le sonrió con cinismo..- le aseguro que hubiese preferido una cama , pues el piso es muy incomodo pero aun así no me quejo..descanse y eso es lo que quería ..además le agradezco su hospitalidad pero creo que tengo que irme ..-su insignia empezó a brillar..Endimión sonrió y tomo a serenity del brazo...

-le aconsejo que lo piense antes de desaparecer..-sonrió mientras sus generales se acercaban..malacait tomo a serenity del brazo.

-por favor princesa venga conmigo

-pero..

-será mejor que le hagas caso a malacait serenity.

-acaso la esta amenazando!!-intervino haruka ante la sonrisa de Seiya al menos haruka estaba ahí para protegerla...

-bien si no quiere que malacait la escolte a la salida entonces puede hacerlo usted ..después de todo su presencia no es muy requerida..

-acaso me esta dando ordenes?..-Seiya seguía ahí solo escuchaba ,no quería irse al manos hasta estar seguro hasta donde era haruka caspas de llegar por proteger a serenity

-Endimión sonrió...-acaso osa desobedecer lo que eh dicho

-usted no es nadie para darme ordenes.-haruka ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Seiya lo sabia

-por supuesto que no, es solo que si se rehúsa a hacerlo sabré que esta del lado de ese asesino..- termino señalando a Seiya

-Seiya comenzó a reír..y todos sin excepción voltearon a verlo.-lo siento es solo que..¿asesino?..creo que esa palabra no va conmigo..acaso tiene pruebas..?-Seiya también estaba perdiendo la paciencia tenia que irse de ahí antes de cometer una locura..quería estrangular a Endimión por haber tomado con brusquedad a serenity

-haruka sonrió un poco mientras lo veía...quería confiar en el..así que sin mas tomo delicadamente a serenity del brazo -si me permite princesa ,yo creo que este no es un lugar muy apropiado para usted...

-pero..-intentó objetar estaba muy confundida ,quería hablar con Seiya a eso había venido..lo miro fijamente tratando de encontrar respuesta a esa duda..a esa duda que le había dejado Endimión por la mañana cuando le dijo que aquel que se hacia llamar fighter era el asesino de su madre..seguía mirándolo y Seiya él solo pudo brindarle una sonrisa..pero no cualquier sonrisa..si no una que le dedicaba seguridad ,sonrisa que noto Endimión..por lo que sonrió ,serenity termino afirmando

-deacuerdo..

-haruka dio un largo suspiro -aun no hemos terminado de hablar –termino dedicándole una mirada mas a Seiya el cual afirmo sus palabras y se dirigió a la salida con serenity

-Seiya al verlos salir nuevamente dejo que su insignia brillara..

-creo que no a entendido verdad..

-ante eso se extraño demasiado..-a que se refiere..?

-sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el..-a que si usted desaparece..me veré en la penosa necesidad de buscar un culpable..

-que..?

-su sonrisa se intensifico un poco..- a que si no me equivoco junto al cuerpo había dos personas cuando llegue..usted y el general uranus..además..seria una pena que serenity..

-ni se le ocurra tocarla!!-grito furioso de inmediato..

-Endimión le lanzo una ultima mirada antes de salir con sus generales..- le aconsejo que disfrute de su estancia..-y sin mas abandono el lugar..

-maldición!!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

-toma eliot -feliz una niña de cabellera rojilla el ofrecía un poco de comida

-gracias pero no quiero nada..

-pero si no comes enfermaras..

-seresere tiene toda la razón –intervino junjun

-si no comes parapara te acusara con Seiya

-dio un largo suspiro mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana..-no tengo hambre, lo único que quiero es saber como están los chicos y si Seiya esta bien

-descuida Seiya es un chico muy audaz, ya vera que se encuentra bien joven eliot

-negerenia pensé que..

-sonrió..- el rey elios tiene mal genio no le dije quien eras en realidad, solo le dije que eras amigo de ellas ,así que será mejor que no te vea deacuerdo?

-gracias pero yo sigo insistiendo que los chicos exageraron al decirles que cuidarán de mi, ya no soy un niño –dijo algo molesto

-negerenia sonrió..-lo se pero créeme que si te dejaban solo en la cabaña ,Seiya se hubiera molestado, después de todo no le gusta que andes solo

-lo se..y se lo agradezco pero..

-se acerco a el y lo tomo del hombro..-Seiya solo quiere protegerte ,bien sabes que le costo mucho trabajo el sacarte de donde estabas..y ahora solo quiere lo mejor para ti y créeme si llega y se entera de que no as comido se enfadara enserio-termino diciendo con una sonrisa ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-nadie puede abandonar el reino terrestre..es una orden..

-sonrió al verlos..eran varios guardias los que estaban frete a ella ,pero tenia que salir ahora mismo ,ya afuera se las arreglaría para encontrar una nave que la llevase a donde quisiera –vamos no creo que les agrade enfrentarme...-sonrió para después mostrarse seria..-además no son nadie para darme ordenes..-sin mas..-maremoto de neptuno!!!...

...-...

-pero que rayos fue eso...-reacciono al sentir un temblor..había dejado a serenity en la misma habitación que su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces salió del palacio tal vez provenía de la torre..

...-...

-increíble dejo inconscientes a todos..-dijo sorprendido mientras veía como es que desaparecía entre el humo dejado por aquélla explosión

-si pero..pero por que lo habrá echo?

-no lo se..rayos !! y no sabemos si Seiya esta aquí o..

-vamos es nuestra oportunidad

-ahora?..

-afirmo –el humo impide visibilidad además –termino señalándole a aquella rubia que aparentemente llevaba prisa..sin pensarlo afirmo y logro tomarla del brazo antes de que escapara..-

-sintió una atadura sobre su brazo inmediatamente volteó- pero que..-callo al ver esos esmeraldas..

-sonrió..al ver su mirada..-descuida no eh venido a hacerte daño..

-que..que hacen aquí...?-ahora dijo refiriéndose a ambos pues Taiki llego tras el

-nosotros...

-sailor vinus!!!..-se escucho claramente la voz de malacait que la llamaba pues el humo dejado no daba visibilidad completa

-acaso ustedes..?.

-el peliplateado nego.-necesitamos tu ayuda..

-mi ayuda pero..-Taiki afirmo mientras la mirada, ella no sabia que decir o hacer eran intrusos ahí , eso lo podía asegurar pero...pero esos esmeraldas le inspiraban de algún modo confianza..-esperen en aquel lugar..-dijo señalándoles el bosque que rodeaba el palacio .

-ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al bosque no sin antes de que Yaten le dedicara una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento logrando así robarle un sonrojo ,movió su cabeza en negación ¿qué le pasaba? ..

-vaya hasta que te encuentro..-llego malacait quien de inmediato al tomo del brazo.-ven vamos con las demás..

-sa..saben quién fue...?

-parece que fue sailor neptune..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro..desconcertándola un poco

♥ **SYS ♥**

-tranquila no pasa nada ...-le mostró una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba de abrazarla pues en cuento sintieron aquel temblor la pequeña se fue a refugiar en sus brazos –además uranus y sailor neptune están aquí y las sailors no dejaran que nos pase nada..

-la pequeña aparentemente se tranquilizo...-que...que pasara ahora..? ahora que nuestra madre..

-no..no lo se..todo esto es muy confuso..además Seiya..

-Seiya?..

-afirmo..-Endimión asegura que el fue el que..el que asesino a nuestra madre –termino poniéndose de pie, tenia que ser fuerte por su hermana , además estaba segura de que la noticia de que la reina serenidad había muerto ya la sabían en los 7 reinos y en el sistema solar , por lo que no pasaría mucho para que ella tomara su lugar correspondiente..

-pero..pero el no fue verdad?...-la miro dudosa..serenity desvió su mirada no sabia que responderle aún ella misma dudaba..-fighter no pudo haber sido...!!-termino gritándole mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro...-el no pudo haber sido-...serenity solo la veía, veía esos celestes, sin mas sonrió cálidamente mientras se agachaba para abrazarla..-por supuesto que el no pudo haber sido Rini..no pudo haber sido por que Seiya nos quiere..-era verdad no habría por que dudar...ella confiaba plenamente en el...

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió al escuchar bastante alboroto afuera pues claramente escucho aquella explosión y también sabia quién había sido la culpable , otro poder que tenia..el sentir las presencias..pero no se explicaba por que sailor neptune había actuado así

♥ **SYS ♥**

-pero a donde crees vas..-logro tomarlo del brazo antes de que saliera del palacio

-al reino terrestre..-dijo enseguida..

-al reino principal..?pero eliot..

-los siento vesves pero no puedo quedarme solo aquí de brazos cruzados, se que los chicos podrían necesitar ayuda..

-pues no ayudaras en mucho si te atrapan..

-junjun tiene razón..

-seresere..-dijo eliot algo sorprendido pues se suponía todas estaban con parapara y negerenia aparentemente ocupadas en la cocina

-lo siento eliot pero yo creo que..

-se puede saber que hacen aquí !!

-todas se paralizaron al escuchar aquella voz...

-re..rey elios nosotras..-intento intervenir seresere

-y quién es ese chiquillo..-dijo enseguida viendo a eliot quien también quedo paralizado , aunque no mas que el rey elios al verlo detenidamente, esos ojos azules...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-rayos!!..-dijo bastante molesto chocando su puño contra la pared mas cercana que encontró..-por que neptune había actuado así?..por que? no se lo explicaba además Seiya detenido y explicaciones que se le negaban..aun esperaba a que el rey Endimión llegara pues había salido ,a donde ..? tampoco se le había informado solo sabia que por la seguridad de serenity no debía abandonar el reino terrestre..dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse aunque fuese un poco, tenia que pensar bien las cosas..como actuaría , además de aun conservar algo de confianza hacia Seiya ...Seiya claro si al menos alguien podía responderle aunque fuese una pregunta seria el..sin mas se dirigió ala torre..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-por que lo hiciste..?

-yo..no lo se mercury..además ,no parecen ser malas personas..-dijo tratando de justificarse pues en cuanto todo quedo aparentemente en orden ,vinus se dirigió al bosque y mercury al notarlo pregunto que a donde se dirigía..y ella no pudo mentirle , ambas se detuvieron ante ellos quienes al verlas saludaron con una pequeña reverencia..

-gracias por venir..-rápidamente hablo el castaño no apartado la vista de esa mirada azul cielo

-se puede saber que es lo que quieren?-reto de inmediato

-mercury..-reclamo un poco..-lo siento es que mercury es muy desconfiada..-trato de disculparse..¿por qué? Aun no lo sabia –y..y que es en lo que podemos ayudarles..

-podemos?..vinus sabes que al estar aquí nos arriesgamos a mucho

-bueno si pero ten en cuenta de que ellos nos ayudaron aquella vez..así que bueno lo justo sería ayudarles no?..

-nosotras no les pedimos su ayuda..

-es verdad.-intervino el castaño..-no la pidieron mas sin embargo se las ofrecimos así que por lo menos tienen que ayudarnos..-termino retándola con la mirada..nuevamente esos violetas la obligaban a verlo..

-solo queremos que nos respondan tres preguntas..

-solo eso?..-ambos afirmaron.

-bien serán tres preguntas , al responderlas tendrán que salir de inmediato..

-bien ..-Yaten sonrió..-ayer detuvieron a alguien o..o paso algo inusual?

-ahí , son dos preguntas ..-replico la peliazul

-vinus sonrió-sí , detuvieron a un chico –ambos se miraron mutuamente su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad Seiya estaba ahí

-y..y donde esta?..-ahora pregunto el castaño

-en al torre..-respondió mercury

-ambos miraron en dirección a la gran torre, notando así que podían entrar pues no había muchos guardias afuera, el problema quizás seria el salir

-aun les falta una pregunta..-sonriendo hablo vinus..

no estaban seguros pero tenían que arriesgarse..-nos gustaría que nos ayudaran..

-a..ayudarles?..pero..

-Taiki miro a ambas quizás, si ya empezaban a confiar en ellos tal vez el decirles algo mas podría ayudarles... –saben que es el cristal de plata..

-Taiki!!..-ahora replico el pelipalteado..-no podemos decirles..

-dio un largo suspiro ahora mirando a su hermano.-lo se pero tu fuiste el que las involucro en esto ,así que ahora ..

-nosotras no estamos involucradas en nada..-hablo mercury no sabia de que hablaban..

-créanme que el estar aquí ya es...

-eh..eh escuchado de el..-intervino vinus quién al escuchar cristal de plata se puso reflexionar un poco ,todos la miraron..- bueno no estoy segura pero en venus se hablaba de el..-ahora miro a su compañera..-acaso en mercurio no?

-mercury nego.-n..no se de que cristal están hablando -dio media vuelta..-sus preguntas fueron contestadas así qué..

-respondieron solo dos..

-eso no es verdad..

-mina sonrió incrédula..-pues si es verdad mercury , la tercera fue solo una sugerencia

-serró sus puños algo enfadada..-bien cual es la tercera..-termino encarándolos..

-Taiki sonrió.-por que te vez mas linda enojada..?...

sus mejillas ardieron en segundos , por primera vez alguien logro sacarle un rubor

-mina sonrió...-si nos dicen que es lo que exactamente buscan tal vez si podríamos ayudarles..

-pero mina...-trato de replicar mientras desviaba su mirada de aquellos violetas..

-sonrió un poco.-.amy aceptémoslo..-se acerco a ella -no sabemos que rayos esta pasando, la reina fue asesinada , el rey Endimión casi nos esta obligando a permanecer aquí son razón alguna .. sailor neptune se volvió loca y termino saliendo por su propia cuenta .-dijo rápidamente y algo frustrada ...-además tengo que ir a venus a informar de la situación y dudo mucho que el príncipe quiera darnos permiso de salir –concluyo..

-Yaten la miraba incrédulo cada gesto que mostraba le decía mucho de su carácter..

-pero.

-Taiki sonrió mientras la miraba y tocaba su hombro.-te aseguro que no es por una mala causa..tenemos razones y queremos que las sepan , así decidirán si nos ayudan o.. o delatan nuestra presencia...

-yo.-mercury no sabia que decir

**continuara...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hi !!!si ya aquí y vaya k me eh retrazado bastante no?..no tengo perdón lo se , pero weno ya estoy aquí espero k esta vez no tarde tanto , es k como lo mencione mi imaginación a estado muy decaída pero creo k ya esta regresando y esta vez espero no demorar tanto, las cosas ya se complican un poquito mas, lo weno es k ya ahí un poquito de Y&M , T&A y en el próximo capi ahora si y lo juró por mi Seiya!!( que de seguro anda de malas por no ponerlo con su bombón jaja) habrá mas escenas románticas SYS sin mas y esperando reviws se despide su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

**próximo capitulo**

**SECUESTRO DE CORAZONES **


	23. Chapter X

**Capitulo X**

**Secuestro de corazones**

**Parte I**

-te aseguro que no es por una mala causa..tenemos razones y queremos que las sepan , así decidirán si nos ayudan o.. o delatan nuestra presencia...

-yo.-mercury no sabia que decir..¿ayudarlos? solo seguía viendo esos violetas no estaba segura pero después de todo mina tenia razón-no anunciaremos su presencia pero si buscan ayuda.. no creo que nosotras seamos las indicadas ,pues después de todo no podemos movernos con libertar en este reino.

-Taiki sonrió.-no se preocupen , el echo de que confíen en nosotros es mas que suficiente.. –termino extendiéndole su mano..-me llamo Taiki... y tu..?

-yo..-termino algo ruborizada ante aquel tono utilizado sonrió ..quizás después de todo no era tan mala idea el confiar en ellos..-soy sailor mercury...

-mina sonrió..-y yo soy sailor vinus..aunque pueden decirme mina..-sí sin duda mina era la que mas confiaba..

-me llamo Yaten y soy su hermano –concluyo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa mas a mina , sí sin duda aquella rubia había llamado demasiado su atención..

-y bien , que eso del cristal de plata.-rápidamente hablo amy pues realmente ese ambiente la ponía muy incomoda

-Taiki sonrió..- se los diremos pero primero queremos que nos ayuden a sacar a nuestro hermano de ahí.- termino por señalar la torre , ambas scouts se miraron mutuamente.. ¿ayudar a un prisionero..? ambas sabían que lo que significaba hacer eso..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-acaso no me lo dirás?..

-y que es lo que quieres que te diga , que yo la maté?..respondió con ironía

-por supuesto que no!!-dio un largo suspiro le había costado mucho trabajo el lograr que lo dejaran entrar pues ya había ordenes de que nadie..absolutamente nadie mas que el rey tenia acceso a aquel lugar..termino solo con concentrar su vista en aquellos zafiros -yo solo quiero saber que rayos esta pasando!!! –termino gritando con desesperación..

-Seiya sonrió al verlo..-créeme no me creerías si te lo dijera..

-haruka lo miró iluso.-inténtalo..

-bien..-se acerco a el y termino sonriendo.- frete a ti esta el príncipe de kinmonkou

-que!..-eso lo desconcertó bastante -que tu eres un..eres un príncipe..?..-simplemente no lo creía..

-lo vio iluso..-lo vez te dije que no me creerías

-creo que jugar al ladrón te afecto demasiado ..un príncipe? Y de kinmonkou de..-callo al recordar

**flash back**

-necesitas ayuda..

-sonrió..mientras se ponía de pie..-creo que de ti menos que nadie..-dicho esto termino encarándolo..en ese momento la reina, seguida de todas las sailors salió de la nave encontrándose como primera imagen aquellos zafiros..

-sonrió..-sabes que..

-vaya..miren nada mas , ya llego el hijo de las estrellas..-al decir aquello ahora sombras fueron las que aparecieron..ahora nadie se movía..Seiya sonrió..

-acaso me buscas a mi..

-afirmo..-eh estado esperando conocerte..-escuchaban todos ...

-pues yo creo que el gusto te durara muy poco..

**fin flash back**

-imposible..-termino de decir en un susurro..

-Seiya ahora lo miraba incrédulo..-acaso sí me crees?..

-haruka movió la cabeza en negación tenia que calibrar todo, desde que se fue ..los últimos suceso..la muerte de su padre , de la reina..la huida de neptune..todo..-si..si eso es verdad y tu eres el príncipe de kinmonkou entonces..-termino por mirarlo..

-creí haber dado ordenes de que absolutamente nadie podía entrar aquí..-ante aquella voz ambos voltearon , era el rey Endimión que venia con los 4 generales

♥ **SYS ♥**

-cielos si que estuvo cerca -decía mientras bebía un poco de agua ...

-yo creí que nos echaría sin compasión alguna..

**-**pues yo no creo que el rey elios sea tan despiadado como para hacer eso...¿no lo crees vesves?

-pues yo por un momento creí que al que echaría sería a eliot ..notaron como lo miro

-es verdad y..-y solo escucharon como es que un baso de agua caía al piso todas voltearon enseguida..

-pero negerenia que te paso..?-pregunto parapara

-a..no..no es nada lo siento.-sin mas se agacho a recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto mientras observaba como eliot solo miraba hacia el horizonte y las niñas la miraban resignadas.. "se habrá dado cuenta..?"

♥ **SYS ♥**

después de que entrara el rey Endimión un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar..pero Seiya estaba mas que molesto y no por el echo de que estuviera ahí, si no por que haruka ,su amigo desconfiaba de él, incluso su princesa...además por si fuera poco el hijo del rey se había atrevido a amenazarla y en su presencia y ya...ya no podía callar ..necesitaba explotar todo se coraje y ahora mismo..

-vaya..hasta que se digna a dar la cara..-dijo refiriéndose al rey con bastante ironía de por medio.. los generales lo miraron mas que molestos y haruka él aun lo conocía y sabia que estaba molesto ,solo se limito a guardar silencio.

-fighter no es así?..-respondió con el mismo tono irónico aunque mas bien con arrogancia

-Seiya sonrió por un momento.-temo que ese nombre ya no lo uso ..pero si así es no hace mucho estuve aquí

-lo se..-empezó a acercarse a el para que fueran solo los barrotes los encargados de separarlos -quien diría que el mas fiel de los protectores..traicionaría a su reina...-termino por desafiarlo con la mirada

-Seiya se limito a bajar un momento la mirada para después encararlo ..-mas bien yo debería hacer esa pregunta..-todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo

-que usted debería hacerla?

-afirmo con una sonrisa-así es..como es posible que un rey que no vale nada ,se haya atrevido a chantajear a la reina serenidad , para hacer que su hijo se convierta en gobernante absoluto del sistema solar..por que créame eh visto a su hijo y se lo aseguro no vale nada como para...

-no te atrevas a insultarlo en nuestra presencia..!!.-grito furioso netflite mientras clavaba el filo de su espada en el cuello de un sonriente Seiya , haruka vio aquello e iba empuñar su espada pero yedait noto aquello..

-será mejor que ni lo piense uranus...por que si llega a ayudarlo correera la misma suerte que el...

-y que clase de suerte es la que correrá..?..-desafió

-esta acusado de asesinato ,nada mas y nada menos que del asesinato de la reina del pilar y ustedes saben perfectamente cual es el castigo..-concluyo malacait

-y si osa ayudarlo sabremos que usted fue su cómplice –intervino siosite

-netflite cedió ante su amenaza y bajo su espada para míralo con inferioridad...-será mejor que disfrute de sus ultimas horas de vida y de la hospitalidad del rey Endimión...no cualquier prisionero disfruta de estos privilegios-Seiya solo los miraba con enfado..al igual que haruka, a el no le importaba el que lo detuvieran pero...pero no podía permitirlo pues si lo detenían..¿quién cuidaría de las princesas?..las sailors no eran de gran ayuda, ellas solo querían salir del reino para ir a su respectivo planeta y por si fuera poco sailor neptune no estaba, así que no le convenía, sin mas cedió ..dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida ante la sorpresa de todos .

-veo que su amigo lo ah abandonado

-Seiya nego con una sonrisa...sabia por que lo había echo ,aun confiaba en el - se por que lo hizo ... y eso de que disfrute de lo poco que me resta de vida..tal vez debería ser mutuo no lo creen?..

-que tratas de decir..?

-Seiya sonrió..y miro al rey fijamente..-acaso no sabe a quien tiene frete a usted?...-nego..-no..no lo sabe..así como tampoco sabe que clase de juego es el que esta jugando ... se muy bien quien esta respaldando todas sus acciones..y le aconsejo que se informe bien..-de dio la espalda para caminar unos cuantos pasos

-creo que el príncipe Endimión le dijo que no podía desaparecer..-amenazo yedait

-sonrió mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes y se sentaba..-descuiden no desapareceré...al menos no por mi propia cuenta..

-que?..

♥ **SYS ♥**

lo miraba fijamente ..estaba tentada a abrirlo desde que lo recogió pero no sabia si era lo correcto ,solo lo tenia sobre la cama y aquella estrella le llamaba mucho la atención..lo tomo entre sus manos para abrirlo y...

-voy a pasar..-se escucho la voz del príncipe Endimión que no espero respuesta y entro de inmediato , serenity al escucharlo entrar guardo aquel diario debajo de las cobijas..-se puede saber que haces?..

-se puso de pie para mirarlo..-solo pensando

-sonrió para tomarla de la mano...-y en que piensas...?acaso en la suerte de ese sujeto...?

-serenity se impacto un poco pero aun así afirmo decidida..-se llama Seiya y sí..estaba pensando en el ..Endimión, Seiya no pudo haber sido..mi madre-guardo silencio pues aun le costaba trabajo el mencionarla..- ella lo estimaba demasiado y el a ella estoy segura de que..

callo sus palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-descuida no tienes de que preocuparte..

-que?..

-sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla...-la noticia de su muerte ya se a expandido por toda la vía láctea, los reyes de los planetas vendrán en cualquier momento al igual que los reyes de los 7 reinos , se que el único involucrado es el pero..pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo..

-sonrió un poco..-en..en verdad podrás ayudarlo..?

-sonrió mientras ahora la tomaba de la mano y le colocaba una hermosa sortija con un hermoso diamante incrustado en ella y besaba su mano..serenity estaba algo confundida por tal acción..Endimión termino solo con mirarla...-aunque creo que ya sabes el precio.-sin mas beso ligeramente sus labios y abandono la habitación...al momento en que lo hizo serenity no pudo hacer otra cosa si no solo dejar que las lagrimas inundaran sus celestes..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-pequeña dama...-llamo al ver como se dirigía a los jardines..

-u..uranus..

-se puede saber a donde se dirige?

-yo..yo solo.-bajo un poco la mirada para después mirarlo fijamente.-quiero ver a fighter ..-dijo decidida.. haruka solo la miro comprensivo..

-lo lamento mucho pequeña dama pero no puede verlo..

-ya me contó mi hermana lo que dice el príncipe Endimión pero yo estoy segura de que el no fue...tal vez si dejan que fighter aclare las cosas..

-haruka se agacho para verla directamente a los ojos.-no es tan simple , toda esta situación es muy complicada

-lo se pero.-guardo silencio al ver como es que todas las sailors se dirigían a la salida al igual que varios guardias, haruka concentro su vista inmediatamente en ellos notando así el aterrizar de varias naves y el venir de carruajes..

-pero que esta pasando?

...-...

-tal y como nos dijeron las chicas..los reyes ya están aquí –decía Taiki al ver demasiado movimiento

-y que haremos no tardara en anochecer..

-dio un largo suspiro.-lo que nos dijeron las chicas..al momento en que la noche caiga nos dirigiremos a la torre y sacaremos a Seiya de ahí ,recuerda que ellas nos ayudaran a salir

-yo solo espero que no las involucremos demasiado...tu sabes que para una sailor el castigo es mas severo...

-lo se pero ya no hay marcha atrás –ambos terminaron mirándose mutuamente..sabían que ya no había tiempo la guerra estaba apunto de desatarse...una guerra que estaban seguros conllevaría muchas vidas inocentes..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-parece que la hora a llegado.. –pronuncio una voz femenina bastante enigmática pero muy segura..que observaba a través de la ventana como es que una nave con pasajeros bastantes descontentos abandonaban el lugar

-una silueta termino posándose tras ella - es verdad , parece ser que por fin el momento a llegado

-sonrió al reconocerla por lo que no dudo en voltear enseguida ..-acaso también fueron a saturno?

-afirmo..-y también a neptuno pero parece ser que sailor neptune no se encontraba, quizás sigue en la tierra..

-tal vez..ahora solo nos resta el encontrarlo –termino de decir mientras ambas dejaban que una pequeña insignia brillara justo sobre su frete

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ya llegaron..-sonrió la ver como es que de aquellos carruajes y naves bajaban los reyes, no solo de los reinos si no de los planetas , sin duda una gran reunión se avecinaba

-perfecto..-sonrió..-dime, donde esta la princesa ahora..

-para que te interesa saberlo..

-mm no lo se..quizás para hacerle una pequeña visita antes de...

-prometieron no hacerle daño!!.-volteo al momento bastante enfadado , logrando así tomar por el cuello a aquélla silueta que solo tenia su sonrisa bien definida...

-cálmate..-pronuncio despreocupado mientras se deshacía de su atadura –yo se que es intocable y mas ahora que dentro de poco será tu reina es solo que ...-en ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad dejando pasar a un rey bastante molesto...

-padre...

-sonrió con ironía mirando a aquélla silueta que solo le hizo una reverencia para saludar..-exijo que ahora mismo me digan quién rayos es fighter !!!-Endimión se desconcertó la momento mientras que la silueta termino sonriendo...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió mientras terminaba por separarse de ella..-dime pequeña dama, donde esta tu hermana ahora..?

-sonrió..-arriba..en una de las habitaciones del palacio, luna dime que es lo esta pasando..? por que mi mamá ..-termino por bajar su mirada

-medio sonrió mientras la miraba con comprensión y se ponía de pie..-lo se..

-luna tenemos que ir con la princesa..-un caballero de larga cabellera plateada llego tras ella

-afirmo-lo se artemis -sin mas miro haruka...-por favor uranus cuida de ella –haruka solo pudo afirmar mientras su pequeña sonrisa desaparecía al ver a otro sujeto de cabellera plateada pero esta vez corta..

-diamante..

-sonrió.-uranus..vaya..con que estas vivo..

-que?..-eso lo desconcertó..

-digo vivo por que si hubieras tenido una pizca de valentía tu serias el que estuviera muerto y no la reina...-termino por retarlo con la mirada ambos se miraron mutuamente

-este no es el momento..-sensatamente hablo artemis..-luna démonos prisa..-al decirlo la tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada seguidos de diamante quien termino sonriéndole a uranus de manera enigmática ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias..-sonrió con dulzura mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse..no sabia si había echo bien al dejar a haruka con todos los problemas sin darle explicación alguna, pero tenía que estar segura que lo que pensaba era verdad, quería saber si Seiya era aquel que ella imaginaba, por que si era así, las cosas cambiaban absolutamente..la noche pronto caería y ella aun no conseguía nave alguna que la llevara a neptuno ..el frió ya comenzaba a sentirse y justo en ese momento recordó algo..sonrió para si , para después apresurar el paso directo a calisto

♥ **SYS ♥**

el salón estaba en completo desorden...unos murmuraban.. algunos otros hablaban en voz alta y otros mas solo miraban con inferioridad a otros, definitivamente ninguno estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, se les informo que la reina serenidad había sido asesinada y que su presencia era requerida en la tierra ,realmente ninguno estaba por gusto ,pero si la reina del pilar ya no existía ... seguramente se elegiría a su sucesora además de que se discutiría sobre las relaciones que ahora habría en los reinados por lo que algunos podrían sacar ventaja de ello

♥ **SYS ♥**

la primera estrella por fin dio aparición en medio del inmenso cielo, la noche por fin llegaba ...

-estas listo..?

-afirmo..-solo espero que Seiya nos lo agradezca de algún modo..

sonrió mirando su expresión y sin mas ambos empezaron a escabullirse entre los arbustos y árboles para poder llegar a la torre ...sí sin suda seria una noche bastante larga...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-pero luna yo...

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie ..-se que estas circunstancias no se las esperaba princesa pero entienda, es de suma importancia que tome su lugar como gobernante del pilar , desafortunadamente su madre..-guardo un momento de silencio pues la noticia le había afectado bastante...-ella ya no esta con nosotras y como única heredera es su obligación tomar el control de la situación ,los reyes están muy confundidos , todo es un caos total , nadie confía en nadie y no me sorprendería que se atacaran mutuamente..-finalizo bastamente preocupada serenity solo pudo ponerse de pie y mirar las estrellas y aquélla luna llena ...tal vez para tratar de encontrar una respuesta..mas sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de su madre... "madre..dime..que debo hacer..? por que yo.."..-miró su mano aun tenia la sortija puesta .. "Seiya"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no me han dicho lo que quiero saber..exijo!! que me den respuestas..quiero saber quien es fighter en realidad..

-es el ultimo descendiente de kinmonkou ..-una voz mas hizo aparición..por fin el encargado de todo daba la cara..era un sujeto de mirar profundo y negrizco su mirar encerraba solo maldad pura ...

-mi señor..-aquella silueta al ver su rostro no dudo en inclinarse de inmediato..

-u..dijo ultimo descendiente de kinmonkou..

-aquel sujeto empezó a acercarse , vestía una capa larga color negra y justo a su costado mantenía una espada negra con empuñadura de oro sólido aunque sin duda lo que mas resaltaba de ella era aquél símbolo que tenia una hermosa estrella...termino son riéndole..-así es..de kinmonkou

-pero..

-kinmonkou?..-ahora pregunto el príncipe Endimión bastante desentendido ese nombre nunca en su vida lo había escuchado

-sonrió..mientras lo miraba..fijamente..- cuando te ayas casado con la princesa serenity sabaras a que me refiero..ahora será mejor que dejen de hacer preguntas absurdas y se dirijan al salón principal ... –dicho esto ambos desaparecieron dejando solos a padre e hijo..el rey termino saliendo de aquella habitación para dirigirse al salón mientras que su hijo quedaba mas que sorprendido por la situación ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

las sailors scouts se encontraban solo guardando silencio mientras veían aquella situación , las pequeñas discusiones seguían y realmente necesitaban a alguien que llegara a imponer orden

-que pasara ahora?..

-sinceramente vinus no tengo ni idea..todos están muy desconcertados..

-lo mas seguro será que la princesa serenity suba la trono..

-mars tiene razón chicas..la princesa serenity tomara el lugar de su madre..y tal vez cuando eso suceda las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad así que no ahí razón para preocuparse no lo creen?..hablo la castaña tratado de ser optimista

-no lo creo..

-por que lo dices mercury..?

-solo véanlos nadie se pone de acuerdo..están discutiendo, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que nuestros reyes nos ordenen atacar el reino terrestre..

-pues a mi no me molestaría hacerlo..

-pero que estas diciendo mars!-intervino la castaña..

-solo la verdad , nos tratan como si les debiéramos lealtad..realmente ningún reino la tiene , nosotras elegimos a quién proteger..acaso ya lo olvidaron..?..el poder de los planetas se nos fue confiado solo para mantener la paz..y créanme ..yo no veo paz por ningún lado..-termino diciendo de brazos cruzados..

-todas la miraron fijamente pero después con grado de resignación ella tenia razón..

-si.-hablo vinus tratando de llamar la atención..-si tuviéramos que elegir en este instante..díganme chicas ,a quién elegirían proteger..?

-tocas terminaron mirándose mutuamente ...para que mars terminara medio sonriendo.-quizás a la princesa serenity después de todo el pilar siempre a regido la paz..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-mantenía los ojos serrados pero sonrió la escuchar como es que caían dos cuerpos pesadamente , sin mas mostró sus zafiros con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía como es que dos siluetas bastante conocidas llegaban a el..

-se puede saber por que tardaron tanto..?-pregunto iluso

-al menos podrías decir gracias...-dijo algo enfadado mientras guardaba su espada

-chicos quieren dejar de discutir..-sensatamente hablo mientras miraba fijamente aquellos zafiros.-estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación..-Seiya solo pudo afirmar..-bien siendo así..-sin mas se dirigió a la cerradura de aquella celda, saco un pequeño alambre y en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba a abierta...(son ladrones .recuerden ok) Seiya termino saliendo..

-bien vamonos no hay tiempo que perder..

-oigan chicos..-hablo sensatamente mientras veía a ambos dirigirse a la salida tranquilamente

-si.-dijeron la par

-se han preguntado –guardo silencio..-como demonios vamos salir..!!-terminó gritando un poco mirando a ambos pues sabia que esa parte fue la fácil incluso el pudo hacerla..pero sabían que afuera ya no lo seria tanto..

-Yaten sonrió mientras desenfundaba su espada...-quizás por la puerta principal..

-Seiya sonrió – buena idea..pero creo que olvidan algo... YO no tengo espada..los guardias me la quitaron y no se donde demonios la dejaron.. .

-Taiki sonrió.-entonces tal vez sea el mejor momento para presumir que eres el ultimo descendiente de kinmonkou ..-termino sonriéndole y Seiya él solo termino correspondiendo el gesto..

♥ **SYS ♥**

por fin los cuchicheos se habían terminado... se terminaron al momento en que el rey Endimión junto con su hijo y la princesa serenity habían puesto un pie dentro del salón..detrás de ellos venían uranus la pequeña dama..artemis y luna...el silencio aun rondaba entre ellos..hasta que por fin el rey Endimión tomo la palabra..

-se que todos están muy confundidos y no es para menos pues desafortunadamente la reina serenidad fue asesinada -murmullos fueron los que se escucharon..

-tienen idea de quién se atrevió tal atrocidad - tomo la palabra una dama bastante hermosa de mirar azulado mismo color que su cabellera la reina de mercurio sin duda..

-sonrió por un momento..-hasta ahora solo tenemos a un culpable –nuevamente murmullos fueron los escuchados..-se cree que fue fighter..-finalizo..y ante eso los murmullos aumentaron considerablemente..mientras que serenity serró sus puños algo enfadada..

-el no es el culpable!!!..-grito sin pensar..haciendo callar a todos en el salón...ganándose así la mirada atenta de todos..al sentir eso se puso ago nerviosa..

-se puede saber como es que lo asegura?..-intervino ahora una dama mas, una de mirar azulado pero de cabellera rubia..la reina de vinus..

-bu..bueno yo...-y en ese instante un temblor invadió el lugar

-que..que esta pasando?..

-que fue eso?..

-uranus medio sonrió ..y sin mas abandono el salón ante la mirada confusa de todos..mientras que vinus y mercury después de mirarse por breves instantes salieron enseguida sin duda el responsable de la explosión provenía de la torre..serenity no sabia que hacer y sin pensar salió..

-esperé princesa!!..-luna salió tras ella Endimión reacciono tarde pero también termino saliendo mientras que todos los reyes sin excepción se quedaban dentro...mars y Júpiter reaccionaron al final...al igual que diamante

♥ **SYS ♥**

-genial!! No podías ser un poco mas cuidadoso..

-ya les dije que aun no lo controlo..además no es mi culpa que esta fuente se aya atravesado..

-no lo digo por la fuente si no por MI, ya viste MI capa esta toda destrozada..si no me hubiese quitado..

-tu tuviste la culpa .te dije que te hicieras a un lado.

-si pero ya cuando la energía venia directo a mi..

-eso no es cierto..

-claro que si..

-chicos..

-claro que no

-claro que si eres un tonto..!!

-chicos...

-a quien le dices tonto..

-como que a..

-CHICOS!!.-termino gritando llamando así su atención

-que!!.-dijeron los dos algo enfadados..

-será mejor que dejen de discutir y se preocupen por eso..-termino diciendo mientras señalaba a varios guardias incluidas las sailors además de los generales que venían acercándose a ellos Seiya termino sonriendo mientras colocaba la palma de su mano frente a el..y los chicos empuñaban su espada..

-rayos!!.

-que sucede Seiya?

-nego mientras ahora tocaba su cabeza..-o ustedes están girando o estoy mareado...

-ambos terminaron mirándolo con preocupación..pues el usar sus habilidades sabían que lo dejaban exhausto pero últimamente lo dejaban demasiado y eso simplemente no se lo explicaban...

uranus estaba un poco mas cerca ya no corría solo caminaba no sabia que hacer..¿ayudarlos?..quizás podría pero..pero aun le preocupaba la princesa.. no la dejaría sola...aunque sabia que era mejor dejarlos ir ya que después de lo que le dijo Seiya en realidad no sabia muy bien que pensar..¿y si resultaba ser el príncipe de kinmonkou?..eso significaría que..no..haruka se rehusaba a imaginarse aquello...estaba tan sumido en aquellos pensamientos que solo volvió al realidad cuando sintió una fuerte onda de energía pasando justo a su lado..era Júpiter que había lanzado un ataque..

los tres estaban en el suelo algo heridos pues el ataque les había llegado por sorpresa..

-de..demonios..-débilmente Yaten se puso de pie..mientras veía como es que las sailor terminaban parándose justo frente ellos y a su alrededor todos los guardias..,sin duda ya estaban atrapados

-Seiya!..-pregunto algo preocupado..aunque su preocupación cedió al ver como Seiya débilmente se incorporaba..tocándose la cabeza..el también termino poniéndose de pie, ahora los tres solo miraban a su alrededor..no sabían como saldrían de esta..

**continuara... **

**hi!! Ya aquí jeje estar sin Internet créanme si tiene consecuencias jaja bueno aquí mi actualización..me salió larguito el capi no? jaja muchas gracias por sus reviws me alegra saber que la historia ya se puso mejor y la continúan leyendo pero les tengo una mala notita (weno no se si sea mala ) pero en fin..lo que pasa es que el lunes ya entro a la escuela..snif..snif NO KIERO!! Weno y mi horario esta pésimo entro las 7 am y salgo a las 5 pm a eso súmenle tareas y trabajos extras , y sí , no voy atener mucho tiempo disponible así que las actualizaciones tal vez en este tiempo vayan lentísimas..tal ves una cada dos semanas no se...tratare de publicar la de "mi querida amante" el domingo pero no aseguro nada ok pero de que las termino las término si no dejo de llamarme tSuKi jeje ..de eso no hay duda además de que ETERNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA la tengo súper abandonada weno ahora si ya no les quito mas su tiempo..nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviws sii ya llegue a los 100 jeje voy por buen camino no? jej muchisisimas gracias..espero que en este capi también me dejen uno ..ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	24. Chapter XI

**capitulo XI **

**secuestro de corazones**

**parte II**

-Seiya!..-pregunto algo preocupado..aunque su preocupación cedió al ver como Seiya débilmente se incorporaba tocándose la cabeza, el también termino poniéndose de pie, ahora los tres solo miraban a su alrededor, no sabían como saldrían de esta, haruka llego al lugar seguido de las sailors y el resto de la guardia.. sin duda el ambiente se volvió bastante tenso..pero..pero algo con lo que no contaban sucedió ,sailor mercury y sailor vinus se colocaron frente a los guardias en posición de ataque

-pero que rayos creen que están haciendo?!- Interrogo de inmediato mars

-nosotras solo hacemos lo correcto..-hablo firmemente vinus

-correcto?..acaso creen que es correcto ayudar a esos intrusos , no saben lo están haciendo..

una gran rivalidad entre miradas dio inicio pues parecía que ninguna de las dos cedería además Taiki, Yaten y Seiya ya se colocaban a su lado, al parecer juntos lucharían para poder escapar..

-a donde crees que vas..-logro alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo antes de que llegara al lugar ,sonrió un poco mientras cedía en su atadura..-quieres ver si el involucrado es ese sujeto , no es así?

-yo..-bajo un poco la mirada..su respuesta fue esa

-quiere que le aconseje algo princesa..

-que?.-eso la extraño demasiado

-lo mejor será que regrese al interior del salón ,donde obviamente terminaremos la junta con la grata anunciación de nuestro compromiso , por que sabe..?-.sin mas la atrajo a su cuerpo para quedar a escasos cm de sus labios, serenity de inmediato hizo aun lado su rostro, no, no dejaría que la besara.. Endimión sonrió mientras la soltaba..- esta bien si gustas puedes irte..

-enserio.-lo dijo no creyéndolo

-Endimión afirmo-claro que puedes irte pero..-ese pero la hizo desistir en sus intenciones..-no se te olvide que eres la princesa serenity heredera al trono lunar y,.y que ese sujeto esta acusado de asesinato, ah y claro que yo soy el único que puede ayudarlo

-pero..

-sonrió mientras nuevamente tomaba su mano y ligeramente depositaba un beso en ella..serenity no sabia que hacer mientras que...

-es su ultima oportunidad sailor mercury , sailor vinus, bajen la guardia ahora mismo ! –ordenaba malacait, haruka simplemente miraba a Seiya esperando encontrar algo en esa mirada ,algo que le dijera que era lo que en realidad pasaba

-será mejor que hagan lo que dice..

-pero..

-sonrió un poco.-.Taiki tiene razón mina..no podemos involucrarlas demasiado...-susurro Yaten

-amy sonrío mientras extendía su mano ante la sorpresa de los 3..-pues lo siento pero eso debieron pensarlo antes de pedirnos ayuda..-sonrió mirando esos violentas..- ..burbujas de..

-grito mortal!!-se escucho a lo lejos mientras que todos veían atónitos como es que una gran bola de energía se dirigía a ellos, sin pensarlo Taiki abrazo a amy ,Yaten a mina mientras que Seiya se cubría con sus propios brazos ,los demás?..ellos hicieron lo mismo que Seiya mientras que no muy alejados Endimión y serenity veían solo el humo dejado por la gran explosión que surgió en cuestión de segundos ,el humo lentamente empezó a dispersarse y con ello el aparecer de dos nuevas presencias...todos estaban sorprendidos aunque no mas que las propias sailors scouts...

-ustedes son...

-cuanto tiempo sailors scouts..-pronuncio suavemente aquella presencia desconocida, aunque claro, solo para los generales pues las sailors sabían a la perfección quienes eran

-ustedes..quienes son?..

-la otra presencia sonrió al escuchar la voz y de inmediato dio media vuelta para que en instantes se arrodillara ante la sorpresa de todos, aunque no mas que la del propio Seiya pues la reverencia estaba dirigida hacia el

-Seiya tu la conoces?..-de inmediato cuestiono Yaten..

-a..-nego de inmediato.-en..en mi vida la había visto pero parece ser que es..

-sailor saturn...-susurro vinus..

-que? sailor saturn..? tu eres..

-afirmo mientras se ponía de pie – es un honor el que al fin pueda conocerlo su majestad..-pronuncio sutilmente mientras le dirigía una mirada a Seiya

su majestad?! Esta vez la reacción de sorpresa fue para todos, en ese instante llegaron serena y Endimión

-Seiya..-susurro su nombre, un susurró que llego hasta sus oídos ,en realidad le daba mucho gusto el que se encontrara bien pues al escuchar esa explosión no evito sentir temor al solo imaginarse a Seiya en peligro

-bombón..-logro susurrarle, un susurro que estaba seguro solo ella había escuchado..la miro por breves segundos , quería grabarse su imagen pues sabia que ahora tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver

-por su bien será mejor que nos dejen partir ya que no les convendría tener una disputa con nosotras..

-pues están muy equivocadas si piensan que haremos eso –intervino de inmediato malacait mientras mostraba su espada..

-en verdad tiene pensado el desafiarnos..-decidida hablo la otra presencia que no era otra si no solo sailor plut, hablo mientras ahora equilibraba su báculo y se ponía en posición de ataque, lo mismo que saturn

-vayan al bosque y diríjanse al reino de Calisto , la reina sasha los esta esperando –hablo decidida saturn mientras encaraba a los generales, los cuales ahora terminaban de desenfundar sus esperadas –ustedes también son sailor y saben de nuestras poderes..aún así intentaran detenernos?.-ahora dirigía su vista hacia sailor Júpiter y sailor mars qué si bien no sabían que pasaba tomaron posición de ataque pues después de todo las relaciones con los planetas externos nunca había sido satisfactoria ,una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de uranus pues con ellas presentes y después de lo que le había dicho Seiya ahora comprendía muchas cosas..además de ya saber el motivo de la "huida" de michiru ,sin mas intento acercarse, pero la mirada de Seiya le dijo que no lo hiciera , ¿la razón? el percatarse de cómo es que Endimión tomaba a serenity de la mano ,esa observación que le decía que era mejor quedarse para protegerla en su lugar, sin mas después de lanzarle una ligera sonrisa a su amada princesa Seiya dio media vuelta y termino introduciéndose en el espeso bosque dejando a serenity con su mano sobre su pecho ,al parecer ella también comprendió que tal vez pasaría mucho para que se volvieran a encontrar , Yaten miro a vinus para que en instantes ella le sonriera en afirmación y ambos terminaran introduciéndose en el bosque ,Taiki tomo a amy de la mano y sin esperar reacción la atrajo al interior del bosque , ya todos habían huido, y los generales no pudieron impedirlo pues las sailors en posición de ataque los habían intimidado demasiado

-que están esperando.!!.-la voz de el príncipe Endimión los atrajo a la realidad y sin mas se lanzaron hacia sus contrincantes pero sucedió algo con lo que no contaban ellas desaparecieron frete a sus ojos

♥ **SYS ♥**

-tal parece que por fin todo a iniciado –pronunciaba suavemente mientras veía como es que aquella sombra se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar lentamente por aquél salón

-eso parece..-afirmo sus palabras..-y también parece ser que por fin sus aliadas han aparecido

-se refiere a las sailors del sistema solar externo..

-afirmo mientras la veía fijamente..-así es..por fin han aparecido las sailors scouts restantes..y eso solo significa una cosa..

-si, lo sé ,significa que la reina de calisto esta lista para morir y con ello, el que Seiya tome su lugar como legitimo gobernante de kinmonkou

-rió un poco mientras atraía a aquella chica hacia el .-así es..y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no es así? –finalizo mientras que ligeramente acariciaba su mentón

-afirmo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pequeño dije de entre su ropa..

-sonrió al verlo..-perfecto ahora ve..y..

-lo se..-pronuncio mientras desaparecía

♥ **SYS ♥**

-será mejor que trate de descansar ,mañana será un día muy largo y..

-en verdad es necesario?..-interrumpió mientras que ahora dejaba de admirar las estrellas para mirarla fijamente..

-no entiendo..

-termino poniéndose pie – me refiero a que si todo esto es necesario, luna yo, yo no lo amo , mi corazón..-toco su pecho mientras que sus celestes se cristalizaban..-mi corazón

solo le pertenece a él ..a

-fighter lo se..

-lo..lo sabes?..-lo dijo algo sorprendida , y por que no? hasta con lago de esperanza pues luna era la embajadora y tal vez si ella ya lo sabia podría encontrara alguna manera de evitar ese compromiso –luna tu..

-afirmo mientras que ahora era ella quien concentrara su vista en las estrellas..-siempre lo supe .sonrió un poco.-al igual que tu madre..

-que?..-eso so que la sorprendió.-mi..mi madre, ella lo sabia?..-luna solo le pudo afirmar sus palabras..-entonces si lo sabia por que..

-por que esta en tu destino, por que esta en el destino de la luna el siempre sacrificar su resplandor para alguien mas ,para que así la paz no desaparezca..

-que?..-no..no entendía solo estaba confundida ,luna termino acercándose a ella para tomarla de la mano..,la mano donde aún tenia puesto aquel anillo

-tienes que casarte con el príncipe Endimión por que las alianzas del este reino no son con humanos

-que , que no son humanos?

-nuevamente le afirmo..-princesa es necesario que ya no solo piense en usted si no en su gente , ahora usted es la gobernante del pilar y su obligación es el mantener la paz..y para que el reino terrestre se olvide de una guerra es necesario que se unifique con la luna..esa es la única salida

-nego..-no luna yo..

-debe dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y pensar con la cabeza!!-grito un poco lo que provoco que serenity retrocediera ,luna al ver la reacción no evito sentir culpabilidad pero aun así no desistió en su actitud – créame princesa..usted no es la primera ni la única en hacer esta clase de sacrificio..todas las descendientes de la luna han pasado por esto..

-pero..

-incluida su madre..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonarla la habitación

¿su madre? ¿Acaso ella también? No..no lo sabia solo sentía como es que su corazón lloraba por dentro y pedía a gritos el volver a ver esos zafiros , quería verlo, estar a su lado, inundarse de su calidez y protección..pero no podía salir..simplemente le era imposible

♥ **SYS ♥**

el silencio que surgía en ese momento era algo incomodo, todos estaban sentados esperando una explicación de lo ocurrido habían llegado a calisto bastante rápido pues un carruaje ya los esperaba al termino del bosque, no sabían con seguridad que es lo que en realidad ocurría, las mas nerviosas en ese instante eran sailor mercury y sailor vinus pues no sabían que pasaría de ahora en adelante.. y por si fuera poco tanto la reina sasha como sailor neptune estaban presentes

-por que no mejor tratan de descansar un poco..no tarda en amanecer..-por fin tomo la palabra sasha pues el ambiente ahora no era el apropiado para hablar

-pero su majestad nosotros .-intento objetar Yaten..

-hagamos lo que dice..

-pero Seiya

-Yaten por ahora es lo mejor –sonrió un poco mientras veía a sasha con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida de inmediato..-y mi habitación?..-pregunto

-a..no tienes remedio..-dijo Yaten en resignación mientras que veía como es que la reina sasha salía seguida de Seiya y de los demás..mas sin embargo ni amy ni mina se movieron..

-sucede algo..?.-pregunto extrañado Yaten

-nosotras ...

-no se preocupen..,mientras estén en territorios de calisto están a salvo ,después de todo ningún rey sea quién sea puede entrar sin mi autorización .-finalizó con una sonrisa mientras salía seguida de Seiya

-descuiden mientras estemos nosotros aquí están a salvo..-sensatamente hablo Taiki mientras tomaba a amy por el hombro y le brindaba una sonrisa de seguridad

-Taiki tiene razón después de todo parece ser que ahora nosotros estamos en deuda con ustedes por habernos ayudado..-finalizo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a mina..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-quedarnos en el reino terrestre...!pero que atrevimiento ¡..-decía un tanto indignado –yo debería de estar en mi reino y no aquí

-le recuerdo que no es el único rey milo, todos los reyes ahora descansan ,después de todo y dado la huida y la rebelión de esas sailors ,por su seguridad es mejor que todos permanezcan aquí, después de todo ,todos estamos concientes de que tan hábil es fighter y con él libre nadie esta a salvo..nadie..-finalizo mientras salía de la habitación ,esa era la ultima habitación que le faltaba por revisar, él era el encargado de vigilar que todos los reyes sin excepción alguna estuvieran lo mas cómodamente posible pues debido al acontecimiento se suspendió la reunión

-diamante..

-reverencio un poco a aquel que lo llamo..-su majestad..

-sonrió..-supongo que todos ya están en su habitación...-ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par..

-así es, aunque déjeme decirle que algunos están descontentos con la idea de quedarse..aunque claro todos sabemos que es lo mejor pero hay algo que me llamo mucho al atención..

-a sí?

-afirmo..-la reina sasha del reino de calisto no se presento ,lo mismo que los reyes de saturno, neptuno y plutón, sabe usted la razón..?

-sonrió un poco mientras que apresuraba el paso..-solo digamos que esos reinos no gozaran de privilegios..-dicho esto desapareció entre los pasillos dejando a diamante con una sonrisa

♥ **SYS ♥**

-creí que...bueno

-sonrió..-lamento mucho que mi energía te aya guiado al reino terrestre

-su energía..?

-afirmo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- cuando apareció ese ser y nos ataco sin previo aviso ,utilice lo ultimo que me restaba de energía para tele transportarte a un lugar seguro

-lo ultimo de tu energía..?.acaso?

-afirmo..-hay algo que tienes que saber con respecto a la sangre que corre por tus venas

-entonces no fue un sueño?

-sueño?..-nego con una sonrisa..-no Seiya, desafortunadamente nada de esto es un sueño, ya es tiempo de que tomes tu lugar como gobernante de kinmonkou

-gobernante?..acaso esta loca!!..-perdió un poco de cordura..- yo..yo no puedo ser el rey de un planeta , mucho menos de el segundo pilar..yo..yo solo soy..soy Seiya..

-sonrió un poco al ver sus expresiones tan alteradas..-si puedes..dime cuando tomaste el diario del cuarto de serenidad , había un dije cerca de ahí?

-un dije?..

-afirmo..-si ,un dije en forma de media estrella

-bueno ahora que lo menciona..no..no había nada..

-seguro?..

-afirmo..

-ya veo..entonces tal vez dentro de sus paginas..,puedo verlo..?

-verlo?..

-afirmo..-si ,el diario, tal vez esta en una de las paginas después de todo es muy fino el dije y...

-no creo que sea posible..

-que?..

-bueno es que no lo tengo..

-que? acaso lo pediste?..-respondió algo alterada

-bueno en realidad no lo se..la ultima vez que lo tenia fue cuando estaba en kinmonkou con usted y.

-insinúas que tal vez esta en el reino terrestre..?

-bueno pues..

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que recuperarlo, le diré a sailor saturn y salir plut que vayan , tal vez sailor neptune pueda ayudarles además..

-momento!! –dijo de repente llamando así su atención..-por que es tan importante ese dije?

-de inmediato se torno seria y sin vacilar un segundo mas lo miro seriamente..-por que ese dije encierra tu destino ..

♥ **SYS ♥**

seguía admirando lo poco que restaba de la noche, en realidad no podía dormir aunque quisiera, no podía pues aun sentía esa angustia dentro de su corazón ,aun podía sentir como es que le faltaba la mirada de protección que siempre le brindaba Seiya ,sabia que solo se habían visto pocas veces pero esas pocas veces siempre le devolvían felicidad a su ser, pues esa calidez y ese sabor a dulce de los suaves y tímidos besos que se daban la hacían sentir viva y llena de esperanza, ahora observo la luna..ese lugar que podía llamar hogar por primera vez se le hizo lejano..sabia que cuando llegara nuevamente no seria lo mismo..aun no sabia como es que terminaría todo..tenia miedo y de pronto recordó aquel libro que recogió en cuanto vio a Seiya inconsciente en aquel árbol sonrió un poco y después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a la luna se dirigió a la cama para sacra ese libro pues esa estrella le había llamando la atención..¿la razón? Tal vez por que esa misma estrella estaba grabada en el cofre que le obsequio ,tomo asiento y sin dudar un segundo mas lo abrió...lo abrió y..

toc..toc..-el sonar de la puerta la asusto tanto que termino tirandolo, lo que provoco que un pequeño dije saliera del interior..sin dudarlo se agacho a tomarlo..

-vaya aun estas despierta..

-ante la voz de inmediato oculto aquel dije nuevamente entre las paginas de aquel libro- no puedo dormir..-contesto de inmediato sin ni siquiera voltear..

-ya veo..

-se..se le ofrece algo príncipe Endimión ..?-sin mas termino volteando

-nego con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un ligero beso en ella..-nada en realidad solo pase a darte las buenas noches..-ya sin decir mas termino por salir ,serenity al verlo salir tomo asiento de inmediato ,su corazón estaba acelerado, nuevamente saco aquel dije ,para que ahora solo lo observara detenidamente pues desprendía un brillo algo inusual ,además de que le causaba una sensación difícil de explicar.. una sensación que inundaba de nostalgia su corazón...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no era necesario que viniera usted también..

-nego mientras recorría lentamente el bosque , ciertamente jamás imagino que regresaría después de solo unas horas de haberse ido –era necesario pues yo se exactamente el lugar a donde llegue

-tal vez pero..

-olvídalo sailor saturn una vez que se mete una idea en la cabeza es muy difícil el sacarlo de ahí..

-no evito reír un poco ante el comentario..-vaya puede ver que aun me conoces michiru-no evito decir con algo de galantería haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-aun así es muy arriesgado , si nos encuentran nosotras no baria mucho riesgo pero en cambio si lo ven a usted..

-se..Seiya..-esa voz los hizo estremecer, aunque no mas que a Seiya pues el solo pudo sentir unos brazos rodeándolo , era serenity que había legado al lugar

-bo..bombón..-logro susurrar mientras correspondía aquel abrazo..un abrazo que tuvo que romper ante la mirada de las dos sailors..-que..que haces aquí..-pregunto de inmediato mientras la miraba dulcemente..esa mirada que ella pensó pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverla a ver

-yo..-bajo la mirada un poco apenada..-no lo se..

-que..?

-bueno estaba viendo esto-enseguida le mostró el dije..- cuando..-de inmediato Seiya se lo arrebato de las manos

-es..es tuyo?.

-bueno pues..

-tenemos que irnos..-ordeno de inmediato sailor plut al ver como es que del palacio salían algunos guardias

-nuevamente la miro dulcemente , no quería irse pero sabia que aun no era tiempo de estar junto a ella..¿o si? –tengo que irme, susurro mientras que lentamente la soltaba

-Seiya no hay tiempo, se acercan!..-ahora ordeno neptune mientras veía como es que varios guardias ya se acercaban

-lo siento ..-sin mas termino dando media vuelta depuesto a marcharse mas sin embargo sucedió algo con lo que no contaba serenity lo tomo fuertemente del brazo..

-princesa comprenda es mejor así..,si llegan a descubrirlo nuevamente a ..-pero neptune callo al ver como es que los celestes de serenity se inundaban de lagrimas en cuestión de segundos

-bombón..

-llévame contigo..

-que?..

-por favor!!.-ahora suplico mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo..

continuara...

hi!!!! Uyy por fin ..por fin!! Si actualice jaja vaya que ahora si me tarde pero juro que ya no tardare tanto pues esta historia sigue y seguirá por no se hasta cuando jaja tratare de no hacerla tediosa y que sigan leyéndola como hasta ahora muchas gracias por los que la siguen y dejan reviw ahora si sin mas y esperando reviw se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	25. Chapter XII

**Capitulo XII **

**Decisión **

-llévame contigo..

-que?..

-por favor!!.-ahora suplico mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo..

-lo siento..dijo entre voz cortante mientras delicadamente se deshacía de su atadura, sabia que no era el momento, no aún pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo es el que permanecerían en Calisto, inclusive en la tierra pues sabían que ahora irían tras ellos y lo que menos quería era involucrar demasiado a su princesa, serenity no comprendía..quería irse con el, no quería permanecer mas tiempo en ese reino, quería volver a casa, quería estar con él, con Seiya, nuevamente presiono su mano no quería que la dejara

-lo siento mucho princesa...-fue lo que dijo neptune al sujetar su mano para que lo dejara ir , Seiya de inmediato dio media vuelta pues no quería ceder ante esos celestes, y termino solo alejándose con todas las sailors detrás de el..serenity al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles llevo sus manos al pecho para que en segundos solo fuera su llanto amargo el escuchado..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-llévame contigo..

-que?..

-por favor!!.-ahora suplico mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo..

-lo siento..dijo entre voz cortante mientras delicadamente se deshacía de su atadura

**fin flash back..**

maldición!!.-grito con bastante impotencia mientras chocaba su puño contra la pared, enverdad eso fue lo correcto?, estuvo bien el dejarla? no podía evitar el preguntárselo

-acaso sucede algo?

-de inmediato recobro compostura para dar media vuelta y así mirarla fijamente , la reina sasha comprendió su mirada y solo pudo colocar su mano sobre su hombro ,quizás para darle apoyo y decirle que la decisión que tomo había sido la mejor..y la correcta-encontraste el dije?..finalmente pregunto a lo que Seiya solo pudo afirmar

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no podemos perder mas tiempo..-decía muy alterada

-plut tiene razón neptune, las alianzas con las sombras cada vez se fortalecen mas y mas, es necesario el poder de las estrellas

-lo se..-finalmente susurro pues sabia lo que significaba el poder de las estrellas , no solo seria el resurgimiento del segundo pilar si no de nuevas alianzas y tal vez nuevos conflictos

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba las estrellas..solo eso podía hacer..después de que Seiya se marchara los guardias habían llegado y sin perder un segundo se habían adentrado en el bosque, tal vez para seguir a los intrusos , no estaba segura de cómo es que se habían percatado de su presencia ,de lo único que estaba segura era de que Seiya la había abandonado por segunda vez, sabia que tal vez era por su bien..pero ..pero no, no entendía , no entendía por que era necesario el estar separados..y por si fuera poco Endimión le dijo que la reunión se llevaría acabo a primera hora del día , definitivamente se sentía sola y muy confundía..su única compañía por ahora eran esas palpitantes estrellas

♥ **SYS ♥**

se respiraba un ambiente totalmente tenso en aquel salón, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada incluso podía estar ahora mismo descansando pero no podía, no podía pues estaba esperando a que el diera su aparición

**flash back**

después del gran alboroto causado por las sailors scouts ahora llamadas desertoras y traidoras y de haber dado por terminada la reunión se dirigía a su habitación mas sin embargo antes de que colocara su mano sobre la cerradura claramente logro percibir la presencia de alguien tras el..

-que sucede?..-pregunto sin ni siquiera voltear

-por la noche en el salón, él quiere verte..

un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo e inmediatamente abrió su habitación para entrar ,aquel ser termino solo desapareciendo

**fin flash back**

-vaya pero que puntual..

-sonrió un poco ante la voz a sus espaldas y sin dudar volteó ,frente a el estaba aquel sujeto que le había ofrecido poder absoluto

-Eirel –susurro al mismo tiempo en que veía el aparecer de una sombra mas..aquella sombra que siempre le acompañaba – aky..-termino solo mascullando su nombre

-Eirel sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el, aky simplemente observaba cada movimiento -parece ser que por fin sabemos quienes están de nuestro lado y quienes no, no es así?

-sinceramente jamás imagine que las sailors exteriores aparecieran tan pronto

-es verdad , su aparición fue muy apresurada, lo que significa que nuevamente están listas para brindarle lealtad al segundo pilar..

-el segundo pilar?..-rio incrédulo..-pero si ese pilar no..-guardo silencio de inmediato ante la mirada seria de Eirel –imposible, acaso resurgirá?..

-afirmo..-así es muy pronto sabremos de su resurgimiento así como también de nuevas alianzas..por lo que es necesaria la unificación inmediata del pilar y tu reino..-sonrió de nueva cuenta

-lo se pero..

-no te preocupes de lo demás ,en cuanto Endimión y la princesa serenity estén casados yo me apartare y lo único que me tienes que dar en pago es..

-lo se..los cristales arcoiris

-así es..

-pero debes saber que algunos están desaparecidos , tal vez en manos de..

-lo se..y eso es de lo que tu tienes que encargarte

-si pero..

-mañana es la reunión , no es así?

-bueno si pero

-te mande llamar por que es hora de que todos en los 7 reinos y en la vía láctea sepan de mi

-que?..

-su majestad..-alguien entro al salón ,el rey volteo de inmediato esperando tal vez una reacción departe de aquel guardia por las dos presencias desconocidas, mas sin en cambio el extrañado fue el pues las dos presencias ya habían desaparecido del lugar , sin mas termino abandonando el salón, inmediatamente que salió las dos sombras dieron aparición nuevamente..

-parece ser que aun no sospecha nada..-dijo aky muy confiado..

-y así es y eso es muy conveniente pues en cuanto los cristales estén en mis manos la vía láctea caerá en completa oscuridad y con ello el inicio de mi reinado -finalizo con una grata sonrisa

♥ **SYS ♥**

los primeros rayos del sol por fin daban su aparición después de aquella larga madrugada

-bu..buenos días..-saludo tímidamente a aquel caballero que estaba de espaldas...

-aquel gallardo caballero sonrió al escuchar la voz por lo que no dudo ni un segundo y volteo ,aunque se sorprendió al verla así ,no evito ruborizarse y expresar extrañes..

-a..acaso sucede algo?.. –pregunto ruborizada por aquella mirada..- me veo mal?

-nego con una sonrisa..-no , en lo absoluto.-dijo bastante convencido pues ciertamente ese pequeño y ligero vestido azul le quedaba de maravilla pues de alguna forma combinaba con su mirada..

-Taiki...-aquel llamado rompió aquellas miradas..

♥ SYS ♥ 

-entonces vas para el salón...?-decía mientras se ponía a la par de el para así caminar juntos por los pasillos

-si, la reina sasha pidió la presencia de todos

-ya veo –quedo un poco pensativa aunque después reacciono al sentir la mirada bastante penetrante que le dirigía aquel peliplateado..-a..acaso sucede algo..?-no evito preguntar pues ciertamente esa mirada ya la estaba ruborizando y bastante

-sonrió un poco..-bueno es solo que no había notado que no estabas vestida como sailor y el verte vestida así ..pues..

-bu..bueno la reina sasha dijo que seria mejor así ,ya que si permanecemos como sailors se armaría un gran escándalo si nos llegaran a ver, además de que lo mas seguro es que ahora nos estén buscando –finalizo con una sonrisa mientras que Yaten no podía evitar el verla pues ese pequeño vestido naranja le quedaba muy bien

♥ **SYS ♥**

el salón estaba en completo silencio , la reunión empezaría en cuestión de minutos, serenity estaba solo sentada a la derecha de Endimión , a Rini se le había ordenado permanecer en su habitación asignada pues su presencia no era tan importante, tanto luna como Artemis permanecían a al lado de serenity y haruka estaba en una pequeña esquina solo recargado , tal vez pensando , mientras que en el resto del salón ya empezaban a escucharse murmullos y chicheos , por fin las puertas del salón se abrieron y..y todos se sorprendieron al ver aquello , el rey entraba seguido de una presencia mas..una que orgullosamente portaba una espada negra con empuñadura de oro sólido, quien a su vez estaba seguido de 2 presencias mas, haruka no evito serrar sus puños con furia al mismo tempo en que una ligera sonrisa surcaba sus labios, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando , mas que molesto dio media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el salón y el reino, sabia que si permanecía mas tiempo no se controlaría ...

-me lo temía...

-se sorprendió un poco al ver a la presencia delante de el..-su..su majestad

-sonrió un poco..-eres uranus no es así?

-afirmo mientras se disponía a irse, no ,no quería charlar..-si vez a mercury podrías decirle que aún tiene lugar importante en mercurio

-que?

-sonrió mientras pasaba a su costado..-la salida del este esta desprotegida – y ya sin decir mas ,aquella hermosa dama de mirar azulado termino dirigiéndose a su lugar en aquella importante reunión ¿y haruka?

-parece ser que la princesa se a quedado sin protección.. –dijo muy confiado aky al ver a haruka abandonar el salón..,-quiere que lo sigamos?

-negó..-no será necesario , para que manchar nuestras manos si alguien mas puede hacerlo..-finalizo con una grata sonrisa mientras observaba como el rey tomaba asiento al lado de su hijo y de la princesa , la reunión daba inicio

♥ **SYS ♥**

silencio, era lo único que reinaba en aquel salón , la reina sasha prácticamente había anunciado su muerte y al parecer no le importaba , todos solo se miraba mutuamente sin nada que decir u opinar

-entonces cuando yo..

-sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.-así es..yo desaparecerse para cederte el poder absoluto de kinmonkou

-pero..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras que ahora dirigía su vista hacia todos los demás presentes aunque en especial a las sailors..- el momento a llegado..cuando el segundo pilar surja ustedes decidirán..pueden brindarle su protección al segundo pilar y con ello

-lo sabemos, se nos otorgara el poder de las estrellas así mismo como la obligación de protegerlo aún a costa de nuestra propia vida .-termino por decir saturn mientras le dirigía una mirada a Seiya , la reina sasha sonrió ante aquello mientras que saturn y neptune afirmaban sus palabras...

-en cuanto a ustedes.-ahora dirigió su vida hacia mina y amy..-han pensado que ..

-la verdad es que aun no sabemos con seguridad como es que terminara todo esto , salimos del reino terrestre prácticamente como unas traidoras a la corona y nuestras cabezas es lo que ahora buscan..y sinceramente me gusta el lugar en donde se encuentran..-termino diciendo algo bromista, los demás sonrieron un poco ante las palabras de la rubia

-lo que mina trata de decir es que aun no estamos seguras respecto a nuestra posición..ya que si llegan a vernos se nos ordenara entregar el poder que se nos fue otorgado y..

-se exactamente que es a lo que quieren llegar..-interrumpió la reina ..-y estoy consiente de ello , tal vez piensen que nos aprovechamos pero no es así , la guerra muy pronto se desatara y es necesario que cada una ustedes ,así como sus compañeras restantes decidan de que lado se encuentran, deben estar consientes de que son sailors scouts, guardianas que solo buscan la paz..y nadie esta en su derecho de ordenarles nada..absolutamente nadie..ese fue el acuerdo que se firmo y sigue vigente..eso deben saberlo a la perfección

-de echo..-intento hablar la rubia..

-acaso no lo saben?

-no es eso ,es solo que..bueno lo que se nos dijo el día en que se nos otorgo el poder no fue precisamente eso..nosotras podemos decidir a quién brindarle nuestro poder eso es verdad pero ...

-pero en dado caso de que entre los soberanos no se llegue a un acuerdo ,es decir que..

-que si entre ellos descienden quien es el que tendrá el poder absoluto ustedes...-intento entender Seiya

-ambas bajaron la mirada en afirmación –no nos quedara de otra si no solo darles nuestra lealtad eterna o..-resignada hablo la peliazul

-desertar y esperar-intervino Taiki

-la muerte –finalizo mina ante la sorpresa de todos..

-pero eso no es cierto!!!.-desconcertada y bastante furiosa intervino la reina ante la sorpresa de todos –eso no puede ser verdad yo misma estuve presente en ese acuerdo..yo y mi hermana firmamos a la muerte de nuestros padres junto con los reyes de aquel entonces.. y no solo eso..-trato de calmarse un poco..-la reina serenidad tuvo que..-de repente guardo silencio al parecer tratando de comprender algo de aquel entonces..

**flash back**

caminaban entre los pasillos ambas en silencio

-hermana..

-si..?

-ese acuerdo que firmamos..

-se respetara sasha, después de todo las sailors scouts son las encargadas de regir la paz..nosotras como gobernantes solo somos una pieza de su poder..

-de su poder?..

-así es..nosotras como gobernantes de kinmonkou tenemos el poder de las estrellas, pero si las scouts llegan a necesitarlo esta en nuestro deber y obligación el otorgárselos ...

-así como también si llega a ser necesario el poder de los cristales arcoiris..la luna tendrá que otorgárselos..

-serenidad..-ambas sonrieron ante su presencia...

-pero..-bajo un poco su mirada..-pero debemos tener cuidado..

-cuidado?..-

-así es sasha..-nuevamente tomo la palabra su hermana..-debemos tener cuidado ya que sin importar qué nuestra obligación al casarnos es compartir el poder...

-dio un largo suspiro de resignación llamando así su atención..-tu hermana tiene razón sasha , nosotras no somos libres de elegir el amor , para nosotras debe ser primero la paz

-temo que en eso no estoy deacuerdo serenidad..-con una sonrisa hablo lían..-

-a no?.

-nego aún con su sonrisa..-yo pienso que el amor es lo mas importante ya que si vas a compartir el resto de tu vida con alguien, ese alguien seria una persona muy especial..y..-no evito guardad silencio ante la risa de serenidad..-

-lo siento lían es solo que es muy lindo el seguir creyendo en eso aun cuando sabes muy bien que ese sueño es solo eso, un sueño... nuestra obligación es el regir la paz..no creer en sueños e ilusiones..y mas aún sabiendo que el reino terrestre sigue buscando poder..

-a que te refieres?..

-que a que me refiero sasha? me refiero a que aunque no queramos el reino terrestre se a convertido en una amenaza para nosotros , y ya lo saben..

-que es lo que tratas de decir? –desconcertada hablo lían

-trato de decir que la tierra tiene poder sobre nosotras así que tal vez no pase mucho para que se celebre una boda para seguir mantenido esa paz..eso es lo que trato de decir..-finalizo con una voz melancólica..

**fin flash back **

después de aquel recuerdo simplemente se dejo caer sobre su asiento ante la mirada desconcertada de todos ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-inaudito!!

-simplemente es una atrocidad

-están abusando de su poder..

esas eran las palabras que resonaban en todo el salón, algunos mas eran cuchicheos y otros simplemente gozaban de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Endimión hablaba con su padre mientras que aquellas dos presencias que hasta ahora se habían mantenido en silencio miraban a la princesa de reojo , las sailors trataban de calmar a sus reyes..mientras que serenity solo veía aquel panorama muy desconcertada..nunca había visto tal revuelo ya que todas las reuniones a las que asistía eran en completo orden pues su madre siempre lo imponía con su sola presencia y ahora lo entendía..

-veo que lo a comprendido princesa..

-luna...

-sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro..-se que hará lo correcto

serenity bajo la mirada no sabia que hacer en ese momento llego Endimión para que delicadamente tomara su mano..

-pero..

-sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente..-solo hay una manera para poner todo en orden y se que tu ya lo sabes.. –serenity simplemente serró los ojos tratando de ..no sé, imaginar la imagen de su madre, tratando de averiguar las palabras que ella utilizaría en una situación como esa..y entonces..

**flash back..**

-cielos ciertamente llegue pensar que no terminaría nunca..-bostezaba con cansancio aquel guerrero fighter..mientras caminaba detrás de la reina serenidad y de su hija

-enverdad? pues yo llegue a imaginar que de un momento a otro sacarías tu espada si no hacían lo que la reina dijo

-sonrió un poco..-créeme que si me lo hubiese ordenado yo no..

-dudaría en hacerlo, lo se..-intervino la reina en aquella platica haciendo callar a los dos guerreros y a serenity solo parar su camino para escuchar atentamente..

-bueno pues...

-pero debe saber fighter , que no todo se arregla con violencia, si no con inteligencia y créame a veces es mucho mas eficaz usar la cabeza...

-por eso es que acepto firmar el convenio..?-no evito preguntar con suma curiosidad

-sonrió un poco..-digamos que mi firma solo mantendrá la calma y cuando llegue el momento..se que dispondré de una espada..-finalizo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras retomaba su camino seguida de uranus mientras dejaba a fighter con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción sobre su rostro y a serenity algo pensativa..

-déjeme adivinar princesa...no entendió verdad?..-serenity enrojeció hasta mas no poder ,era verdad no había entendido

-bueno pues..

-lo que su madre quiso decir prácticamente fue.. " dejaremos que piensen que hemos caído , pero en cuanto llegue el momento nos levantaremos"

-yo..

-rió un poco mientras la tomaba por el hombro.-su madre es una mujer sumamente inteligente y cuando llegue el momento usted usara su misma inteligencia ,pero a diferencia de ella ,usted no contara con una espada..si no con un corazón..-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino y dejaba a serenity muy enrojecida ¿qué le quiso decir?

-se.. Seiya.. fighter espera!!

Fin flash back 

" dejaremos que piensen que hemos caído , pero en cuanto llegue el momento nos levantaremos"

esas palabras resonaron nuevamente..¿acaso era el momento?

"pero a diferencia de ella usted no contara con una espada..si no con un corazón."

"con un corazón...Seiya " ...- sonrió por un momento, era verdad..aun sabia que Seiya estaba a su lado..sí, era verdad que no estaba en cuerpo pero si en alma..si la había dejado era por que tal vez era momento de que ella tomara decisiones por si misma ,y ya lo comprendía , ahora era tiempo de tomar decisiones..y de tomar un camino no solo para ella si no para su corazón...era momento de dejar atrás a aquélla princesa y tomar su lugar como la reina del segundo pilar..finamente se puso de pie llamando así la atención de todos los presentes..no pensaría con el corazón si no con la cabeza...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-a quien esperamos?..-impaciente hablo plut pues ya se había decidido que partirán a kinmonkou para empezar su resurgimiento

-entiendo su impaciencia pero..-en ese instante la puerta del gran salón se abrió

-se..señorita kakyu..-hablo no creyéndolo Yaten pues se supondrá que le habían dicho que se quedara en la cabaña

-sonrió un poco.-lamento no haber obedecido chicos..-sonrió mirando a los tres- pero era necesaria mi presencia..

-quien es usted?..-intervino desconfiada saturn..

-sonrió un poco al verla..-vaya así que tu eres una sailor scout

-ella es kakyu , ella es...bueno ella

-no tiene mucha importancia mi origen .-sonrió de nueva cuenta..-es solo que supuse que necesitarían esto..-sin mas mostró..

-pero si ese dije es..

-así es..este dije era de tu madre Seiya..

-que?!!

**continuara...**

hii!!!! Lo siento por tan larga espera jaja pero mi musa se jue jaja pero creo k ya esta volviendo muchas gracias por sus reviws..me gusta recibirlos y me da gusto que les guste mi loco fic.. jaja (puse un punto clave jaja a ver si lo notaron ) espero que la historia siga gustando y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**

PD: y me parece que nos entremos leyendo nuevamente en el final de **MI QUERIDA AMANTE **


	26. Chapter XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

**Entre lirios y rosas**

**Revelación**

-no tiene mucha importancia mi origen .-sonrió de nueva cuenta..-es solo que supuse que necesitarían esto..-sin mas mostró..

-pero si ese dije es..

-así es..este dije era de tu madre Seiya..

-que?!!

-pero...pero como es que tu lo tenias?!-cuestiono inmediatamente hotaru pues ciertamente aquella pelirroja no le había causado mucha confianza desde que entro

-bueno en realidad yo.-trato de justificarse..

-podría verlo ...

-a..desde luego su majestad -esa intervención de la reina ayudo un poco a que hotaru se calmara, mas sin embargo seiya fue el que se acerco primero a kakyu logrando así que se lo diera ...

-como lo conseguiste..-cuestiono mirándola a los ojos fijamente..kakyu medio sonrió mientras daba media vuelta

-pues... la respuesta es muy sencilla ,lo tenia yo pues como sabes conocí a tu madre y ella fue la que me lo dio

-y por que no me lo diste en cuanto me conociste y supiste que era su hijo.-cuestiono..no preguntaba con enfado ni mucho menos con exigencia ,solo preguntaba seriamente esperando tal vez algo..

-bueno no creí correcto dártelo de inmediato pues si lo hacia tu vida aquí no seria muy larga ya que bien sabes que un descendiente de tu linaje no puede permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de su estrella ...

-es esa la única razón?..

-por supuesto! por que te abría de mentir..-se mostró indignada en cuestión de segundos..

-no crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella seiya..después de todo kakyu solo quiere ayudar

-taiki tiene razón seiya-intervino yaten de inmediato ,nuevamente un silenció reino en aquel salón

-yo creo que no debemos perder mas tiempo –hablo la reina sasha mientras se acercaba a seiya y le arrebataba el dije..-estas listo?.-seiya no sabia que responder..¿listo?..no estaba seguro..pues sabia que al tomar aquel dije, inmediatamente después, el poder de kinmonkou saldría a la luz y con ello la responsabilidad de ser el gobernante no solo de un planeta mas si no del segundo pilar..esa era una responsabilidad muy grande para el y no estaba seguro de tomarla, además de que implicaría el desaparecer de la reina shasa -seiya- ..nuevamente el llamado de la reina sasha lo saco de sus pensamientos

-yo..

-se que es una gran responsabilidad pero ten en cuenta de que al hacerlo estarás dándole una luz de esperanza a la vía láctea y si lo que te preocupa es mi vida..déjame decirte que ni siquiera es vida la mía..

-que?..

-medio sonrió mientras miraba todos..-es verdad que soy la reina de calisto..pero acaso no se han preguntado ,como es que llegue a serlo?..siendo que yo soy una descendiente de kinmonkou

-bueno pues ahora que lo menciona..-intervino yaten...

-la razón es muy simple..calisto e ilusión eran nuestros aliados aquí en la tierra y..

-ilusión!!-no evito interrumpir expresando sorpresa, al mismo en que reía un poco.-lo siento su majestad pero .¿ilusión?..discúlpeme pero ese reino siempre a sido uno de los mejores aliados del reino terrestre ,un reino sin escrúpulos al cual solo le gusta el poder..

-pues siento decirte que estas muy equivocado yaten, eso no era así..

-a que se refiere..?..-no evito cuestionar taiki..los demás simplemente guardaban silencio -anteriormente ilusión regia la paz como lo hacíamos nosotros ,es decir utilizaban nuestras mismas normas..el rey Eliot llego a ser un amigo muy cercano de tu madre Seiya –ante eso tanto Taiki como Yaten no evitaron expresar sorpresa, el único que no lo hizo fue Seiya al parecer ya lo sabia - aún desconozco el por que, pero así era, además a nosotros nos convenía de alguna manera aquello pues así teníamos un poco de control en este planeta, después de que el rey enviudara y contrajera matrimonio nuevamente con Yume la alianza siguió ,pero en cuanto su esposa murió al dar a luz el rey eliot murió extrañamente en un ataque aparentemente realizado por..-guardo silencio mirando a Seiya quién solo sonrió un poco

-mi padre..

-la reina solo afirmo para después seguir con el relato- y bueno después de aquello..

-Elios tomo el control y lo demás ya lo sabemos...-concluyo Yaten...

-si así fue como nuestro alianza con ilusión desapareció pero la de calisto aun siguió, el rey eliot mantenía una relación bastante estrecha con el rey de este planeta ,por ello nosotros también llegamos a considerar este reino como un gran aliado , al comienzo de los problemas con los cristales surgió todo muy deprisa..la desaparición de mi hermana le quito poder a kinmonkou y temo que eso fue aprovechado por el reino terrestre para de alguna forma tenernos en sus manos ,pues a pesar de que la lealtad de las sailor exteriores la teníamos nosotros yo sola no fui capas de enfrentar a mi pueblo a una guerra , ya que el reino terrestre tenia pesado el atacarnos con la excusa de que kinmonkou había sido responsable de la muerte de uno de sus reyes, así es el rey eliot-concluyo la ver la cara confusa de todos

-momento!.-paro el relato Yaten al no entender..-esta diciendo que el padre de Seiya no fue quién lo mato..

-por supuesto que no Yaten!!.-algo indignado hablo Seiya -mi padre y el rey eliot eran amigos..

-que?!.-esa respuesta nadie la esperaba , ni siquiera la reina sasha

-bu..bueno de pequeño fui un par de veces y siempre nos recibían muy bien, incluso llegue a conocer a la reina Yume

-ya veo..-sonrió un poco..-el caso es que el rey de calisto me propuso el casarnos para que así diéramos a entender que nosotros no manteníamos ningún descontento con la tierra ,claro que..que solo lo hizo para poder tener descendencia con sangre de kinmonkou ...-finalizo con una expresión algo melancólica.. –sabes..?hubiera dado todo por tener la oportunidad de conocer el amor ,Seiya ,tu puedes lograr que todas aquellas personas que han dejado de creer en el, vuelvan hacerlo pues los pueblos de la tierra también son tu responsabilidad ya que tu padre era un terrestre además.-sonrió un poco...-me gusta este planeta, a pesar de todo se que tiene mucho que ofrecer y si el reino terrestre logra su objetivo ayudado de las sombras todo este planeta y el resto dela vía láctea caerá en la oscuridad , Seiya como descendiente de kinmonkou es tu responsabilidad junto con ellas..-termino dedicándole una mirada cálida a las sailors scouts..-hacerse cargo de las sombras..el pilar de la luna ahora esta muy vulnerable y tu puedes ayudar..se que traerás nuevos conflictos pero..estoy segura de que tu sabrás superarlos tomando las decisiones correctas..este dije..-tomo su dije la mismo tiempo en que tomaba el dije de las manos de Seiya..-y este , son el poder absoluto de kinmonkou..

-que?

-así es..estos dos dijes juntos forman la estrella de kinmonkou ,donde descansa todo el poder de nuestro linaje , mi hermana tenia la responsabilidad de cargar con el por ser la primogénita, pero en lugar de tomar la responsabilidad completa divido el poder .sabes? eso implicaba usar demasiada energía existencial ..

-lo se..-respondió en un susurro

-Seiya..-sonrió..-que dices?..aceptarías cargar con la responsabilidad no solo de tu madre si no también de tu padre..

-yo.-estaba algo confundido, no sabia si seria capas de lograr algo que ni siquiera sabia como empezar..¿cómo levantar un pueblo en ruinas?. ¿cómo tomar el control de un planeta completo? y mas aun como controlar el poder de kinmonkou que sabia de ahora en adelante seria su condena ,en realidad aún algunas cosas estaba demasiado confusas pero lo que si no estaba nada confuso en ese momento eran esas palabras que había escuchado a la perfección ..

"el pilar de la luna ahora esta muy vulnerable y tu puedes ayudar.."

¿cómo? tal vez su corazón le daría la respuesta..sin mas tomo aquel dije y..y unió los trozos ante la mirada atenta de todos..una mirada que quedo cegada por el gran resplandor que se produjo en instantes..

SYS 

-fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado princesa...-decía luna tratando de animarla aunque fuese un poco..

-luna..

-si..

-podrías decirle a Rini que aliste sus cosas..ya que..

-lo se saldremos en poco minutos

afirmo ,luna comprendió su mirar..comprendió al ver sus celestes que lo que ahora quería era estar sola..sin mas realizo una péquenla reverencia para que segundos después abandonará la habitación

al escuchare el serrar de la puerta dejo que su piernas perdieran rigidez y cayeran inmediatamente..dejo caerse al pie de la cama ...no sabia exactamente de donde es que había salido todo ese valor y fuerza que la acompaño durante aquel discurso..pero ahora no había marcha atrás, lo único que le quedaba por ahora era confiar en que todo saldría bien..medio sonrió un poco al imaginarse la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba Seiya en signo seguridad y protección ..de pronto..de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada dentro de su corazón..sintió un escalofrió... no de temor si..si no mas bien nostálgico el mismo escalofrió que experimento al tener contacto con aquel dije..y como por arte de magia se le vino a la mente aquel diario..se puso de pie y al encontrarlo no dudo ni un segundo mas y..y termino abriéndolo

**SYS**

Silencio...mucho silencio..era lo que ahora reinaba en aquel salón donde minutos antes parecía nunca lo abría ,nadie se imagino que la princesa serenity anunciara aquello .. y que después de haberlo echo simplemente saliera con la frente en alto y sin decir nada mas , ahora los únicos que estaban en el salón eran aquellas dos presencias que simplemente no dijeron nada pues no hubo necesidad..todo había salido como lo esperaban..

-aquella presencia sonrió de repente..- el poder de kinmonkou a sido liberado...-dijo con bastante confianza .al momento en que ambas presencias terminaban por desaparecer

**SYS**

Su cabeza le daba vueltas...realmente le dolía bastamente..no se comparaba con los dolores anteriores ya que esta vez ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie ,además de que su corazón latía apresuradamente..¿qué le sucedía? con ayuda de un muro que estaba a su costado termino poniéndose de pie..no recordaba mucho..aun su visión era nula..todo lo veía doble y nublado , dio un largo suspiro tal vez así recobraría un poco de fuerzas..termino recargándose por completo en aquel muro para que después comenzará a abrir lentamente sus zafiros..tal vez su vista ya era mejor..y..y vaya que lo era..pues ahora veía todo a la perfección..¿pero donde se encontraba?

Un jardín extenso de rosas de todos colores..una fuente justo en el centro donde solo brotaba agua parecida al cristal ... muros de plata con toques dorados y rojizos y mariposas posándose en los grandes árboles que había alrededor , no entendía..ese paisaje a pesar de que le era desconocido lo hacia sentir de alguna manera..bien..aunque..aunque a la vez le hacían sentir nostalgia dentro de su corazón..curioso comenzó a pasear por los jardines "rosas rojas" sonrió al verlas pues hacia bastamente tiempo que no veía unas tan hermosas como aquellas, se agacho a tomar una no evitando que al tenerla entre sus manos serrara los ojos para poder tener mejor deleite de su aroma..ese aroma le recordaba a alguien..pero..pero ¿ a quien?

-ma..madre?...-no evito expresar sorpresa pues en cuanto mostró sus zafiros la primera imagen que vio fue la de una mujer bastante hermosa de cabellera carmesí quien se encontraba sentada en la fuente aparentemente escribiendo ..parpadeo un par de veces tal vez era una alucinación,..inmediatamente la rosa que tenia en manos resbalo pues Seiya no evito correr hacia aquélla dama mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían inconscientemente ..llego a ella..estaba justo frete a ella..

-madre..-pronuncio con alegría..hacia tanto que no salía esa palabra de sus labios..y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla aquella dama alzo el rostro..Seiya no evito sonreír..era ella..su madre ,esa mirada cálida ,como olvidar esa mirada...trato de secar sus lagrimas pues aquella promesa nuevamente la recordó ... –madre..soy..soy yo..soy..

-Seiya!!!...

y sucedió lo que menos imagino ..lo traspasó...paso justo a través de el..Seiya estaba desconcertado así que no evito voltear inmediatamente..y entonces lo comprendió..comprendió que solo era un sueño..o una ilusión pues justo frente a el ahora estaba la imagen de sus padres abrazándose y todo parecía indicar que no lo podían ver..mas sin embargo..no evito sonreír al ver aquello..la pregunta ahora era..¿qué hacia ahí? ... no estaba seguro pero no evito acercarse..tal vez para escuchar..o solo..solo para ,para disfrutar una vez mas de la imagen de sus padres..y vaya que confirmo lo que muchos decían..paresia como si viera su propio reflejo en el..claro que con la excepción de los ojos ... ahora caminaba justo detrás de ellos...no sabia por que..pero solo eso le provocaba calidez y de laguna forma protección...de momento ambos pararon su camino y el no evito escuchar...

-entiende lían..no puedo..no..no puedes...

-claro que puedo...renunciare al poder de kinmonkou ,dejare todo por ti..-decía decidida..esa mirada..

-lo siento lían...-bajo el rostro un poco mientras daba media vuelta..-no es correcto, además los pilares están pasando por una situación desconcertante ,los cristales están desapareciendo..es verdad que yo tengo 4 pero ..pero ..

-se..se los darás a ella

ella?..Seiya no evito expresar intriga y extrañes..¿quién era ella?

-si..-fue al respuesta de su padre..y no evito ahora ver la expresión de su madre..una expresión que no conocía..una expresión llena de tristeza..pero..pero a pesar de tener esa expresión en sus zafiros pudo ver la radiante sonrisa que siempre mostraba su madre

-entiendo..

-lían..-no evito ahora el voltear pues su voz quebrantada lo hizo sentir mal..y aún mas el ver las delicadas lagrimas que recorrían esos zafiros..Seiya no evito sentir nostalgia pues nunca en los poco años que vivió con ella llego a verla así ..-lo siento lían yo no quería causarte problemas..ni mucho menos ilusionarte pero..

-te acostaste conmigo..-dijo en su defensa de inmediato a lo que fighter simplemente bajo su rostro apenado.. y Seiya..el no evito sentir un coraje interno..-lo se y no sabes cuento..

te arrepientes?..

-yo..-no sabia que decir..

-te arrepientes?.por que..por que yo no..-dijo bastante firme y sin duda alguna en sus palabras

-no..no es eso..bueno..rayos!! no se tuve un momento de debilidad y..lo siento lían pero , pero entiéndeme..ahora tengo una responsabilidad..tengo que reunir los tres cristales restantes para que el pilar de la luna pueda usarlos y así establecer la paz nuevamente...intento cambiar de tema

-yo también puedo unificarlos..las estrellas tienen mas poder que la luna..-no evito decir con despecho y enfado..-yo puedo hacerlo...!!

-nego mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del mentón para verla fijamente..-no es verdad y lo sabes..las estrellas tienen mas poder..eso es verdad tu me lo dijiste y pude sentirlo en cuanto me mostraste el cristal estelar..

¿el cristal estelar? Sí sin duda estaba confundido

-lían..yo..yo no quiero hacerte daño..bien sabes que yo..

-medio sonrió..-lo se..amas a serenidad..

¿que?.."amas a serenidad" esas pocas palabras lograron hacer que el corazón de Seiya quedara en completo shock ..su padre no amaba a su madre si no a otra persona..y esa persona era la reina serenidad..su impresión fue tal que en un momento pensó en tomar a su padre del cuello para exigir respuestas..serró sus puños...con gran enfado..

-pero no me importa..-esas palabras lo sacaron de su impresión..

-lían entiende, no quiero...

-lo se..lo se, no quieres hacerme mas daño pero, pero ya lo hiciste pero sabes?.. mas daño te harás tu..serenidad esta dispuesta aceptar el compromiso con el rey Artemio para que no deshagan las alianzas, Seiya..serenidad no esta dispuesta a luchar por ti..en cambio yo..yo..-intento acercarse a él ,pero simplemente retrocedió..

-lo siento..lían te agradezco mucho el que ayas intervenido con el rey eliot para mi libertad , además gracias a ello ahora puedo considerarme su amigo ..eliot me a ayudado en mucho..al igual que tu pero..pero entínteme lo que paso esa noche fue...

-y acaso tu no me puedes entender..? ¡!!..grito de inmediato..-Seiya yo..yo te amo..

Seiya estaba conmocionado..no podía creer que su padre fue culpable de lagrimas en la vida de su madre..serró los ojos..al mismo tiempo que sus puños, sentía impotencia..y lo peor es que no sabia hacia que lo sentía..si a su padre por amar a otra o ...

-no lo juzgues..-esa voz lo saco de inmediato de todos aquellos pensamientos pues una dama aparecía frete a el..una dama que le sonrió cálidamente al mismo tiempo en que rozaba su mejilla con gran cariño y ternura..-as crecido mucho..Seiya..

-ma..madre..-no evito exclamar con cariño, sorpresa..y miedo..pues tal vez nuevamente no podría tocarla..

-si Seiya soy yo..tu madre..-dijo al miso tiempo en que por fin lo estrechaba entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeño..Seiya la sintió..sintió nuevamente esa calidez y esa ternura que solo podía disfrutar en sus sueños..-mama..-no evito exclamar feliz con lagrimas..realmente jamás llego a imaginar que algún día volvería a pronunciar esa palabra ..se sentía tan bien en sus brazos..se sentía nuevamente seguro y protegido como cuando pequeño..cuando solo le bastaba ese dulce abraso para saber que todo estaba bien..pues esos brazos acogedores siempre eran su refugio después de un día de padre e hijo..pues sí así es su padre era algo estricto cuando estaban a solas..y su madre..ella era pura ternura y comprensión..pero como siempre, lo bueno no dura por siempre..termino separándose de el al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una sonrisa..

-medre como es que..-ahora decía desconcertado al ver como es que la otra lían lloraba desconsolada sobre las rosas

-esta es solo una parte de la historia...te mostrare todo mi pasado para que tomes la decisión correcta..

-la correcta pero..-y cuando menos lo sintió ahora estaba en.

-pero si este lugar es..

-si estamos en el reino lunar..justo en el momento donde serenidad tomara su lugar como legitima gobernante de el.. pero..

-sshhh observa..-sentencio de inmediato..al momento en que le señalo a su padre y a la reina serenidad teniendo una pequeña discusión

-entiéndeme olvídate de mi...

-no puedo hacerlo..ya es demasiado tarde, bien sabes que mi corazón ya te pertenece..

-Seiya entiende no..no puedo corresponderte..aun cuando mi corazón lo haga no es correcto...en unos minutos subiré al trono y..

-y serás inalcanzable..

-afirmo..-enverdad lo siento Seiya ..-bajo un poco la mirada..-pero sabes..? –ahora intento hablar con algo de esperanza en sus palabras mientras lo miraba..-gracias a que me regresaste los cristales la paz será duradera..los reinos se unificaran y..

-y no debes de confiar en ellos..

-que?..

-serenidad esto aun no termina...lían a sentido la presencia de ellos muy cerca..las sombras buscan aliados..y que mejor que los reinos terrestres..aquellos que siempre buscan poder..no debes confiar en ellos..

-y supongo que en ti si debemos..

-ante aquella voz no evito sonreír..-uranus...

"el..el padre de haruka.."

-cuanto tiempo fighter, la ultima vez que te vi..

-me arrestaste ..-rió un poco..mientras daba medio vuelta para encararlo y desenfundaba su espada.. –acaso quieres la revancha..amigo..

-amigo?..vaya en que momento es que subí de rango..

-subiste el día en que hiciste lo correcto al dejarme ir..

-sonrió un poco mientras que desenfundaba su espada..-solo hice lo que creí era correcto

-acaso ya no lo crees..?

-no lo se, hay veces en las que te considero un gran rival y otras donde solo eres un gran dolor de cabeza..

-a sí?..

-afirmo mientras guardaba y enfundaba su espada..-su majestad todos la esperan en el salón..-termino solo por dirigirse a la reina

-lo se..fighter yo..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras que el también enfundaba su espada..-no comprenden...esto no a terminado..todos corremos gran peligro..en cuento hagas la aparición del cristal de plata estarás anunciando tu derrota eso es lo que quieren, que unifiques el cristal

-quienes son ellos?..

-las sombras..sombras sedientas de poder..las sailors del sistema solar externo las han detectado

-eso es trabajo del segundo pilar..

-lo se pero..

-fighter.. lo mejor será que te vayas..mis protectores están aquí conmigo te agradezco mucho lo que as echo pero..-dudaba en decirlo podía sentir un hueco muy profundo e su corazón..-pero yo no puedo corresponderte..lo siento..-y ya sin decir mas termino dando media vuelta mientras intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas..al ver aquello comprendió y debajo de su capa termino por sacar un hermoso lirio blanco , para después ofrecérselo..-siempre te amare..-fueron sus palabras antes de besar su labios y desaparecer entre el bosque

"ella también lo amaba verdad?.".-cuestiono al ver como es serenidad al ver a Seiya partir dejo que las lagrimas tomaran control sobre ella..su único consuelo los brazos que le proporcionaba uranus en es momento

demasiado Seiya...-medio sonrió..-sabes..?yo siempre lo supe , supe que el corazón de tu padre jamás me pertenecería

-pero aun así se quedo contigo..

-lo hizo por que no le quedo de otra..supongo..

-que..

-rio un poco..-a veces el amor te hace cometer locuras..

-locuras..?y que clase de locuras.?

-tu padre siempre fue una persona fuerte jamás se le veía derrotado...pero sabes..?..después de esto se dejo derrotar y en ese momento la única persona que tenia a quién recurrir era a mi..

-entonces..?-parecía no entender

-entonces fue a kinmonkou..y..

-pensé que te quedarías en la celebración..? ..-cuestionaba al verlo solo sentado sobre la fuente jugueteando con un pequeño lirio

-no podía ,parece ser que piensan que todo a terminado..

-y no es así?..

-nego..-no es así y tu lo sabes..las sombras están muy cerca..

-lo se pero sabes Seiya..ahora ellos no buscan el poder del pilar lunar..

-que?..-eso lo sorprendió por lo que sin dudar volteó a mirarla

-últimamente eh sentido que lo buscan no es el cristal de plata si no el poder de las estrellas..

-hablas del cristal estelar..

-tal vez..no estoy muy segura pero ..tal vez eso ya no importa..

-que?..como que no importa..-se enfado un poco..-tu eres su portadora lo que significa que vendrán tras de ti

-dio un largo suspiro..- las sailors scouts del sistema solar externo están bajo nuestras ordenes..ellas podrían intervenir pero..pero lo que no quiero es que este planeta desaparezca..

-que? no entiendo..

-sonrió un poco..-este planeta vive gracias a mi energía..y la verdad es que ya no me queda mucha..no resistiría una guerra

-a que te refieres..?

-no lo sé últimamente mi energía a disminuido y no se por que..además no dejo de sentir nauseas y mareos cada que intento renovar la energía del cristal

-nauseas y mareos..

-afirmo..

-por dios!-dijo de repente al parecer capto

-que..

-de inmediato se supo de pie..-no..no me digas que estas..

-que estoy que?.-no entendía

-.embarazada..

-que?!!-inmediatamente se puso de pie-pero eso es..eso es..-guardo silencio por unos segundos para que después se sentara nuevamente de la impresión..

-lo estas?..

-no..no lo se pero..pero si es así entonces..no..no puedo ser..

-que sucede?

-no viene tras el poder de las estrellas..

-que?.

-vi..viene por ..por el heredero..

-heredero?..-lían no entiendo..no te entiendo!!-termino casi al punto de la histeria

-escucha..si es verdad que estoy embarazada, reza..,suplica por que la vida que viene en camino no sea niño

-que?..y que si es niño..

-durante generaciones son solo mujeres las que han regido este pilar pues solo es necesaria nuestra energía vital para renovarlo, se dice que en cuanto nazca el primer varón significara que el amo y señor de las sombras también a nacido..Seiya..

-que..

-si es niño..-sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas mientras terminaba abrazándose a si misma y recibía solo como protección los brazos fuertes de fighter

Seiya estaba desconcertado esa parte de la historia no la sabia , su madre simplemente coloco su mano sobre su hombro para que voltear a mirarla..

Seiya , tu padre se porto como todo un caballero y..y me sugirió el que abandonara la estrella ..lo hicimos..y sabes?..naciste tu..fighter aun robaba, supongo que no sabia hacer otra cosa..-no evito sonreír un poco ante ese cometario realizado..- cuando naciste sabia que no estarías a salvo ya que el seguiría buscándote ..sabes..?,ellos siguieron moviéndose pero en silencio, como los cristales ya estaban a salvo ahora lo que querían era tu vida..

-mi..mi vida?

-afirmo..-en tu interior descansa un gran poder..mi pequeño..-rozo su mejilla..-se que harás lo correcto y sabrás elegir el camino correcto ,el dije que te proporciono mi hermana solo encerraba esto..respuestas y algo de poder, lo que tu tienes que hacer es utilizar el poder de kinmonkou ayudado del cristal estelar para vencer a las sombras..

-pero..no entiendo..donde esta el cristal..

-búscalo con el corazón..

-buscarlo con el corazón..?pero..

-sonrió..-además..tus sospechas son ciertas..tienes que tener cuidado

-hablas de..

-me dio gusto verte..sabes te convertiste en lo que siempre desee ,serenidad hizo un buen trabajo..además heredaste algo muy peculiar de mi..-eso lo hizo sonrojar pues sabia a que se refería..-lucha por ella ... ámala y déjate amar..arriesga todo por ella no dejes morir a tu corazón..

-guardo un poco de silencio pues veía como es que su madre desaparecía frente a sus ojos - y ya..ya no te volveré a ver..?

-nego..-siempre descansare aquí..-termino sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que señalaba su pecho..-en tu corazón...

**SYS**

-quiere que le traiga algo..?

-muchas gracias luna pero así estoy bien...

-bien siendo así me retiro..

al verla salir de la recamara termino por dirigirse al balcón..ciertamente extrañaba su balcón, su cama..pero mas aun extrañaba esa vista de las estrellas..sabia que las estrellas se apreciaban mejor desde ahí

**flash back...**

-acaso no pueden guardar silencio?!..-esa voz hizo callar a todos pues sonó fuerte y segura..-al ver que ya tenia la atención de todos..suspiro un poco aun tenia que reunir todo el valor necesario para anunciar aquello..-como saben..mi madre..-guardo silencio- fue acecinada..¿por quien?..aun no lo sabemos..

-tengo entendido que fue fighter ..-la voz del rey elios resonó fuertemente provocando así nuevos cuchicheos..

-es verdad!..-el cuchicheo paro en segundos..¿acaso aceptaba su culpabilidad? nuevamente guardo silencio..-es verdad que se cree fue el..peor no existen las pruebas necesarias..además fighter fue un protector encargado de nuestra seguridad además de ser el mejor..muchos de ustedes lo conocen y no negaran que siempre cumplía con su trabajo..y obligación

-es verdad..-la reina de mercurio tomaba la palabra para apoyarla, lo que le causo gran alivio

-estoy segura de los culpables son otros..no estoy segura de quienes sean pero..pero aquellos culpables buscan los cristales arcoris...-nuevamente cuchicheos..-para que los buscan, lo ignoro..aun hay cosas muy confusas pero les aseguro que las resolveremos..juntos

-a que se refiere con juntos?.-nuevamente el rey elios interrumpía..-se que la seguridad de los planetas esta bajo su jurisdicción pero, pero quién asegura la nuestra si practicante usted no tiene lazos con la tierra , y digo que no tiene por que la momento en que encuentre los cristales se olvidara de la tierra y entonces..¿quién nos asegura que no nos esta utilizando para su conveniencia? además hay dos sailor desertoras que pasara con ellas?

-no estaba completamente segura de lo que diría pero..pero por ahora era mejor calamar el ambiente..- ahora oficialmente están expuestas como traidoras a la corona y si se les llega a ver se les arrestara inmediatamente teniendo como castigo la retiración de su insignia y su poder otorgado..el castigo severo se los dejare a los gobernantes de su respetivo planeta..-ambas reinas apoyaron con una medio sonrisa sus palabras..-y..-ahora tomaría la decisión mas difícil..-y en cuento a los lazos con la tierra para demostrar que no va haber ninguna trampa..yo..-guardo silencio nuevamente..-yo..yo contraeré matrimonio con el príncipe Endimión y el me recordara el convenio que se acaba de proclamar...-.finalizo mientras dirigía una vista penetrante a todos y en especial a Endimión quién simplemente termino sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba ella para besarla..-silencio hubo en el salón antes de que se escuchara un gran aplauso departe de los reyes terrestres..uno que no compartían los planetas..

**fin flash back **

-abre tomado al decisión correcta?..-Seiya..yo..yo..

**SYS**

Lentamente mostró sus zafiros..

-te encuentras bien..?

-e..eliot?!..-vaya que se sorprendió al verlo justo frete a el..

-que bueno que estas bien..iré a decirle a los chicos..-iba a salir pero..

-espera..

-si..

-como es que..donde estamos?

-sonrió.-en kinmonkou..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir..

-kinmonkou?..pero..-sin dudar se asomo por al ventana y lo comprobó al ver aquellas ruinas..-acaso fue un sueño?...-pensaba un poco cuando sintió algo colgando sobre su pecho..era el dije..

"lucha por ella ... ámala y déjate amar..arriesga todo por ella, no dejes morir a tu corazón.."

-bombón..-termino solo susurrando con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro..tal vez ahora sí arriesgaría todo..era tiempo de arriesgarse por lo que quería.. se arriesgaría por ella hasta las ultimas consecuencias..

continuara...

Hi!!! Jeje perdón por la espera pero ya aquí , realmente esto eran dos capis (lo digo por lo largo ) pero como realmente me eh retrazado quise recompensarlas con los dos capis juntos , muchas gracias por sus reviws ya que para mi son palabras de apoyo para no abandonar la historia , me da muxo gusto k les siga gustando y ¿k creen? como el final ya lo tengo en mi cabecita tal vez tampoco tarde mucho en publicar la palabra FIN unos 5 o 6 capis mas por mucho... creo jaja ahora si denle clic en go y listo..se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****TSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	27. Chapter XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

"lucha por ella ... ámala y déjate amar..arriesga todo por ella, no dejes morir a tu corazón.."

-Seiya?

-sonrió por un momento mientras quitaba la vista de aquel panorama para ver al culpable de aquella interrupción de pensamientos, él cual no era otro si no Yaten quién venia seguido de Taiki y eliot que apenas entraba

-vaya por fin despertaste..

-por fin?..-se mostró algo extrañado

-si así es, hace dos días que te encuentras sin sentido..-concluyo Taiki

-que?!-eso si que lo hizo mostrar bastante extrañes pues para el había sido solo un parpadeo el tiempo que se encontró en esos recuerdos..o esa ilusión ,pues aún no estaba seguro de que es lo que había tenido en realidad...-y..y la reina sasha..-cuestiono enseguida teniendo como única respuesta el bajar de unas miradas...

-vaya!..hasta que nos volvemos a ver.

esa voz..esa voz el la conocía y bastante bien ,era él su amigo y compañero...

-haruka...pero como es que..

-nos alcanzo en calisto .-ahora entraba michiru seguida de sailor plut y sailor saturn...-y bueno no pudimos negarnos a traerlo con nosotras ,después de todo urano es un aliado mas ,-finalizo bastante confiada , Seiya aun no comprendía todo ,ahora se encontraba en kinmonkou lo que significaba que estaba listo para revivirlo ¿o no? además ese sueño, visión o lo que sea que aya sido lo tenia aún mas confundido pues había escuchado algo mas..

-ustedes..-con ese susurro logro llamar la atención de todos..-ustedes saben ¿que es el cristal estelar? ..-por fin pregunto directamente, ahora lo que quería eran respuestas faltantes, su pasado, sus padres, ya lo sabia, ahora comprendía algunas cosas, comprendía por que su madre siempre se mostró débil y el por que su padre nunca le dirigió un te amo ,por que sí así es ,recordaba como es que su padre solo le decía te quiero, además de que tal vez ahora sabia la razón del por que la reina serenidad le tenia mucho cariño, esas respuestas ya las sabia ,pero aun faltaban.¿qué es lo que exactamente trato de evitar su padre? acaso su muerte?..¿por qué es que los enemigos saben que el es el hijo de las estrellas? acaso es verdad eso del heredero..?y si es verdad entonces lo buscan a él?, entonces si lo buscan a el..que es lo que tienen que ver los cristales arcoiris..?su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar..

-ese cristal desapareció hace mucho tiempo..-finalmente plut hablo llamando así la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de la recién llegada que venia con un poco de comida

-Seiya la verla de inmediato sonrió..-por que no mejor comemos?..

-que?..-todos preguntaron extrañados pues su seriedad había cambiado repentinamente..-

-bu..bueno es que si estuve inconsciente dos días..y a eso le suman el echo de que no hemos descansado muy bien ,significa que no eh comido en 3, 4 días..? y saben lo que significa para mi no comer!!..eso una atrocidad..!necesito comer..-y ya sin decir nada mas tomo una manzana de aquella charola, y salir de la habitación.. claro que no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y una sonrisa algo diferente a la portadera de la charola ,quién era kakyu ,salió dejando a todos bastante confundios ,saturn salió tras el lo mismo que plut y los demás..todos salieron a acepción de kakyu quién simplemente sonrió dejando la charola de comida justo sobre el buró...

**SYS**

-creí que tenias hambre...-dijo la ver como es que solo mantenía la vista perdida en aquellas ruinas y esa manzana con una sola mordida justo sobre su mano derecha

-se me acaba de quitar..

-sonrió un poco mientras daba un largo suspiro y recargaba un poco de peso sobre aquella barda donde él también se encontraba recargado –Seiya..

-si..

-que es lo que esta pasando?..-cuestiono sin rodeos..recibiendo como respuesta una ligera sonrisa..

-créeme haruka , no eres el único que quisiera saberlo..

-que quieres decir..?

-todo esto es muy confuso, eso es todo, además..que haces tú aquí?..-finalmente termino mirándolo desafiante..

-sabia que lo preguntarías..

-pues bien, ya lo hice ,-pronuncio sarcásticamente ,-ahora dime, si tú estas aquí quién esta con..

-con tu princesa..?-sonrió un poco..-lamento decirte que nadie de tu confianza ,además..

pero no prosiguió pues cuando menos lo espero Seiya ya lo tomaba del cuello bruscamente.

-por que la dejaste..?!sabes que no se puede confiar en nadie..! y aun así te atreviste a dejarla sola!!!..-cuestionaba mas que molesto..mas sin embargo haruka se deshizo de aquella atadura con brusquedad

-tu la dejaste primero!!!..-desafió de inmediato aquellos zafiros –la dejaste a merced de todos...la dejaste sabiendo el peligro en el que nos encontrábamos..y todo por que..?por respuestas?..-por fin había alguien que le decía todo lo que hacía sin pensar .-no Seiya, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamar, si seguí a su lado era solo por que pensaba que tú regresarías por ella, pero no lo as echo ,solo huyes cada que tienes la oportunidad y..-nuevamente callo pero esta vez por un golpe directo en el rostro

-tú que sabes de todo lo que eh pasado..! crees que no quiero que este a mi lado?..crees que no me hace falta?

-sonrió mientras lentamente limpiaba un hilo de sangre dejado sobre su labio inferior-sinceramente, no-finalmente desafió

–que!..-nuevamente lo tomaba por el cuello

-acaso piensas que no es verdad?..si en verdad te importara no la hubieras dejado sola con el dolor de una perdida ,tu no eres fighter a quien yo

-que?..-estaba mas que molesto pero termino riendo con ironía mientras lentamente terminaba por soltarlo ..-es verdad no soy fighter

-rió un poco mientras desenfundaba su espada –vaya!, entonces quiero suponer que nunca fuiste un protector..entonces si no eres fighter..dime ,quien eres?

-comenzó a reír aun poco mas mientras que el también desenfundaba su espada..-que quién soy?..te demostrare quién soy..-y sin mas termino lanzándose con su espada mas sin embargo haruka bloqueo el taque con su propia espada..y así comenzó una batalla donde solo se escuchaba el resonar de las espadas al chocar por golpes y bloqueos realizados con preescisión y elegancia

-pero que rayos!!..-decía desentendido Taiki al ver a lo lejos aquella batalla al mimo tiempo en que ya se preparaba para sacar su espada..

-será mejor que los dejes..

-que?..-ahora veía desentendido ese mirar tranquilo

-déjalos solo están arreglando sus problemas..

-pues vaya forma de arreglarlo..-llegaba Yaten despreocupado

-sonrió..-vamos chicos será mejor que esperemos adentro pues nunca se ah llegado ver quién de los dos gana

-a que te refieres?..

-a que esto durara bastante..-finalmente y con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro termino por entrar a las runas del palacio dejando a los chicos solos..

**SYS**

silencio ... desconcierto..dudas...tristeza..y miedo era lo que había en ese salón...aquella chica de mirar azulado estaba arrodillada frete a su reina..y madre

-sabes que nuestro planeta siempre a sido pacifico, no es así?..finalmente hablo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco, tal vez para quitarse algo de tensión..solo estaba ella y su hija , pues había ordenado se les dejaran solas.. en cuanto amy llego como sailor hubo gran desconcierto en todos en el palacio ,pues se suponía estaba ahora a servicio de la corona ..

-sí ,lo se..-contesto..sin siquiera mirarla..tal vez por que no tenia el valor para hacerlo..

-la reina dio un largo suspiro mientras sonreía cálidamente y se inclinaba para mirarla fijamente mientras la tomaba por el mentón..

-es verdad que se llego a un convenio , y la tierra y la luna se unificaran con un matrimonio..,también es verdad que sailor mercury y sailor vinus están acusadas de traición a la corona y también es verdad que la reina a ordenado el exilio de ambas sailors..-ante eso mercury no evito desviar su vista..pero la reina nuevamente hizo que la mirara..-ahora dime..es verdad que amy pensó, era lo correcto? es verdad que amy desafió a los generales de la tierra por proteger una causa justa ,es verdad que amy ahora no protege con reglas si no con el corazón...dime ,es verdad..?

amy no sabia que decir...no podía creer que su madre le dijera eso, pensó que la reprendería y que no dudaría en quitarle su insignia pero..pero no lo hizo..al contrario pregunto todo eso..no sabia aun con exactitud que pasaba, pero lo que sí sabia era que lo que hacia era lo correcto, algo o alguien le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto..finalmente sonrió..

-si madre, es verdad

-la reina sonrió mientras se ponía de pie..-entonces..estas conciente de lo que eso conlleva? estas conciente de que ...

-si madre, lo estoy..-firmemente termino poniéndose de pie

-sonrió ante eso..–no cabe duda de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso..-pronuncio cálidamente..-pero tienes que saber que el matrimonio del príncipe Endimión y la reina serenity se llevara a cabo mas pronto de lo que nos imaginamos, y con ello se anunciara la unificación de la tierra y la luna ,lo que significa que el reino terrestre tendrá poder sobre nosotros ,eso no lo podemos evitar ya que siempre hemos sido pacíficos y créeme se que la reina serenity tomara la salida fácil para evitar una guerra innecesaria , además, las sailors ahora sirven al reino terrestre –una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de amy fue el formado ante eso ultimo- debes saber también que si te llegan a ver -dio un largo suspiro tal vez para tomar algo de valor...-se te ordenara entregar el poder de mercurio pacíficamente..y si no lo cumples se hará por la fuerza..amy..-ahora dijo preocupada..- al reino terrestre no le importara quitarte la vida si es necesario, lo que ellos quieren es el poder de los planetas..

-lo se..-pronuncio sutilmente..

-yo te apoyare créeme que te apoyare solo..solo que en silencio

-amy afirmo mientras sus ojos azules se inundaban de lagrimas pues "en silencio"..sabia que significaba..significaba que tal vez no volvería a pisar mercurio por un largo periodo...

-su majestad...-un guardia llegaba abriendo bruscamente la puerta..

-que sucede?..

-los guardias del reino lunar están aquí..y exigen la entrega de sailor mercury..-la reina en ese instante vio horrorizada a su hija..¿cómo es que sabían de su estancia?

-mercury sonrió levemente dándole algo de seguridad a su madre..-tengo que irme, pero sabes..te prometo que..

-no hay tiempo vete..!-sin esperar a mas la reina salió del salón dejándola sola dándole a entender que tenia muy poco tiempo para salir..sin mas mercury termino limpiando sus lagrimas para después salir en dirección apuesta a su madre..su nave y el destino hacia kinmonkou la esperaba..

**SYS**

"demonios"..pensaba frustrada mientras se ocultaban entre algunos arbustos ,innumerables guardias con el emblema lunar estaban rodeando el bosque ,nunca se imagino que en cuanto llegara los guardias ya estarían esperándola..apenas si había aterrizado se dirigió a su madre y reina para darle alguna explicación..y lo hizo la vio pero cuando estaba apunto de decir que ocurría la corte real entraba exigiendo su entrega inmediata, su madre se había quedado dentro para dar explicaciones mientras ella salía por la parte trasera donde ya estaban rodeado al nave donde se supone escaparía...,ahora no había escapatoria tenia dos opciones..entregarse pacíficamente y esperar su castigo que seguramente seria la entrega de su insignia mas el exilio ,o dos, salir, dar pelea y..NO no sabia que mas pero seguramente la primera opción no era muy buena, después de todo el entregar el poder de vinus sin dar pelea era algo que ciertamente no haría, así que sin mas salió...

-oigan ustedes!..acaso buscaban a una linda chica..-dijo bastante provocativa al mismo tiempo en que les guiñaba el ojo derecho para llamar así aun mas su atención ,y lo logro, y al ya tenerla..

-beso de amor y belleza de venus!!!

**SYS**

Se encontraban exhaustos ,ambos tumbados sobre aquellas ruinas ,ambos habían cedido al mismo tiempo ...

-pa..parece ser que..que fue empate..-pronuncio con cansancio y algo de alegría aquel pelinegro

-si eso parece..-apoyo sus palabras no de muy buena gana

-rió un poco..-la..lamento haberte reclamado..y..-dio un largo suspiro tal vez para recobrar aire mientras que lentamente terminaba por sentarse sobre su piernas-es solo que..

-medio sonrió mientras tomaba su misma posición..- quizás no debí dejarla es solo que en cuento vi a aquellos sujetos

-creo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo..es solo que no puede evitar preocuparme y..y sentirme asustado..

-tu?..asustado..-no..no lo podía creer..

-afirmo mientras se ponía de pie- cuando me dijiste que cerca de ella no había nadie de mi confianza..no sé me imagine lo peor, pero..simplemente no pude evitar sentirme así..créeme haruka..yo..yo quiero que este conmigo..quiero que este aquí a mi lado pero..pero no puedo, quizás si es cobardía pero..pero no quiero lastimarla , no quiero que este con el temor de no estar en un lugar seguro de..-ahora callo al escuchar la risa de haruka quien también ahora mismo se ponía de pie..

-no sabes lo que dices..

-que?..

-dime algo Seiya ..acaso no te as puesto a pensar todo lo que a tenido que afrontar..todo lo que ah pasado?..por dios Seiya! su madre murió y de un día para otro tiene que tomar su lugar como reina y gobernante del pilar ,sabes que responsabilidad carga?..Seiya lo único que ella necesita es saber que estas tu con ella..a su lado ..además..sabes que se iba a anunciar hace dos días en aquella ultima reunión donde estuve?...-Seiya de inmediato nego..-ella misma iba a anunciar su compromiso con el príncipe Endimión..

-que pero..

-tal como lo oyes ..tu mismo la orillaste a eso..

Seiya no evito sentir culpabilidad ¿acaso era verdad?..era verdad que su princesa se iba a casar con ese sujeto y que el mismo era el culpable?

-Seiya!..

-ese llamado lo hizo reaccionar un poco –que..que sucede Yaten..

-tenemos problemas..

**SYS**

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad ,entrega el poder de mercurio ahora mismo!!..-exigía con una espada aquel soldado que estaba respaldado de mas de 30 hombres,

-un..nunca..-nuevamente se ponía de pie débilmente, jamás imagino que ya la esperaban y mucho menos ese ataque,¿de donde demonios saco ese poder..?si se supone solo las sailors lo poseen ..-rap..rapsodia..-pero no pudo mas, cayo ante todos -de..demonios..-no evito susurrar mientras que inútilmente trataba nuevamente de levantarse

-puedo negociar tu libertad diciendo que no pusiste residencia alguna..-decía audazmente aquel soldado de cabellera rubia mientras tomaba ligeramente su mentón haciendo que lo mirara...amy simplemente sonrió ante aquello mientras desviaba su mirada –ja..jamás!!...fue su respuesta inmediata

-rió ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie..-vamos amy no negaras que esto que te estoy ofreciendo es una gran oportunidad ,te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de vivir..

-a...a cambio de que..-finalmente se ponía de pie..se tambaleaba un poco pues sus piernas aun no tenían fuerza, adema de que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando..el cubrirse con los árboles de esa feroz bola de energía no había sido buena idea después de todo –a...a cambio de servirle a la tierra...o..o de ser tuya yedait ..-finalizo con una leve sonrisa..-pen..pensé que eras mas astuto pero..pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo eres un soldado al servido del mejor postor ,que no dudaría en vender su alma si es necesario solo para obtener poder ...

-sonrió aún mas –es verdad ,no negare que siempre me a gustado el poder..y mas ahora que gracias al príncipe Endimión tenemos estos poderes extraordinarios –decía mientras que su espada chispeaba desprendiendo energía negativa pura..

-en..y enverdad crees que esos poderes te los da el príncipe Endimión?

-no trates de engañarme ..pero.. deacuerdo te daré una segunda oportunidad..entrega tu insignia

-nego nuevamente..-no lo haré...si la quieres, tendrás que desaparecerme..

-créeme no quiero hacerlo..pero..-ahora le apunto directo al corazón con esa espada llena chispeante que solo desplegaba energía –me estas obligando

-hazlo si es que te atreves..-finalizo mientras extendía sus brazos dejando así a meced todo su corazón..serró los ojos solo para recibir el impacto..

-demonios!! Crees que no lo haré!.?-decía frustrado ahora mientras acumulaba bastante energía..-te equivocas amy ,créeme que lo haré..

-pues hazlo si es que te atreves..!!

-que?!..-.ambos expresaron extrañes..yedait y amy se sorprendieron ante la voz, lo mismo que los demás soldados..¿de donde provenía?

-ta..Taiki..-solo eso pudo susurrar ante aquella sobra que vio frete a ella pues su visibilidad cada vez se hacia menos..lo mismo que las fuerzas pues termino solo cayendo pesadamente...

**SYS**

Estaba justo frente a ella tomándola posesivamente de la cintura..además de tomarla delicadamente del mentón mientras intentaba acercarse a esos labios ..cautelosamente se deshacía de esos pequeños mechones rubios que resbalaban de su frente ..solo esperaba poder probar esos labios que ciertamente le causaban una tentación inigualable, no se había dado cuenta antes ..pero esos labios eran muy tentadores...

-ni se te ocurra hacerlo!!.

esa voz..esa voz y en ese momento le parecía solo un alucinación..¿era el?..si enverdad era el..quería verlo..lentamente intento abrir sus ojos..estaba exhausta..débil..y sin energía pero quería cerciorase de que esa voz no fuera solo una alucinación..y al abrirlos no evito dejar rodar un aligera lagrima mientras susurraba aquel nombre..

-Yaten..

**SYS**

Su reflejo..su mirada..su vestido ,era lo que veía en ese instante al estar frete a ese enorme espejo , dos días habían pasado rápidamente y en dos días mas sabia que su vida cambiaria por completo..al llegar a la luna inmediatamente se le nombro reina.

La sucesión no fue como se lo imagino..empezando por su madre pues ella no estuvo presente para hacer el cambio de corona , no hubo baile..y ni mucho menos banquete ,fue todo lo contrario..solo los embajadores, las sailors..y el rey y príncipe Endimión..mas los reyes de los planetas Marte y Júpiter pues Urano no estuvo presente...lo mismo que saturno ,neptuno y plutón en cuanto a mercurio y venus solo estuvieron presentes sus reinas

Aún todo le era muy confuso y no estaba segura de lo que en realidad pasaría en cuanto dijera el sí acepto , su corazón ,sabia que su corazón estaba muriendo..además Endimión ahora estaba a cargo , pues ella misma le había dado el permiso de usar y hacer lo que creyera conveniente en cuanto a la seguridad, según ella para calmar las cosas por ahora..pero..pero había algo que no le gustaba, y eran esos sujetos que últimamente pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con el ,esos sujetos que prácticamente se habían convertido en sus sombras...esos sujetos que estuvieron presentes durante aquella reunión llevada a cabo en la tierra y esos sujetos que aún ignoraba su origen y nombre ...

-puedo pasar..?..-aquel llamado la saco de esos vagos pensamientos..

-pasa Rini..-trato de sonar alegre..

-sonrió de inmediato al verla..-pero que linda te vez..

-tu..tu crees?..

-afirmo mientras tocaba la tela de aquel vestido blanco , largo y entallado –sere...

-si..

-enverdad te casaras en..

-afirmo mientras retiraba un poco la vista de aquel espejo y le hacia señas a aquellas mucamas de abandonar la habitación ,al verse a solas dirigió una mirada mas a su reflejo, tal vez para cerciorase de que la respuesta que daría seria la indicada y correcta..-si Rini , en dos días me casare con el príncipe Endimión y este será mi vestido.. –finalizo con una medio sonrisa y una mirada cristalina..

**SYS**

Silencio ..solo el silencio acompañaba el ambiente que se vivía en aquel salón no hacia mucho Yaten y Taiki habían llegado con amy y mina, ambas sin sentido en sus brazos además de contar con algunas heridas..respectivamente...

-entonces..ya lo saben..-finalmente hablo plut

-Yaten afirmo mientras recuperaba compostura pues se encontraba recargado sobre la pared –de alguna forma lo iban a saber así que..

-ustedes solo quisieron adelantarlas cosas..,pero que insensatez!..-reclamo haruka

-creo que tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamar ,después de todo ni siquiera nos conocemos ,no hay por que confiar en ti..-finalizo desafiante

-sonrió sarcásticamente..-acaso dudas de que lado me encuentro?..

-y por que no, después de todo..

-ya basta!!.-finalmente Seiya tomo la palabra y algo molesto, los demás simplemente guardaban silencio-Yaten, haruka es muy confiable y creo que tiene razón..el decirles quienes somos no fue muy conveniente después de todo aún kinmonkou no resurge, podrían intentar localizarnos ,además el echo de que pude brindarles algo de poder debió ayudar a que ahora nos estén buscando a todos, y a decir todos me refiero a que tal vez vayan a sus planetas rigentes –concluyo mirando a sailor plut, saturn y neptune

-de eso estamos concientes..-tomo la palabra saturn..- además de que no nos sorprendería el echo de que ahora mismo la guardia lunar este en nuestro planeta ,pero eso no nos importa ahora..

-saturn tiene razón..yo creo que la hora de que kinmonkou resurja a llegado..es necesario el poder de las estrellas ,libere el poder que se encuentra en su interior..

-li..liberar el poder de mi interior..?- no entendía muy bien

-debe desear de todo corazón el resurgimiento de este planeta, solo así podrá ser capas de brindarle vida ..

-plut tiene razón Seiya..el resurgimiento de kinmonkou ya no puede esperar mas

nuevamente dudas fueron lo que lo invadieron, todos le miraba esperando algo de el..algo que aún no estaba seguro podía dar...

-todos confiamos en ti..-finalizo con una sonrisa saturn..

-Seiya finalmente accedió..-lo..lo intentare..solo díganme que tengo que hacer..

-plut sonrió ante aquello mientras se acercaba a el y tomaba aquel dije y se lo colocaba sobre sus manos..-se que ya as estado en kinmonkou y sabes como es..no es así? –Seiya simplemente afirmo..-solo imagina lo bello que seria el volver a verlo..el volver a estar en el..tienes que sentirte parte de este planeta ¿podrás?

-bu..bueno yo..

-Seiya!!...-a la reunión entraba un agitado eliot el cual llamo la atención inmediata de todos

-eliot no es correcto entra así..

-junjun tiene razón eliot al menos debiste esperar a que terminara..

-esta vez si te llevaras un buen castigo...-decía besves cruzada de brazos

-parapara aun no sabe que hacemos aquí..

-niñas creí haberles dicho que no entraran.. .-llegaba negerenia algo apenada..-lo..los siento joven Seiya es solo que..

-ustedes que hacen aquí..?-hablo desentendido Seiya

-pues..

-yo las traje..creí conveniente que todos tus amigos estuvieran aquí contigo..espero no haber cometido alguna falta..-sensatamente hablo kakyu..

-Seiya nego con una grata sonrisa..-no te preocupes es solo que me sorprendí pues pensé que eliot era el único aquí..por cierto por que tanta urgencia en verme?.-ahora cuestiono desentendido

-bueno pues veras..lo que pasa es que..

-ash..habla ya mocoso..-algo enfadado tomo la palabras Yaten...

-la princesa serenity se casara en dos días..-dijo rápidamente logrando así que Seiya quedara estático..en dos días su amada princesa se casaría

**continuara...**

hi!!! Ya aquí jeje tarde?..un poquito pero aquí sigo y seguiré pues me dedicare SOLO este fic sí jaja adelantare mas para así poder seguir con mis demás historias, muchas gracias por sus reviws de animo para seguir esta historia ¿qué pasara?..Seiya impedirá la boda? Resurgirá kinmonkou? y que es eso del cristal estelar..aun faltan pequeñas cositas, ahora si esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	28. Chapter XV

**capitulo XV**

**ultimas respuestas...**

**el comienzo **

_¿seguir mi corazón? Tal vez eso es lo que quiero ,realmente pienso mucho en ello pero..pero no puedo evitar sentirme así ,siento un vació muy profundo dentro de mi ser..por que sé que si lo ago y renuncio a esto ,esto que soy, dejare morir todo lo que alguna vez ame..pero acaso ¿es mas fuerte mi amor? vale tanto mi amor como para dejar morir a mi gente..a mi planeta ..relámete no lo se..estoy tan confundida, Seiya dice amar a serenidad ,dice amarla con todo su corazón, incluso no le importa el solo verla en las sombras...mas sin embargo lo comprendo..comprendo lo que siente, se lo que es amar a alguien en silencio ..yo lo amo ..lo amo demasiado y él ..el parece no notarlo..si supiera que me enamore de el con tan solo una mirada..que basto solo una mirada suya para saber que mi destino era él , que basto solo una sonrisa para saber que ahora él seria el dueño de mis pensamientos y sueños..¡¡Dios!! por primera vez deseo la desaparición y muerte de alguien..desearía que serenidad no estuviera..que..que él no la hubiera conocido ..._

-voy a pasar...-aquélla voz y el serrar de una puerta tras ella hizo que de inmediato serrara aquel diario y sin dudar lo colocara rápidamente debajo de la almohada...-que estabas haciendo?..-ahora cuestionaba aquélla voz con curiosidad pues noto el nerviosismo inmediato que mostró

-nego de inmediato con una pequeña sonrisa...-nada en realidad..solo..solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia

-ya veo..-sonrió aparentemente le creyó..-solo vine a decirte que tenemos que estar preparados

-preparados?..

-afirmo mientras la tomaba de la mano..-así es, aparentemente han aparecido nuevos enemigos..

-enemigos?..no..no entiendo..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras la atraía hacia la cama para que se sentara a su lado-hace algunas horas llegaron mis generales de mercurio y venus ,ambos heridos –noto la expresión de sorpresa que mostró serenity mas sin embargo prosiguió – según me informaron fueron atacados por los mismos sujetos que ayudaron en el escape de fighter –nuevamente noto su expresión..- serenity..esos sujetos se anunciaron como guardianes de las estrellas, sabes lo que significa? –nuevamente observo su expresión ..una que no le decía nada..sin mas mostró una sonrisa-significa que esos individuos y las sailors desertoras buscaran a como de lugar despojarte del trono..

-que?!..eso si la hizo reaccionar..-des..despojarme..pero..

-el príncipe Endimión tiene razón su majestad..-ante aquella voz ambos voltearon..¿de donde salió? Endimión al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie

-serenity el es aky .. uno de nuestros aliados..

-a..aliados..?

-afirmo mientras reverenciaba..-así es su majestad..soy un aliado que solo busca la paz con la que siempre hemos vivido... y temo que si no se moviliza como es debido ,todo por lo que alguna vez su madre lucho desaparecerá..-finalizo con una expresión algo enigmática , serenity solo lo miraba fijamente, tal vez esperando encontrar algo en ese mirar

SYS 

Sus párpados apenas si los sentía..ni siquiera contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para mostrar su mirar ...mas sin embargo tenia que hacerlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pues la mano que sujetaba su brazo la hacia sentir segura y protegida..realmente quería saber quién le brindaba aquélla calidez...y lo hizo..termino mostrando aquel mirar azulado ...

-sonrió levemente al verla pues ya le había preocupado el que ni siquiera mostrara signo de vida ,de inmediato trato de quitar su mano, pero ahora y acumulando todas su fuerzas logro tomarlo débilmente antes de que lo hiciera..-acaso me pides que me quede?-dijo no creyéndolo

-afirmo mientras nuevamente dejaba caer su brazo y serraba sus párpados..aunque no sin antes susurrar algo..algo que le causo gran impresión a aquel castaño pues realmente nunca espero un "gracias" de su parte, sin mas y con una sensación cálida dentro de su pacho nuevamente tomo asiento tomando su mano y sin saber por que...entrelazando su mano con la suya ,tal vez para decirle que él ahora seguiría ahí

SYS 

Observaba su rostro exhausto ,ahora le parecía totalmente indefensa, sin pensarlo, sin saber la razón exacta y sin siquiera imaginarlo ,inconscientemente rozo sus labios utilizando su solo dedo índice...ese tenue roce..y esa escalofriante sensación le hicieron querer un poco mas..así que ahora no solo fue su dedo ,si no sus labios ..un roce tímido, pero dulce.. sonrió para si al separase..¿por qué lo hizo?..no..ni siquiera lo sabia, simplemente quería imaginar que había sido un impulso, dio un largo suspiro para después abandonar la habitación ..abandonó la habitación sin saber que unos ojos azules y unas mejillas rozadas lo observaban...

SYS 

-toma..

-gracias pero no quiero nada.-dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie –iré a dar una vuelta..-sin mas abandono aquel enorme comedor y salió del palacio ,todos terminaron mirándose mutuamente para que plut fuera la elegida para seguirlo ,después de todo no podían dejarlo solo ...

-y..y nos quedaremos solo aquí esperando a ver que pasa..

-por supuesto que no haruka..-contesto michiru..-es solo que..

-parece ser que nuestro príncipe necesitara algo de ayuda...-ahora tomaba la palabra saturn..

-a que te refieres..?

-sonrió..-a que si en verdad queremos que Seiya haga renacer kinmonkou debemos hacerle saber que su corazón no debe dudar..es decir que..

-que no debe haber ninguna distracción.?..-ahora tomaba la palabra aquel peliplateado que apenas llegaba pero que había escuchado todo

-así es..

-pero eso implicaría..-ahora dudoso hablaba haruka

-tal vez sea lo mejor, después de todo ella se casara en dos días, anunciando su unificación con la tierra, lo que significa que le dará poder..,poder que usaran contra nosotros..

-estas tratando de decir ,que ahora el pilar es nuestro enemigo? –desconcertado nuevamente hablaba Yaten..

-afirmo..-así es, no debemos confiar en nadie ,en el pasado el pilar fue nuestro enemigo..

-que?..

-basta hotaru..!-ahora llegaba plut..-no debes decir esas cosas, bien sabes que..

-se lo que estoy diciendo..-ahora miro a todos..-acaso pensaban que la desaparición de este planeta solo fue causado por el caos?..por la desaparición de la reina lían ..no,- se nego ella misma mientras sonreía irónica -el pilar intervino y no le importo el acabar con vidas inocentes..

-pero que estas diciendo?!..-Seiya llegaba bastante desconcertado..-repite lo que as dicho!!..-ahora ordenaba con algo de furia..-acaso estas diciendo que la reina serenidad ayudo a la desaparición de este planeta..-saturn solo pudo afirmar mientras dejaba rodar algunas lagrimas..

-entonces es cierto..-finalmente neptune tomo asiento sorpresivamente y en medio de un estado de shock

-es cierto ..que?...michiru.-ahora pregunto algo sorpresivo y preocupado haruka..

-que..que el pilar acabo con ,con todo a quién le estorbaba..

-que?..

-finalmente plut tomo la palabra..-tal vez tu nunca lo supiste ..-se refirió a haruka con la mirada..-pues el pilar logro entablar una relación bastante cercaba con Urano ,pero la verdad es esa... después de que kinmonkou perdiera poder debido a la desaparición de la reina lían ,se corrió el rumor de que el cristal estelar había desaparecido junto con ella ,el pilar sabia que el cristal estelar daba poder a las estrellas así como también lo que implicaba, plutón, saturno y neptuno se opusieron a que la reina serenidad tomara posesión de ambos pilares pues practicante seria cederle poder absoluto sobre la vía láctea, lógicamente y aún ante nuestra oposición tuvimos que ceder al final ,pues la reina sasha no nos dio ni el permiso ni el poder para poder pelear por nuestro pilar ... los habitantes de este planeta por ordenes de la reina serenidad fueron trasladados a la tierra y..y quienes se oponían

-los..

-afirmo tristemente..-

-no.. no lo puedo creer ,eso que estas diciendo, no..no puede ser verdad..-hablaba aun mas desconcertado Seiya..

-saturn termino por mirarlo..-si no es verdad ,entonces dime..como es que nunca te enteraste de kinmonkou , la reina serenidad temía al poder de las estrellas, ella sabia perfectamente que la reina lían y la reina sasha resguardaban el poder oculto de kinmonkou, por lo que al saber de la desaparición del cristal no dudo ni un segundo para tomar posesión de este planeta..-sonrió un poco.,-mas sin embargo jamás se imagino que las sombras también buscaban ese poder ,una guerra por el poder de las estrellas acabo con este pilar...-sonrió aun mas pero ahora con algo de cinismo- es verdad que la reina serenidad puso fin a la disputa..pero a cambio de que?...-termino mirándolo retadoramente..para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las ruinas de un hermoso jardín dejando a todos solo pensando en sus palabras...

SYS 

-maldición!!..decía con bastante furia mientras chocaba su puño contra la pared recordando aquello

**flash back**

-demonios!! Crees que no lo haré!.?-decía frustrado ahora mientras acumulaba bastante energía..-te equivocas amy ,créeme que lo haré..

-pues hazlo si es que te atreves..!!

-que?!..-.ambos expresaron extrañes..yedait y amy se sorprendieron ante la voz, lo mismo que los demás soldados..¿de donde provenía?

ahora yedait solo veía a amy sin sentido detrás de ese sujeto..termino mostrando su furia de inmediato!!.-quien diablos eres tu?

-aquel castaño sonrió –alguien que no esta dispuesto a permitir el que te le acerques

-sonrió en forma burlesca..sí sin duda muy confiado..-esta mas que claro que no sabes a quien tienes frente a ti pero..pero permíteme presentarme ,yo soy yedait uno de los 4 generales de Endimión ...-decía con ego mientras acumulaba energía sobre su palma..

-sonrió un poco mientras dejaba que una extraña insignia brillara sobre su frente y al igual que yedait dejo que energía fluyera sobre su palma, solo que con la diferencia de que su energía era plateada ..

lo ultimo que recordaba era el haber despertado en una de las habitaciones del palacio de mercurio ...

**fin flash back..**

rayos!!!!..nuevamente dejaba que su furia fluyera

SYS 

Miraba con atención la palma de su mano, como si quiera encontrar algo..o simplemente recordar algo ò, el por que, o el como?

-tu también..?..

-medio sonrió al ver al recién llegado y afirmo en cuestión de segundos –no lo sé simplemente no logro entender como es que esa energía salió ..yo simplemente quería..

-sonrió –protegerla..

-afirmo con algo de sonrojo y vergüenza..-bueno no exactamente solo..

-río un poco..-Yaten admítelo..querías protegerla y sin siquiera imaginarlo la esencia de tu energía salió disparada hacia ese sujeto

-pues..-pero después pareció captar..-no me digas que tu..

-afirmo..-no lo sé ,cuando vi a amy sin sentido sentí mucho coraje y bueno en ese instante recordé lo que nos dijo Seiya al momento en que nos dirigió a mercurio y venus respectivamente

-sonrió un poco..-fue muy apresurado pero en verdad quería ir y..

-sonrió mientras terminaba por recargase en aquel muro..- la verdad es que aun me es difícil el ver como es que Seiya esta aprendiendo a controlar el poder de las estrellas

-créanme no solo para ustedes es difícil.

-se..Seiya.-dijo algo sorprendió Yaten al verlo llegar con su siempre sonrisa..

-para ser sincero yo estoy aún mas sorprendido y no solo por estos poderes que ahora puedo controlar, si no por el echo de que puedo cederlos ..-sonrió un poco admirando su palma al mismo tiempo en que una ligera ráfaga de energía rojiza hondeaba su mano para después mirarlos..- ciertamente me sorprendí mucho al ver como es que logre concederles poderes y también tele transportarlos sin ningún problema –guardo silencio mientras Taiki y Yaten solo lo observaban..veían su expresión..una muy dudosa- saben?..no sé por que pero no pude evitar sentir temor –finalizo con su rostro agachado

-miedo?..-dijo algo confundido Taiki a lo que Seiya solo pudo afirmar..

-creo que fue el echo de saber que lo que me dijo mi madre es cierto

-tu madre?..pero Seiya tu mamá ..-intento hablar Yaten..

-lo sé..-sonrió un poco ya que aún no les decía lo del extraño sueño – es solo que durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente la vi..y ...-no, no les diría todo pues la verdad eso era algo que quería guardar solo para el..solo..solo para su corazón..- creo que yo soy culpable de la muerte de mi padre -solo diría eso

-que?..per

-ellos..-interrumpió a Taiki de inmediato al parecer quería desahogarse..- aquellos que le pusieron fin a su vida me buscaban a mi..-sonrió irónicamente..-buscaban terminar conmigo..y..y no dudo que ahora quieran lo mismo ,acabar con el poder de las estrellas..pero..pero lo que no entiendo es..¿por qué?

-por que las estrellas poseen un brillo inigualable..un brillo que es capaz de acabar con el caos en tan solo un parpadeo

-pl..plut!..dijo algo sorprendido Seiya ¿cómo es que aparecía de la nada?

SYS 

Caminaba por los jardines..admirando todo a su alrededor caminaba sin rumbo solo pensando

Flash back 

-eres una princesa..!-lo dijo emocionado..jamás había visto una..bueno al menos no que recordara..

-la pequeña afirmo..-si..me llamo serenity..y tu..

-a..yo..-no sabia que decir..-yo..pues veras..-jugueteo un poco con sus dedos..estaba algo nervioso pues el mismo no sabia concretamente quien era..- pues no creo ser un príncipe encantado..-contesto tiernamente rascando un poco su cabeza haciendo que la cocinera sonriera al igual que la pequeña..

**fin flash back**

una sonrisa cálida cruzo por su labios..ante aquel recuerdo

**flash back**

-hola!..esa voz lo asusto un poco y termino espinándose con aquellas rosas...

-auch!..-se quejo.-oye..-volteo algo molesto.-

-rio un poco.-lo siento te asuste..

-no que va..-lo dijo sarcástico succionando la sangre que había logrado salir..

-rio un poco ,no sabia por que pero ese niño le causaba alegría..-creo que no nos hemos presentado..verdad?..

-la miro iluso.-si nos presentamos..tu eres serenity, una princesa..

-bueno si pero no me dijiste tu nombre..

-a..pues siendo así -sonrió y le extendió la mano.-mucho gusto, yo me llamo Seiya..-que?..acaso mi mano esta sucia?..-lo dijo incrédulo pues la reccion de serenity fue algo extraña..-

-a..-sonrió negando y le extendió la mano.-mucho gusto Seiya..-ambos sonrieron..

- enserio nunca habías lanzado una piedra..

-nego..

-entonces que hacías para divertirte...

-divertirme?

-si..que hacías para divertirte..

-pues..-bajo su mirada..diversión..?..en realidad no la conocía todo el día tenia lecciones..-yo..-pero todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir agua justo sobre su rostro..-que ?..

-sonrió..esto mi querida bombón es diversión.-al decirlo le lanzo mas agua..serenity lo miraba extrañada pero después sonrió y continuo aquel juego, en realidad su primer juego ,y se alegraba de tener a Seiya junto a ella..

..-..-..

-toma..-llego un muy agitado Seiya el cual le ofrecía un pequeño cofre..

-y..y esto..

-sonrió.-era de mi madre...me lo dio antes de morir..

-pero..

-nego..-promete que lo cuidaras

-pero..

-cuando llegue me lo regresaras si..

-sonrió..-entonces si regresaras..?

-afirmo..-si..y te prometo que me convertiré en un prote..no se que..y regresare y siempre estaremos juntos..

-de..de verdad?.-lo decía muy feliz..

-afirmo..-es una promesa bombón...

-adelante..-se escucho la voz de su madre sin dudar un solo segundo mas termino por entrar.. y lo vio..vio esos zafiros..su rubor aumento en segundos..acaso aquel chico de 17 años era Seiya..aquel apuesto caballero era el?..sonrió en un instante...

-se..Seiya..-dijo en un susurro..Seiya tomo delicadamente su mano acto que la sorprendió aunque mas la sorprendió el que la besara y pronunciara aquella palabra que jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios..-cuanto tiempo..princesa...

**fin flash back**

un largo suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa ingenua salió de sus labios, aún tenia mucho en que pensar..y recordar..

**flash back**

-princesa yo creo que..

-princesa?...-pregunto ilusa..sus palabras mas que de ironía estaban llenas de tristeza..

-yo...

-princesa..-nego..-no..tu no me engañas a ti nunca te gusto llamarme así...donde..donde esta..

-si me disculpa creo que..-le dio la espalda así es.. coloco su mano en la cerradura quería salir antes..antes de..de que sucediera algo..

-sonrió un poco y sin mas lo tomo de la mano haciendo que desistiera en sus intenciones y la mirara..-donde esta aquel niño que me decía serenity?..donde esta mi amigo?..mi amigo que me enseño el significado de un juego?.. dime Seiya..dime donde esta ese niño que me hacia reír..enfadar..?donde esta el Seiya que me recibía con ..hola bombón..donde..-termino sollozando un poco mientras se aferraba a el con un abrazo..Seiya no sabia como reaccionar..que decir..su corazón comenzó a latir y simplemente se dejo llevar..se dejo llevar por aquel contacto..por aquel insignificante contacto y termino correspondiendo aquel abrazo...serenity lo sintió..sintió como ahora el pasaba sus brazos por su cintura para corresponder aquel gesto..su corazón latió ..latió de forma inusual ,de una forma que termino agradándole, serenity termino separándose con una grata sonrisa..

-veo que nuevamente los rosales..se ven celosos..-lo dijo acercándose por su espalda..

-y..y que le hace pensar eso..?.-aun de espaldas esa voz..esa voz ya le era inconfundible su tono le encantaba ,ese tono que había adoptado..un tono que solo usaba con ella...

-sonrió..-por que al ver su belleza han ocultado un poco de su aroma..-se acerco a ella susurrándoselo en el oído ,le encantaba hacerlo..le gustaba ver como es que provocaba un ligero escalofrió en su piel cada que se dirigía a ella...

-se..será mejor..-trataba de evadir aquella confección ,aquella confección que podría terminar siendo mutua

-nego y lo tomo de la mano Seiya estaba paralizado no quería escucharlo...-me enamore..-demasiado tarde se lo dijo ,su rubor era muy notable..y él ..Seiya no sabia que decir, sabia que a partir de ese día su lucha ya no seria solo contra algunos reinos vecinos si no que enfrentaría una lucha mas arriesgada ..la lucha del amor...pero eso ya no le importo..ya no le importaba..en ese momento solo existían ellos dos..ellos solos en aquellos muros..y sin mas la abrazo...

-a..a partir de ahora..mi verdeara misión dará inicio..a partir de ahora yo..yo solo estaré a tu lado..no por obligación, no por ordenes..si no solo por..-se separo de ella..-solo por amor..-termino mirándola.

-no lo creía su sonrisa se intensifico..-Seiya tu..

-afirmo..-mas que a mi propia vida..-sonrió tomándola del mentón..-mas que a mi propia vida..mi..mi amada princesa..-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba sus labios..primero solo fueron algunos tímidos roces para después convertirse en un cálido beso bajo la hermosa luz de luna...

-serenity sonrió recargándose sobre su hombro..-Seiya..

-si..

-crees que algún día podremos disfrutar de este ambiente sin tener que escondernos..

-sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo tras ella..-sinceramente ,no lo creo tu eres..

-lo se una princesa..pero.-se coloco delante de el aun hincada..-

-Seiya sonrió mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su labios..-te amo y eso es lo que importa ahora, además hemos descubierto la manera de vernos sin tener que fingir indiferencia ante nadie..

-hablas de..

-afirmo..-este lago y este árbol serán nuestros únicos testigos en toda la vía láctea de nuestro amor..te parece?..-

-sonrió lanzándose a sus brazos solo recargándose sobre su pecho..-te amo Seiya, te amo..

-y yo a ti..-sin mas y sin esperar a mas la tomo del mentón para lentamente acercase a sus labios...a esa fruta prohibida ..y a ese inigualable placer del amor..

**fin flash back..**

el contactó con esa agua helada la hizo abandonar esos pequeños recuerdos..ahora simplemente termino por sentarse en la orilla de aquel lago..solo..solo admirando lo hermoso que ahora le resultaba, dejo nuevamente vagar su mente

**flash back..**

-pero yo no quiero que mueras...

-aún si es entre tus brazos..?-pregunto..y ella ,ella nuevamente termino aferrándose a el..

-aún aunque sea entre mis brazos..prefiero tenerte a unos cuantos planetas alejado de mi, a saber que nunca mas volveré a sentir tu calidez..

-sonrió mientras besaba su frente ... – te conformarías con eso..?

-afirmo con un rubor bastante notable..-si es necesario para que sigas con vida, me conformare con solo saber que tu corazón me pertenece..-guardo silencio por un momento perdiéndose así en aquellos zafiros que la veían fijamente..-por que me sigue perteneciendo , ¿verdad?..-ahora pregunto con un poco de duda ..duda que desapareció al sentir nuevamente ese roce mágico y delicado sobre sus labios ...ese roce que paso de eso a ser algo mas intenso...ya que ese beso paso de los labios al delicado cuello de la rubia ..serenity sonrió ese deleitante roce provoco un despertar indescriptible en su corazón..algo excitante y a la vez ardiente...Seiya sonrió pero termino separándose..

-creo que tengo que irme..-pero ahora fueron sus labios los atrapados en todas aquellas emociones... dejaron que fueran sus sentimientos los que hablaran, Seiya en medio de besos y existentes carisias termino llevándola hasta aquel árbol donde quedo justo sobre ella. para terminar solo admirando aquellos celestes en medio de ardientes mejillas ...-segura? que...

-coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma...-ambos sonrieron..para que así terminaran solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, unos impulsos que solo salían desde lo mas profundo de su ser

**fin flash back**

ahora hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras dejaba que algunas lagrimas recorrieran sus celestes..

**flash back**

-y que quieres que diga..?que quieres que opine si tu estabas con ella!!.-finalizo mientras lo encaraba..

-es..es verdad..-ambos callaron su discusión al escuchar aquella voz..

-..serenity-pronuncio Seiya bastante sorprendido

-..princesa..

-dime Seiya es verdad!!.-se acerco a la celda dejando que las lagrimas la inundaran mientras se recargaba en los fríos barrerotes-es verdad que tu..que tu estabas con ella..-termino mirándolo a los ojos –que tu..

-Seiya termino suspirando con decepción ..-no puedo creerlo..

-ambos lo miraron con sorpresa..

-no puedo creer que..que me crean capas..que yo...

-serenity que haces aquí ?...

-pri..príncipe Endimión..

-tienes que casarte con el príncipe Endimión por que las alianzas del este reino no son con humanos

-que , que no son humanos?

-nuevamente le afirmo..-princesa es necesario que ya no solo piense en usted si no en su gente , ahora usted es la gobernante del pilar y su obligación es el mantener la paz..y para que el reino terrestre se olvide de una guerra es necesario que se unifique con la luna..esa es la única salida

-nego..-no luna yo..

-debe dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y pensar con la cabeza!!-grito un poco lo que provoco que serenity retrocediera ,luna al ver la reacción no evito sentir culpabilidad pero aun así no desistió en su actitud – créame princesa..usted no es la primera ni la única en hacer esta clase de sacrificio..todas las descendientes de la luna han pasado por esto..

-pero..

-incluida su madre..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonarla la habitación

**fin flash back**

"incluida su madre" esas palabras ..esas palabras ahora las comprendía

**flash back**

-llévame contigo..

-que?..

-por favor!!.-ahora suplico mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo..

-lo siento..dijo entre voz cortante mientras delicadamente se deshacía de su atadura

**fin flash back**

-princesa...-aquélla voz la escucho a la perfección mas sin embargo lo único que hizo fue centrar su vista en aquel lago , el anochecer ya llegaba acompañado de algunas estrellas ,fue hasta que sintió el acercamiento de alguien cuando por fin se animo a voltear

-no se en que este pensando realmente..pero..-sonrió un poco..-sabe?..solo quiero que sepa que nosotras dos estamos con usted..-finalmente termino brindándole algo de confianza con una pequeña sonrisa

-muchas gracias.-contesto sinceramente mientras se ponía de pie..-mas sin embargo creo que el revelarnos ahora no seria muy conveniente ,me casare con el príncipe Endimión y..

-escuche que kinmonkou nuevamente a resurgido –ahora tomaba la palabra la sailor del fuego llamando así su atención – lo que significa que las estrellas nuevamente buscaran resplandecer

-a que te refieres..?- termino pregunto dudosa

-hace mucho tiempo existieron dos pilares..el de la luna y el de la estrella, la paz reino por largo tiempo.., realmente no estoy muy segura de cómo es que sucedieron las cosas pero ambos pilares llegaron a una disputa por el poder ,es decir se convirtieron en enemigos,

-enemigos?..

-afirmo..-una temible guerra se desato en kinmonkou ,una guerra que lo llevo a su destrucción ya que su gobernante en ese entonces estaba desparecida y no hubo quién le brindara poder a las sailors exteriores, además las sombras siempre han estado al acecho

-me estas tratando de decir que mi madre...-no entendía..

-dio un largo suspiró..-tal vez..pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que su madre nos devolvió la paz con la vivimos por largo tiempo con ayuda del cristal de plata

-el cristal de palta?..

-afirmo.-si quiere terminar con todo esto es necesario el cristal de plata..estoy segura..

-y tu como sabes todo esto rei..?-la sailor del trueno pregunto intrigada

-sonrió un poco..-mi madre..ella estuvo presente en aquella guerra y me contó todo hace poco ,al parecer tampoco esta conforme con la unión de la luna y la tierra

-serenity termino sonriendo un poco..- realmente yo tampoco estoy muy segura ,pero si me retracto ahora ocasionare muchos problemas ,lo mejor por ahora será seguir con todo esto..no lo creen?..

-pero.

-sonrió nuevamente pero ahora lo hacia ampliamente..-ahora se que no estoy sola..que ustedes estarán conmigo, además..no solo ustedes..estoy segura de que Seiya sigue conmigo

-Seiya?..

-serenity termino sonriendo tímidamente al mismo tiempo en que se ruborizaba..era verdad, Seiya seguía con ella ,sabia que su corazón seguía con ella, estaba algo asustada no podía negarlo pero..pero ahora pensaba con la cabeza...además esas ultimas palabras que había leído en aquel diario le decían muchas cosas..¿estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor? quizás sí quizás ahora sabia que ella también tenia que luchar pero a su manera...

SYS 

Caminaban entre toda esa gente ..el ambiente les parecía de algún modo agradable, niños jugando, personas comprando y comiendo, apenas había amanecido decidieron emprender camino a la tierra, tenían que informase y sabían a donde ir , ambos venían encapuchados pues no podían permitirse el ser reconocidos ..ahora mismo entraban a un lugar algo viejo donde había varios sujetos bebiendo y conversando no muy amenamente pues las riñas se escuchaban a la perfección ..rápidamente uno de ellos se dirigió al señor que servia ,el otro solo lo siguió despacio

-Arquímedes..-pronuncio lo mas sigilosamente posible…

-pero si es..

-shhh..-dijo rápidamente con signo de silencio a lo que Arquímedes accedió ofreciéndoles asiento, ambos se sentaron ...

-y..la señorita kakyu?

-esta con nosotros no te preocupes..

-menos mal ,pensé que también estaban tras ella

-también?

-afirmo..-los de la guardia lunar han venido y han registrado cada rincón de este reino ocasionando varios desastres pues no hay nadie que ponga orden , pues parece ser que la reina sasha a desaparecido y calisto ya no es un lugar seguro ,además se a ofrecido una recompensa a aquel que de informes sobre ustedes ,todos los reyes están del lado del reino principal..-dio un largo suspiro..- no me sorprendería que muy pronto ese tal aky tome poder..

-aky?

-un sujeto que se la pasa al lado del príncipe Endimión, ya ni siquiera lo siguen sus generales -rió un poco..- díganme ,es verdad que kinmonkou resurgirá?

-yaten afirmo..-estamos en eso..pero como es que lo sabes?

-ustedes saben que aquí se sabe todo ,esos sujetos ebrios hablan hasta por los codos ..pero no saben el gusto que me da..extraño tanto sus jardines

-taiki se extraño un poco..-acaso tu?..

-afirmo..-soy uno de los pocos nacidos en kinmonkou que sobrevivieron después de esa temible guerra...

-entonces lo que nos dijo saturn es verdad..dime algo Arquímedes..que sucedió en esa guerra que llevo a kinmonkou a la desaparición?-cuestiono taiki..-

-dio un largo suspiro mientras serraba los ojos, tal vez tratando de recordar..-unos sujetos algo extraños llegaron a kinmonkou ..lo recuerdo muy bien..yo trabajaba en el palacio cuidando los rosales..llegaron desde el cielo..el hermoso sol que había, desapareció en cuestión de segundos..para que nubes y sombras fueran las que lo reemplazaran..-sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse..-llegaron exigiendo la entrega de un supuesto niño y un cristal – ante lo de niño ambos no pudieron ocultar su rostro sorpresivo Arquímedes sonrió un poco..-no había nadie que defendiera el pilar pues la reina lìan y las sailor scouts no estaban ,la reina sasha fue la que salió pero no sirvió de nada ..-rió un poco..-comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso exigiendo la entrega del cristal y el niño ,poco después llego la reina serenidad con sus sailors, pensamos que ya estábamos a salvo pero no fue así..la reina serenidad también llego exigiendo al entrega de un cristal –rio un poco..-un intercambio de energías y poderes fueron los que vi en segundos..ambos atacaban sin importarles las personas que habitaban el lugar ...lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber despertado en calisto, a salvo con la reina sasha y algunos otros sobrevivientes ...

-yaten y taiki no creían lo que aquel viejo decía..-y..y por que no te quedaste en calisto..es decir con tu reina..

-no evito reír irónicamente..-reina..esa palabra y ese titulo llego a ser muy importante para ella..los pocos sobrevivientes perdimos nuestro orgullo como habitantes de kinmonkou..y desertamos del lado de nuestra reina..algunos dijeron que buscarían a la reina lìan ,y otros mas se perdieren entre los reinos ,si buscan a un culpable..ese es el pilar de la luna...

tanto taiki como yaten estaban mas que sorprendidos, habían ido a la tierra por petición de seiya pues quería saber en que situación era en la que ahora se encontraban

-y..y solo nos están buscando a nosotros –ahora cuestionaba Yaten..

-nego..-también buscan a unas sailors desertoras –dio un largo suspiro...- los guardias del reino lunar han ocasionado varios destrozos ,algunos habitantes de vinus y mercurio han llegado, parece ser que tampoco es un lugar seguro esos planetas...realmente no se que es lo que esta pasando..y sinceramente yo creo que ya ningún lugar es seguro en la vía láctea...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar un trago..

SYS 

-llévame contigo..

-que?..

-por favor!!.-ahora suplico mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo..

-lo siento..dijo entre voz cortante mientras delicadamente se deshacía de su atadura

...no evito serrar sus puños ante ese recuerdo

-no es bueno que estés así..en cualquier momento podría darse la orden en el reino lunar y entonces si no habrá escapatoria

-a que te refieres?..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre aquella pared..-a que ya es inútil el hacernos tontos..si ya saben que nosotros estamos buscando el resurgimiento de kinmonkou en muy poco tiempo la guardia lunar estará aquí y ...

-sonrió un poco- es verdad ,tal vez la guardia pronto este aquí.,.pero..estaremos listos..

-que?..a que te refieres..

-sonrió nuevamente.-a..a que eh tomado una decisión..

-decisión? y que clase de decisión ..?

-kinmonkou aun no esta listo para resurgir..

-que?...

-quieren que lo restaure, pero haruka para que eso suceda primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas en los reinos ,primero tenemos que establecer la paz.-..

-la paz!!-rió irónicamente..-y que pretendes ,llegar al pilar y decir.. "hey..ya basta de disputas brindemos por un mejor futuro..."

-Seiya no evito reír..-no precisamente..

-que?

-si iremos al reino lunar..pero no brindaremos , haré lo que aprendí de mi padre..

-que?..

-robar..

-que?! y que se supone vas a robar..los cristales?!

-si..y no..

-explícate quieres?!

-robare los cristales..pero también..algo..o mejor dicho a alguien mas...-termino sonriendo misteriosamente ,haruka no entendía pero después capto de inmediato..

-no me digas que tu?...

SYS 

-esto cada vez se complica mas..señor permítame decirle que lo mejor será atacar de inmediato kinmonkou , aún no resurge y el poder de las estrellas aún es débil..

-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie..-lo se..sé que atacar kinmonkou seria lo mejor mas sin embargo necesitamos el poder completo de ellas.. para eso necesito a ...

-señor!!.-alguien interrumpía..

-que rayos quieres!! se escucho furia en sus palabras..

-pe..perdone pero..pero ella esta aquí y..

-sonrió al escuchar ella..-dile que pase..

-enseguida..-al salir de inmediato entro una dama con capucha blanca ,su mirada azulada y su sonrisa se distinguía la perfección..

-y dime ,que noticias me tienes..-cuestiono en segundos al verla parada frente a el..

-te facilitara el trabajo..se dirigirá al pilar..parece ser que buscara los cristales restantes..

-solo los cristales?..

-nego con una sonrisa no muy satisfactoria, mas bien algo sarcástica..- por tu reacción imagino que ira tras ella también..-ella solo afirmo..-bien ,entonces todo indica que la boda del príncipe Endimión estará llena de sorpresas..-no evito reír..-esto no podría ser mejor..Seiya ira al pilar, solo asegúrate de que lleve los cristales consigo

-pero señor esta seguro?..-ahora cuestionaba un sujeto mas..el cual solo estaba a su lado guardando silenció..- recuerde que si el cristal de plata da aparición ,el poder que liberara..

-sonrío un poco..-aky..aky..aky..eso lo se , sé lo que pasara si el cristal da aparición, pero tu sabes perfectamente que ese cristal me importa muy poco..además bien sabes que es lo que busco..que es lo siempre busque ..lo único que eh buscado durante todos estos 17 años ¡!- termino de decir algo molesto

-aky simplemente afirmo algo molesto- lo se..lo único que a buscado es a el..

-así es..y cuando por fin este de mi lado..la vía láctea estará en mis manos -termino de decir muy confiado

-me pregunto..como es que lo lograra?..-ahora hablaba aquella dama..

-sonrió aún mas mientras la miraba fijamente..-muy fácil..el corazón es muy vulnerable..y..aún lo es mas uno enamorado..

-no evito reír...-lo siento es solo que..pretende manipularlo con eso?

-y por que no?..

-no lo sé ..es solo que..tal vez lo subestima demasiado eso es todo..

-entonces significa que el príncipe Endimión ya no nos sirve de nada..-hablaba de nueva cuenta aky ,al parecer algo calmado

-no exactamente..aún nos es útil..pero lo es mas él ,esto que esta por formase apenas esta dando inicio..-anuncio confiadamente, aky y aquella dama terminaron por afirmar sus palabras con una sonrisa satisfactoria..-por ciento..-dijo de repente..-esa capucha blanca me es repulsiva..

-sonrió..-lo siento.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras la retiraba para dejar al descubierto su larga cabellera rojiza..

SYS 

-tenemos que decírselo..

-no podemos..si lo hacemos podríamos ocasionar problemas..es muy impulsivo y podría tomar decisiones equivocadas..entiéndelo hotaru..-decía seriamente aquella de cabellera larga seriamente a esa pequeña que se hacia llamar sailor saturn la cual ahora no era sailor..

-tal vez pero ..lo mejor seria que lo supiera..que supiera que el enemigo siempre lo quiso a el... que el es el hijo de las estrellas y..y de las sombras.. –finalizo

**continuara...**

hi!!! Ahyy por fin actualización ,me retrace sí y mucho, pero weno ..creo que el capi recompensa aunque sea un poquito mi larga ausencia no?

¿me odian? Si lo se, me odian por no escribir sys pero créanme k el siguiente capi estará lleno de ellos ( es enserio) y..y rayos!! yo pienso que ya mero lo termino y mi cabeza saca mas y mas..y mas cosas jaja ¿cómo y cuando lo terminare? aún no lo sé pero SÎ lo terminaré ok ¿qué pasara? Se la robara? Quien es el?.. Quién esa pelirroja? ( weno creo k eso es obvio) muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejarme reviws..si en algún momento se les hace tediosa la historia no duden en decirlo ya que es lo que menos quiero ok, prometo seguir poniendo todo de mi parte para seguir aquí con ustedes..nuevamente muchas gracias por sus cometarios y ahora si agradeciendo su valioso tiempo y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ **** tSuKi Ai KoU ****§**


	29. Chapter XVI

**capitulo XVI**

**emboscada **

**el inicio de la batalla **

mi decisión esta tomada ,me iré..me iré con Seiya..y rogare por que la vida que viene en camino no sea un niño...y, y se lo diré..le diré todo serenidad después de todo ella subirá la trono en un par de días..iré al pilar, le diré a Seiya que me acompañe y..y si mi vida y la de mi hijo en algún momento llega a correr peligro sabré que ella ..

-princesa voy a pasar..

-si, adelante luna...-dio un largo suspiro mientras nuevamente dejaba aquel diario serrado bajo su almohada

-se puede saber que hacia..?

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie..-solo pensaba en que dentro de algunas horas mi vida cambiara por completo.

-sonrió levemente mientras dejaba aquel vaso de agua sobre el buró.-sinceramente no creo que sea tan malo el casase con el príncipe Endimión, después de todo se v que no es tan mala persona..a lo mejor y..

-negó de inmediato..-no luna.. el que me enamore de el será imposible..además..yo se que Seiya no tardara en aparecer nuevamente y estoy segura de que esta ves si me llevara con el

-luna no evito sonreír un poco..-pero usted sabe perfectamente que aún aunque venga usted no puede irse con el..su obligación como princesa es primero..y..

-lo se..-dio un largo suspiro para que después lagrimas fueran las que cayeran..-lo se..se que el que venga es imposible y mas aun el que venga por mi..pero..pero acaso es malo el soñar?..acaso es malo el guardar algo de esperanza luna..dime acaso esta mal?-termino de decir mientras se abrazaba a si misma y luna terminaba por consolarla en medio de un abrazo..

"definitivamente princesa..esta mal"..-ese pensamiento fue el de la persona que había escuchado todo y la cual ahora mismo se dirigía al salón principal..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-yo sigo insistiendo en que estas loco..mira que intentar hacer eso..prácticamente seria suicidio

-además de que no contará con nosotras..-tomaba la palabra una seria hotaru

-no estoy pidiendo su ayuda ,si es necesario lo haré yo solo –dio bastante decidido

-y de que le servirán esos cristales..?..lo mejor seria que se limitara a buscar el cristal estelar..no lo cree?..-ahora hablaba en forma autoritaria la guardiana del tiempo

-tal vez no me sirvan a mi pero a serenity si..cuando los cristales estén reunidos podrá hacer aparecer el cristal de plata..y con ello tomar mas poder y..

-lo que usted quiere hacer es prácticamente imposible..si hacemos eso con el enemigo presente ,podrían aprovecharse y robar el cristal de plata antes de que la princesa serenity pueda siquiera utilizar su poder , no, nos rehusamos a cumplir esa orden..-finalizo de brazos cruzados.."además de que el enemigo podría aprovecharse de su vulnerable corazón "

-sonrió un poco.-entonces ya esta decidido, iré solo..-dijo sonriente..

-hágalo..váyase y dele la victoria al enemigo..váyase y deles a entender que ganaron..que el sacrifico de la reina sasha, de su madre y hasta de su mismo padre no valió la pena..que el esfuerzo que todos dieron por brindarle una vida fue inútil –dijo bastante enfadada plut-

-que se sacrificaron por darme una vida.?..yo no creo que..

-el enemigo siempre lo estuvo buscando a usted..-dijo de repente hotaru llamando la atención de todos..

-basta hotaru no sigas..-hablaba plut algo asustada por algo que pudiera decir..

-tu siempre fuiste el blanco del enemigo..-nuevamente concentro su mirada en Seiya quién guardo silencio lo mismo que los demás ,plut guardo silencio..sabia que saturn diría todo..-sabes por que?..por que las estrellas no solo guardan la luz de la vía láctea, si no también las sombras ,se dice que cuando el primer varón nazca dentro del núcleo real ,al mismo tiempo nacería el hijo de las sombras ,muchas veces intentamos descifrar lo que se quería decir con ese hecho y a la única conclusión a la que llegamos fue que..que ambos serian la misma persona..

-es..espera estas tratando de decir que Seiya-decía no creyéndolo yaten

-afirmo ante la sorpresa de todos..-es por eso que seria una imprudencia el ir ahora..además..guardo silencio al ver como es que Seiya ya sin decir mas salía del palacio, salía en silencio ante la sorpresa de todos, haruka fue el termino por seguirlo..

-realmente eso que dijiste es verdad?..-no evito cuestionar ahora taiki a lo que hotaru solo pudo afirmar..

-saben debemos estar alertas..

-que?..

-taiki y yo fuimos a la tierra y nos informamos de algunas cosas..nos están buscando a nosotros y

-a nosotras no es así?...-ahora llegaban con una sonrisa ambas sailors..mercury y vinus,.aunque no venían como sailors..ambas terminaron solo mirando a taiki y a yaten respectivamente para que un rubor fuera el obtenido en los 4

-bueno pues...-intento hablar yaten..

-y de que mas se enteraron..?ahora decía muchiru un tanto intrigada no solo por la información si no por loa reacción que no paso inadvertida por ella

-de que el príncipe Endimión ahora la tierra tiene nuevos aliados –recobro el aire taiki.-

-michiru sonrió un pon..-entonces yo creo que no seria mala idea el ir a echar un vitazo no lo cree

-que?..

-escucha hotaru prácticamente le estamos exigiendo demasiado a Seiya..le exigimos el que restaure kinmonkou ,sabiendo que es solo un planeta ,el poder de kinmonkou lo tiene el y todas nosotros que creemos en el , Seiya tiene razón al decir que primero tenemos que acabar con toda esta guerra ,yo conozco a la princesa serenity y estoy segura de que nos brindara su ayuda..con ella, el cristal de plata y si buscamos el cristal estelar el enemigo no tendrá oportunidad –finalizo..todos se miraron mutuamente tal vez para calibrar todos aquello que había dicho

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y aun así iras..?

-haruka

-si..

-en verdad mi padre , mi madre y la reina sasha murieron por mi culpa?..

-haruka no evito observar su rostro lleno de nostalgia..-quieres una mentira o

-sonrió un poco.-es solo que me es difícil el imaginar que todo esto es por mi nacimiento..que si no hubiera llegado al mundo tal vez tu , las chicas..yaten , taiki..y..y mi princesa vivirán felices y..

-.si tu no hubieras nacido..yo seguiría en el pilar y nunca hubiera conocido a michiru, yaten y taiki tendrían una vida aburrida en la tierra , y lo mejor de todo serenity estaría felizmente casada con el príncipe Endimión..vaya..sabes que..,creo que tienes razón..lo mejor hubiera sido que no nacieras..-termino de decir sarcástico.

-es enserio haruka

-pues lo que eh dicho también..pero sabes que?..si naciste fue por algo..

-que?..

-rio un poco..- tal vez solo para fastidiarme

-Seiya rio un poco..-gracias haruka..-haruka simplemente termino por sonreír un poco..

-chicos..

-que sucede kakyu

-todos en el salón esperan, parece ser que han aprobado tu idea Seiya..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-entonces ya esta decidido..

-así es su majestad..todos ya están preparados..

-perfecto..

-vaya cuento movimiento..y eso que no estas en tu reino Endimión..

-sonrió un poco..-tengo que prepárame después de todo tal vez figther venga a arruinar todo

-pues ese tal vez ya es un seguramente

-que?..

-movilizare a mis hombres yo también..y las scout nos ayudaran no es así?.

-el rey termino por afirmar..

-perfecto..pero sabes? Quiero pedirte un favor..

-un favor..

-así es, pase lo que pase quiero a fighter vivo –finalizo mientras innumerables sobras aprecian a su alrededor

♥ **SYS ♥**

veía su reflejo sobre aquel espejo..veía su ojos..sus facciones..pero mas que nada su vestido

-te..te vez muy linda sere..

-sonrió levemente..-muchas gracias Rini..

-luna dijo que después de la ceremonia tendré que subir a mi habitación..

-afirmo..-asi es Rin..esto no durara mucho en cuanto..-guardo silencio aun no había ensayado esa frase..-en cuanto diga acepto..todo habrá terminado..e inmediatamente después tomare algunas decisiones..

-ya veo..-sonrió un poco.-sere

-si..

-nego un poco..-nada..iera a terminar de alistarme..y sin mas abandono aquella habitación..para que luna entrara enseguida..

-esta lista princesa..

-afirmo levemente.-temo que si luna..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-esto esta muy oscuro..

-y sigo insistiendo que solo hubiéramos venido nosotros, ustedes solo causaran problemas..

-que dijiste..

-repítelo anda..

-sonrió.-dije que..

-ya guarden silencio quieren!!!..-dijo exasperado al solo verlos discutir .acaso no ven el gran numero de guardias que hay

-bien pero acaso ya pensaste en como es que vamos a entrar..?

-muy fácil yaten

-fácil?..pues nada dime por que yo solo veo a guardias por todos lados..

-entraremos pro l puerta principal..

.-que!!?-fue la reacción de todos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

veía solo a través del espejo..veía solo hacia fuera a través de una de las tantas ventanas ..

-ya están aquí..alguien encapuchado se posaba tras el..

-sonrió..-perfecto..que comience la diversión..-al decir aquello ambos desaparecieron..

♥ **SYS ♥**

estaban detrás de unos arbustos preparándose para entrar

-pero que plan tan absurdo, en verdad crees que funcionara..-decía aquel peliplateado frustrado mientras intentaba aflojar aquel nudo de corbata

-acaso tienes una mejor idea..además la ultima vez funciono..

-tal vez pero yo no creo que ahora dejen entrar a cualquiera después de todo es una celebración especial..-ahora hablaba el castaño..

-bueno quizás si debí pensar en eso

-Seiya!!..-dijeron todos enfadados llamando así la atención de algunos guardias pues los arbustos produjeron un movimiento brusco..

-genial..-dijo haruka algo sarcástico al ver el acercamiento de los guardias..mientras desenfundaba su espada..

-Seiya termino sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que hacia lo mismo..-parece ser que después de todo no entraremos por la puerta principal..

-si eso parece..-finalizaron todos..

**continuara...**

**hi!!!**

Corto si y creo k demasiado aja pero weno esto es un pekeño adelantito a lo que vendra..por k si ya mero al acabo..y el segundo capi sera largo muy largo jaja ya k compensare todo el tiempo esperado y créanme será de la mejor manera ya k weno tampoco cumplí eso de solo sys pero en siguiente capi si será solo sys ahora si esperando reviws y agradeciendo su tiempo prestado se despide por ahora su amiga

**TSuKi Ai KoU**


	30. Chapter XVII

**Capitulo XVI**

**Emboscada **

**el inicio de la batalla **

**parte II**

_seiya vino a verme , no negare que sentí mucha felicidad por que a estado al pendiente de mi embarazo, es extraño llevar una vida dentro y mas por que aun no se nota demasiado ,pues ni mi hermana ni nadie del reino lo a notado ,me siento débil , en realidad demasiado, eso me preocupa por que..por que eso significa que esta vida que viene en camino, esta vida, es niño, este pequeño que cargo en mi vientre es el elegido tengo demasiado miedo, tengo miedo de no resistir, tengo miedo de que mi cuerpo no resista …._

_Aunque claro que estoy feliz no lo negare y es por eso que esta decisión precipitada es lo mejor ,ya no es solo por mi, si no también por el ,por que se que al alejarnos de este lugar lo alegajare de un destino fatal ,mi pequeño crecerá feliz por que me tendrá a mi y a su padre, no se realmente a que lugar de la tierra llegare, pero no me importa si es que solo estoy a su lado, lo único que espero es que, es que algún día me perdone mi planeta _

_Serenidad subirá al trono mañana y ese mismo día le diré esto que solo guardo en mi corazón, le diré algo que me dolerá mucho mas a mi que a ella, por que sí, las estrellas me lo han revelado, me han revelado que…_

-ya es hora de bajar al salón 

Aquella voz hizo que dejara aquel diario bajo la almohada y se pusiera de pie de inmediato, afirmando así rápidamente mientras dirigía su vista hacia el balcón admirando el aparecer de algunas estrellas "por que no soy tan fuerte como ella?"

-su magestad…? –pregunto extrañada la verla demasiado pensativa

-lo siento.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pasar a un lado de ella y salir de aquella habitación, lo único que hizo luna fue mostrar la misma mueca de la princesa, una llena de dolor mientras salía tras ella

♥ SYS ♥

Mientras que en el bosque realmente había sido una suerte el aparecer de un pequeño pajarillo cerca de aquel arbusto donde se encontraban, pues así los guardias retrocedieron y pusieron vigilancia por otro rumbo…los 4 aun buscaban la forma de poder entrar pues el hacerse pasar por invitados ya no era un plan seguro…

-alguien esta tras nosotros...-fue el susurro de seiya mientras se ponía de pie aún de espaldas lo mismo que taiki, Yaten y haruka 

-ustedes son estrellas de kinmonkou-fue la suave pronunciación que escucharon al mismo tiempo en que los 4 volteaban..

-pero si usted es...

-aquella dama sonrió levemente mientras reverenciaba un poco..-cuanto tiempo fighter

-reina Azur-finalmente pronuncio en un susurro haruka

-necesitan ayuda para entrar? 

-pero como es que..- -realmente no lo creía seiya

-sonrió levemente mientras le hacia señas a sus escoltas de adelantarse un poco-amy me conto la situación y..

-amy esta aquí?..-no evito decir con preocupación taiki a lo que la reina nuevamente sonrió un poco mientras negaba

-me dijo que regresaría a kinmonkou donde ahora esta segura… cuando ya partía hacia aquí me dijo que tal vez necesitarían ayuda para entrar, no estoy segura de que es lo que planean hacer pero los ayudare, pues gracias a ustedes mi hija sigue a salvo y con vida

-pero como es que pudo llegar a mercurio?-cuestionaba ahora Yaten 

-amy es muy astuta y conoce cada rincón de su planeta natal, se las arreglo para verme sin que la guardia lunar que ahora vigila mi planeta se diera cuenta… díganme, les interesa entrar?..-finalmente cuestiono, a lo que los 4 terminaron afirmando 

♥ SYS ♥

-Esta completamente seguro de esto mi señor

-va, acaso piensas que no tengo todo calculado, además, acaso crees que nuestra espía es de fiar

-sonrió un poco..-acaso insinúa que la señorita kakyu ya no nos es de utilidad

-yo no dije eso, simplemente es solo que no es bueno decirle todo lo que hacemos, además. -terminó poniéndose de pie..-es siempre mejor tener un plan b por si el a resulta ser un fracaso

-y que clase de plan es el b

-sonrió mientras daba parición a 4 cristales negros…

-pero…esi esos son..

-afirmo..-así es..estos son…

♥ SYS ♥

Rosaba con su palma la cama de su hermana, aunque no lo pareciera ella sabia perfectamente que la mirada y el corazón de su hermana estaban sufriendo, pero como ayudarla?... no lo sabia, termino sentándose al pie de su cama mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre ella... ¿por que? Tal vez por que quería pensar una manera de poder ayudar, mas sin embargo no llegaba nada a su mente, finalmente derrotada termino por ponerse de pie, ya era hora de bajar al salón pero al hacerlo noto como es que algo sobresalía debajo de la almohada de su hermana 

♥ SYS ♥

Murmullos, cuchicheos, y pláticas silenciosas era lo único que se presenciaba dentro del salón principal… Endimión se encontraba parado justo al lado de su padre, aky a un costado lo mismo que sus 4 generales, las sailors al lado de sus respectivas reinas…

-reina azur-saludaba cortésmente mientras la veía cruzar aquella puerta principal seguida de 4 presencias con el emblema de mercurio

-su majestad -correspondió el saludo a aquel caballero que la saludaba 

-veo que sailor mercury no la acompaña, dígame, es verdad que se a convertido en una traidora y que ahora es su cabeza la que se busca…? ciertamente las sailors scouts no son de fiar, no me explico como es que la reina serenity aún deja que permanezcan a su lado esas guerreras-comento con bastante cinismo

-las sailors scouts no son traidoras…puedo asegurar que ellas valen mas que cualquiera de ustedes -intervenía un chico con antifaz que estaba justo tras ella con algo de enfado mientras se adelantaba un poco y lo encaraba

-quien es usted? y como se atreve a dirigirse a mi de esa manera –respondía ahora con enfado aquel rey 

-es uno de mis nuevos escoltas,- intervino de inmediato mientras se colocaba justo en medio de ambos logrando así calmar un poco la furia de aquel chico-sin sailor mercury, ahora podría correr peligro 

-pero su majestad, que peligro podría correr estando aquí en el pilar… 

-yo no me fio de nadie, y en especial de reyes ilegítimos…-dijo sin titubear mientras se alejaba un poco seguido de 4 presencias masculinas-por cierto, lo que ocurra en mi reino y todo lo que respecta a , es solo asunto mío, el que la tierra y el pilar se unifiquen no significa que tenga que darle respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos…así que rey elios, le agradecería mucho que solo se limitara a guardar silencio, al menos en mi presencia..- y sin decir una palabra mas termino alejándose..

-"rey ilegitimo…"- va! -fue su pensamiento antes de destruir su copa de vino con su propia mano 

-se puede saber el motivo del enfado rey elios..

-ja, esa reina azur me parece muy altanera 

-sonrió un poco..-acaso te dijo algo

-lo que diga ella me tiene sin cuidado, pero lo que ese sujeto hizo no,

-quien?

-ese que la va acompañando..-dijo mientras señalaba con la vista a uno de los 4 seguidores..-se atrevió a reclamarme algo que dije en contra de sailor mercury

-aquel sujeto formo una sonrisa de entera satisfacción la ver a esas 4 presencias, pues de inmediato se retiro, estaba apunto de llegar a eriel, pero una presencia se poso tras el susurrándole algo que ciertamente provoco una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, inmediatamente después aquella presencia término desvaneciéndose 

♥ SYS ♥

-vaya no me imaginaba que usted pensara así

-sonrió un poco -no soy la única con ese pensamiento, el rey elios es una de los pocas personas que los 5 planetas aborrecemos –sonrió un poco mientras paraba su camino-créame realmente le agradezco mucho el que intentara defender a mi hija pero si vuelve a intervenir así, el que lleguemos hasta la princesa no será fácil después de todo apenas acabamos de entrar y no dudo en que el rey elios ya halla ido con el rey Endimión, después de todo es uno de sus mas fieles seguidores

-lo siento no era mi intensión-trataba de disculparse…

-lo se…ahora síganme iremos a saludar a la reina …-sonrió mientras dirigía su vista hacia aquella escalera de donde bajaba un ángel..bueno al menos eso le parecía a uno de los 4…uno que cambio su semblante calmado a uno furioso al ver como es que Endimión tomaba su mano para después besarla

-será mejor que te calmes seiya-decía aquel rubio que estaba justo a su lado

-creo que haruka tiene razón, después de todo ya estamos adentro 

-apoyo a Yaten, seiya será mejor que controles tus impulsos 

-demonios!-solo eso pudo decir

-la reina sonrió mientras continuaba su camino…-sigo sin saber que pretenden así que en cuento estemos frente a la princesa temo que me alejare de ustedes 

-descuide no hay problema en eso 

♥ SYS ♥

-te vez muy nerviosa-decía mientras aún tomaba su mano y caminaban 

-me siento un poco extraña, eso es todo –pronunció mientras seguía su paso, ambos caminaba, aunque se vieron obligados a detenerlo de inmediato…

-su majestad…-saludo de inmediato por lo que serenity solo se limito a reverenciarla cortésmente, solo en forma de saludo pues el cruzar palabras con alguien ahora no era algo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero el que si se atrevió hablar fue Endimión 

-reina azur…-correspondió aquel saludo con una pequeña reverencia-me da gusto verla presente, sabe pensé que estaba un poco molesta por las medidas que se tomaron hacia sailor mercury y su planeta..

-sonrió un poco..-debo confesar que el echo de que mi planeta este rodeado de guardias terrestres si me es repulsivo, mas sin embargo el que la guardia lunar lo este no me moleta en lo absoluto, por lo que no podría faltar a una ceremonia tan importante para este pilar 

-Endimión no evito sonreír sarcásticamente.-le aconsejaría medir su palabras respecto a mi , ya que muy pronto la tierra se unificara con este pilar y..

-única razón por la cual sigo tolerando el trato con ustedes…una guerra innecesario seria un catástrofe-termino sonriendo un poco.-no lo cree su majestad..

-pues yo..-realmente serenity no sabia que decir pues realmente no había escuchado mucho pues una mirada penetrante la tenia bastante nerviosa..la reina azur termino por sonreír un poco sabia que si hablaba de mas podría verse bastante involucrada pero ciertamente ya no le estaba gustando para nada todo el ambiente que se sentía..

-su majestad quiero presentarle a unos escoltas,-al decir aquello seiya coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la reina para hacerla callar pues si hablaba demás podría meterse en problemas, mas sin embargo una sonrisa segura fue la que recibió en respuesta,- si me permite me gustaría que estuviesen aquí en lugar de mi hija

-lo sentimos su majestad pero ya hay bastante seguridad aquí y lo que menos queremos son a mas traidores de mercurio

-mu...mucho gusto..-se atrevió a pronunciar serenity ante la sorpresa de Endimión pues extendió su mano, y él la tomo..¿por que la extendió? Por que quería estar segura de que esos zafiros que miraba fijamente pertenecían a el, y lo confirmo al sentir un suave beso sobre su mano..ese contacto..ese tenue contando sin duda le pertenecía a el..

-mucho gusto-se atrevió a pronunciar con una sonrisa, ambos corazones latían apresuradamente, por un instante solo existieron esos latidos y esas miradas pues todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos 

-una risa los atrajo de regreso a la realidad pues terminaron cortando aquel contacto -vaya, vaya pero quien hubiera imaginado que la reina azur tomaría medidas innecesarias

-Innecesarias a dicho? 

-así es su majestad, usted esta segura aquí por lo que la presencia de esos 4 sujetos no es necesaria –sonrió una vez mas Eirel ante el desconcierto de Endimión-por que no mejor proseguimos con la ceremonia después de todo a eso es a lo que venimos, ya después se discutirán las decisiones importantes y las que no lo son tanto- dicho esto termino alejándose junto con Endimión y la reina serenity quién solo miro por ultima vez de reojo a seiya 

-esto no me gusta…-finalmente se atrevió a pronunciar haruka 

-que?

-claramente esos sujetos nos están observando..-dijo señalando a 4 sujetos de negro parados justo en la entrada..-además ese sujeto Eirel que llego a interrumpir te estaba mirando fijamente seiya, acaso ya lo conocías?..

-no, en mi vida lo eh visto

-sonrió un poco..-y por si fuera poco ya viste quién nos esta mirando por allá..-dijo ahora refiriéndose a alguien que estaba parado con una sonrisa justo al lado de los lugares que le pertenecerían a serenity y Endimión

-diamante..

-afirmo..-así es..

-acaso creen que ya sepan que nosotros..

-es lo mas probable..

-y si lo saben entonces por que no han echo nada..que es lo que esperan?

-no lo sabemos…-concluyo haruka..-pero sinceramente es mejor irnos ahora después de todo..

-de ninguna manera..-intervino de inmediato seiya..-si lo saben o no me tiene sin cuidado, yo vine por dos motivos y no me pienso retirar al menos no sin uno de ellos –decía tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a una de las tantas puertas

-a donde crees que vas seiya

-sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre la cerradura...-por el primer motivo-y sin mas entro dejando a los chicos muy desconcertados aunque mas aun a serenity quién solo había visto como es que entraba al interior palacio "seiya"

♥ SYS ♥

Recorría sigilosamente cada rincón, el palacio lo conocía por lo que la obscuridad en los pasillos no le impedía el seguir con paso firme y seguro, que ¿que buscaba? Los cristales, si así es suponía que los cristales restantes estarían ahí, seguros en aquella habitación pues recordaba que eran 6 los desaparecidos, dos los tenia el en su poder por lo que quería suponer que serenity había ordenado a los reinos entregaran sus cristales para tenerlos en un lugar mas seguro, además de que en la ceremonia no hacían falta y el que los tuviera serenity no era conveniente¿y si no estaban ahí? pues simplemente robaría algo mas ,por fin llego a aquella habitación donde extrañamente no había nadie ni nada…solo, solo una silueta misteriosa

♥ SYS ♥

-tranquilízate haruka..

-no puedo, debí seguirlo.

-si lo hacías sospecharían de por que ahora la reina azur solo tiene a 2 de sus 4 escoltas, no lo crees?

-no lo sé, esto solo me hace desconfiar de todos 

-no solo a ti, también a nosotros, pero que podemos hacer, seiya es muy impulsivo

-lo se pero..

-su atención por favor..-por fin resonaba una copa haciendo callar a todos los presentes –quien oficiara la unión a llegado, así que la ceremonia dará inicio, por lo que pedimos se pongan de pie sus majestades-Artemio era el que hablaba al mismo tiempo en que por la puerta principal entraba una persona con capucha blanca seguida de dos mas, todos guardaban silencio mientras un alegre Endimión tomaba a serenity de la mano , por fin la tierra y el pilar se unificarían, Rini simplemente veía la mirada de tristeza de su hermana al mismo tiempo en que presionaba con fuerza aquel diario sobre sus piernas ,serenity temblaba mientras las sailors veían con algo de intriga a aquellos encapuchados..

-sucede algo sailor Júpiter

-no es nada netflite, es solo que –guardo silencio por un instante "seria imposible"-olvídalo..-termino de decir mientras dirigía su vista a sailor mars 

-acaso viste algo mars..?

-negó-en lo absoluto su majestad…"imposible "acaso…-y de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia las tres presencias detrás de la reina azur 

-su majestad- taiki se acercaba al oído de la reina..al parecer susurro algo bueno pues la reina termino sonriendo ampliamente

Endimión ya estaba justo en el centro del salón al lado de serenity, Artemio y luna detrás de ellos, lo mismo que el rey Endimión, aky y sus generales y las dos sailors ya habían tomado su lugar correspondiente detrás de ellos 

-Artemio dirigió su vista hacia todos los presentes..-como todos sabemos estamos aquí para oficiar la boda de la reina serenity gobernante del pilar, así como lo importante que serán de ahora en adelante todas sus decisiones, pues también estaremos unificando fuerzas con la tierra…-dijo serio mientras señalaba a aquellos encapuchados, uno de ellos tomo delicadamente la mano de serenity quien de inmediato reacciono ente ese roce…ese contacto ella…ella lo conocía…de inmediato aquella capa fue retirada ante la mirada impactada de todos…

-lo siento su majestad, pero no habrá boda..-decía con una sonrisa aquella de mirar aguamarina mientras jalaba a serenity detrás de ella para ponerla a salvo con las otras dos encapuchadas quienes al igual que neptúne retiraron sus capas, eran sailor vinus y sailor saturn

-sailor…sailor neptune… -termino diciendo muy sorprendido Endimión 

-cuento tiempo su majestad 

-pe…pero que están esperando, ellas son unas intrusas aquí!-dijo de inmediato a lo que sus generales reaccionaron y desenfundaron sus espadas… al mismo tiempo en que Júpiter y mars se ponían en guardia ,un juego de miradas desafiantes ya empezaba.. un juego que dio inicio ante un..

-grito mortal!

♥ SYS ♥

Lentamente abrió sus zafiros..-¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabia…¿donde estaba?..no lo recordaba..su cabeza daba un sinfín de vueltas mientras su pecho ardía y trataba de ponerse de pie… 

-donde..-intentaba recordar algo..cuando justo en ese momento sintió claramente un temblor..un temblor que lo hizo recordar rápidamente donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.. termino por ponerse de pie para dirigirse al salón principal...se fue sin darse cuenta como es que una sombra daba aparición detrás de la otra que había esperado a que seiya recuperara el sentido 

-lo hizo no es asi?

-sonrió en afirmación…-ahora solo hay que esperar, esperaremos a que libere su poder…para que asi dentro de nada la via láctea sea solo mia..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

♥ SYS ♥

-Están rodeados, no tienen escapatoria..-decía sin titubear Endimión al ver como es que un sinfín de guardias rodeaban a serenity y a las 4 sailors lo mismo que a taiki, Yaten y haruka, pues en cuanto la identidad de los encapuchados fue revelada, se quitaron los antifaces y se depusieron a enfrentar a los 4 generales 

-su majestad!-desesperada hablaba luna

-hermana –decía temerosa rini 

-que creen que están haciendo? Yo…- intentaba hablar serenity

-no estamos aquí por gusto si no por ordenes..-decía firmemente saturn mientras se preparaba para otro ataque, los invitados simplemente trataban de guardar compostura pues al parecer el orden al salón ya regresaba 

-or…ordenes..

-así es…mis ordenes..-sin titubear y sin temor alguno llegaba seiya rodeado de una onda roja de energía, una energía que le abría paso por donde caminaba… 

-tu!

-sonrio..-cuanto tiempo príncipe Endimión

-pero si es fighter..-decían algunos cuchicheos de algunos reyes.. 

-nego con una grata sonrisa..-ese ya no es mi nombre.., yo soy seiya… y oficialmente me presentare como ultimo descendiente de kinmonkou –nuevamente cuchicheos fueron los escuchados pero esta vez cuchicheos de temor –asi es..yo soy el príncipe de las estrellas 

-plut termino sonriendo…- si estamos aquí es por que ya es tiempo de que sepan que el segundo pilar esta dispuesto a resurgir ,-hablo firmemente

-no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados viendo como es que la vía láctea se destruye, esta vez lucharemos y si es necesario, lo haremos aun en contra de sus planetas 

-seiya sonrió un poco mientras dirigía su vista hacia una serenity sorprendida..- lo lamento mucho princesa, pero usted vendrá conmigo..

-que?..

-pero que clase de estupideces están diciendo , yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir eso!- ante eso sus generales no dudaron en acumular energía, energía que de inmediato fue lanzada seiya alcanzo a reaccionar y cubrió todos sus compañeros con su campo de energía.. pues al dispersarse el humo solo se veía a seiya parado justo delante de todos con los brazos extendidos, aunque muy exhausto pues sus piernas forcejearon por un instantes..

-Seiya..-dijo preocupada serenity

sonrió un poco ante ese susurro, extrañaba tanto escuchar su nombre salido de sus labios, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho , algo que ardía y dolía pues cayo de rodillas tocándose el corazón..Endimión sonrió ante aquello lo mismo que sus generales pues nuevamente comenzaban a acumular energía, diamante ya se acercaba y al igual que ellos acumulaba energía, neptune visualizo aquello por lo que ahora fue ella la que se coloco delante de ellos en posición de ataque..

-yo los detendré, váyanse! en el bosque hay una nave

-seiya intentaba ponerse de pie..-no será necesario..yo..

-sonrió un poco mientras energía ya empezaba a fluir de su palmas pues el ataque de los generales ya estaba casi listo para ser lanzado 

-en estas condiciones no puedes tele transportarse así que por una vez en tu vida as caso y lárgate con tu princesa!-era haruka quién hablaba algo exasperado al ver como es que no se movía al mismo tiempo en que desenfundaba su espada y se colocaba a un lado de neptune..

-y acaso piensan que saldrán asolo así?.-decía Endimión muy confiado

-pues esta mas que claro que… si-finalmente decía vinus confiada al mismo tiempo en que tomaba a serenity bruscamente del brazo y la jalaba hacia la salida, seiya no sabia que hacer pero basto un mirada departe de haruka, taiki y Yaten para afirmar y salir corriendo detrás de su princesa y sailor vinus, al ver aquello no duraron ni un segundo mas y…

-maremoto de Neptuno!- el ataque fue lanzado al mismo tiempo que el de los generales y diamante, los demás guardias que habían se limitaron a encarar y enfrentar a taiki Yaten y haruka , una lucha entre espadas y poderes daba inicio en el salón principal donde ya los reyes intentaban salir por donde fuera…

-demonios..!-decía frustrada viendo aquello

-mars que aremos?-decía confundida Júpiter mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su reina pues se había desmayado 

-no lo se, la princesa se ha ido y..

-hagan lo que crean es correcto

-que?

-sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba y quedaba justo frente a ambas

-pero reina azur

-la reina azur tiene razón chicas..

-reina mina (bueno sigo sin tener imaginación en los nombre ok)

-sonrio un poco..-al ver a mi hija hacer esto, se que ahora se a convertido en toda una sailor scout pues de ahora en adelante protegerá solo lo que es justo, se que ustedes desde el fondo de su corazón saben lo que es justo y esta mas que claro que esta unión no lo es, así que les pido que sigan a su corazón…,

-aun aunque queramos no seria conveniente, si haces eso mars serás una traidora, el convenio esta mas que claro debemos lealtad al pilar

-se que usted siempre sigue lo correcto reina fire pero sabe perfectamente que esta unión no lo es

-quizá no lo sea pero el pilar les brinda poder y…

-ya basta!.-hablo algo enfadada mars..-madre yo se que siempre seguimos las reglas pero esta vez..esta vez yo misma creare mis propias reglas y dentro de ellas no esta el proteger al reino terrestre, así que lo siento..-y ya sin mas que decir salió corriendo del salón, quizás para tratar de alcanzar a sailor vinus, Júpiter hizo lo mismo dejo a su reina inconsciente sobre el suelo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa..

-reina azur, reina fire y reina mina, por favor cuiden de mi madre y, y díganle que 

-descuida, puedes irte..-dijo sin titubear la reina azur

-parece ser que ellas son mas fuertes que nosotras, no es así?-finalizo la reina fire al verlas salir a lo que las dos afirmaron

Rini las había visto salir , por lo que sin dudar y sin que nadie se diera cuenta las siguió

♥ SYS ♥

-Demonios!- débilmente se ponían de pie pues al tratar de llegar a la nave sombras fueron las que los interceptaron, solo eran sombras sin forma definida, pues sus ojos rojos eran solo los que sobresalían de ellas, sombras que al verlos con gran velocidad comenzaron a atacar, seiya abrazaba a una serenity temblorosa mientras que saturn, vinus y plut trataban de seguir sus movimientos con la vista, los rodeaban y su risa intensa era el único eco que se escuchaba

-será mejor que sigan sin nosotras..-dijo sin dudar saturn

-que?

-nosotras los detendremos, usted váyase-afirmaba sus palabras plut 

-pero..

-confíen en nosotras, deacuerdo?..-finalizo vinus con una sonrisa mientras y tomaba posición de ataque lo mismo que plut y saturn, seiya afirmo mientras presionaba con fuerza la mano de serenity..

-vamos-dijo firmemente 

-beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-grito mortal!

-tumba del silencio! ( corríjanme si ese no es su ataque por fa) 

Energía fluyo en segundos, energía que aprovecho seiya para que en medio de ésta pasara entre las sombras junto con serenity 

♥ SYS ♥

Seiya corría junto con su princesa, aún tenia ese dolor pero lo único que tenia en mente ahora era el salir con ella, de momento serenity dejo de correr y seiya paro su camino

-sucede algo? acaso estas herida?- cuestiono preocupado

-nego

-entonces..

-seiya..

-si

-por que?

-que?..

-por que ahora?..por que ahora vienes y..

-sonrió un poco mientras delicadamente tomaba su mentón para mirarla fijamente..-por justo ahora me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti-sonrío un poco mientras rosaba su mejilla..-se que hice mal al a abandonarte pero..

-vaya, vaya, pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí…-ambos voltearon en segundos ante esa voz era eriel seguido de aky y

-príncipe Endimión..-susurro serenity al verlo 

-se puede saber que pretendes!...-decía enfadado mirando a seiya y a serenity quien solo bajo la mirada

-seiya simplemente sonrió mientras desenfundaba su espada, no. No podía usar su poder sabia que estaba exhausto y su cuerpo no resistiría¿Por qué estaba cansado? No lo sabia su corazón aún ardía y si usaba su poder perdería seguramente y eso estaba en su ultima opción, solo le restaba el confiar en sus habilidades con la espada

-acaso me esta retando? -sonrió un poco mientras que el también desenfundaba su espada 

-si te pones en mi camino, si-dijo confiado mientras le apuntaba, y apartaba a serenity con su mano 

-seiya..-susurro asustada pues sabia que Endimión era hábil, pues lo había visto entrenando con su 4 generales 

-vaya será divertido ver eso..-finalmente hablaba aky mientras que de un parpadeo a otro se colocaba tras serenity-que les parece si ella es el premio..-finalizo mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y se elevaba con ella ante la mirada aterrada de seiya y del mismo Endimión

-pero que crees que estas haciendo!..-decía enfadado Endimión

-bembón..-dijo en un susurro seiya

-tranquilo Endimión , solo le esta poniendo algo de diversión al ambiente-decía tranquilamente eriel mientras se colocaba a un costado de aky y serenity… vamos seiya no me digas que piensas cederle la victoria a Endimión..

-rio un poco mientras presionaba con fuerza su espada..-por supuesto que no!- y sin una palabra mas y bastante enfadado se dirigió a Endimión, Endimión apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y bloquear su ataque..

-vaya, si que eres bueno.-alabo un poco seiya

-sonrió mientras que de un hábil movimiento lo empujaba y apuntaba con la espada ahora-créeme que aun no sabes cuanto- alardeo de inmediato mientras se lanzaba hacia el

Serenity solo veía los movimientos con precisión de ambos, dando y esquivando, veía con preocupación pues seiya se veía bastante agotado mientras que eriel y aky veían con una sonrisa aquello 

♥ SYS ♥

haruka seguía peleando firmemente con la espada contra diamante mientras que taiki y Yaten ya habían logrado hacer retroceder a los demás guardias neptune estaba algo agotada pero los 4 generales igual pues ya no podían acumular energía y sus espadas ahora era lo único que tenían.. neptune ágilmente trababa de lidiar con los 4 pero sentía que su cuerpo ya no resistiría, así que tendría que ponerle fin a la batalla ahora mismo por lo que de un hábil salto se coloco frente a los 4 ese ataque seria el definitivo…

♥ SYS ♥

Las 3 estaban exhaustas pero por fin habían logrado que las sombras desaparecieran..Sin mas y después de verse mutuamente decidieron alcanzar a seiya..

♥ SYS ♥

Seiya tomaba su brazo derecho pues Endimión de un ágil movimiento había logrado rozar el filo de su espada y ahora mismo estaba sangrando

-este es un buen momento para rendirte..-decía muy confiado

-negó de inmediato mientras nuevamente se lanzaba contra el, su visión no era buena y su dolor solo empeoraba las cosas pero aun sabia que serenity corría peligro y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse… 

"vamos, usa tu poder" pensaba eriel con una sonrisa "usa tu poder" "usalo"

En ese momento la espada de seiya salió volando por los aires, Endimión había logrado desarmarlo ,ahora solo ambos se veían fijamente..

-ya basta!-grito desesperada serenity al ver aquello pues Endimión se acercaba a el lentamente..-ya basta!..-finalizo con algunas lagrimas- por favor..-suplicaba, aky descendió con una sonrisa y sin dudar la soltó por lo que serenity sin dudar se dirigió a seiya..

-bembón..-dijo casi en un susurro al verla frete a el hincada 

-por favor Endimión ya basta..esto..esto no tiene sentido-dijo ahora al voltear la vista hacia el..-ya basta por favor..-suplico entre lagrimas a lo que Endimión cedió pues bajo su espada…

-ven conmigo y, y le perdonare la vida. -firmemente anuncio Endimión ,serenity dudo pero, pero termino por ponerse de pie en señal de afirmación estaba dispuesta a acercase a el pero seiya logro detenerla del brazo..

-seiya..

-de... de ninguna manera..-finalmente se ponía de pie –eso..eso nunca!..-dijo firmemente mientras su insignia brillaba sobre su frente –eso nunca me entendiste!-al decir aquello una onda de energía comenzó a rodearlo. aky y eril sonrieron ante aquello mientras que serenity retrocedió un poco, esa energía que emanaba la había dañado

-seiya!..-llegaban en ese momento todos 

-her…hermana..-dijo rini al verla sangrar de su brazo

-creo que por ahora el espectáculo a terminado, Endimión regresa a la tierra con aky…-ordeno eriel mientras desaparecía, aky en medio de una sonrisa se poso tras Endimión para que ambos desaparecieran de inmediato 

-seiya?..-hablo desconcertado Yaten al ver como es que seguía emanando energía a su alrededor y al perecer sin control

-seiya!..-finalmente haruka hablo fuertemente haciéndolo entrar en razón pues la energía cedió y seiya termino por caer sin sentido alguno

♥ SYS ♥

La nave aterrizo, ya los esperaban pues de inmediato mercury los recibió, lo mismo que eliot y negerenia 

-que sucedió? Por que seiya- decía con preocupación Eliot al ver a seiya aún sin sentido pues haruka y Yaten lo estaban bajando 

-descuida Eliot, esta bien, solo necesita descansar -calmadamente hablo taiki mientras los demás terminaban de bajar y negerenia los auxiliaba pues todos venían exhaustos eliot simplemente termino afirmando mientras los dejaba pasar, aunque se impresiono bastante al ver a cierta personita de cabellera rosada bajando 

♥ SYS ♥

-todo va deacuerdo al plan, parece ser que los cristales funcionaron, aunque no cree que es un poco arriesgado,

-tal vez pero era necesario apresurar las cosas, ya es tiempo de que la verdadera batalla inicie , las sombras cada vez se fortalecen mas y empiezan a buscar a su señor –rio un poco mientras se ponía de pie- y eso hay que aprovecharlo, además el cristal estelar sigue sin dar aparición lo que es una gran ventaja para nosotros

-es verdad, -sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo en que innumerables sombras daban aparición con risas siniestras

♥ SYS ♥

Miraba sorprendida todo lo que había a su alrededor, no creía que es lo que veía, era noche, y el ambiente era muy desolado

-ho..hola-una voz tímida la hacia reaccionar..una voz que le parecía ya haberla escuchado en algún lugar, lentamente terminó volteando no evitando así el sonrojarse en segundos..lo mismo que aquel culpable que de inmediato bajo su mirar ante ese mirar azulado..

-tu..tu eres..

-yo..

-eliot!..-llegaba una feliz parapara directo a sus brazos derribándolo en segundos, ante la mirada confusa de rini pues inmediatamente después llegaban las tres hermanas restantes…

♥ SYS ♥

-y..y siempre es así?..-no evito cuestionar al ver el rostro exhausto de seiya sobre aquella cama 

-solo cuando usa demasiado su poder… aunque es extraño.

-a que te refieres taiki?

-bueno es que ultimarte ya no se cansaba tanto, bueno al menos a mi me parecía eso

-.por que no lo dejamos descansar chicos 

-michiru tiene razón será mejor que nos vayamos, después de todo no tenemos que hacer nada aquí ,tendremos que esperar a que despierte..

-si gusta puede quedarse con el princesa..-finalizo muchiru mientras salía ante una tímida y sonrojada afirmación, al verse sola con el no evito acercarse nuevamente para que tímidamente rosara su rostro…lo rosaba tímida y delicadamente…estaba apunto de rosar sus labios cuando sintió una suave presión sobre su mano..,

-se puede saber que pensabas hacer..-pronuncio divertido mientras miraba fijamente su angelical rostro..

-es…estabas despierto..?-pregunto algo sonrojada mientras seiya afirmaba con una sonrisa y rápidamente la atraía a su cuerpo, ágilmente terminó dando media vuelta para que quedara justo sobre de ella , delicadamente aparto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro para terminar solo rosando su mejilla..-a..acaso pensabas hacer esto..-y ya sin decir mas.. finalmente probo esos labios que sabia eran su perdición…

♥ SYS ♥

Finalmente el día llegaba, después de aquello, por fin el día daba su aparición..

Ambos veían el panorama, no era muy hermoso pues solo eran ruinas pero de alguna forma los hacia sentirse en un lugar seguro 

-sonrió un poco..-realmente temo por ella , ahora lo mas seguro es que ningún rey pueda abandonar la luna –termino suspirando un poco mientras su miraba se opacaba un poco en señal de tristeza

-tu madre nos ayudo en mucho..es una persona sumamente inteligente además de que..bueno pues-termino sonrojándose al recordar su rostro..Era verdad ,le había parecido muy hermosa..

-taiki..

-si..

-muchas gracias.

-que?.-no evito sorprenderse

-ahora una sonrisa era la que surcaba por sus labios-en verdad te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi en mercurio, realmente no se que es lo que me hubiera sucedido si tu no llegabas en ese momento y..

-en realidad ni siquiera se de donde saque ese poder..yo..yo solo pensé en protegerte..- terminito diciendo tímidamente-amy..

-si..

-sonrio un poco mientras tímidamente tomaba su mentón..-no se realmente que es exactamente esto que estoy empezando a sentir, sinceramente es muy extraño esto que siento justo sobre mi pecho, pero quizá sea…

-amor!-finalizo mas que enrojecida a lo que taiki sonrió 

-quizá, no estoy seguro pero, pero, sabes? a mi me gustaría pensar que quizá lo es..-termino de decir mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a esos labios, a esos labios que le correspondieron en tan solo un instante

♥ SYS ♥

-admítelo!

-que no, tu estas loca!

-por supuesto que no! Anda admítelo..

-ya te dije que no…quizás lo soñaste

-que lo soñé, y por que tuve que soñarlo..

-yo que se!.-dijo exasperado mientras seguía caminado lo mas rápido posible delante de ella bastante enrojecido

**Flash back**

-y ya te sientes mejor?..-pregunto al verla cambiarse uno de sus vendajes de su mano derecha 

-afirmo con una sonrisa- por supuesto que si, aunque, gracias por preocúpate

-preocuparme..? por… por supuesto que no , es solo que..-trataba de zafarse de aquella bochornosa situación pues el expresar su sentimientos nunca le había salido nada bien 

-Yaten..

-si..

-por..por que me besaste..

-que!.-exploto en rojo ante eso..-que..que yo te bese..

-afirmo tímidamente..-sabes yo

-por..por supuesto que no..

-que?

**Fin Flash back**

Y después de eso había salido de la habitación y mina tras el insistiéndole 

"y yo que pensé que estaba dormida¡demonios!"

-Yaten!

-que ya te dije que no!...-finalmente estallo a lo que mina detuvo su camino..con una mirada cristalina..pero después comenzó reír un poco..

-sabes tienes razón..tal vez si lo soñé..

-que?..-ahora Yaten fue el desentendido

-si es verdad tuve que soñarlo… 

-pu..pues si..-realmente ya se sentía liberado..

-aunque sabes no se por que precisamente me pareció ver tu rostro… ya que bueno tal vez hubiera sido mejor ver otro.

-insinúas que yo seria la ultima persona a la que besarías..!..-ahora si que lo hizo enfadar a lo que mina simplemente sonrió..

-pues si.. ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue siosite el que me beso…no lo crees?

-y por que precisamente ese imbécil!..-si ya estaba enfadado..-por si no lo recuerdas quería matarte…

-bu..bueno si pero..quizás..

-quizá nada! yo fui el que te beso contenta,-finalmente lo admitía y sin darse cuenta pues cuando capto lo ultimo que dijo callo de inmediato..-a quise decir que..

-sonrió mientras se acercaba a el seductoramente y lo tomaba por el cuello..-lo sabia..-finalmente pronuncio en un susurro mientras besaba fugazmente sus labios..

-y soy yo la que te esta besando…

Yaten simplemente terminó riendo un poco para después aprisionarla entre sus brazos y besarla intensamente…quizás esa era su manera de confesarse 

♥ SYS ♥

-no creo que sea muy correcto el que estén ambas aquí, -decía al ver a través de la ventana a rini quien solo miraba incrédula como es que el pobre de Eliot trataba de deshacerse de las 4 hermanas, para después voltear de inmediato - sinceramente yo creo que deberíamos tomar medidas necesarias, el enemigo podría llegar en cualquier momento, lo que significara que kinmonkou nuevamente se convertirá en un campo de batalla

-tal vez tengas razón hotaru y mas pronto de lo que nos imaginamos nuevamente esto será un campo de batalla ,pero esta vez será diferente, los que caerán serán los guerreros de la luna , no nosotros ,el poder de las estrellas ahora esta con nosotras 

-te refieres al poder del cristal estelar

-sonrió un poco..-el cristal estelar..ese cristal solo lo e visto una sola vez..

-lo as visto?- ahora pregunto intrigada..

-bien sabes que yo soy la guardiana del tiempo, eh vivido y pasado por mucho y si así es lo vi una vez, -serró por un momento sus ojos quizá para recordar- fue en el momento en que surgió este planeta, dio aparición y con su energía cubrió este desolado planeta convirtiéndolo en el mas hermoso cubriéndolo de flores y vida –sonrio mientras mostraba su mirada decidida- kinmonkou resurgirá nuevamente, y esta vez lo hará para quedarse como pilar 

**Continuara…**

Se vale pedir disculpas? ..ayy por k enserio, y lo sé no tengo perdón, pero bien ya estoy de vuelta jaja espero k esta historia siga gustando a pesar de seguir teniendo mas enredos jaja pero descuiden ya llego a mi cabeza el final SI por fin ya se como la voy a terminar , unos 4 capis mas o tal vez 5 y ya , gracias por seguir acompañándome y espero no decepcionarlas así que háganme feliz y déjenme reviw para saber si es que les gusto ok.. se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	31. Chapter XVIII

**Capitulo XXX**

**Promesas cumplidas, un poco de calma **

La noche ya estaba avanzada, si sus cálculos eran correctos muy pronto pasaría de media noche, realmente no conocía el lugar, solo veía arboles y mas arboles a su alrededor y por si fuera poco su estomago pidiendo comida no ayudaba en mucho, ahora mismo estaba pensando que no había sido buena idea el salirse solo así, sin haber planeado algo, ni siquiera un lugar al cual llegar, suspiro un poco al mismo tiempo en que se recargaba en un árbol, quizá para pensar en algo pero lo único que su mente visualizaba era a su amada princesa, esa sonrisa y esa angelical mirada, derrotado termino cayendo con una absurda sonrisa pues ni el mismo creía la jugarreta que le hacia en ese momento su mente, justo cuando pensaba que por fon su mente descansaría y el sueño lo vencería en ese momento claramente escucho como es que la hierva crujía en señal de que alguien se acercaba ,sin pensarlo dos veces subió a aquel árbol logrando visualizar a dos presencias algo cansadas, quizás por haber corrido demasiado supuso, guardo silencio pues pensó no era conveniente el que alguien lo viera

-crees que los perdimos?...-pregunto tratando de recobrar el aire mientras se recargaba en aquel árbol

No, no evito escuchar

-no lo se-al igual que su amigo peliplateado recargo su cuerpo en el mismo árbol-pero será mejor irnos, la guardia no tardara en buscarnos

"¿guardia?" pensó mientras seguía escuchando

-es verdad, -sonrío un poco mientras recobraba compostura..-pero as pensado donde?, acabamos de llegar a este reino y no tenemos donde quedarnos, y en las posadas siempre piden nombres.

-sonrió su amigo castaño-no te preocupes por eso, la cabaña donde solíamos vivir de pequeños esta en este reino, solo es cuestión de encontrarla, si no me equivoco esta por estos alrededores así que solo…

-que!..Sucede algo?..-pregunto al ver como es que había guardado silencio de repente

-shhh-ordeno mientras fijaba sus violetas en la copa de aquel árbol..-quien eres? responde!!-ordeno mientras seguía con la vista fija en el… así es ya lo había visto aunque solo su sombra

"parece ser que ya se dieron cuenta de mi presencia" sonrió mientras que de un hábil salto bajaba quedando justo en medio de ambos

-te hice una pregunta-ahora dijo desafiante mientras le apuntaba con su espada

-sonrió un poco mientras miraba a ambos- pues alguien que huye de la guardia no…-dijo despreocupado

-responde si no quieres morir ahora mismo!-ahora era el de mirada esmeralda quien exigía respuesta y que al igual que su compañero le apuntaba, seiya sonrió de nueva cuenta

-creo que no están en condiciones para exigir repuestas

-y por que no?-nuevamente el castaño hablaba

-pues por que la guardia acaba de llegar-anuncio de inmediato por lo que ambos no dudaron en voltear y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban rodeados

-demonios!..-no evito mascullar entre dientes el peliplateado mientras bajaba su espada, lo mismo que el castaño

-están rodeados, será mejor que entreguen las joyas robadas!-dijo sin titubear un guardia

-vaya así que son bandidos..-sonrió mientras trataba de acercarse a los guardias, el no tenia nada que ver así que quería salir de ese aprieto lo antes posible -caballeros yo no tengo nada que…-y en ese momento un guardia apunto el filo de su espada justo en su garganta-ver…

-no te muevas o morirás!-dijo firmemente

-esperen aquí hay un error y me gustaría aclararlo-dijo mientras que trataba de desenfundar su propia espada pero un guardia mas el apunto sin dudar

-no te muevas…

-tanto el castaño como el peliplateado sonrieron al mismo tiempo –ahora o nunca-sin dudar se dirigieron a los guardias y de un hábil salto pasaron sobre ellos dejando a aquel pelinegro solo con el problema

-parece que tus compañeros te abandonaron..-Dijo el guardia mientras que el de Safira mirada veía como es que esos dos se adentraban en el bosque

:

-y supongo que saliste fácilmente de esa situación

-sonrió un poco mientras seguía caminado junto a el – bueno atacarlos sin razón alguna no era conveniente, después de todo lo que menos quería era que alguien me buscara en ese reino pues así el conseguir información seria muy difícil ,así que recordé que mi nombre aun tenía autoridad en cualquier reino

-entonces..

-afirmo- así es haruka esa fue la ultima vez que use ese nombre como protector de la corona-sonrío de nueva cuenta- les dije que estaba en una misión especial y que esos dos eran mi prioridad

-y te creyeron?

-rio un poco.-eso fue lo gracioso no me creyeron pues sabían que en esos momentos era la celebración en el pilar, pero eso me dio tiempo, y al igual que ellos escape y corrí hacia la misma dirección, no me tomo mucho tiempo alcanzarlos

:

Sonrió un poco al verlos corriendo frente a el por lo que sin dudar se coloco a la par de ambos y ambos pararon pues se sorprendieron

-hey! será mejor que sigan corriendo-anuncio sin detenerse

-y por que hemos de hacerte caso?-bufo molesto el ojiverde

-pues por que ahí vienen..-y era verdad los guardias venían a toda velocidad por lo que sin dudar corrieron,

:

-Y como acapararon?

-sonrió un poco..-seguimos corriendo pues teníamos que perderlos, además el día pronto llegaría y la luz nos impediría el escondernos, llegamos a una pequeña cueva, entramos y planeamos la estrategia, bueno en realidad nosotros la encontramos pero seiya entro tras nosotros

:

-que haces aquí!-pregunto el peliplateado

-al igual que ustedes me escondo, acaso no es obvio?-dijo sarcástico mientras miraba de reojo hacia la entrada

-todo es por tu culpa-nuevamente reclamaba

-mi culpa?

-si, si nos hubieras dicho de inmediato quién eras, no hubiéramos perdido tiempo preguntando

-y supongo que también es mi culpa el que la guardia los siga-dijo tratando de defenderse

-pues…

-acaso no pueden callarse, por si no lo recuerdan la guardia esta muy cerca de aquí-dijo algo enfadado, ambos se sonrojaron de vergüenza

-pues deberías decirle al intruso que deje de hablar taiki…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"taiki" pensó

-vamos Yaten este no es momento de quejarte

"Yaten" nuevamente ese nombre resonó "ta… taiki, y Yaten?" un signo de alegría cruzo inmediatamente por su rostro

-y ahora que es tan divertido-nuevamente reclamaba pues podía ver claramente la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujada en el rostro del pelinegro

-no lo puedo creer.¡ son, son ustedes!-su sorpresa y alegría no podía ocultarla

ambos lo miraron extrañado pues no capotaban

-so…soy yo seiya..

-seiya?..-dijeron, ambos a la vez

:

Sinceramente no lo recordábamos, pues cuando el desapareció tenia seis años y nosotros 7, es verdad que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero por alguna razón nuestras mentes quisieron olvidar algunas cosas de nuestra niñez

-sonrió un poco..-te entiendo, cuando un recuerdo es difícil nuestra mente se bloquea, además supongo que los momentos felices solo los quería tener tu corazón y tu mente se rehusaba a proyectarlos

-sonrió un poco- quizás eso sucedió amy, después de eso aun nos era muy difícil asimilar el que se encontrara con vida

-vida?

afirmo mientras su mirada se opacaba un poco

:

no lo podía creer esa casa donde pasaron su niñez, donde dieron su primera sonrisa, sus primeros pasos y sus primeras travesuras, aquella cabaña estaba echa añicos, no quedaba nada solo escombros

-y..-trato de decir algo

-sin razón alguna nuestros padres nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos de inmediato que ya había tiempo por que ya no estábamos en un lugar seguro y, y cuando preguntamos por ti y nuestro tío nos dijeron que..

-habíamos muerto

-ambos afirmaron- fue repentino, ni cosas nos llevamos, era de noche y la tormenta era feroz salimos y llegamos al reino de Calisto

-calisto?

-ambos afirmaron-nuestros padres nos dijeron que ese era el único lugar donde podíamos estar seguros

-y..y mis tíos..-preguntó ilusionado, tal vez ellos le darían respuestas, mas sin embargo solo recibió como respuesta el bajar de unos violetas y unos esmeraldas cristalinos, no paso mucho para que el compartiera la misma expresión

-seiya?

-si

-donde estuviste todo este tiempo

-medio sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en una roca- no me creerían si se los dijera…

:

-seiya-aquella vos interrumpió a ambos, haruka sonrió un poco mientras que seiya no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se veía muy hermosa a pesar de que solo traía un sencillo vestido rosado y unos zapatos que le lucían bastante bien al ver que seiya no pronunciaba palabra se ruborizo un poco apenada

-michiru insistió en que me lo pusiera..¿me veo mal?

-seiya negó con una sonrisa-te vez hermosa-ante eso serena no pudo expresar nada mas que alegría

-será mejor que me retire, con su permiso su majestad- después de hacer una reverencia se retiro dejándolos solos

-quieres dar un paseo?

-afirmo levemente mientras tomaba posesión de su brazo-bombón-comenzó una charla mientras caminaban

-si

-Te extrañe, en verdad te extrañe mucho

-yo también te extrañe seiya, había momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez no te volvería a ver, al mismo tiempo en que tenia momentos de debilidad, sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el estar sola-dijo con tristeza

-seiya sonrió levemente-perdóname por no ir por ti antes, pero no lo hice por que no quisiera si no por que

-negó con una sonrisa-yo también tenia miedo y créeme que si no hubiera sido por tu madre yo..

-mi madre?-no evito expresar sorpresa y extrañez

-afirmo..-leí…leí su diario

**SYS**

-shhh- decía suplicante ante la mirada incrédula de aquella pequeña de cabellera rosada-por favor…-nuevamente suplico

-eliot!-decía una de cabellera verde

-eliot donde te metiste!-ahora decía una de cabellera rojiza

-yuju, Eliot vamos a jugar!-decía una de cabellera rosada

-parapara solo quiere jugar, Eliot!!-finalizaba una de cabellera azulada

-por favor…-duplicaba por ultima vez a lo que rini asintió viendo como es que las niñas al no verlo entraban a las ruinas del palacio-muchas gracias!!-ahora dijo aliviado y saliendo de su escondite

-no…no fue nada-respondió algo sonrojada, su mirada le causaba una sensación difícil de descifrar-dime por que te escondías?

-sonrió con nerviosismo-bueno pues por que…

-por que le tiene miedo a sus novias

-novias?

-no son mis novias!!-dijo algo enfadado a lo que seiya simplemente sonrió y rini se sorprendió un poco, serenity simplemente tomo a rini de la mano

-gracias por también traer a rini seiya

-negó- descuida ,dime rini, aún quieres que cumpla mi promesa?-pregunto mientras se agachaba un poco hasta quedar a su altura-rini se sonrojo de inmediato ¿aun la recordaba? Mientras que serenity hacia lo mismo solo que su sonrojo era de enfado mientras que Eliot no entendía

**SYS**

-Por que no me lo dijiste?

-por que no estaba segura, aun tenia mucho que averiguar

-yo pude ayudarte, por que no confiaste en mi?

-no es que no confiara haruka es solo que…

-dio un largo suspiro quizá para calibrar todo y no enfadarse mas de lo que ya estaba aunque se percato de algo y un sonrojo inmediato se apodero de sus mejillas michiru al ver aquello no evito sonreír un poco..

-vaya hasta que lo notaste

-bu..bueno tu sabes que no soy muy observador

- lo se, pero no notar a una hermosa mujer vestida así es sacrilegio –dijo enfadada mientras daba media vuelta lista para retirarse, mas sin embargo una mano se lo impidió

-yo..-guardo silencio quizá para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- lo siento- y vaya que las encontró pues michiru no evito el sonreír cálidamente-es solo que me dolió el que no confiaras en mi , que tal vez ya habías olvidado que habíamos jurado ser siempre amigos-y en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a algunas lagrimas-michiru?

-no, no la recuerdas verdad

-recordar?

-afirmo mientras que con su mano libre limpiaba aquella lagrima -en el jardín –medio sonrió-en los jardines de Urano, cuando seiya y tu entrenaban yo llegue vestida con un vestido azul, uno que mi madre me había regalado –sonrió de nueva cuenta – llegue feliz pues mi madre me había dicho que lucia hermosa y, yo quería que tu me lo dijeras, además de que

-sonrió-me pediste un beso-ante eso michiru volteo en seguida

-la, la recuerdas?

-afirmo-en ese entonces para tener 14 años eras una chica muy atrevida

-en ese instante se sonroso avergonzada-pero tu

-te dije que si había de besar a alguien, ese alguien seria una sailor scout y fue cuando

-sonrió-me prometiste que me besarías, si me convertía en una

-haruka afirmo mientras la atraía a su cuerpo

-pero ahora no estoy convertida en sailor scout, simplemente

-sonrió.-eres michiru, y créeme que si eh de besar alguien .quiero que se alguien seas tu, -y ya sin decir mas unió sus labios en los de ella

**SYS**

-cree que es correcto dejarlos solos

-afirmo un poco resignada-creo que es mejor que la cumpla ahora, después de todo ya le di permiso

-permiso?

-afirmo, pero después recordó algo…-te llamas Eliot verdad?

-afirmo-si así es, por que?

-sonrió con complicidad-fuiste tu quién entro a su habitación?

-yo..-se puso algo nervoso

-si fuiste tu verdad

-a..Bueno pues yo

-serenity no evito sonreír ampliamente-me alegra escuchar eso-termino diciendo aliviada

-que?-Eliot no entendía -le alegra?

-afirmo.-si, por que así tengo al seguridad de que seiya no lo hará

-hacer?, hacer que?

-sonrío un poco mientras lo miraba fijamente-pues…

**SYS**

-Lista?-decía seguro mientras tomaba a la pequeña de ambas manos ,rini tenia los ojos serrados y estaba muy sonrojada, podía sentir la respiración de seiya muy cerca de su rostro pero sin previo aviso mostro sus celestes y seiya sonrió ante aquello y desistió un poco

-acaso sucede algo?

-a..no..bueno yo.-no estaba segura

-seiya rio un poco mientras la atraía a una roca para poder sentarse junto a ella, ambos se sentaron- acaso ya no quieres que cumpla mi promesa?

-bueno, lo que pasa es que

-acaso ya no te gusto?

-No es eso!-dijo rápidamente a lo que seiya rio aun mas-no, no es eso-termino diciendo en un susurro -es solo que

-ahora piensas que es mejor hacerlo con alguien que comparta el mismo sentimiento que tu, no es así?

-bueno yo…

**SYS**

-En que piensas?-no evito cuestionarla mientras veía como es que su vista estaba en la nada

-sonrió un poco mientras tomaba su mano- en que tal vez en menos de lo que nos imaginamos, tendremos que luchar

-sonrió un poco mientras entrelazaba ahora sus dedos con los suyos –descuida ahora no solo protegerás a alguien si no que además tendrás a alguien que te proteja

-Yaten..

-sonrió mientras ahora miraba fijamente sus azules ojos-te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré-finalizo mientras besaba sus labios

**SYS**

-crees que tarde mucho

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y pasaba su brazo tras ella –no lo se, quizá en menos de lo nos imaginamos ellos podrían estar aquí, después de todo lo que quieren esta aquí

-no puedo evitar sentir miedo-dijo temerosa mientras se recargaba en su pecho taiki simplemente acaricio su cabello azules

-descuida, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, te lo prometo –finalizo mientras besaba su frente con cariño

**SYS**

-y bien?

-sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura-ahora todo esta bien, cumplí mi promesa

-ha, hablas de que…,seiya acaso lo hiciste?

-sonrió con malicia- bueno tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

-te atreviste a!!-estaba algo enfadada

-bueno ella me lo pido y

-lo hiciste!!-ok estaba demasiado enfada pues a seiya le dio temor su aura formada detrás de ella ,por lo que decidió contraatacar de inmediato y que mejor manera que con… un beso, así es la beso inesperadamente en sus labios logrando así que el aura desapareciera

-en verdad creíste que lo aria?-ahora pregunto al separase de ella

-bu..bueno es que

-sonrió un poco.-sabes rini a madurado mucho y..-callo al ver algo en la mano de su bombón, algo k no había notado, una venda en su mano

-sucede algo?

-tu mano? Que te paso?

-que?... se extraño, pero depsues lo recordó

**Flash back**

-ven conmigo y, y le perdonare la vida. -firmemente anuncio Endimión ,serenity dudo pero, pero termino por ponerse de pie en señal de afirmación estaba dispuesta a acercase a el pero seiya logro detenerla del brazo..

-seiya..

-de... de ninguna manera..-finalmente se ponía de pie –eso..eso nunca!..-dijo firmemente mientras su insignia brillaba sobre su frente –eso nunca me entendiste!-al decir aquello una onda de energía comenzó a rodearlo. aky y eril sonrieron ante aquello mientras que serenity retrocedió un poco, esa energía que emanaba la había dañado

**Fin flash back**

Acaso no lo recordaba?

**SYS**

-Quien es ese niño? – no evito cuestionar pues estaba muy cerca de rini

-es el hermanito de seiya

-que?!

-Yaten no evito sonreír al ver su reacción – al menos lo trata como tal

-y por que?-ahora cuestiono michiru

-la razón aun no la tenemos muy clara pero seiya lo procura demasiado, tal vez es por que creció sin padres y sin ningún techo donde vivir

-que?

-taiki sonrió un poco- lo conocimos durante un robo que realizamos en un reino, me parece que fue en el reino de Reiya, no es así Yaten?

-afirmo-si así es, ese niño se coló en nuestro robo, por su culpa casi nos descubren, estábamos dentro, buscado algunas joyas o algo de valor mientras que el estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comida

-una olla cayendo fue lo que delato su presencia y nos advirtió la retirada

:

-que fue eso?

-vino de la cocina

-tenemos que irnos

.yo creo que debemos averiguar que es

-claro y esperar a que nos atrapen, seiya acaso te as vuelto loco

-no es solo que

-no discutan, Yaten después de todo tenemos que pasar por la cocina pues por ahí entramos

-eso es verdad enano

-a quién le dices enano

-pues a quien mas si no a

-cállense!-sentencio mientras sigilosamente salían de aquella habitación seguido de los dos

Al llegar a la cocina vieron como es que estaba un niño asustado debajo de la mesa

-vaya así que fuiste tu el que hizo ese ruido –dijo seiya mientras se agachaba para ver mejor al niño

-seiya, déjalo tenemos que irnos –dijo apresurado Yaten al escuchar pasos

-Yaten tiene razón vámonos

:

Me miro por un buen rato, como si le recordara a alguien pues su mirada nunca se aparto de la mía, fueron pocos los segundos pero tuve la sensación de que ya lo conocía

-ya veo, entonces seiya

-afirmo- me ofreció ir con el -sonrió-realmente a sido como un padre para mi, Sabes?, me a enseñado a manejar la espada –termino diciendo con gran alegría, rini simplemente sonrió

**SYS**

"me pregunto, si algún día la verdad se sabrá"

-que haces negerenia?

-sonrió un poco..-nada señorita kakyu solo miraba como es que el joven Eliot ya le tomo confianza a la pequeña dama

-si yo también puedo ver eso

**SYS**

En la tierra

-todo esta listo, las tropas solo esperan ordenes

-perfecto, ahora mismo partiremos a kinmonkou

-que lastima que será destruido antes de resurgir…-dijo con una sonrisa bastante cínica –en ese momento al puerta se abrió

.-vaya pero si es el príncipe Endimión

-yo iré

-pero

-yo y mis generales iremos-dijo firmemente -después de todo es serenity la que esta en peligro

-deacuerdo

-pero señor eirem, yo no creo que mi hijo deba

-si quiere ir ira-dijo confiado mientras veía a kyo con complicidad

**CONTINUARA**

**Hi!! Me odias? Si lo se pero weno esk la inspiración se jue asi no mas jaja en fin este capi fue algo alrgo..espero k toda la espera aya valido la pena, pues algunas cosas ya se están revelando ..a k no se acordaban de la promesa? Jaja si la kieren recordar esta en el capi 9 ya vamos en cuenta regresiva, solo 3 y ya…SI POR FIN jaja muchas gracias por sus reviws y animos, ahora solo denle click en go pa saber si esk k kieren ver la palabra FIN, cuídense y gracias por seguir con esta historia se despide por ahora su amiga**

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	32. Chapter XIX

**Capitulo XIX**

-yo iré

-pero-aquel rey mostro signo de sorpresa y preocupación inmediata

-yo y mis generales iremos-dijo firmemente -después de todo es serenity la que esta en peligro-dijo bastante convencido y decidido

-deacuerdo-sin siquiera meditarlo, dio una respuesta pues de alguna manera eso vendría mejor a sus planes

-pero señor eirem, yo no creo que mi hijo deba-nuevamente ese estado de preocupación salía a flote

-si quiere ir, ira-dijo confiado mientras veía a kyo con complicidad

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio lunar un rey solo veía hacia el horizonte a través de aquella ventana, parecía estar tranquilo pero en realidad no lo estaba, pues sus pensamientos estaban aún centrados en ese pequeño que había visto no hacia mucho con las 4 chiquillas que negerenia sobreprotegía, esos ojos azules el los conocía, esos ojos eran los mismos de su madre

-el momento a llegado- una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar un poco y ahora dar media vuelta y mirar a aquel sujeto entre las sombras de aquella habitación

- a que te refieres?

-sonrió mientras alzaba su copa en mano, quizá para un brindis en triunfo- a que se acaba de dar la orden, nos dirigiremos a kinmonkou

-quieres decir que…-dijo con lago de duda, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación

-asi es, la hora a llegado, por fin destruiremos el segundo pilar y con ello el poder de las estrellas

-sonrió un poco- lo que suceda de ahora en adelante me tiene sin cuidado bien sabes que lo único que me interesa es

-si lo se, y despreocúpate, pues tanto tu como el rey Endimión seguirán gozando de privilegios- termino de decir en medio de una reverencia mientras sonreía y desaparecía en medio de espesa neblina

**SYS**

**-**parece ser que no piensan perder mas tiempo-dijo con preocupación al observar como es que ya varias naves estaban listas para salir en cualquier momento

-me preocupa lo que pueda pasar –respondió nostálgica aquella dama de cabellera castaña que estaba sentada sobre la cama

-quizá pase lo que años atrás, solo que con la diferencia, de que esta vez las estrellas podrán defenderse –puntualizo aquella dama de cabellera negrizca quien observaba lo mismo que la reina azur

-traigo noticias-ante aquella voz aquellas damas de inmediato centraron su vista en la recién llegada

-noticias?- dijo algo incrédula- la única noticia que podrías darnos es solo una, y esa ya la sabemos-dijo sin ningún signo de sutileza fire

-sonrió con algo de superioridad-enserio?-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña – entonces podrían decirme, que es lo que piensa hacer el príncipe Endimión con los dos cristales arcoíris que lleva en mano?

-que... que dijiste?-dijo incrédula

-sonrió un poco- lo que escuchaste fire- así es, mientras no estuvieran rodeadas de doncellas, o realiza aquellas damas podían tratarse con mucha familiaridad

-se lo que escuche si no estoy sorda-ok demasiada familiaridad –es solo que-guardo silencio por un segundo-eso me preocupa

-que?

-se a lo que te refieres fire -ahora hablaba pasiva como siempre la reina azur mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que no estaba muy alejada de la cama –pero tengamos algo de fe en nuestra reina y nuestras hijas, ya que esta batalla será aun mas dura que la que años atrás nosotras enfrentamos…

**SYS**

Sus zafiros estaban clavados sobre el obscuro cielo, pronto la llamada noche llegaría por completo

-parece que aun te gusta observar las estrellas

-afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa- no puedo evitar el mirarlas, quizá por que ellas guardan mi destino

-no evito sonreír un poco- cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-dio un largo suspiro para después dar media vuelta- estaré con mi princesa, tal vez tu quieras ir con michiru,- y ya sin decir mas desapareció entre los pasillos, esa respuesta claramente le decía a haruka que no había mucho tiempo

**SYS**

-Ocurre algo?- no evito cuestionar, pues veía como es que la sailor del tiempo veía solo hacia la infinita obscuridad

-las sombras están cada vez mas cerca, no queda mucho tiempo –dijo mientras daba media vuelta lista para marcharse pero no lo hizo debido a que una mano se lo impidió

-si, si en dado tenemos que..-pauso un momento sus palabras mientras su mirada azulada se obscurecía

-medio sonrió-lo haremos sin dudar, eso es parte de nuestro destino

-aquella niña simplemente afirmo sus palabras mientras la soltaba y dejaba que se marchara- "lo se, pero no se si seré capaz de cumplirlo" dejo ir esos pensamientos mientras ahora ella era quien miraba la infinita noche

**SYS**

-sonrió un poco.-sabes rini a madurado mucho y..-callo al ver algo en la mano de su bombón, algo k no había notado, una venda en su mano

-sucede algo?

-tu mano? Que te paso?

-que?... se extraño bastante

….-….-….-….

Aún miraba aquella herida

…**-…-…-…-…**

-ven conmigo y, y le perdonare la vida. -firmemente anuncio Endimión ,serenity dudo pero, pero termino por ponerse de pie en señal de afirmación estaba dispuesta a acercase a el pero seiya logro detenerla del brazo..

-seiya..

-de... de ninguna manera..-finalmente se ponía de pie –eso..eso nunca!..-dijo firmemente mientras su insignia brillaba sobre su frente –eso nunca me entendiste!-al decir aquello una onda de energía comenzó a rodearlo. aky y eril sonrieron ante aquello mientras que serenity retrocedió un poco, esa energía que emanaba la había dañado

…-…-…-…-…-…-

Dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba a un lado ese recuerdo, ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba?

-Voy a pasar-sonrió al escuchar aquella voz aunque su sonrisa se amplio aún mas al sentir unos brazos sobre protectores rodeándola –se puede saber en que tanto piensas?-termino preguntando mientras recargaba si rostro sobre su hombro

-sonrió mientras serraba por un momento los ojos- en que aún me parece mentira el que ahora después de tanto tiempo estemos juntos

-rio un poco mientras se separaba de ella y tomaba sus manos para mirarla fijamente, delicadamente termino por tomarla del mentón para después unir sus labios a los suyos

**SYS**

-sonrió al separarse de sus labios,- sabias,? podría convertirme en una adicta a tus besos-dijo con picardía mientras ahora era ella quien rosaba sutilmente sus labios

-lo mismo podría decir yo-finalizo con un tono seductor mientras terminaba por unir esos labios rojizos con los suyos, ciertamente si habría alguna vez de besar a alguien, que mejor que michiru

**SYS**

El silencio seguía reinando en aquel salón, ninguna sabia por donde comenzar

-quizá podrían comenzar por el principio?- la que se animo a romper aquel silencio fue aquella castaña

**-**si hacemos eso nos alargaríamos demasiado, quizá lo mejor seria que solo supieran lo que se avecina- interrumpió aquel castaño

-taiki tiene razón, lo mejor será que solo sepan a lo que se arriesgan al estar ya aquí

-y a que se supone nos arriesgamos-dijo con sarcasmo ciertamente no le gustaba el que todos supieran la situación a la que s enfrentaban menos ella, siendo que era una sailor scout

-quizá la pregunta seria, ¿que tanto están dispuestas a arriesgar por el bienestar de la vía láctea?-ante ellas llegaba setsuna ya vestida de sailor scout a la cual segundos después se le unió sailor saturn con su báculo en mano

-la hora a llegado, es tiempo de saber en manos de quien estar la vía láctea –finalizo saturn mientras salía del salón todas se quedaron viendo entre si con interrogación pero al ver a amy tomando su broche de transformación ya sabían a que se referían aquellas palabras

SYS

-pero yo quiero, -guardo un poco de silencio -yo quiero ir a ayudar

-ayudaras mas si te quedas aquí –dijo seriamente mientras le brindaba una mirada de seguridad –además tu deber es protegerlas-termino diciendo mientras dirigía su vista a 5 pequeñas y a su bombón

-pero…

-por dios mocoso, as caso y quédate aquí!!-ya bastante impaciente hablo Yaten

-seiya sonrió un poco mientras que ahora dirigía su vista hacia negerenia – si algo llegase a pasar ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-afirmo sin titubear

-bien-sonrió- bombón-ahora dirigía su mirada a una serenity nerviosa y con una mirada llena de temor –te quedaras aquí a esperarme ¿verdad?

-yo..-no, no sabia que decir o hacer estaba muy asuntada, no quería que le pasara nada a seiya además sentía nostalgia, miedo y preocupación en su pecho, algo malo pasaría-sin mas la única repuesta que pudo hallar fue el estrecharlo entre sus brazos en un abraso donde se escuchaba claramente su llanto, todos veían conmocionados aquella escena ¿acaso era una despedida?

Seiya sonrió cálidamente mientras correspondía el gesto, mas sin embargo tuvo que separarse

-acaso no confías en mi? –cuestiono

-yo.. –negó de inmediato –no, no es eso es solo que…-no sabia ni como decirle que tenia miedo, que tenia un miedo feroz recorriendo hasta la mínima parte de su ser, que tenia el temor de que le sucediese algo, de perderlo…

-seiya si no quieres que sepan donde estarán, será mejor ir con los demás- de inmediato hablo Yaten pues sabia que no contaban con mucho tiempo

Seiya nuevamente sonrió mientras delicadamente secaba el resto de sus lágrimas –regresare, te lo prometo –y ya sin mas se dispuso a abandonar aquella cueva, mientras que ya afuera acumulando algo de energía logro colocar una especie de campo invisible, durante las ultimas horas discutieron que es lo que harían para no involucrarlos en aquella guerra, por lo que inspeccionaron cada rincón de los alrededores del reino para quizá encontrar algún escondite, y así fue, encontraron esa pequeña cueva que estaba muy alejada y oculta entre arboles viejos y sin ningún signo de vida, es decir oculta entre ramas y trocos viejos

**SYS**

-Ahí vienen- dijo haruka al ver como es que seiya y Yaten venían aún con paso lento hacia ellos

-alguno de ustedes sabe donde se metió kakyu-ahora hablaba taiki quien llegaba del interior del palacio – la estuve buscando, creen que se haya ido a la tierra sin avisar?

-si esta ahí, al menos ten la seguridad de que esta en un lugar seguro, por ahora –dijo con lago de seriedad michiru, era verdad esa persona había desaparecido de su vista hacia ya algunas horas

-acaso sucede algo?- llego a preguntar seiya pues la expresión que mantenía michiru no el gusto en lo absoluto

-seiya

-si?

-que tanto conoces a…-pero no hubo tiempo de explicación pues una nave aterrizaba justo frente a ellos

SYS

-sonrió un poco mientras tomaba su hombro en signo de apoyo- descuide, el joven seiya es fuerte, ya vera que todo saldrá bien y mas pronto de lo que nos imaginamos este pilar resurgirá, lo mismo que la paz en toda la vía láctea-medio sonrió ante esas palabras, quizá para no preocuparla pues ya bastante tenia con aquellas 4 niñas que ciertamente se veían muy asustadas

-todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?-ahora era su pequeña hermana la que preguntaba

-serenity afirmo insegura mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos aunque pudo percatarse de algo

-rini de, de donde sacaste eso?-no evito preguntar al ver el diario de la madre de seiya entre sus manos

Nota:

Hi!! Se k dije k serian los tres de un jalon , por asi decirlo jeje pero weno lo k sucede es k esto ya se me salió de las manos la verdad esk se me an presentado unas cosas y weno hasta el dia de hoy tuve tiempo de escribir ,dije k ya tenia el final y SI es cierto, es solo k no me convence en lo mas mínimo jaja si asi es lo releí y me di cuenta de k deje algunos cabos sueltos y créanme merecen algo mejor a esto k tengo asi k weno tratare de subir en los proximos minutos u horas los dos capis restantes ok (eso si no se va a luz, maldita luz se kiere ir noooooooo) …se depide por poco tiempo su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**

ahh lo olvida ja por si sucede algo y no puedo subir capis hasta mañana

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡

SEIYA


	33. chapter XIX II

**SYS**

Pareciera como si una línea imaginaria se hubiera formado entre ambos lados, pues por un lado se encontraban ya las naves del príncipe Endimión con puertas abiertas y varios "guerreros" bajando de ellas, todo encabezado por tres presencias, eirem al frente, Endimión y kyo a su costado, pues los 4 generales estaban detrás de ellos, quizá esperando ordenes, mientras que diamante sonreía con superioridad y por el otro lado seiya estaba al frente, haruka mas las sailors del sistema solar externo estaban del lado derecho mientras que del izquierdo estaban el resto de las sailors, Yaten y taiki estaban justo a su costado Yaten del derecho y taiki del izquierdo, sí sin duda los superaban en numero además la atmosfera no ayudaba en mucho, las pocas estrellas que se podían apreciar ahora eran cubiertas por un manto grisáceo siendo ahora la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar unos relámpagos

Ambos lados intercambiaban miradas, quizá esperando a que alguno de los dos diese el primer paso o en ese caso el ataque, pero al parecer ninguno seria el primero

-si no atacas a ese engreído, créeme que lo hare yo seiya-decía Yaten algo enfadado al ver como es que siosite lo veía retadoramente, seiya simplemente sonrió

-yo no seré le primero en atacar- contesto en un susurro mientras veía fijamente a eirem quien mantenía esa sonrisa altanera

-eiren dio un paso al frente lo que provoco que todos se pusieran en guardia

-opino lo mismo que su majestad-dijo tranquilamente mientras avanzaba ante al atenta mirada de seiya y los demás –yo no seré el primero en atacar, y menos a usted

¿Qué prendía? Eso es lo que pensaba seiya por que de pronto su voz sonaba… ¿amable?

-que es lo pretendes?-no, no quería quedarse con aquella duda

Sonrió un poco mientras desenfundaba su espada y la colocaba justo en el pecho de seiya, nadie se movía, ¿Por qué? Por que quizá esperaban algo

-acaso pretendes el desafiarme honestamente a un duelo de espadas-preguntó incrédulo

-rio a carcajada provocando aún mas un ambiente de total extrañez-bien sabe que no solo será de simples espadas- finalmente se mostro serio al mismo tiempo en que una onda de destellos azules y negros cubrían su espada provocando el que seiya retrocediera un poco pues esas chispas eran "filosas" , al estar a una distancia un poco prudente desenfundó su espada y al hacerlo taiki, Yaten y haruka lo imitaron , la batalla daría inicio

**SYS**

Lagrimas recorrían sus celestes, no creía lo que estaba leyendo, esas ultimas paginas de aquel diario fueron escritas por su madre y, y dirigidas a ella

_**Hija:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto es por que yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, así es, eh predicho mi muerte, quizá no entiendas todo lo que hago y eh echo durante toda mi vida, pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero que sepas, quiero que conozcas mi historia y tomes de ahora en adelante tus propias decisiones, **_

_**si seiya te lo permitió, habrás leído ya por completo este diario que perteneció a su madre lian ,mi única y mejor amiga además de rival en el amor… así es serenity, yo alguna vez estuve enamorada ,y de alguien sumamente especial, lo conocí en un baile realizado en ilusión, te preguntaras, ¿Cómo es que mi madre fue a ilusión siendo que este reino es terrestre?, la respuesta es muy sencilla, me escape, uranus me había mencionado de un baile que ilusión daría en honor al cumpleaños del rey, además de que me había dicho que las celebraciones en la tierra eran muy distintas a como eran aquí en la luna ,así que quise saber como era una de ellas ¿Cómo escape? Seria demasiado problema el explicarte así que simplemente iré a la parte en donde lo vi por primera vez, me encontraba en los jardines tomado un poco de aire, pues de repente perdí de vista a uranus, quizá imagine que estaría afuera, la briza debo admitir era demasiado refrescante, estaba por regresar al palacio cuando vi como es que varios guardias salían del palacio ,quizá para buscar algo o alguien, quise averiguar pero inesperadamente alguien me cubrió la boca, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba parecía un secuestro pues aquel sujeto prácticamente me arrastro hacia los alrededores de ilusión, es decir al espeso bosque que rodeaba el palacio, al estar bastante lejos del palacio aquel desconocido me soltó, quise gritar pero, pero por alguna razón no lo hice , no lo hice pues sus ojos me hipnotizaron en segundos y creo que produje el mismo efecto en el, pues no aparto su vista de la mía , fueron segundos, o quizá minutos el tiempo que nos miramos fue realmente una sensación muy reconfortante**_

"_**lo siento" quiso excusarse tomado una extraña flor color blanca de algún lugar, me la ofreció, supongo que a modo de disculpa mas sin embargo de mis labios no salía palabra alguna, solo el rozado de mis mejillas iba en aumento al solo verlo, por inercia termine tomando aquella extraña flor y al hacerlo me sonrió, "podría saber tu nombre" dijo con coqueteo ¿Por qué respondí? Aun trato de averiguarlo pues quizá puedo ignorarlo y salir de ahí, ahora estaba dispuesto a irse ¿estaba? Si así es, pues lo detuve, por alguna razón mi mano reacciono y termino por sujetarlo "me, me podrías decir tu nombre", realmente me pareció tonta mi reacción pero no me importo ya que el asintió y me lo dijo "me llamo seiya, pero temo que solo escuchara y sabrá de mi por el nombre de fighter" y que tan correcto estaba, pues después de aquel día todo comenzó me entere que era un ladrón y que había robado de ilusión uno de los cristales, uranus sabia que le ocultaba algo pero no sabia si decirle que practicante fue secuestrada por el culpable de aquel robo, los días pasaban y sentía cada vez mas la necesidad de verlo de saber mas de el, preguntaba cada que tenia la oportunidad si es que ya lo habían atrapado o si es que sabían de el, utilizando como escusa la seguridad del pilar y no paso mucho para que fuera el , el que me buscara, fue algo gracioso nuestro encuentro pues lo vi algo enfadado **_

"_**por que no mencionaste que eras la reina del pilar"**_

"_**y por que tu no misionaste que eras un ladrón" dije indignada pues prácticamente me existía respuesta**_

"_**por que tenia que irme y las explicaciones estaban de mas" respondió cayendo en cuenta de que YO tenia razón al contraatacar con esa pregunta**_

"_**bueno entonces no veo motivo de queja pues estamos iguales"-supongo que lo dije con algún extraño gesto pues de improviso comenzó a reír**_

"_**sabes una cosa, te vez muy hermosa cuando te enfadas" ¿puedes creerlo? Esas palabras fueron sus primeros cumplidos, trate de calmarme y de tratar de hablar con el sobre el objeto robado ¿Por qué? Por que de alguna manera yo sentía en su mirada que seiya no era una persona de malos sentimientos y no me equivoque, al explicarle, de alguna forma el me dijo que quería ayudar a que nadie mas se apoderara de esos cristales **_

**SYS**

Cayo al suelo sujetando su brazo, realmente no había visto de donde rayos Endimión había sacado esa fuerza para empujarlo siendo que ambos estaban a la par en cuanto habilidades de espada, eirem después de haber visto a seiya desenfundar su espada le había dicho a Endimión que el se hiciera cargo, a lo que el obedeció placenteramente, después de vencerlo o matarlo, preguntaría por su casi esposa, eirem solo observaba desde el aire, quizá esperando el momento apropiado para atacar

Por otro lado haruka lidiaba con diamante ambos dando, recibiendo y esquivando golpes con la espada, lo mismo sucedía con Yaten y taiki quienes se enfrentaban a los 4 generales, ambos teniendo como contrincantes a dos de ellos respectivamente, mientras que saturn aun no lograba hacer descender a aky que atacaba desde el aire, el resto de las sailors peleaban con las sobras que poco a poco iban en aumento, no se explicaban como es que era eso posible

Una espada salió volando por los aires, una espada que fue reconocida al instante por todos, era la de seiya, quien ahora estaba intentando ponerse de pie, con una mano sobre el pecho, esa sensación de fuego dentro de el estaba aumentando, era por eso que no peleaba como solo el sabia, esa sensación de dolor le impedía mostrar sus habilidades, esa sensación que poco a poco lo obligo caer de rodillas ante el

-acaso eso es todo?

-n..no me..no me subestimes-dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, mas eso era inútil, su pecho ardía a sobre manera, el dolor era insoportable

**SYS**

_**Nuestros encuentros se hicieron mas frecuentes, venia cada tres días, esos encuentros eran muy especiales pues me gustaban todas aquellas historias que relataba con orgullo, como si el que fuera ladrón, fuese todo un honor, pero así como el también me contaba yo igual, llegue a relatarle todo respecto a los cristales arcoíris y de como es que era de suma importancia el que se mantuvieran alejados, por que si, así es, juntos dan aparición al cristal de plata, ese cristal legendario que encierra un magnifico poder, un poder que también puede ser manipulado por la obscuridad si llega a estar en manos equivocadas, ya que también esos cristales pueden ser el origen del cristal negro y con ello el origen del mal**_

**SYS**

-dime donde esta!-ahora exigía respuesta al tenerlo prácticamente a su merced, pues le apuntaba con la espada justo sobre su cuello a lo que seiya negó- te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad dime donde esta!!-nuevamente presionaba el filo e la punta de su espada sobre su cuello, haruka al darse cuenta de ello iba a ir pero la espada de diamante aprovecho aquella distracción para poder herirlo e impedir que fuera a ayudar Yaten y taiki no la estaban pasando muy bien pues esos generales ya no solo atacaban con la espada, si no con poderes y por alguna razón los poderes que les había otorgado seiya estaban desapareciendo

Las sailors estaban agotadas pues acaban con unas sombras e inmediatamente aparecían mas, si la situación seguía así el segundo pilar nuevamente caería

"la hora a llegado" con ese pensamiento eirme descendió provocando que todos se detuvieran simultáneamente para ver que es lo que tramaba –Endimión dame los cristales –ordeno ante al sorpresa de todos

"¿cristales? Pero si" seiya intento ponerse de pie nuevamente,

-y para que es que los quieres, si serenity aun no esta presente –dijo decidido mientras lo encaraba a lo que eirem no evito reír ante su desconcierto- y para que quiero que este presente si el que los va a usar es el..-dijo aun con una sonrisa refiriéndose a un desconcertado seiya

**SYS**

_**Los cristales pueden llegara ser muy peligroso si llegan a estar en manos equivocadas… **_

_**Y lo inevitable sucedió, sin darme cuenda de cómo o cuando ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. De laguna manera su presencia y compañía ya me eran indispensables y todo fue bien durante algunos días, por que desafortunadamente las cosas empezaron a empeorar con la desaparición del segundo cristal, yo culpe a seiya de ello sin pensarlo y… y desde ahí comenzó mi sufrir y no solo por eso si no por que lían lo conoció .lo conoció y termino igual que yo, enamorada como una tonta, solo que con al diferencia de que yo no fui tan valiente como ella y capas de renunciar a todo , por que sí lían dejo morir a su planeta con tal de pasar los últimos días de su vida feliz, yo no podía por que la paz de los reinos estaba en mis manos y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que hacer algo que lían me obligo a hacer**_

**SYS**

-te dije que te hicieras aun lado, pero claro no haces caso-dijo con cinismo al ahora ver como es que Endimión se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que recorría su labio mientras inútilmente trataba de ponerse en pie, aun nadie creía lo que había visto, eirem había lanzado a Endimión lejos con algo de energía haciéndolo chocar con un muro, sus generales estaban indignados pero cuando quisieron acercarse

-no se muevan- la voz firme de eirem los hizo estremecer y detener sus intenciones, todos habían parado la batalla, incluso las sobras momentáneamente detuvieron sus ataques provocando que las sailors prestaran atención a los movimientos de eirem -bien ahora en que iba…ah si claro- y con un movimiento de la palma de su mano hizo que los cristales arcoíris se tornaran de color negro, nadie creía lo que veía, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con esos cristales? Y de pronto al respuesta llego con un sujeto de capucha blanca posándose al lado de eirem

-llegas tarde- dijo eirem

-no sabia que habían puesto los cristales en otro sitio-menciono al momento en que retiraba su capucha blanca y le ofrecía dos cristales

-kakyu!!-dijeron taiki y Yaten con sorpresa

-pero como es que…-aun no lo creía Yaten

-e.. eso no importa realmente-dijo casi en un susurro

-es verdad eso no importa –dijo con bastante felicidad de por medio- por que ahora mismo verán nacer al hijo de las sombras-finalizo con una risa

-que!..-dijeron todos no creyéndolo

-pero que rayos esta diciendo, seiya nunca se prestaría a eso-dijo sin titubear haruka quien veía a seiya quejándose del dolor en su pecho

-y quién a dicho que será por su propia voluntad- y sin mas dirigió aquellos 4 cristales frente a seiya e hizo que una aura negra rodeara el cuerpo

Nota:

1: 30 am tSuKi se siente frustrada por k al fin de cuentas borro aquel feo final que ya tenia

jaja creo k de plano si serán tres capis jajaja es k siiiii se jue la luz y llego hace una hora y pues apenas esto salió .digo k apenas pus como dije borre todo y esta historia acaba de dar un giro a lo k ya tenia planeado jaja pero no se preocupen que dentro de unas cuantas horas mas ya estar el final SE LOS PROMETO, ahora intentare dormir con una vela a mi lado por k esta endemoniada luz amenaza con volver a irse

no vemos en unas horas se despide su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**

**gracias por los revews del capi anterior lamento mucho que tengan que esperar unas horas mas…**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Por siempre…**_

_**Mi amada princesa**_

-y quién a dicho que será por su propia voluntad- y sin mas dirigió aquellos 4 cristales frente a seiya e hizo que una aura negra rodeara el cuerpo

-que yo los utilizare? – no evito decir con ironía mientras inútilmente trataba de ponerse en pie- tu si que te as vuelto loco, ni muerto me atrevería a usarlos – aun su pecho ardía y su respiración cada vez se agitaba mas, nuevamente sentía que su vista le fallaba y mas aún cuando inexplicablemente un remolino negro termino rodeando su cuerpo provocando el desconcierto de todos, incluyendo el del mismo Endimión pues el ver como es que los cristales que traía consigo mas los que traía kakyu se introducían dentro de aquella energía negativa lo dejo sorprendido, aunque no solo a el pues haruka no lo creía, pronto todo el lugar se vio envuelto en una gigantesca expulsión de energía que hizo a todos salir literalmente volando de aquel lugar

SYS

_**Me hablo del hijo que esperaba, me hablo del hijo de las estrellas, del ser que cambiaria el destino de la vía láctea, me relato todo, me dijo que ese pequeño que venia en camino era blanco de las sombras, que ellas querían apoderarse de el ¿sabes? Me confió su vida, me dijo que sin en determinado caso ella llegara a faltar antes de que siquiera seiya pudiera comprender su destino, yo tenia que decírselo y procurarlo… **_

_**Cuando me entere de que lían había desaparecido supuse lo peor, pensé que tal vez las sombras habían dado con su paradero y el de seiya así que sin pensarlo me dirigí al segundo pilar para tratar de al menos poner a salvo la vida de ese pequeño, y por azares del destino llegue al mismo tiempo que las sombras, ambos buscábamos lo mismo, ambos buscábamos al hijo de las estrellas, una batalla terrible dio inicio, las sailors externas no contaban con suficiente poder además de que en aquel entonces ya empezaban algunas disputas con el segundo pilar, por lo que los tres bandos, el reino principal, las sombras y el tercer pilar comenzamos a pelear unos contra otros valiéndonos la vida de las personas que habitaban en ese entonces el segundo pilar, se perdieron innumerables vidas y yo para dar fin a la batalla tuve que utilizar una mínima parte del poder del cristal de plata, fue una gran perdida, el planeta de las flores quedo devastado, sin ningún signo de vida, las sombras desaparecieron poco a poco jurando regresar y las sailors exteriores muy en el fondo nos tomaron rencor, después se llego a un pacto, gracias a ello las sailors exteriores quedaron a nuestra disposición **_

_**El tiempo paso y yo di por muerta a lían, seiya y su hijo pensé que todo regresaría a la normalidad, que los cristales arcoíris estaban a salvo y que la paz prevalecería pero me equivoque, las sombras seguían con vida y aún se movían , se movían en silencio, fue hasta que seiya se presento a mi cuando lo supe, por que sí, me visito, una visita inesperada, una visita donde me dijo que había tenido a un niño, un niño al cual le había puesto como nombre el suyo, seiya… **_

_**Me dijo que lo estaban buscando a el y a toda su familia, que vivía en constante peligro además de que no hacia mucho lían había muerto, quería que me hiciera cargo de seiya, quería que lo cuidara, que se convirtiera en protector del pilar, en ese momento recordé la promesa que le había echo a lían de que yo cuidaría de el en caso de que faltara así que acepte, además de que… le propuse que el también viviera en el palacio, quizá estaba siendo egoísta pero la sola idea de volver a tenerlo cerca de mi me llenaba nuevamente de vida, y así con la promesa de volver se fue, se fue y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, poco después supe que había muerto en un ataque realizado por las sombras y que seiya había sido el único sobreviviente, lo demás ya lo sabes…**_

Serenity serró por un momento sus ojos quizá imaginándose a su madre escribiendo esas líneas y quizá también sintiendo y compartiendo un poco de aquel dolor que su madre cargo por mucho tiempo

_**Es así como quiero pedirte perdón, porque desde un principio, desde el primer instante en que vi la manera en la que el pequeño seiya te miro, supe que su corazón ya había elegido, fui muy egoísta hija, lo aleje de tu lado sin importarme tus sentimientos y los de el, en varias ocasiones llegue a imaginarme que el era su padre, que el era la persona de la cual me enamore perdidamente pero…**_

_**Pero solo fueron eso, simples sueños o imaginaciones pues el siempre te perteneció, por eso ahora y con el corazón en la mano te pido que disfrutes ese amor puro y sincero, que seas feliz, lucha por el, ama y déjate amar porque ¿sabes? Ese amor es la llave para liberar el poder del cristal de plata, así es, solo en tu corazón y en tu amor sincero encontraras el verdadero poder**_

_**SYS**_

El poco polvo que restaba de aquel despliegue de energía poco a poco desaparecía y con ello una visión no muy agradable para las sailors pues justo en el centro se encontraba seiya de pie teniendo a su alrededor energía negativa, eirem estaba sorprendió pero a la vez tenia una inmensa sonrisa sobre sus labios, por fin estaba presenciando el nacimiento del hijo de las sombras, por fin la vía láctea seria suya, con algo de dificultad termino poniéndose de pie lo mismo que los demás, poco a poco sailors, guerreros y sombras estaban de espectadores quizá esperando algún movimiento de seiya

Sailor saturn sonrió amargamente mientras colocaba su báculo frente a ella y balanceándolo elegantemente finalmente tomo posición de ataque ante la mirada sorprendida de las sailors

-a…acaso piensas atacarlo?!- la primera en cuestionar fue sailor neptune pues simplemente no entendía que es lo que pretendía sailor sarturn al hacer eso

-el es el verdadero enemigo, por fin a despertado el poder de las sombras, y es ese poder con el que nosotras las sailors scouts tenemos que terminar –fue sailor plut la que contesto al mismo tiempo en que también colocaba su báculo en forma de ataque-somos sailors scouts y es tiempo de que nosotras tomemos el destino de la vía láctea en nuestras manos- finalizo mientras se colocaba a un lado de saturn, las demás estaban desconcertadas lo mismo que los generales de Endimión y él mismo

-lo, lo que tratas de decir es que ahora ese sujeto es el verdadero enemigo?-algo herido llegaba Endimión pues si bien no entendía que rayos pasaba exactamente, sentía que algo no andaba bien, que ya no solo era el segundo pilar el que estaba en peligro si no que también su propio planeta, e incluso la vía láctea completa a lo que el venia era por su princesa, jamás pensó que eso pasaría

-así es, temo que todos nosotros solo fuimos peones para poder lograr esto-ahora llega kakyu también algo herida –y pensar que yo soy parte de esto…finalizo en un susurro

-Tu!!-la fuerte voz de Yaten logro llamar la atención de todos -como te atreviste!!!- y sin dudar no tardo en agredir a kakyu con su espada, el filo estaba justo en su pecho ¿Cómo es que había llegado tan rápido? Kakyu ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, el filo ronzaba su piel

-yo… estaba apunto de dar justificación cuando en ese mismo instante un gran rayo de energía se dirigió a ellos, un rayo que si no hubiera sido por que sailor saturn reacciono rápidamente y uso un campo de protección seguro hubiera acabado con todos pues la misma hotaru quedo algo exhausta después de usar aquel campo

-pero que rayos fue eso?-desconcertado hablo taiki pues noto como es que ahora a hotaru le costaba mantenerse en pie

-tiene una fuerza sorprendente- plut ahora tomo la palabra , hablo sin esa seguridad que minutos antes había utilizado, esa seguridad estaba desapareciendo al ver a lo lejos a seiya de pie junto a eirem

**SYS**

-Sorprendente, tu poder es… es simplemente mejor del que me había imaginado-hablaba mas que feliz mientras que kyo descendía lentamente y miraba sorprendido aquellos ojos de seiya, esos ojos zafiros que simplemente ahora no encerraban emoción alguna, al terminar el descenso se coloco junto a eirem no evitando un escalofrió al sentir esos zafiros sobre el

-¿acaso eres tu el que despertó mi poder? –pregunto seguro, su voz simplemente era atemorizante, kyo ni siquiera podía articular palabra jamás pensó sentir tanto poder negativo reunido en un solo ser, era verdad que el utilizaba esa energía pero jamás llego a imaginar el ahora temerle, eirem sonrió ante la reacción de su compañero, en ese instante una gran cantidad de sombras apareció de la nada

-yo fui el que te despertó, yo soy la encarnación de aquel ser que siempre espero tu despertar, durante mucho tiempo e ido reencarnado de ser en ser y de humano en humano esperando tu despertar-eirem hablo sin temor alguno mirando fijamente a seiya, ambos se miraron fijamente

-te conozco-finalmente hablo seiya con una medio sonrisa en el rostro- las sailors scouts de hace tiempo te eliminaron en un abrir y serrar de ojos, yo tuve que terminar con ellas- rio por un momento para después serrar sus puños con algo de furia- y si ella y ese estúpido cristal no hubiesen resplandecido yo…

**SYS**

-espera, espera, espera… que rayos es lo que estas diciendo??!-Yaten interrumpió aquella revelación

-que el es el primer ser demoniaco que ataco la paz de la vía láctea, el es la razón de la creación de los dos pilares

-en pocas palabras seiya a…-no quería terminar la frase haruka

-tal vez no…

-a que te refieres michiru

-pues… a que tal vez una parte de seiya aún esta dentro de el, después todo también es el hijo de las estrellas, piensen por un momento en eso, quizá solo es la influencia del poder negativo lo que lo esta controlando, después de todo todos vimos cuando ese sujeto dejo que los cristales arcoíris tomaran poder negativo y se introdujeran en el

-es decir que… ¿tenemos que hacer que expulsé esos cristales?

-pues…-guardó silencio quizá pensando en algo, pues no estaba muy segura

-y que sugieres? Que le enterremos una espada y se los saquemos? –irónico hablo Yaten

-este no es momento para bromas estúpidas Yaten

-no estaba bromeando taiki

-que?

-bueno es que

-quizá no sea mala idea-ahora hablo Endimión, sus generales ya estaban con el, y al parecer estaba de su lado

-pero que crees que estas diciendo?, si hacemos eso lo mataríamos, lo mas prudente seria intentar razonar con el

-claro! Solo intenta acercarte a el, ya viste la cantidad de sombras que han aparecido –ahora hablaba siosite

-pues será mejor que piensen en algo, y rápido

-y tu quien eres para dar ordenes-Yaten nuevamente desafiaba a uno de los generales

-nadie, pero si no lo hacemos moriremos-dijo al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía pues pudo percibir como es que las sombras se acercaban a ellos, y en menos de lo imaginado el ataque dio inicio

Haruka solo veía a lo lejos a seiya de pie e inmóvil, sonrió por un momento, quizá pensando, varias sombras venían en su dirección y después de unos segundos tomo una decisión, tomo su espada y deshaciéndose de todas las sombras a su camino tomo una sola dirección

**SYS**

Corría con desesperación, solo esperaba no llegar tarde pues cuando tuvo ese presentimiento extraño no dudo en salir de la cueva, no le importo la reclamación de eliot y negerenia, ella quería salir y correr a su lado, sentía que algo no andaba bien , sentía que la necesitaba …

Un bola de energía pasando justo a su lado hizo que detuviera su carrera y parara su camino ante la imagen, un temor inmenso la inundó al ver aquello, sailors, guerreros de la tierra y aquellos chicos que acompañaban a seiya estaban peleando contra sombras, sombras que cada vez se hacían más, sailor saturn y sailor plut parecían tener un duelo con aquellas personas que están en la reunión que se festejo en la luna hacia poco, pero su temor incremento al ahora dirigir su mirada hacia aquello, seiya estaba, estaba peleando con ¿haruka? Ambos tenían un duelo de espadas,

…-….-….-…-……..-…………….-………………………-………………………….-…………………………..-………………………

Lo arrojo contra el suelo provocando el levantar de solo polvo, con dificultad logro ponerse de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro- vaya parece ser que por fin después de tanto tiempo tendrá que haber un ganador

-¿un ganador?

-afirmo mientras que nuevamente sostenía su espada listo para volver a atacar- así es, yo se que una parte de ti seiya desea poner fin al duelo que siempre tenemos y nunca concluimos

-seiya?- ahora no evito reír ante el desconcierto de haruka, pues pensó que tal vez michiru tenia razón y una parte de seiya estaba aún con vida en alguna parte y lo que el quería era hacerla reaccionar aunque fuese un poco- temo decirte que seiya ya no existe, frente a ti solo esta el hijo de las sombras –nuevamente sonrió mientras le apuntaba con su espada-y tu serás el primero en morir –rápidamente y en menos de un parpadeo se encontró atrás de haruka quien no pudo ni moverse, seiya acumulo algo de energía en su mano, estaba listo para lanzársela …

-detente!!!...-serenity impidió que lo hiciera pues por alguna razón seiya desistió e hizo desaparecer aquella energía, y haruka lo noto

-prin…princesa-solo eso pudo decir haruka al verla junto a el, serenity no lo veía pues su mirada estaba clavada en esos zafiros, esos zafiros que sabia no eran los mismos de los que se había enamorado, esos zafiros eran distintos y un miedo invadió su corazón

-se…seiya?-intento acercarse pero haruka se lo impidió tomando su brazo, y fue hasta ese momento donde serenity lo miro

-el…-intento hablar mas sin embargo la pequeña risa de seiya logro nuevamente captar la atención de la princesa

-tu eres esa persona…tu eres la mima que destruyo mi poder en aquel entonces-y con esas palabras y sin pensar en mas produjo nuevamente una onda de energía, una energía que estaba lista para ser lanzada a serenity…

Serenity solo lo veía a los ojos, no le importaba aquella energía que en cualquier segundo podría ser lanzada, ella solo veía esos zafiros fijamente ¿acaso la atacaría? Pero… ¿Por qué? No comprendía, solo seguía viendo su rostro reflejado en esos ojos, seiya la veía, veía fijamente esos celestes, podía ver su reflejo en ese azul intenso y fue en ese momento donde haruka percibió un brillo de duda en esos zafiros ¿acaso era incapaz de atacar a serenity? Si eso era así entonces seguramente seiya estaba en alguna parte de ese ser, por lo que inevitablemente sonrió y aferrándose al brazo de serenity logro incorporarse completamente para también mirarlo fijamente

-acaso tienes pensado atacarla?-cuestiono haruka, aun quería encontrar a seiya a través de ese ser

-y, por que no eh de hacerlo?-ahora fue el, él que cuestionó con una sonrisa formada en los labios

-haruka no evito sonreír, sí, tal vez se arriesgaba demasiado o incluso el mismo le daría la vida de serenity pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse- pues por que

-si te atreves a tocarla yo mismo te matare…

-prin…príncipe Endimión-articulo en un susurro serenity al verlo cerca, demasiado cerca ¿en que momento llego hasta ellos? Eso era lo que se preguntaba haruka

-vaya, parece ser que este sujeto le tiene aprecio princesa

-princesa?- y fue en ese momento donde serenity se dio cuenta de que aquel que estaba frente a ella no era seiya, su corazón latió apresuradamente, esa mirada ahora le provocaba miedo, pero miedo de que quizá no volvería a ver esos cálidos zafiros, haruka al notar su mirada trato de tomarla del brazo pues claramente se veía la intención de serenity en acercarse a seiya, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que lo ultimo que vio antes de que su vista fuera cegada al igual que la de los demás, fue a serenity aferrada al cuerpo de seiya en un abrazo

…….………….-…..-.,…-

Las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento eran muchas ¿Dónde estaba? Qué era ese lugar tan… ¿familiar? Sí le era familiar, ahora que veía con más claridad el lugar notaba que se encontraba en la luna, su hogar, comenzó a caminar algo confusa ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Como llego? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? Quizá sí por que ahora no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su madre estaba ahí de pie y junto a ella seiya, sonrió ampliamente, sí, era seiya y su madre no había duda alguna

-comprendes?

logro escuchar la voz de su madre dirigida a seiya, pero había algo extraño con esa voz y mas aun algo extraño en esos zafiros, ya que ahora la expresión que presentaban eran la de una mirada llena de agonía y tristeza, quizá melancolía y desesperanza

-por mas que trates, ella es inalcanzable, jamás serás capaz de acercarte mas de lo debido, su destino es el no estar juntos-serenity ahora veía como es que su "madre" se acercaba a seiya y rosaba su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sonreía

-ya as sufrido demasiado ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?- una tercera voz dio aparición y ahora aún mas sorprendida dirigió sus celestes a aquella dama de mirar zafiro y cabellera rojiza ¿Quién era ella? Y por ahora era ella quien tomaba la mano de seiya-conmigo-finalizo con una sonrisa

-el amor es solo un sentimiento mas que te hace sufrir y vagar en un camino sin salida- serenity no podía creer que ella fuera su madre, ¡ella jamás diría esas cosas!

-crees que juntos encontraran la salida pero no es así, el amor solo termina destruyéndote y arrinconándote en un callejón sin salida y sin un rumbo al cual seguir, -nuevamente aquella dama de cabellera rojiza sonreía al mismo tiempo en que presionaba con mas fuerza su mano- quédate conmigo, quedémonos juntos en este lugar donde el amor y el odio nunca nos alcanzara – al finalizar aquella frase todo el campo de rosas de los jardines del palacio desapareció para dar paso a una profunda obscuridad , seiya estaba apunto de se seguir a ambas damas

-espera!- por fin serenity se atrevió a intervenir, se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer no podía ser su madre y aquella dama simplemente no podía ser alguien buena-espera seiya no te vayas

logro reaccionar un poco, por lo que volteo para ver a aquella persona que logro acelerar su corazón con su sola voz ¿Quién eres esa chica de mirar celeste? ¿Por qué le causaba agonía su mirada? Y más aún ¿Por qué lloraba?

Al sentir aquellos zafiros sobre ella no evito sentir nuevamente un hueco profundo dentro de su corazón, aquellos zafiros no eran cálidos aún no tenían ese brillo del cual se enamoro

- lo…-intento hablar pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna ¿Qué le diría? ¡Que hacia para que no fuera! "_**solo en tu corazón y en tu amor sincero encontraras el verdadero poder**_**" **aquellas palabras leídas llegaron como por arte de magia a su cabeza por lo que no evito sonreír y cerrar por un momento sus ojos para que después al abrirlos ahora sus celestes mostraran determinación – lo que te dicen no es cierto, el amor no solo te hace sufrir –comenzó a acercarse poco a poco- quizá pases momentos malos pero ¿sabes? Eso es parte del amor, por que gracias a esos momentos difíciles te das cuenta de que es solo junto a esa persona que los puedes superar –por fin llego a el y sin dudar un segundo tomo sus manos

¿que era esa sensación que recorría todo su ser? ¿Por que ese tenue contacto hacia vibrar su, su corazón?

-seiya tu, tu me enseñaste que es posible disfrutar del amor aun en los momentos mas difíciles ¿recuerdas? Recuerdas que no importaba qué, siempre existía una sonrisa dirigida a mí – pero por mas que quiso no le fue posible evitar que sus lagrimas brotaran –recuerdas que siempre, siempre seré…

-mi amada princesa

y fue en ese instante donde aquella obscuridad que invadía el lugar desapareció por completo ya que en su lugar aparecieron dos hermosos cristales

……-……-…..

Cuando haruka logro abrir sus esmeraldas se sorprendió al ver aquello, pues todo aquel desolado planeta donde se suponía tenían una batalla dejo de existir, pues en su lugar ahora habían un sinfín de rosas de todos los colores inimaginables, aquel arenoso suelo ahora era un campo verde ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Además frente a el estaba la princesa serenity y seiya, ambos aun abrazados y con un resplandor dorado y rojizo rodeando a ambos , aunque ciertamente eso no fue lo que termino sorprendiéndolo si no mas bien su apariencia pues la insignia de media luna de la princesa resplandecía mejor que nunca, lo mismo que la insignia de seiya pues sí, noto como es que nuevamente esos zafiros volvían a ser los mismo que conocía, la sorpresa venía de todos, pues al dispersarse esa luz aquellas sombras con las que peleaban ya no estaban, en su lugar solo había polvo eirem y kyo eran los únicos que veían con terror la escena ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sin mas y con aún terror en su mirada terminaron desapareciendo ante la mirada de saturn y plut quienes al ver a seiya no evitaron acercarse a el lo mismo que todos los demás, y al estar justo frente a seiya no evitaron sonreír al mismo tiempo en que se arrodillaban frente a el, Endimión no entendía muy bien por lo que simplemente medio sonrió ante la imagen y espero a que sus generales llegaran a el

-ya todo termino-logro susurrar seiya aun aferrado a serenity-gracias-finalizo con un susurro

-serenity aun en sus brazos negó-gracias a ti por creer en mi yo…

-parece ser que su corazón eligió-plut comenzó a hablar-a elegido proteger a este su planeta, ¿no es así? –lo decía feliz pues ahora podía ver aquel pilar lleno de vida nuevamente

-seiya sonrió al mismo tiempo en que negaba un poco ante la mirada de todos y se separaba finalmente de su princesa- e elegido no solo proteger a mi planeta si no que a todos en la vía láctea

-que quiere decir? –ahora fue saturn las que cuestiono, en ese instante llegaron todos los demás algo heridos

-sonrió- quiero decir que el segundo pilar resurgirá tal y como en los primeros tiempos, es decir teniendo una convivencia pacifica con todos en la vía láctea –finalizó con una sonrisa al mimo tiempo en que presionaba con mas fuerza la mano de su princesa

**SYS**

-aun así, no tenemos ningún aliado en la tierra, como es que pretendes el que toda la vía láctea se unifique?

-aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo, Yaten tiene razón seiya, aún aunque serenity y tu se casaran siempre existirán seres dispuestos a revelarse, y créeme por lo que paso podemos asegurar de que si la tierra lo quiere puede unificarse e intentar nuevamente atacar el pilar lunar provocando la muerte de vidas inocentes, ese sujeto que escapo pudo manipular la energía de los cristales a su antojo, aún la energía negativa ronda por toda la vía láctea

-además de que sabemos de sobra que el pilar impedirá a toda costa una nueva guerra, incluso podría ceder ante cualquier petición que haga la tierra, así que simplemente eso que tienes en mente no resultara, ya que por lo menos necesitamos a 3 o 4 reinos de nuestro lado –finalizo el peli plateado mientras veía a seiya de brazos cruzados

-sonrió un poco mientras dirigía su vista a Eliot- pues al menos ya contamos con dos reinos

-que?-el desconcierto vino departe de ambos, de taiki, Yaten y de un haruka que apenas llegaba seguido de michiru

-sonrió de nueva cuenta por lo que la extrañeza no se hizo de esperar -así es, contamos con la aprobación de el reino de Calisto ya que la reina sasha dejo como encargado a alguien muy apegado a ella por lo que sin dudar aceptara

-es verdad, pero Calisto no es un reino muy poderoso seiya, y eso lo sabes-intervino haruka- bien sabes que a pesar de que la tierra cuenta con 7 reinos ellos mismos se rigen por monarquías, unos son mas poderosos que los otros, incluso han tenido riñas entre ellos, así que el lograr que todos se unan por una casusa será algo muy complicado

-tu lo has dicho haruka, complicado mas no imposible –dio un largo suspiro- además no tenemos de que preocuparnos tanto, pues uno de los 7 reinos con mayor poder esta de nuestro lado

-Yaten no evito reír un poco- si te refieres al reino principal dudo mucho que quiera aceptarlo, después de todo te as robado a su novia

-seiya ahora no evito reír por el comentario de Yaten mientras veía a serenity sentada en una roca con su hermana conversando, haruka, michiru y taiki no dudaron en compartir su expresión, mas sin embargado seiya se torno serio en segundos- eso lo se-, al decir aquello todos prestaron mas atención- pero yo no me refiero a ese reino, si no a otro, uno que es muy poderoso pues después del principal tiene mucha influencia por estar en un territorio muy extenso

-haruka ahora no evito soltar una sonrisa sarcástica- y pretendes que el rey elios acepte así cono así?

-seiya nuevamente concentro su vista en un Eliot a punto de llegar al limite de su paciencia por tener justo sobre el a 4 niñas- creo que estas algo equivocado haruka, es verdad que me refiero a ilusión pero no al rey elios si no al verdadero rey de ilusión

-que'!- el desconcierto nuevamente dio aparición

taiki concentro su vista en el mismo punto que seiya por lo que su cara de sorpresa llamo aún mas la atención de los presentes-. No me digas que…

- acertaste taiki- afirmo con una sonrisa- el pequeño Eliot es el rey de ilusión

-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ese que, fue de parte de Yaten –momento! ese chiquillo mal educado es el rey de ilusión? no seiya tu estas loco –finalizo al punto de la histeria , taiki no opinaba solo seguía viendo a Eliot lo mismo que haruka y michiru –como es que el…ése- termino señalándolo- sea…¿rey?-finalizo con una mueca de desagrado y total desaprobación

-bueno pues por que…

-quizá yo pueda explicar eso-a la escena llegaba negerenia quién no estaba muy alejada de todo pues escuchaba lo que se decía- seguramente ustedes sabrán que el rey elios es ilegitimo, no es así?

-ahora que lo dice, la reina azur menciono eso -hablo taiki poniendo mas atención mientras que ahora Yaten veía a Eliot

-eso se debe a que el rey Eliot no era su padre, el rey de ilusión contrajo matrimonio con Yume una campesina del reino, ella se enamoro de el y el de ella pero ella era viuda y ya contaba con un hijo, elios, aparentemente todo seguía normal elios parecía ser un buen niño además de hijo, pues en varias ocasiones ambos salían de casería o simplemente a pasear por el reino-sonrió un poco- sinceramente yo misma llegue a tomarle mucho cariño, pero desde que el rey Eliot embarazo a Yume-guardo silencio para después dar un largo suspiro y proseguir- todo cambio, el rey Eliot descuido de alguna manera a elios , se que ya no era un niño-sonrió un poco- pero bueno, supongo que no importa la edad para que uno llegue a sentirse solo

**Flash back**

-elios que estas haciendo ahí?-pregunto al verlo solo recargado sobre la puerta del cuarto de su madre

- nada, -contesto aparentemente tranquilo- es solo que mi padre prometió que me enseñaría a manejar mejor la espada y...-en ese momento salía el rey de la mano de su esposa y noto como es que elios sonreía

-negerenia podrías decirle a algún guardia que prepare el carruaje, iré con mi esposa a dar un paseo, quizá eso le haga bien al bebe

negerenia ahora solo veía como es que la sonrisa de elios desaparecía al mismo tiempo en que notaba como es que serraba un poco los puños ¿enfado quizás?

-enseguida su majestad-después de decir aquello solo vio como es que elios daba media vuelta para irse sin decir palabra alguna

**Fin flash back**

Y no solo eso pasaba, algunos guardias empezaron a murmurar sobre quien seria el heredero al trono, si elios por ser el mayor o el niño que venia en camino por ser de sangre real, no paso mucho para que eso llegara a oídos de elios –guardo un poco de silencio

-insinúas que elios mato al rey para poder

-no!!-dijo de inmediato provocando extrañeza en todos

-el no fue..- dijo casi en un susurro

-estas segura o eso quieres pensar negerenia- se atrevió a decir haruka

-yo...-dudo un poco

-el no fue haruka- ahora fue seiya quien intervino ante la sorpresa de algunos-en aquel entonces la sombras ya empezaban a movilizarse y por lo que me ocurrió pues- bajo un poco la mirada recordando como es la obscuridad fácilmente podía entrar a tu corazón y manipularlo a su antojo, pues ahora se daba cuenta de que si serenity no hubiese llegado a Impedir el que escogiera el camino de la obscuridad seguramente ahora todo estaría acabado–créanme puedo asegurarles de que su corazón estaba influenciado tal y como sucedió con el mío ,tal vez por miedo o

-soledad-termino negerenia-eso era, ya que cuando su madre murió extrañamente cambio radicalmente, ya no era el dulce niño que conocía y el cual de vez en cuando me ayuda en la cocina- no evito sonreír al recordar las veces en que el rey Eliot llegaba y lo regañaba por estar manchado de algún ingrediente para la cena de esa noche, pero esa sonrisa como llego desapareció-le empezó a gritar a todo mundo y a dar ordenes como si el mandara en el palacio, a todos les gritaba, a todos ,excepto a mi, incluso un individuo lo visitaba muy a menudo, era algo extraño pues nunca notaba el momento en que salía o entraba al palacio

-seguramente era un aliado de ese

-es lo mas seguro, pero a pesar de todo yo siento que elios quería demasiado al rey Eliot como para atreverse a tal atrocidad

-insinúas que tal vez

-quizás lo único que quería, era hacer desaparecer a su hermano ..-finalizo con algo de tristeza mientras veía a Eliot aun tratando de zafarse de las garras de sus "novias"

**SYS**

-sucede algo su majestad-pregunto al verlo un poco pensativo

-nego mientras dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesilla- ¿donde esta negerenia? hace algunos días que no la veo

-no lo se su majestad, pensé que tal vez la había mandado a algún encargo

-se enfado un poco- bien sabes que si quiero algo se lo pido a todos menos a ella

-lo se pero

-olvídalo.-dijo con signo de derrota mientras daba un largo suspiro- si la vez dile que quiero verla-sin mas que añadir, aquella muchacha afirmo mientras salía de la habitación

Sonrió un poco mientras jugueteaba con el poco vino que quedaba en su copa "esto se acabo, no tardara en despojarme"

**SYS**

-y qué, piensas decírselo así como así

-bueno no había pensado en como pero…

-no te va a creer –fueron las palabras de Yaten- además aun es un niño, rey legitimo o no aun no esta en edad

-pues si lo vemos de esa forma, Yaten tiene razón seiya

-quizá, pero necesitamos de ilusión pues si ellos están deacuerdo en que todos nos unifiquemos, seria solo cuestión de días para que los demás reinos acepten ya que el reino principal lo hará

-y como estas seguro de que aceptara

sonrió un poco mientras veía en dirección a serenity quien se acercaba con rini

-no estarás pensando en…

sonrió con algo de melancolía mientras tomaba a serenity de la mano y se alejaba con ella ante el desconcierto de todos, menos de haruka y michiru

-aun se niega a pensar en el mismo después de todo -fue lo ultimo que dijo haruka antes de irse con michiru, rini ya se dirigía hacia Eliot y las niñas

-sucede algo negerenia?-pregunto taiki al verla algo pensativa

afirmo un poco- me dejarían hablar con el rey elios antes de que prácticamente le arrebaten su reino? –finalizo mientras veía a ambos

**SYS**

Caminaban por los jardines, aun les parecía casi ilógico el que ese desolado y frio planeta ahora estuviera lleno de vida y con aire de paz, además de que las rosas era aun mas hermosas que en el reino lunar, lo mismo que esos pequeños lirios blancos, seiya sin dudar se agacho a tomar uno de ellos para ofrecérselo, serenity sonrió al tenerlo entre sus manos

-que son estas flores?

-sonrió un poco- lirios blancos, por ilógico que parezca solo en la tierra y aquí florecen, eran los favoritos de tu madre

-no lo sabia..-dio un largo suspiro serrando los ojos quizá para recordarla--pero como es que eran sus favoritas si, si en la luna no florecen?-no evito sacar esa curiosidad

-sonio un poco-esta fue la primera flor que mi padre le obsequio

-ante eso no evito expresar sorpresa-seiya yo…

-negó un poco al notar que quizás serenity pensó que era un mal recuerdo- de alguna manera siempre supe que mi padre no amaba a mi madre, al menos no como ella a el-sonrió un poco- tu madre fue muy valiente al renunciar al amor hacia mi padre para poder mantener la paz en toda la vía láctea, no lo crees?

-a veces me gustaría ser tan valiente como ella

-seiya paro su camino para tomarla de ambas manos y mirarla fijamente a los ojos- nuestras madres de alguna manera fueron muy valientes, mi madre al renunciar al deber por amor, y tu madre al renunciar al amor por el deber –medio sonrió- pero sabes ?, yo siento que tu madre fue mas valiente que la mía

-que?

-sabes no es fácil renunciar al amor, sin duda se necesita de un gran coraje y valor para poder hacerlo

-serenity solo veía la mirada de seiya, esa mirada seria que encerraban todas las emociones posibles no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo-seiya que…que me tratas de decir

sonrió levemente mientras rosaba su mejilla- que es tiempo de que ambos seamos valientes y tomemos una decisión respecto a nosotros

**SYS**

los días pasaban en un abrir y serrar de ojos aparentemente todo volvía a la normalidad, al menos en el planeta tierra

-Que tanto miras?-dijo la verlo admirando el panorama a través de la ventana

-sonrió un poco mientras daba media vuelta- creí que seguirías en el salón

-negó mientras tomaba asiento- la junta termino, el rey elios ni siquiera se digno a aparecer, supongo que ya esta consiente de todo lo que sucederá

-y… y a que acuerdo llegaron?

-a ninguno en concreto

-que?-ciertamente no entendía ,ahora miraba la cara de preocupación de su padre

-Endimión

-si?

-se que me equivoque en algunas cosas, siempre pensando en el poder y en tener siempre todo bajo mi control, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hacia, siempre fue pensando en ti

-Endimión sonrió un poco- lo se, se que lo hiciste por mi pero, ¿acaso era necesario todo lo que hicimos..?. Estuvimos a punto de acabar con el pilar y con vidas inocentes!

-lo se, lo se, pero yo no sabia que era exactamente lo que quería ese demonio, simplemente llego diciéndome que podía hacer que la tierra se unificara con la luna y lograr que no nos menospreciaran, que podíamos tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad y bueno yo no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo nuestro deber como reino principal es el cuidar de este planeta, incluso a los ineptos reyes de los demás reinos..-no evito decir algo sarcástico, Endimión sonrió ante aquello- y ahora que el segundo pilar a resurgido, no se lo que pasara

-no entiendo, que tiene de importancia aquel pilar, por que era necesario su surgimiento

-el rey sonrió un poco- para acabar con las sombras, el segundo pilar tiene como deber eso, su principal misión es el mantener alejado al caos de el territorio lunar, que es el sistema solar y donde nosotros vivimos

-eso lo se-dijo sin sorpresa alguna- pero ahora que ya no hay sombras, que función tiene exactamente?

-sonrió un poco- eso es lo que se esta discutiendo, las reglas con las que rige el segundo pilar son muy distintas a las reglas con las que regimos nosotros

-a que te refieres?- pregunto ahora más interesado

-a que antes de que tu o yo naciéramos, las disputas entre ambos pilares ya existían y nosotros y los planetas éramos centro en disputa

-que?...-estaba desconcertado- no entiendo , que quiere decir eso?

-termino por ponerse de pie mientras que ahora era el, el que miraba hacia los jardines- a que por regla el segundo pilar dispone control sobre nosotros-Endimión seguía sin entender- en resumen, si el segundo pilar manda nosotros obedecemos y dado a que el pilar cuando era gobernado por la reina serenidad acabo con vidas del planeta kinmonkou, lo que podríamos esperar nosotros no será nada satisfactorio –finalizo mientras lo miraba

**SYS**

-eso no sucederá-dijo firmemente mientras miraba a ambas sailors – nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a tomar venganza, después de todo la paz a llegado a nosotros, tal vez algunos estén en desacuerdo, pero yo no seré le primero en dar el golpe para iniciar una guerra después de haber terminado una- sonrió un poco mientras se colocaba frente a ambas sailors inclinadas ante el- se que lo que sucedió en ese entonces no se podrá olvidar pero...pero tengan en cuenta de que de alguna manera vengamos a las personas que murieron por mi causa..-finalizo con una sonrisa de confianza, sonrisa que ambas sailors correspondieron al igual que todos en el salón quienes minutos después se encontraban cordialmente conversando unos con otros

-vaya quién diría que serias un buen rey-dijo con algo de sarcasmo aquel rubio que se había mantenido al margen de lo que aquellas dos guerreras habían dispuesto

-sabia decisión su majestad- no dudo en aludirlo aquel rey de Neptuno quién era acompañado por su hija sailor neptune, seiya simplemente acepto el gesto algo avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran "su majestad"

-muchas gracias

-sinceramente esperamos mas reuniones como esta su majestad-uno mas llegaba a aludirlo –aunque si me permite opinar seria apropiado que mandase convocar a los reyes de las estrellas , no creo que les guste el saber que son excluidos –finalizo aquel caballero de cabellera corta y grisácea además de contar con unos anteojos

-mi padre tiene razón su majestad- ahora llegaba sailor saturn

-lo se,- dijo seguro de si mismo- la reunión con ellos será dentro de dos días, sinceramente quería aclarar primero con sus planetas el como serán las cosas ya que los reyes de las estrellas son un tanto especiales, al menos eso me han dicho-finalizo algo agobiado

-Y no se equivoca su majestad, el rey de la estrella healer es muy desconfiado -quiso unirse a la conversación un caballero mas-pero nos gustaría saber a que acuerdo llegaran

-seiya afirmo- de eso no se deben preocupar ya que después de que se llegue a un acuerdo se convocara otra reunión donde no solo ustedes estarán presentes, si no también ellos-finalizo con una sonrisa –ahora si me disculpan quisiera tomar un poco de aire-y sin mas se retiro ante una pequeña reverencia realizada por los presentes

Llego a los jardines, ciertamente no se cansaba de admirarlos, esas rosas rojas eran muy hermosas, se agacho un poco para tomar una rosa mientras respiraba con gran afán su aroma

-sabia que vendrías aquí-seiya no evito sonreír ante la voz- seiya

-vaya ya no soy su majestad..-dijo con algo de ironía

-haruka sonrió –estas seguro de que estas bien así?

seiya pareció saber a lo que haruka se refería por lo que sin dudar lo miro a los ojos y ante esa mirada haruka supo la respuesta

**SYS**

-aun miraba aquella rosa obsequiada-quizá, después de todo si herede valentía-al fin se atrevió a contestar

-bombón yo…-trato de hablar

-sonrió mientras rozaba su mejilla- lo se, y yo también pero

-seiya veía esos celestes inundados de lagrimas, unos celestes que veían unos zafiros inundados de las mismas –no es el fin, sabes que daría mi vida pro estar aquí contigo pero

afirmo mientras se aferraba a el con un abrazo-lo se…nuestro deber es primero

-Su majestad-aquel llamado termino sacándola de aquel recuerdo de hace algunos días

-que sucede luna?

-el príncipe Endimión espera en el salón parece ser que ya tiene la respuesta de los reinos

-muchas gracias luna –y sin mas salió de la habitación, caminaba segura por los pasillos, ya no con inseguridad y miedo si no segura de si misma y de lo que diría si en dado caso la respuesta fuera negativa, dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta

-su majestad- se puso de pie al verla cruzar aquella puerta, serenity simplemente correspondió el gesto

-se que ya tiene la respuesta-dijo sin rodeo alguno, por lo que la sonrisa de Endimión no se hizo de esperar, ciertamente era toda una reina, ya había dejado atrás a aquella niña temerosa que no sabia muy bien lo que decía

- y así es su majestad, y la repuesta es, si

-ante aquello serenity no evitó sonreír satisfecha

-pero…

-ese pero la hizo temer un poco

-pero queremos estar seguros de alguna manera, de que entre los dos pilares no surgirá disputa alguna en algún futuro

-a…a que se refiere?

-Endimión sonrió un poco mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y la besaba con sutileza

**SYS**

**-**Eliot baja de ahí ¡!!-gritaba algo exasperada vesves

-si bajas parapara te dara un gran abrazo

-si lo amenazas así, ten por seguro de que no bajara parapara-decia junjun

- entonces no nos deja otra salida mas que decirle a…-seresere apenas llegaba con ellas

-acaso sucede algo niñas?

-negerenia—dijeron al mismo tiempo

-es Eliot que esta arriba y no quiere bajar

-negerenia sonrió un poco pues tal vez sabia la razón- joven eliot tiene que bajar, le guste o no, ahora es de la realeza y tiene que aprender modales y a comportarse

-lo se, pero cuando me lo dijeron, yo no sabia que tenia que aprenderme todo un protocolo-dijo enfadado mientras que de un salto bajaba de aquel árbol

-si no quieres no lo aprendas, pero creo que seria descortés el compórtate como un niño mal educado ante una princesa, no lo crees?-ante ellos llegaba elios con una pequeña niña de cabellera rosada a su lado

-rini..-dijo feliz Eliot al verla

-ves a lo que me refiero,..? princesa, seria lo mas apropiado-corrigió sin ningún signo de delicadeza a lo que Eliot simplemente bajo la cabeza apenado

-negerenia podrías acompañarme al estudio-termino diciendo gentilmente elios mientras dejaba a los "niños" solos

-enseguida-termino diciendo con una sonrisa y sin mas lo siguió, ciertamente se alegraba de lo que había sucedido, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el y de aclarar las cosas, después de todo elios solo había sido manipulado dejando que la soledad fuera llave de entrada para los malos sentimientos, además elios estaba dispuesto a renunciar al trono y alejarse pues pensó que seria lo único correcto que haría mas sin embargo jamás pensó que eliot lo perdonaría, además de llamarlo hermano, sin contar el echo de que seguiría siendo rey hasta el momento en que Eliot tuviera edad para asumir el trono ,y es que si algo había aprendido Eliot de seiya era que no se debía mantener ningún signo de rencor hacia nadie , después de todo ahora el era la única familia que tenia, pues seiya ya no estaba su lado

**SYS**

Y así pasaron mas días, la paz regreso a los planetas en general, los 7 reinos parecían llevarse mejor, el pilar estaba en su mayor esplendor, de eirem y kyo ya no se supo mas y kakyu desapareció en cuanto llego a la tierra, aun era todo un misterio pues ya no la volvieron a ver , por otro lado en las lejanías del sistema solar, mas específicos en el segundo pilar, las cosas no podían ir mejor, algunos habitantes de la tierra que habían ya escuchado del surgimiento de su planeta natal no dudaron en pedir permiso para regresar , permiso que fue otorgado, muy pronto y en menos de lo imaginado el segundo pilar volvió a ser el mismo de hace tiempo atrás

-no te cansas de estar solo aquí sin hacer nada?

-sonrió ante la voz y de inmediato volteo con aquella rosa en mano – sabes que podría encerrarte por dirigirte así a tu rey

-ja, ya quisiera ver que lo intentes seiya

-vamos Yaten deja de discutir con el-sonrió al ver a seiya

-vaya así que tu también viniste

-estar en maker es algo muy cansado, el rey es amable no puedo negarlo pero el echo de que me la pase todo el día vigilándolo no es algo que me tenga muy contento

-no hables solo por ti, el rey de healer tiene un genio de los mil demonios, y eso sin contar que su preciosa hija se la pasa atosigándome

-seiya no evito sonreír-si gustan puedo destituirlos de su cargo después de todo..

- no es necesario,-ambos negaron de inmediato- es solo que aun no estamos acostumbrados a hacer esto, digamos que solo es falta de practica

-taiki tiene razón, aunque si me gustaría que me ayudaras con su hija

- a que te refieres?

-hace poco a la hija del rey, se le ocurrió decirle a su padre que se quiere casar conmigo, ¿puedes creerlo? Si mina se entera me mata, si no es que mata a la princesa primero…aunque… pensándolo bien no seria mala idea –finalizo con tono malicioso a lo que seiya no evito reír, era verdad sabia que Yaten y mina se frecuentaban muy a menudo lo mismo que taiki y amy, así que supuso no pasaría mucho para que se escucharan campanas nupciales

-bueno será mejor irnos

-tan pronto?

-ambos afirmaron – solo venimos a decirte que todo esta en completo orden, y ahora bueno yo me dirigió a mercurio a ver a amy-dijo algo sonrojado

-y yo a Venus-finalizo Yaten a lo que seiya solo pudo afirmar sus palabras al mismo tiempo en que ambos desaparecían frente a sus ojos con una pequeña reverencia

Seiya nuevamente centro su vista en los rosales no evitando sentir un hueco muy profundo dentro de su corazón "esto es lo correcto, ¿no es así?" eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba al mirar las estrellas, no evitando sonreír con nostalgia "madre, por que yo no habré heredado tu coraje y valentía?" nuevamente serró los ojos pero ahora por impotencia y coraje pues sabia que al aceptar su destino había aceptado el no abandonar su estrella ,estaba apunto de nuevamente caer derrotado entre los rosales cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya…esa calidez inconfundible que sentía en sueños y que lo hacían dudar de mostrar sus zafiros ,una calidez que paso de su mano a su mejilla en segundos, una calidez que lo obligo a abrir sus ojos para que se sorprendiera ante lo que sus zafiros veían , frente a el estaba, su amada princesa, con esa sonrisa cálida que simplemente lo dejaba indefenso, inmediatamente trato de tomar control sobre su actos pero le fue imposible pues no hubo tiempo de palabras, no hubo tiempo de nada, solo de un cálido beso esperado por días, quizá por mucho tiempo, al cabo de unos segundos, ambos se separaron sonrojados

-pero como es que…- realmente estaba muy confundido

-el..el príncipe Endimión y luna me liberaron

-que? te… te liberaron?

-afirmo mientras secaba un poco sus lagrimas con una sonrisa- yo se que alguien de tu linaje no puede abandonar su estrella, pues al usar el cristal estelar tu corazón se vuelve uno con este planeta

-quien te dijo eso?

-medio sonrió- luna , luna me explico todo y .. y sabes? no me importaría el vivir aquí-dijo feliz mientras nuevamente secaba aquellas lagrimas que no querían dejar de salir – seiya yo, yo te amo..te amo y, y.. –se aferro a el con un abrazo –y no quiero alejarme, no quiero dejarte, no quiero..-finalmente rompió en llanto ante aún un sorprendido seiya por todo lo que le dijo, el sabia que si se había separado de ella era por el bien de todos, pues pensaba que la tierra no querría relacionarse con el, además de que no sería capas de sacar a su amada princesa de la luna y obligarla a vivir con el en un lugar desconocido, mas sin embargo ahora su calidez, esas palabras y esa sensación lo obligaron a corresponder aquel abrazo -yo..yo tampoco quiero-finalmente dijo al mismo tiempo en que también lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-no quiero…- termino aferrándose con mucha fuerza a ella- no quiero por que siempre serás mi amada princesa , siempre

-sonrio mientras sutilmente se separaba-siempre..?

-afirmo…-siempre..-delicadamente roso su mejilla para nuevamente unir sus labios a los de ella, un contacto ardiente y esperado, un contacto del que fueron testigos todos y cada uno de los presentes, michiru quien tomaba a haruka de la mano, Yaten quien tenia a mina tomada de la cintura, un taiki feliz que abrazaba a amy por detrás, un Eliot sonrojado tomando a rini de la mano y finalmente la mirada cálida de la reina serenidad y de su misma madre quienes estaban como espectadoras desde un rincón, un rincón de donde poco a poco desaparecían con una calida sonrisa en los labios

**FIN**

Tsuki se siente terriblemente avergonzada así que si no me llega ningún review lo entenderé u.u no lo merezco

Aún así me atrevo a agradecerles enormemente todo el tiempo que estuvieron pendientes de mi fic y de todos y cada uno de sus reviews, enserio muchísimas gracias, esta vez no mencionare a todas por que con agrado puedo decir que son muchas las personitas que me leen (aún cuando ya ni siquiera lo merezco u.u) tratare JURO que tratare de terminar todos mis demas fics pendientes así como también a darme un poquito de tiempo libre para leer todas y cada una de sus lindas historias, por que con agrado veo que ya se han sumado mas escritoras de sys y eso es genial, por ahora se despide su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


End file.
